The ruler of class C
by nailfail02
Summary: Beware Izaya Orihara. Don't talk unless spoken to, don't stand out, don't be different, don't be late and don't disobey.
1. First class

Title:- The ruler of class C

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado x Masaomi

Rating:- M

Warnings:- language, violence, yaoi, Izaya, dub con, non con

Disclaimer:- I don't own durarara

Summary:- Don't talk, don't stand out, don't be different, don't be late and don't disobey.

 **First class**

"What happened?" Shizuo asked filing in behind the rest of his class, they walked like the dead trudging to their seats. At his question they hurried up not wanting to be the one that answered. Their attitude was odd given that they'd been swarming around him all day, trying to find out about him despite him looking like a delinquent. So much for that plan.

"Bad luck." The other blond guy in the class piped up. The kid was probably the reason no one was afraid of him, but if everyone thought he was going to be outspoken and flirtatious they had another thing coming. "You get that bastard on your first day."

"Masaomi, he's not that bad." A black haired student charged with helping him through his first day said.

The blond scoffed. "That's because you're one of his favourites and I'm the one watching out for your ass- literally. The guy is a sick pervert. I doubt this class is even legal."

The class rep blushed shifting his blue eyes to the floor. The rest of the class knew something he didn't and none of them were going to tell him. "I know. Heiwajima-kun there are rules in this class."

Shizuo waited for the boy to expand.

The other blond ushered them inside. "The first is don't be late." The kid shuddered pushing against his back.

Shizuo stepped inside brow furrowing. There was only one desk in the entire class, sitting underneath the chalk board. It was big and sturdy with what looked like chains stuck to it. The two that were helping him pushed past and led him to an empty seat. The seats were just normal chairs like the rest of their classes but set in a circle so they were all facing one another. Shizuo glanced around at the nervous faces and then to the strange metal contraption at the back of class.

The blue eyed boy tugged his sleeve. They were all in their gym kits and he didn't have a clue why. "The rules. Don't backchat. Don't stand out. Don't be different to everyone else here." The words were a harsh whisper.

Shizuo nodded. He could take care of himself. They didn't know why he'd transferred to a new school in his final year, how many bones he'd broken or the strength held in his deceiving muscles. He was a monster and everyone in his previous school knew that. It wouldn't be long before this school did too.

The door opened and everyone stiffened sitting up a little straighter. Shizuo found himself doing the same. Their teacher for the class walked in. It wasn't that he was big or muscular, the guy looked like he'd be outgrown by everyone in the next few years. It was the way he held himself, the confidence and the malice that rolled from him in waves. Their teacher was a monster. That was the only word to describe him. He didn't look like a teacher. The black suit looked too big swamping over the red shirt he wore, the cuffs hiding half the man's hands and feet. The thin glasses sat loosely on his nose looking like they'd slip off. Yet he scared everyone in this class shitless.

"Good afternoon class C." The teacher spoke up commanding silence.

"Good afternoon Orihara sensei." Everyone responded in unison, perect harmony as if they'd been forced to practice over and over again.

"It seems we have a classmate joining us." Everyone's gaze locked onto him. Some looked happy, some nervous. The class rep let go of his sleeve. "Shizuo Heiwajima, stand up."

He did so looking at his teacher. The man looked him over and nodded. "Shizuo Heiwajima, a delinquent in your previous school. Poor attendance due to being hospitalised throughout your childhood. Expelled due to throwing one of your teachers out of a window."

Around the circle everyone gasped. The other teachers hadn't given a reason for his transfer.

"Just what did your teacher do to deserve that, ne?"

Shizuo didn't answer flushing in embarrassment and anger. They knew. Everyone knew his claims but why would anyone believe a child? No one had listened so he'd lost his temper and taken justice into his own hands.

"Now you're where you belong." The teacher filled his silence. "You'll fit in well with this class. Sit down Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sat down hating the nickname he'd been given. Their teacher walked around the circle looking at each of them. The strangest thing about their class was that everyone was male. There were no girls. With his arrival all seats were full except one. The door opened and the kid standing in the doorway inched in looking petrified.

"Masaki-chan, do you have a reason for being late?" The teacher asked nicely. Shizuo shuddered noticing the class rep do the same.

"I-I fell asleep." The kid looked like he was going to piss himself. It was the last lesson of the day. Why didn't the kid just skip?

"You fell asleep. Just for my lesson? Were you avoiding me Masaki-chan?" The teen swallowed shaking his head. "Class, today Masaki-chan is going to be the class pet."

Shizuo watched narrowing his gaze at the exchange. Class pet? What did that mean? The teacher glanced back looking at him and smirked.

"Misaki-chan, when you came in did you see a tray outside?" The teen nodded. "Bring it in. Before we start today's lesson everyone gets a drink."

Everyone looked surprised staring into the small plastic white cup as if the liquid inside held all the answers. The teen named the class pet took a first sip as instructed. "It's fruit juice."

Shizuo couldn't see anything amiss with his, checking for smell and anything strange looking, so he downed it in one. The rest of the class did the same.

"Good." The teacher clapped. "For the sake of Shizu-chan I'll recap on why you're here. Everyone in this class is either a delinquent, a misfit or scored appallingly low on their aptitude test. The school expects that most likely you'll fail in your exams and end up working as either prostitutes, strippers or hosts. A few of you will leave this class after your next test. The rest of your futures look pretty dim. This class is specifically designed to teach you how to handle yourselves if you do end up in the sex industry." The teacher looked around the circle. "Now what are the dangers awaiting you in such an industry?"

The blond sitting next to the class rep piped up. "Rape." It was said with bite holding accusation. Shizuo caught the way the blond was glaring at their teacher.

"Obsession."Someone else answered.

"Disease."Came an answer on his other side.

"Abuse."

"Correct. All good answers." The teacher grinned. "You missed drugged. Nothing is straight forward, humans are tricky and manipulative, they'll do anything to get what they want. That's why for today's class one of your drinks had been spiked. You have until the end of the lesson to discover which one of you drank it. The first one to guess correctly will be exempt from the activities of tomorrow's class. If no one guesses correctly then the student that's been drugged will be exempt."

Immediately the atmosphere in the classroom changed, everyone became suspicious of one another. They all wanted to skip class tomorrow.

"How do you feel, Heiwajima-kun?" The class rep whispered.

Shizuo shrugged. "No different."

"Same. Masaomi?"

"I'm clean. Trust that rapist bastard to do something like this." The blond shuddered.

For a moment Shizuo caught the teacher's smirk and knew he was listening even though they were speaking in whispers. "No conferring. So now I'm going to go around the circle and ask a series of questions. Think of it like a pop quiz. This will help you decide who isn't feeling okay at the moment." The teacher glanced at the boy still standing up. "Misaki-chan sit down. Kai-chan what is the value of x if x+4=10?"

Shizuo bit back a groan. The last thing he needed were questions. They'd already had maths today.

"6." The teen answered a little too quickly.

"Correct." The teacher patted the kid on the head. "Is everyone paying attention? You've known everyone in this class for three years, are you listening for a change in tone of voice? Disorientation? Are you watching for the subtle tell tale movements? Who isn't acting like they usually would?"

Shizuo cast a glance around the circle. All of them looked okay, each one as anxious as the next. One kid was breathing hard with his fists clenched. Another sat straight with his eyes down and his hands in his lap.

The teacher was now speaking in what he could guess was English. His grades in that class were pathetic.

"B-blue." The kid answered swallowing hard.

"Correct." He moved onto the next kid. One by one they were questioned but Shizuo was no longer listening.

Eventually it came around to them. The two best friends that had allowed him to join their group. "Masaomi-kun, what's 1+1?"

It was the easiest question yet and the effect it had on the teen was shocking. The blond looked like he wanted to throttle the man. "2." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Correct." The teacher grinned. "Mikado-kun,"

Another english question. This time he didn't understand the answer because it was in english.

"Correct. Shizu-chan, enjoying your first day?"

Was that his question? Shizuo shrugged deciding to ask a question of his own. "What does this drug do?"

Next to him there was a soft gasp but the other side of the circle leaned forward looking like they wanted some popcorn. They all thought he'd broken one of the rules.

"Good question, Shizu-chan." The teacher was inside the circle now looking at him. Shizuo noticed the man's eyes were red. Just like a monster from nightmares. "Think about it. You're working in a host club as the number one. Why would one of your customers spike your drink? Why would one of your fellow hosts spike your drink?"

"Different reasons." Shizuo decided. "Obsession and jealousy."

"Good. However the drug works the same for both." The teacher patted his head. Shizuo grit his teeth feeling like he'd been tainted. "Your customer has fallen for the delusion you've painted they want you for their own, unable to wake from their dream. Your fellow host is jealous of everything about you. They want the top spot. How can a drug ensure that?"

Shizuo fell silent.

"Shame." Disappointment tinged the teacher's voice. "Mikado-kun?"

"Humiliation. It's a sex drug. The customer could engage in embarrassing acts whilst the host could get you in trouble and maybe blackmail."

"Good answer. One of you has a sex drug inside their system. It's working its magic through your bloodstream. The effects vary from person to person. You might feel light-headed, hot, nauseous, sleepy, aroused. Maybe all of the above. Mori-chan next question."

Around and around the questions went. Shizuo noticed there wasn't a clock. He didn't know how long the class had been going on for or how long there was left. The teacher had full control and that was scary enough. He'd never been afraid before but the monster spreading his taint gave him chills.

"Asuka-kun, what is 6+5?"

The kid didn't answer swaying in his seat. Shizuo stared at him. He wasn't the first. So far everyone had answered their questions slower. They weren't even hard questions. This was stuff he'd learned in junior high.

One kid looked like he was going to throw up. One had their legs closed looking around with their hands pressed firmly between their thighs. Shizuo's gaze narrowed in on the teacher suspicious. It looked like more than one of them had been drugged. Next to him the class rep started panting. He wasn't the only one that noticed.

"You bastard!" The other blond yelled shooting up from his seat. "You drugged us all!"

"Language Masaomi-kun." Their teacher smiled. "Incorrect. Shizu-chan, do you want to take a guess?"

"I don't know anyone's names."

"Hm? Even though you've spent the entire day with them? You're not very bright are you?"

Shizuo felt the jab and snubbed it away. The man was trying to get to him. His gaze fell back to the contraption at the back of the class. He needed to be careful with this teacher. The one that looked the worst was the kid named as class pet. He was literally shaking.

"Alright then, you can just point to who you think has been drugged."

Shizuo looked around the circle. The first two looked like they were falling asleep. The third looked like he needed to pee. Every single kid looked like something was wrong but the other blond had already guessed everyone. This teacher liked picking and poking at weaknesses, he liked making everyone think they were stupid. He'd only just met the teacher but he could tell the man enjoyed mind games.

"...no one." Shizuo answered finally.

The teacher raised a brow. "No one? Can you see your classmates. Kai-kun over there is covering his erection." The kid in question whimpered.

"I saw." Shizuo sighed. "I stick by my answer."

"Hm, if you're wrong you'll face a penalty."

Shizuo shrugged saying nothing.

"Okay... That's correct." The teacher clapped. "None of you were drugged. But that doesn't stop you being tricked. Some of you took to believing you were drugged. Words are a powerful weapon. Polished lies can cause humiliation just as easily as a real drug. Remember that. Drugging someone is a crime. If caught the punishment is a prison sentence. Only the desperate would drug someone."

Shizuo tried to relax but his limbs were locked, his eyes refusing to leave the teacher. Being in the man's presence felt like he was being hunted. He and everyone else in the circle were prey. His head twitched automatically avoiding the pat on the head. Red eyes twinkled seeing right through him.

"For your homework," the teacher was at the board chalk in hand "I want you to write a short essay on how to give the best blow job."

Shizuo's eyes bugged. The man had to be joking. He didn't even know what that was. Something to do with blowing apparently. Everyone else was nodding grimly. They all knew.

"You'll be marked on style, execution and customer satisfaction." The teacher continued writing. Shizuo looked around seeing everyone writing their task down. Had they all done it before? Just how far was he behind in this class? "See you in class tomorrow."

The bell rang after the man's last word. Shizuo jolted sitting up. He wanted to be one of the first out but everyone else was already rushing. The class rep and the other blond hung back looking just as anxious. Well the blond looked livid glaring at the teacher whilst the class rep smiled looking a little dazed. The class rep looked embarrassed to have fallen for the teacher's game.

Shizuo filed out after the rest of the class. Most of them bolted down the hall but the ones who had been affected by their teacher's sick game were slumped against the wall still recovering.

The two friends followed behind him. "Beware of Izaya Orihara." The other blond murmured walking past the fallen students. Shizuo glanced back seeing the teacher staring at him.

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." The teacher called and waved. With a shudder the teen turned away and fled like the rest. He thought about helping out the fallen but he'd long since learned not to touch something if you can't take responsibility for it. It was now after school. Taking them to the infirmary would be pointless and he didn't want to lug them home. Shizuo shook his head and walked on.


	2. Second class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Second class**

Shizuo followed the rest of his class to the changing rooms, they needed to get changed for the last period and it wasn't gym glass. Everyone was grim as they speedily got changed, they only had until the bell to change despite leaving fourth period five minutes early.

Izaya's class. It was a name he wouldn't forget in a hurry, the teacher that struck fear into everyone who met him. Including him and everyone in his previous school had him pegged as a monster. No one skipped last period, not today. Even the ones that the rest of the class had left behind had shown up moody and sullen. He'd have thought the handful of students would have called in sick but it looked like that wasn't the case. Would they be punished if they'd called in sick? Apparently yes.

"Why do we have to wear our gym kit?" Shizuo asked his new friends. Like the rest he pulled on his shorts, the only clean gym gear he had. His jogging pants and sweatshirt had been used in second period when they actually had gym class.

"So our uniform doesn't get dirty." The blond scowled. "Yesterday was the most harmless lesson we'd had, probably to introduce you."

The class rep nodded in agreement. "You got an exclusion from today's 'activities' but you won't get away from tomorrow's."

Shizuo felt someone slam into him on their way out. There was more than enough space so he knew it had been deliberate. The other blond shook his head.

"You can expect more of that. Everyone in this class protects only themselves. They'll seem nice at first but they'll throw you under the bus quicker than you can blink. Especially us."

Shizuo tilted his head. "Why especially us?"

The class rep pushed him out of the changing room stuffing a piece of paper in his hand. "Come on we can't be late."

Shizuo looked down at the piece of paper. It was an essay. The homework he hadn't done. He'd tried to but all the sites had been parental guarded. "This isn't mine."

"No I did it. I'm not your enemy."

The other blond nodded. "Neither am I. Just remember there are only three of us that haven't been raped by that bastard. You and us."

Shizuo clenched his fists. Only the three of them? Why hadn't anything been done? How had their teacher gotten away with his abuse? It was too late for any more questions. They'd arrived quickly taking their seats as the monster himself skipped in.

"Good afternoon my little humans."

Shizuo noticed the teacher's gaze washing over all of them. Nervously he tugged at the hem of his shorts wishing they were longer and baggier. Even better if he was wearing his uniform. The white t-shirt he was wearing felt see through and flimsy.

"Glad to see you're all here today. Masaomi-kun, thanks to your attitude in our last lesson you'll be the class pet." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo glanced at the blond noting how pissed he was. But wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Now I hope everyone has done their homework."

Izaya went around taking each student's homework. Shizuo clutched what the class rep had given him growing more grateful by the second.

"Tomo-kun, where is your homework?"

The teen in question miserably held out a small pile of paper. His essay had been ripped up. The kid across from him was smiling. The class rep was right.

"Thank you." The teacher took the pile and moved on. Shizuo raised a brow. Why hadn't the kid been called out? When Izaya reached the guilty party he took the essay from the smug kid.

Shizuo was further shocked when Izaya tore the essay up and the pieces of paper fluttered over the kid's head like confetti. Without a word the teacher moved on.

"Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, why are your essays the same?"

"Uh... I saw Ryugamine give Heiwajima his homework!"

Izaya turned to them. Shizuo stayed quiet. The class rep nodded like it was no big deal. "Heiwajima-kun doesn't own a printer."

"Let me see." Their essays were taken. Shizuo waited whilst the teacher read both of them. "...Mikado-kun A+ as usual. Shizu-chan there are a lot of spelling mistakes and not enough description. Yours gets you a D. So Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, whose essay is the original?"

Predictably they pointed to one another, a friendship broken. "He copied mine." They spoke in unison.

"Both of you have detention." Their teacher smiled. "Along with Kin-chan who thinks its okay to bully."

With the rest of the homework gathered only three of his classmates were in trouble. Izaya tossed the pile onto the desk and turned to face them.

"I want everyone in teams of three. Today you can choose your own groups."

Shizuo joined the two friends. Both of them looked nervous but the class rep looked a lot more relaxed than the other blond.

"Good. Chiaki-kun you can join one of the other groups. In your groups I want you to role play dangerous situations. One of you will play the victim, one of you will play the criminal and one of you will be playing the bystander who will try and play hero...if they wish."

Shizuo picked up his chair carrying it after the other two in his group. As class pet Masaomi was the one that had to distribute the scenarios. "This one looked the least harmful."

"This is fine." The class rep sighed. "Heiwajima-kun you can be the bystander. Masaomi you can be the criminal."

"I guess that works." The other blond shrugged. "The scenario is Mikado I'm hitting on you at a bar and not taking no for an answer. Shizuo, you're the bartender and you step in to help Mikado. I don't think we need to rehearse this."

"Rehearse?"

"Yeah. With role plays we have to perform them in front of the class. The longer it takes the less likely we'll have to do what that bastard wants us to do." The other blond scowled.

Shizuo had to ask. It was the class rep that answered. "It's usually the topic of our homework. In this case blowjobs."

"You talk about it?"

The other blond scoffed. Shizuo sighed he really needed to learn their names. "No, he makes us perform the act in front of class. The first thing he questioned us on was kissing. Next lesson we were paired up randomly and told to kiss each other."

Shizuo swallowed. He'd never kissed anyone before. In this class he was the most innocent. The class rep smiled placing a hand on his. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Shizuo nodded wordlessly struggling to find his voice. The two friends were genuine. They would try and protect him even if he could take care of himself. Responding with a smile that didn't feel or probably look right, the teen vowed that he'd protect them too. The three of them had a bond. If only he could learn their names.

"Time is up." Their teacher called clapping his hands. No a monster like Izaya couldn't be called their teacher. Not if the rumours were true. Shizuo tensed muscles coiled tight. He could feel Izaya had gotten up from his desk and was now walking agile around the classroom. "Class pet Masaomi-kun, your group goes first. Everyone else move your chairs."

Shizuo added his chair to the circle following the other two to Izaya's desk. Bartender. He was the bartender. They stood behind bars and served drinks. So he stood behind the big desk whilst the other two stood in front. Well the class rep did smiling at him. Shizuo tried to ignore the chains on the desk. They were thick black manacles, at the moment they hung open waiting to be occupied.

"One cocktail please." The class rep spoke up starting their scenario. "Your choice."

Bartenders made drinks. The class rep didn't look bothered leaning against the desk his fingers tracing over the manacles. Shizuo nodded forcing a smile. He grabbed an imaginary bottle and an imaginary shaker. A cocktail was a drink from a blender basically. It was shaken. The class rep smiled at him encouragingly.

That's when the other blond came along a swagger in his walk. Shizuo shook his imaginary shaker eyeing him. He knew the guy was trouble. He was a bartender it was his job to know what happened beyond the bar.

"Hey sexy." The blond put an arm around the class rep and pulled him close. "Now why would a pretty little thing like you be alone?"

Shizuo glanced at the class rep. The kid shook his head and smiled. The other blond didn't like that. "Don't look at him, look at me. Why are you alone? Any chance you were waiting for me?"

"I-"

"You were? How sweet. Why don't you leave that and come with me."

"I don't know you."

The blond grinned. "You can get to know me."

"I just paid for my drink."

"I'll buy you another. Come on." The blond pushed against the class rep. Their gazes met over the bar. Shizuo growled reaching over and snatching the blond's wrist.

"He doesn't want to go with you."

The other blond gave him a nasty look. "What's it with you? Go and serve someone else!"

Shizuo squeezed using a tiny bit of his strength. The teen's eyes widened showing real pain. With regret he let go. "Leave. You're barred."

The blond nodded nursing his wrist and grudgingly left. The class rep smiled, thanked him and grabbed his imaginary drink. It was over.

"Shizu-chan, why didn't you step in sooner?" Izaya asked joining them.

"He didn't want help."

"You let it escalate to the point Mikado-kun would be dragged away?"

"No, just until he needed help."

"Mikado-kun, your act as a victim was appalling. You stayed still giving mixed signals. It was as if you wanted Masaomi-kun to take you." Izaya grinned. "I know you do but keep that outside of class ne?"

The rest of the class snickered. "Masaomi-kun, your character was one that would do anything to get Mikado-kun. You'd gone in with the intention of taking him home or to the nearest hotel. You gave up too easily."

The other blond shrugged rubbing his wrist. "That just means I'm not cut out to be an evil bastard."

"Shizu-chan, why didn't you step out from behind the bar?" Izaya rounded back to him.

"They were within reaching distance." The teen shrugged.

"Or were you afraid to get hurt?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Masaomi-kun the class pet, sit down. Shizu-chan, Mikado-kun start again. I'll take Masaomi-kun's place."

Shizuo swallowed sharing a nervous look with the class rep. Strangely enough his blue eyes were shining. He was enjoying this. How?

"A cocktail please. Same as last time."

With a nod Shizuo swallowed concentrating on his imaginary shaker. Izaya was on the opposite side of the desk troubling the class rep. Before the first word was out of the man's mouth, Shizuo's instincts flared his hand shooting out and clutching Izaya's wrist. It felt thin and bony but not harmless. Never harmless.

"We don't allow any of that in here." Shizuo growled.

Izaya turned to him raising a brow, a small smirk dancing on his lips. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know your type." Shizuo grumbled squeezing the man's wrist. He knew it hurt, the more it did the more Izaya smiled. Any more and he'd break the bone. It would solve a lot of problems...no, Izaya was still an adult, still a teacher in name and would still have one usable hand.

With a small sigh he released the man but not before Izaya's hand shot out, a small knife slicing lightly across his throat. "Dead." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo stumbled back in shock one hand over his neck. Blood came away. Izaya had cut him.

"Shizu-chan, you reacted much quicker than you did with Masaomi-kun, why?"

"You were a bigger threat." Shizuo grumbled.

"You didn't wait for Mikado-kun to struggle or is that because Mikado-kun likes flirting with danger."

Shizuo shrugged. "Instinct."

Izaya laughed. "Instinct? You involved yourself in someone else's business. You weren't safe behind the bar as you thought. You've just been killed and Mikado-kun has now been dragged away. Think about that Shizu-chan. Playing the hero isn't always a good thing." Izaya clapped. "Next group. Azaki-chan."

Shizuo left the desk with the class rep. Before he sat down he stopped in front of the other blond. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

The other blond grinned clasping his wrists. "No problem. You're damn strong."

Shizuo nodded returning to his seat. He'd been forgiven. "So what's this scenario about?"

"Abusive boyfriend." The class rep murmured. "The other one is the friend hoping to stop it."

Shizuo glanced at the trio. One was cowering, the other was yelling. His heart leapt when the one yelling slammed his fist into the cowering one's jaw. What the hell? He'd just hit him for real.

The class rep's hand rested on his knee. "You'll find more monsters in this class than just Orihara-sensei."

Shizuo had to agree. The kid was now on the floor whilst the one doing the attacking continued yelling obscenities. Neither Izaya nor the one that was supposed to be doing something intervened. The class rep dug his nails into his knee.

"Don't do anything." He whispered. "This is a test of moral character. Sensei is watching and observing finding out who you are as a person and how he can break you. Do not give him ammunition."

Shizuo scowled but crossed his arms and dug his nails hard into his arms. If he interfered he'd become a target. He'd be throwing himself in the spotlight. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was the short fuse on his temper. The more someone bugged him the more they'd risk the wrath of his strength. He didn't like fighting despite looking like a delinquent. This school was his last chance. He couldn't get expelled.

Shizuo closed his eyes blocking out the cries of the kid. Eventually they were silenced. Opening his eyes he found Izaya watching him.

"Ai-chan, why didn't you step in sooner? You waited until Azaki-chan was near unconscious before doing anything."

"I was in shock." The teen answered.

"Maki-chan, you were a bit too violent. In your scenario you love Azaki-chan but can't help lashing out."

The kid who'd done the beating nodded smiling from ear to ear. This one was a psycho, already twisted by their teacher.

"Next group Chiaki-chan."

This one looked to be as violent as the rest. The victim kicked and screamed as he was locked into the manacles on the desk. The other blond looked horrified especially when the attacker ripped his gym shorts down. Shizuo again was stopped by the class rep.

"Hey! Get off him!" This time the one intercepting was quicker than the last group. A lot of pushing and shoving ensued. The kid got a nasty punch to the head.

When it was over Izaya unlocked the manacles letting the kid go free. He was shaking and crying as he pulled up his shorts.

"Chiaki-chan well done. There weren't any problems with your performance." Izaya praised. Shizuo trembled with anger. The kid was generally terrified. "Hiro-chan, a little too much violence. Words work just as well. Kan-chan, your fists won't solve everything. You look more beaten up than Hiro-chan. You could easily become a target yourself." Izaya clapped. "Next group Yuki-kun."

Nine groups of three and one group of four. Some were tame and some were horrendous and didn't look like acting. Shizuo cast a sickened glance around the circle. Stained cheeks, trembling, puffy eyes. It was hard to tell who were the victims and who was just as sick as their teacher.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for the other half of today's lesson." Izaya sounded disappointed. "So your homework is to read my corrections on your essays and take heed. Tomorrow we'll be having a practical."

A practical? On their essays? Shizuo shuddered. He hadn't read what Mikado had typed up for him. He still didn't know what a blow job was.

Izaya was leaning against the edge of his desk. Shizuo couldn't help but look at the manacles and the long bar on the floor. "Nori-chan."

The kid closest to the desk got up. It looked like Izaya was working backwards. The kid took his homework and left with Izaya's dismissal.

"Hiro-chan, Shichi-kun, Taka-chan."

Shizuo felt his palms sweat studying the little crescent marks on his arms and legs.

"Yoshi-kun, Masa-chan."

Shit. He was next. Would Izaya say anything to him?

"Shizu-chan."

Shizuo got up and walked woodenly to the desk. Izaya handed him his essay back. It was covered in red marks and a ton of text. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." The man grinned. It wasn't a nice one. Shizuo left the class waiting outside for the other two to be called out. His friends.

The other two leaned against the wall breathing a huge sigh of relief. The other blond pointed that they should leave. "Thank fuck that's over." The blond breathed when they were through the doors and heading towards the gate with their bags. He didn't waste time changing.

"You didn't get away with it, Heiwajima-kun." The class rep said quietly.

"Just call him Shizuo already." The blond scowled. "We're all friends. We're the survivors of that bastard."

"I was being polite." The class rep replied.

"Polite? I haven't heard Shizuo use our names once!"

Shizuo sighed telling them the truth. "...I'm bad with names."

The blond slapped him on the back and grinned. "Is that all? I'll have you cursing my name by the end of tomorrow."

"Square root of three." The class rep sighed.

"Hey! You can't blast me for that." The blond was still grinning. "I'm Masaomi Kida and this is Mikado Ryugamine. Masaomi, Mikado."

"Is it okay to call you Shizuo-kun?"The class rep asked.

Shizuo felt a warm tingle. He'd never had anyone other than his family and an old friend call him by his first name. "Yeah. It's fine." He scowled remembering the stupid name Izaya called him. "What's with the nicknames?"

"That bastard loves his nicknames." The other blond shrugged. "I think he's just lazy."

Shizuo nodded. "You and..."

"Mikado." The class rep smiled.

"You two don't have nicknames."

"That's because he's saving the best for last. He only gave you a nickname to piss you off. You're a new toy. The quicker you make a mistake the sooner that bastard can punish you. But fuck you're strong. In a contest of strength you'd wipe the floor with him."

"But this isn't a contest of strength." The class rep spoke up.

Shizuo growled hearing someone wolf whistle. Maybe he should have got changed after all. He felt a little naked despite the other two dressed the same.

"Shizuo-kun, you're too innocent. You haven't been through what the rest of the class has. Orihara-sensei will eat you alive. Today you almost snapped. Tomorrow he'll have you on your knees. The lesson didn't go to plan on purpose. Orihara-sensei wants you involved."

"What Mikado is saying is that you need to face a little corruption." The blond walked with his hands pillowed behind his head. He was perfectly relaxed in his gym kit. "Who better than your new friends?"

Shizuo blinked. The class rep stopped resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be gentle and we'll go at your pace. It's either us or someone else in our class, or worst still Orihara-sensei."

"Because today's lesson was the last time that bastard will take it easy on you. Tomorrow will be hell. We have that fucker four times a week. Every lesson is fifth period and the worst is Friday."

Shizuo swallowed wringing his hands together. The only day they had free of Izaya was Thursday. Fridays lesson sounded daunting. It was already Tuesday.

"Why Friday?" Shizuo asked.

The blond smiled grimly. "Because we don't have school the next day. That bastard drives a school bus. How much damage do you think warrants being dropped home in a school bus?"

Shizuo shuddered. He wanted to trust his new friends. They knew what they were doing and he didn't want to be at the mercy of Izaya or his classmates. Besides he was strong. He could stop anything. He'd saved Mikado from the man's threatening behaviour, surely he could save himself.

"I'll be okay. I can protect myself."

The two of them didn't like his answer, but neither one of them pushed him. They gave him a pitying look and continued on. Some idiot wolf whistled at him and called out a remark. They were in a car driving past. The teen grabbed the door by the open window watching as the wheels spun useless against the asphalt. He dragged the idiot out of the passenger seat and tossed him to the ground. The car raced forward into a lamp post when he let go.

Shizuo ground his fist into his palm stalking forward menacingly. He didn't like being made to feel weak, he didn't like feeling fearful and he didn't like perverts calling him out or trying shit. Shizuo reached down grabbing the man by the collar of his plaid shirt. Most of all he didn't like idiots forcing him to use the strength that made him a monster.

"Shizuo-kun, you should put him down." The class rep sighed eyes bright and smiling. "Orihara-sensei will be the first one the police call. You can guarantee it."

Shizuo struggled with himself letting the man fall.

"That was awesome!" The other blond grinned from ear to ear. "If there is anyone that can beat that bastard its you."

Shizuo shrugged hoping that was true and walked away like nothing had happened. Behind him smoke rose from the bonnet of the car, the front end bent. If only brute strength was all it took. Izaya was a different breed of monster and Shizuo was new to mind games. It had only been two lessons but that much he'd already realised. He was at a huge disadvantage and that was just his introduction.


	3. Third class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Third class**

Shizuo calmed down by the time he'd gotten home, eaten and had a shower. He felt refreshed and ready for bed. His mother was washing both sets of his gym kit for tomorrow. Tomorrow he would wear his jogging pants. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

Tossing his bag in the corner of his room, the teen settled on his bed and pulled out essay he'd been given back. Shizuo clutched the paper feeling his temper rise as he seethed. It wasn't Izaya's spelling corrections that pissed him off, it was the comments he'd put. Izaya knew he hadn't written the essay just like the man knew he didn't know what a blowjob was. One or twice the comments implied he was a purity of the richest kind waiting to be defiled. Other times the comments called him a protozoan. Automatically he was using Izaya's voice as he read, hearing the laughter between the lines.

Shizuo was pissed off but he wouldn't make any corrections. He had a computer, one his parents had brought him. It sat practically unused in the corner surrounded by books. No printer. The class rep was right about that.

Tomorrow would be hell. The cut on his neck was proof of that. His mother had practically had a fit when she'd seen it at dinner. After his bones had grown stronger he'd only come home looking dishevelled. It was the first time in a long time that he'd come home with an injury. How was he supposed to tell her his teacher did it?

Towelling his damp hair Shizuo got up and left his room. Neither one of his parents would believe him if he told them about Izaya. They were adults and he wasn't quite an adult. Even if he had gone through enough shit to be classed as one. Still as a child there were questions he was entitled to ask.

They'd already told him and his brother where babies came from. Only because Kasuka asked and because he'd almost gotten a pregnant lady involved in one of his fights. He'd argued that she was just fat but his parents had sat them down and explained. In detail. Gruesome graphic detail. That was one memory Shizuo would love to forget. He didn't need to know how much pain his mother went through birthing him and Kasuka.

With a sigh he trudged down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were curled up together watching television. Something about bonding because they hadn't seen each other all day. His parents marriage hadn't been arranged or one of convenience.

"Mom." Shizuo sighed.

"Shizuo honey, something wrong? Your gym kits are in the dryer."

Shizuo drew a hand down his face. "I heard some stuff at school and wanted to know what it was."

Ever the doting parents, his father muted the television and both of them turned to face him giving him their whole attention. They were a normal family through and through.

"Honey, you shouldn't listen to the mean things other kids say."

Shizuo took a deep breath. "What's a blowjob?"

His mother flushed falling silent and sharing looks with his father.

"Well..." his father coughed. "It's something you'll never have to give and something you'll receive when you're older."

Shizuo was more confused.

"Dear, I think he needs more than that." His mother pushed.

"Fine. Son, a blow job is someone sucking your dick. You'll have a girlfriend when you're older who will make you extremely happy and..."

Shizuo was no longer listening. Mumbling a thanks he turned away and headed back upstairs. He should have taken his friends' offer. Tomorrow he would be expected to either have someone suck his dick or have to suck theirs. Either way it was a one on one thing. They'd be put in pairs. Three was a crowd. Shizuo knew as much as the other two wanted to help him, they'd help each other first.

He'd be paired up with someone that didn't like him. Shizuo groaned head in his hands. He wasn't even gay. He hadn't found anyone he liked that way. Come to think of it he'd never touched himself there except for emptying his bladder. What the hell was he walking into tomorrow?

x-x-x

Shizuo hadn't slept. Not with the threat of today's lesson hanging over his head. He'd showered, dressed, forced breakfast down and made sure to pack his gym kit. Surely they wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do.

His two friends were waiting for him at the school gate. Both forced a smile. They were all in the same boat. The other blond slapped him on the back. "Who am I?"

Shizuo drew a blank. That's right. He was supposed to be learning their names. "Sorry."

"Masaomi." The blond grinned. "Who is this troublesome guy?"

Shizuo shook his head. He didn't know.

"Mikado. Say it with me Masaomi, Mikado, Masaomi, Mikado."

"You didn't sleep?" The class rep asked.

Shizuo shook his head.

"Did you look at Orihara-sensei's comments?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Listen, Shizuo-kun..." The class rep looked apologetic and sheepish. "Today we'll probably be put in pairs and-"

"There's no room for me. I already figured that out."

The class rep nodded. "I'm sorry. If we could do it as a threesome..."

"It could happen." The blond grinned. "With you in our class there's now thirty one students. One of us will have to be in a group of three." The blond sighed. "I don't suppose it's any better sucking us off either but we can't disobey. That bastard likes his punishments."

"Let's just get to class." The class rep sighed. "It's best not to dwell on Orihara-sensei's lessons."

The other blond snorted. "Nothing like trying to get through maths waiting for the apocalypse."

Shizuo reached into his pocket fishing out a lollipop. He didn't care for the flavour, it was one of many ways to keep calm and stay occupied. He'd once tried smoking last year but it had left a nasty taste in his mouth and his pocket money didn't stretch that far. Pudding cups and birthday presents were all he could afford.

The other blond raised a brow. "Are you practising for later or do you just like sucking?"

"Square root of three." Mikado shook his head.

"Again? Come on. Someone has to joke about it!"

The class rep shook his head. "You're getting a step closer to having Stockholm syndrome."

The blond scowled. "Let's just get to class. I want to see if Chiaki and Maki are walking normally."

"Who are they?" Shizuo asked.

"The two that got detention yesterday." The class rep answered.

"Man, you really are horrible with names. Masaomi, Mikado, Masaomi, Mikado, Masaomi, Mikado."

Shizuo sighed. "Masaomi and Mikado."

The blond clapped. "That wasn't so hard was it."

Shizuo crunched the ball of candy between his teeth. He didn't like being made to feel stupid. Even if it was just friends joking around.

"Shizuo." The blond grinned. "Who am I?"

Shizuo blinked. "M something."

"Ooh so close. Masaomi, Mikado, Masaomi, Mikado."

x-x-x

His two friends liked their space. Somehow they'd claimed the roof for their own. At lunch they led Shizuo to the top. The blond helped the class rep up onto the higher box platform and climbed up himself. Shizuo hoisted himself up without any problems.

"This is our spot." The blond grinned.

Shizuo nodded setting his bento out in front of him. His appetite just wasn't there. Fifth period was drawing closer.

"You're scared." The class rep whispered. "You know what's coming."

"Surely you've had one before though?" The blond grinned. "I mean you've had a girlfriend before. You're in your last year of high school."

Shizuo looked down at his lap pulling a stray thread from his pants.

"Woah. A boyfriend? None of us are gay but that doesn't stop that bastard."

Shizuo sighed giving a minute shake of his head.

The blond sucked a breath through his teeth. "You've been kissed though? Even as a joke? Holy shit. You've never been kissed. Are you a complete virgin?"

"Masaomi!" The class rep scolded. "Leave Shizuo-kun alone. There are plenty of third years that haven't kissed."

"Yeah and none of them are in that bastard's class. He's a total innocent." The blond paused. "Shizuo, you've jerked off before, right?"

Shizuo tilted his head. The blond was moving his fist up and down.

"Oh fuck. You've never...shit. We still have time. We could skip fourth period."

"Shizuo-kun doesn't want to. Don't force him."

"But he's-"

"I know." The class rep murmured. The three of them ate their lunch in silence.

x-x-x

Fifth period. Shizuo looked around the changing room noting the absence of his black haired friend. The class rep wasn't here. Already dressed he could see the blond was just as worried.

"Mikado wouldn't skip." The blond said. "Those fuckers did something."

The rest of the class left the changing room looking satisfied.

"He can't be class pet."

"Where did he go after fourth period?" Shizuo hadn't thought there would be any trouble until Izaya's class.

"He said he needed the toilet. I should have waited for him. Fuck!" The blond slammed his fist against the locker. Izaya's class was on the ground floor. Easier to stumble out of school. Their English class was on the third floor.

"Which toilets would he use?"

"The ones on the third floor. I think. I don't know. It could be any of them."

Shizuo nodded bolting from the changing rooms. His best guess was the third floor. The other kids would have wanted to ambush him as soon as possible. With his long legs he sprinted up the stairs taking them two or three at a time.

Luckily the signs were clear pointing out where the toilets were. There were three on the third floor. Shizuo barrelled into the first knocking all the doors open. Empty.

The bell rang as he ran into the second closest to their class. "Class rep?" Shizuo called knocking on the doors. The first swung open as did the second and the third. The last door had an out of order sign on. Shizuo eased it open finding the class rep slumped on the seat blood matting a chunk of his hair.

Shizuo shook the teen awake picking him up and carrying him out of the toilets and hurrying back down to ground floor. The other blond ran up to him gasping at the sight of his friend.

"They hit him. Fuckers. We can't take him to the infirmary. He'll be on that bastard's radar on Friday."

Shizuo nodded following after the blond. If Izaya dismissed them then there wouldn't be any problems. Izaya was already waiting when they entered the classroom. The blond entered first and then the class rep in his arms. Shizuo was painfully aware he was the last to cross the threshold.

Izaya grinned filled with glee. Shizuo swallowed. He'd made a big mistake but he couldn't abandon his new friends. "Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan. Any reason you're late?"

The other blond snapped. "One of these cowardly fuckers knocked Mikado out. We found him in the toilets on the third floor."

Izaya narrowed his gaze stepping over to examine the teen. The class rep hadn't moved or responded. "Masaomi-kun, take him to the infirmary."

"But-"

"You don't need two of you to take him. Surely you're strong enough?"

Shizuo carefully handed the teen over. The blond wobbled a little but soon had a firm hold. The blond mouthed an apology and hurried off. Shizuo closed the door making his way to his seat.

"Shizu-chan as you were late, today you should be the class pet. However I don't believe in bullying so Kuni-chan as punishment for ripping up someone else's homework, you'll be the class pet. As such your classmates have free reign to do whatever they'd like to you."

Shizuo relaxed in his seat unclenching his fists. Most like him had chosen to wear their jogging pants. The rest were again in white t-shirt and blue gym shorts.

"I want everyone in pairs. You can choose your own pairs." Izaya announced.

Immediately everyone was out of their seats partnering up. Shizuo looked around seeing that he was the last one. No one had wanted to partner up with him.

"Ah, it seems we have odd numbers now. Everyone else has a pair. Shizu-chan..." Shizuo clenched his fist. Let him be with one of the nicer groups. Let him be with one of the nicer groups. "You'll be with me."

Shizuo froze the words repeating in his head. You'll be with me. Izaya. He had to partner with Izaya. He had to suck his teacher's dick. Shizuo shuddered repulsed.

"Choose in your pairs who goes first and who goes second." Izaya called out. "Shizu-chan, over here please."

Shizuo numbly pushed himself off his seat trudging over to Izaya's desk, a death sentence over his head. His ears swelled muffling all sound around him, the edges of his vision went black seeing only Izaya and that desk.

"Don't look so scared, Shizu-chan." His teacher murmured touching his arm. Shizuo flinched away scratching at the taint. "From your essay I can tell you've never done this before, so I'll go first. Make yourself comfortable."

Izaya moved patting the desk. Shizuo nervously sat in the space between each manacle feeling the edge of each one against his sides. Izaya smiled shrugging off his suit jacket and placing it on the chair. Next he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled the sleeves up. Shizuo winced at the darkening bruise around one wrist. Izaya displayed it like a trophy running his fingers over it.

"So we don't have a repeat of yesterday..." Izaya mused taking his hand. Shizuo felt the crunch of each manacle close over his wrists. The desk shook a little when he moved. Izaya crouched down securing his feet with chains. Shit.

Shizuo was close to hyperventilating when the man touched his jogging pants. He didn't feel safe any more. Izaya slipped them underneath his butt like he weighed nothing. Shizuo shivered as his pants were tugged down his legs hiding the chains from view.

Around him he could see everyone else doing the same. A few were fixated on him. "Go-kun, Nao-chan. Do you want detention?" Izaya called not turning around. Did he have eyes in the back of his head? The pair watching him looked away hurriedly.

Izaya's hand rested on his leg. "Shh. This won't hurt Shizu-chan. You'll enjoy it." Izaya unbuttoned the gap in his boxers touching his dick.

Shizuo clenched his fists closing his eyes. "I wouldn't worry Shizu-chan, you're still growing. Ne, you don't seem to like me much. I can't say the same for this though."

Shizuo cracked an eye open horrified to see his dick had hardened in Izaya's hand.

"Has it been a while? Or don't you touch yourself?" Izaya smirked. "This won't take long at all."

Shizuo jolted scrunching his eyes closed. It didn't help. He could feel his teacher's mouth on him. Around him he could hear moaning and sucking. Pulling at his restraints he tried not to think or feel. But his body was becoming strange. Shizuo cursed his breathing coming out laboured. His eyes were open watching the bobbing of Izaya's head. "No." The small whisper came.

Izaya continued. Shizuo felt a tightening he'd never felt before, his wrists chafed against the manacles in his struggle. Dimly he was aware his dick was only hard if he enjoyed it. He'd only come if it felt good. He didn't want it. He didn't want his first ejaculation by Izaya. "Get off." The chains rattled as he shook in his seat. Something inside him was pushing wanting to burst out. "No." Shizuo closed his eyes thinking off all the disgusting things he could.

"Stop." The teen groaned. His eyes closed his eyes tighter in shame. He was panting hard, a sort of nice dizziness washed over him. Opening his eyes he could see he wasn't hard any more. Izaya lifted his head smirking, then he struck. Their lips touched. Shizuo was too shocked to move away in time. The back of his head was cupped keeping him from moving. Shizuo gasped and Izaya was inside his mouth, sucking the life from him and making him feel weak. A foul tasting liquid exploded across his tongue. Shizuo winced and gagged wanting to throw up. Izaya didn't let up not letting him breath. Gulping desperately he swallowed the crap in his mouth. His teacher released him and grinned dancing back.

"Not bad for your first ejaculation or your first kiss." Izaya grinned brushing his cheek. Shizuo cursed him glaring at the man. Izaya ruffled his hair tracking the hair by his ears. "I just might have to eat you before Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun." Their lips touched again this time his teacher didn't go any further. "It's alright Shizu-chan, you can hate me more."

Shizuo trembled realising he was crying. Izaya had made him cry. His teacher had played with him and humiliated him. Big fat ugly tears rolled down his face. His defeat. His first ever defeat. Faintly he heard the chains around his ankles being unlocked. He was free but not free. Never free with Izaya around. Not in this class. He'd realised that now. His wrists moved no longer confined but Izaya had already bound him. His strength meant nothing.

His hands were grabbed pulling him from the desk. Shizuo rose and fell swiftly crashing to his knees, with his gym pants still around his ankles. In front of him a belt was being undone. A zip was being pulled down. Shizuo swallowed trying to rid himself of the foul taste. His eyes widened seeing the engorged flesh in front of his eyes, the heat resting on his nose. Izaya yanked his arms forward slapping his wrists back in the manacles palms flat against the desk.

"Your turn." Izaya grinned tracing over his lips.

Shizuo gagged and choked realising his humiliation wasn't yet over. Izaya clutched both sides of his head and thrust forward forcing himself inside. He was glad his friends weren't in class. He didn't want them to see him at his weakest, shamed, humiliated and begging his teacher to stop. As it was he could feel the rest of the class at his back watching every moment.

x-x-x

He'd skipped dinner but had drunk enough water to rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth and give himself diarrhoea, As well as showering enough to rid himself of Izaya's taint. Now he was wallowing in his defeat curled up in his bed unable to shake the memories, disgusted with how his body had been controlled. It wasn't him. He hadn't felt good. Why had he been so weak? He shouldn't have bruised Izaya's wrist. The man had repaid the favour two fold. Even now he could feel the cold metal tight around them. The skin was a little scratched and red from his struggling. They wouldn't bruise but it would be along time before the feeling faded.

His mother knocked on the door. "Shizuo honey, your friends are here. I'm letting them in." There were muffled voices behind the door and then it was opening and closed again.

"We heard what happened." The class rep said quietly. Shizuo glanced horrified at the door. He'd told his parents he'd felt sick. He didn't want them knowing something had happened at school. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we didn't think that sick bastard would single you out." The blond sighed scratching his head. It was awkward for him too. It could have been either of them in that position.

Shizuo sat up looking at the raven, he didn't want to talk about it. "How's your head?" He could see a square bandage where the wound had been. Better yet how did they know where he lived?

"I woke up fifteen minutes before the final bell. I know who did it. Orihara-sensei probably does too."

"You alright?" The other blond asked. Both of them took a seat on his bed.

"...I lost too much."

"The others were laughing about it." The class rep sighed. "They'll start calling you names now."

Shizuo drew a breath. "Why? Hasn't the same thing happened to everyone?"

"A bully makes a bully." The blond scowled. "That bastard cultivates monsters. He breaks everyone down and reforms them the way he wants them. You need to get up Shizuo. We need you."

Shizuo clenched his fists. He wanted to bury himself under the covers and never see the light of day. Izaya had beat him in every way. His confines had drawn blood. Now there were lines across his ankles and wrists as well as his throat and that was without the memories.

"Shizuo-kun, the good thing about memories is that they can be rewritten." The class rep leaned towards him brushing lightly against his lips. "How was it? Your first proper kiss?"

Shizuo blinked and smiled. "Warm and a little dry."

"That was chaste." The other blond explained. "Give him a deep one."

"Shizuo-kun, do you want to?"

Shizuo nodded. He didn't have anything to lose. The blond grabbed the class rep's shoulder. "Wait. Don't do it until he gets out names correct. Who am I?"

Shizuo laughed. It bubbled from his belly. "M something."

"Nope. Masaomi and Mikado. Even your mom knows who we are."

"Shh M something." The class rep smiled. "I'm busy."

"You're M something too." The blond laughed pushing the class rep onto his chest. Shizuo allowed himself to indulge in something he wanted to. The class rep leaned on him touching their lips together. Shizuo opened his mouth allowing the teen inside. The class rep moved slowly letting him taste and feel how it should. The teen allowed him to lead giving him room and space to go further or break away. It actually felt good. Shizuo brought a hand up to the class rep's face and poked his tongue out. "Hey, don't I get a go?"

"I thought you weren't gay." The raven teased.

"I'm not." The blond scowled. "Move out of the way."

Shizuo smiled as the blond lay on the bed next to him.


	4. Fourth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Fourth class - Not today**

Thursday was good. Thursday meant no Izaya. Shizuo woke up refreshed. Sitting up he turned off the alarm and stared at the two futons on the floor beside his bed. Reaching for one of his pillows the teen slung it at the first. "Oi, Masaomi get up."

The blond lifted his head groaning. "I think a miracle just happened. Mikado wake up. Shizuo just remembered my name."

For that Shizuo threw another pillow. "Get your ass up. Where's your uniform?"

"Oh, your mom washed it last night for us. She let us borrow some of your brother's stuff."

"What time is it?" Mikado groaned rolling over.

"We have school."

"Oh. Where's my uniform?"

"Shizuo's hot mama washed it for us." Masaomi grinned.

Shizuo scowled. "Don't call my mom that. It's gross." Rolling out of bed he opened the door seeing his mom mid knock.

"Good morning boys. I made you all breakfast."

"Thanks Heiwajima-san." Masaomi called followed by Mikado who was politer. With Shizuo at the head the other two followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had been his first sleep over. He was having a lot of firsts in his new school, not all bad.

He caught the front door closing as they made it to the bottom. It looked like his dad had already left so he could drop Kasuka off. "Hah, your father didn't kiss me goodbye."

"I'll kiss-" Shizuo nudged him in the ribs. That was a first too. It didn't hurt the blond, it wasn't meant to. It was playful, between friends. He'd lost but he'd gained. Shizuo turned to see his new friends smiling at him. He'd gained more.

"Come on boys don't doddle. You won't have time to eat." His mother smiled whistling as she led them into the kitchen. Shizuo looked at the little dishes spread out. It wasn't anything close to what he usually had. His mother rarely went traditional.

Masaomi gasped sitting down. "This looks amazing."

"Thank you, Heiwajima-san." Mikado sat down practically salivating. "This is the most filling food I've had in weeks."

Shizuo looked at the set in front of him. A small dish of white rice, miso soup, grilled salmon already chopped into flakes, a little soy sauce dipping pot. The other two had sheets of nori with theirs.

"Filling? What have you been eating? Don't your parents feed you?"

Mikado put his hands together whispering thanks for the meal. "I moved here from Saitama at the beginning of first year. I live in an apartment on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. The rent is cheap enough but I can't cook."

"That's horrible." His mother looked horrified. "Then it's a good thing I made you boys lunch and you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo glanced at the clock quickly chowing down. The class rep surprisingly finished first looking satisfied.

"Go and shower. I'll hang your uniform outside the door."

Mikado nodded again polite in his thanks and hurried upstairs. Shizuo ate a bit slower now that one of his support pillars had left the room. He'd been forced to do something disgusting yesterday. Izaya had humiliated him in front of everyone. Shizuo closed his eyes remembering how pathetic he'd been. He'd cried and begged. In response his teacher had choked him further and made him swallow. The rest had shot across his face.

"Shizuo honey?" Opening his eyes he found his mother staring at him in concern. "You've stopped eating. Do you not like it? I didn't add anything spicy."

Shizuo shook himself. The memories were harder to banish. "I'm fine."

His mother stared him down. Apparently Fine had set the warning bells off. "Well if you finish your breakfast you can have a pudding cup. I separated your ones."

Shizuo caught the blond hiding a smile. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"So you don't want a pudding cup?"

Shizuo shut up and resumed eating. His mother gently ruffled his hair and started bustling around. Eventually she left them alone.

"Your mother is nice." Mikado smiled shyly. Shizuo guessed this was how he usually did when he didn't have to deal with a psychotic rapist.

"She's normal." Shizuo shrugged. All of his family were normal, he was the only one who was abnormal.

"You're letting him win."

"He beat me." Shizuo sighed. "It's the first time I've ever lost a fight."

"It's not over yet. Now you know what to expect."

"Ryugamine-kun, your friend just got out of the shower."

The class rep nodded. "You've shown us how strong you are. Show him."

x-x-x

8:25am. The three of them walked through the school gate together. Him with his bag slung over his shoulder and the other two with their bags and his mom's cooking.

Shizuo watched the two of them dressed in their blue uniforms like everyone else. The class rep looked just like everyone else with the tie a little too tight. The blond had replaced the shirt with a thin white hoody that no one seemed to care about. He himself had left the tie in his bag. In his previous school his blazer had been damaged and he'd used his tie as a weapon.

The other two didn't draw much attention. Through the automatic doors Shizuo found his way to his locker changing into his indoor shoes. Just in case he checked his taped timetable. Fifth period was maths. He'd never been so happy. No Izaya. No mind games. Today they were safe.

"Take it easy," Masaomi grinned "you'll melt someone with that smile."

Shizuo closed the door to his locker moving with the sound of the bell. First period. "What have we got first?"

"English." The class rep broke the bad news.

The blond shrugged. "Think of it this way. At least it's not Izaya."

x-x-x

Shizuo stepped into the classroom welcomed by snickers and whispering. Keeping calm he went over to his desk. Scrawled in thick black marker was the words teacher's whore. There was something that looked like a deflated balloon laying sticky in the centre.

"Thought so." The blond shrugged.

Shizuo stared at it. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"A used condom." Masaomi sighed looking around the room. "Katsu-chan, you left something behind on your last fuck."

The teen in question sneered. Shizuo sent the blond a questioning glance. "He's the weakest in the class. He needs to pick on you to get on top."

Shizuo nodded tipping the desk to the side. The condom slid off onto the floor leaving a wet white smear over the word whore.

"Stay calm. Don't let them get to you."

Shizuo glanced down at the condom wondering what it did. As for the desk it looked like permanent marker. Gritting his teeth he picked the thing up and carried it to the culprit slamming it down. Picking up the clean desk he emptied the crap out on the floor and carried it back to his space.

The idiot coughed and spluttered looking ready for a fight. Shizuo gave him a warning glare to sit the fuck back down. Around them the class snickered.

x-x-x

"That was wicked." The blond grinned. "The look on his face. They should know not to mess with you now."

Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets looking downcast. Guilt. He'd threatened to use the violence he hated and felt like a bully. He could protect himself, the other kid couldn't. He should have been mature and ignored the jibes.

"So next class is Japanese." The class rep diverted the conversation, for that he was grateful.

"Why is it you're only confident around me?" Masaomi complained. "You couldn't even ask that girl out."

Mikado blushed from the tips of his ears. "T-that was before."

"It was first year and hilarious. Shizuo, Mikado here was trying to ask out his crush. He made it all the way to the rooftop breathing heavily. He stood at the door gathering courage and walked right up to her, he looked her in the eye...and bottled it. I think I still have the non confession on film."

"I deleted it." Mikado dead panned.

"That's a shame. It's a good thing you can't delete my memory." The other blond grinned. "I am reliving that moment right now."

Shizuo was confused so he asked. "You like girls?"

"We're not homos." Masaomi shrugged. "We just don't have a choice. That was taken from us first year."

"First year? You would have been..."

"Fifteen. Never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin." The blond laughed bitterly. "Can't say anything about the rest. They weren't so lucky."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"The rules don't apply to Orihara-sensei." Mikado said quietly. "Don't say anymore."

Shizuo didn't doubt the class rep. He closed his mouth and went to his next class.

x-x-x

Lunch time. Shizuo climbed up to their platform sitting cross legged. All three of their bentos were packaged the same. That had earned them some weird looks on the way up.

Mikado eagerly opened his digging in. "Mm."

"Careful Shizuo, Mikado wants to run away with your mom." The blond grinned.

"No I don't! I haven't had food this good since-"

"This morning." Masaomi finished. "This is really good. How's your parent's marriage? If she needs a replacement husband I'm available."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. It was an easy thing to do and non violent. It made Mikado smile anyway.

"I'm joking." The blond laughed. "It's supposed to be funny."

"You trying to make a joke is funny." Mikado said.

"So harsh. How are you so harsh?"

Shizuo smiled a little looking out across the gate. He could see the buildings in the distance. "So this is a normal day."

"The best day of the week." Mikado smiled.

"It's nice and relaxing." Shizuo murmured. He could lay flat and go to sleep without worry.

"Yeah. It's like this in Saitama." Mikado looked up into the gentle vivid blue. "In my home town, the sky seemed endless...but there was nothing to see."

Masaomi snorted. "And now you've got noise, pollution and that bastard. I'll take the endless sky thanks."

"It's not all bad." The class rep sighed.

"Yeah, we're doing great."

The three of them lapsed into silence eating their lunch. Today was shit for the lessons. Double maths, English and Japanese. At least they didn't have science, Shizuo was liable to blow himself up.

His lunch became a little hard to swallow dwelling on the fact he'd take maths over Izaya any day. He didn't know what to expect except the teacher had a school bus all to himself. That couldn't be good.

"...I have another nickname." The class rep broke the silence. "When I first met Orihara-sensei he told me my name reminded him of an air conditioner."

Shizuo nodded. "You should be safe then. Unless he has sex with air conditioners."

His two friends blinked then smiled and then they laughed. "Shizuo just made a joke." Masaomi laughed. "Today is one of miracles."

"I think he screws anything human." Mikado sighed.

"I don't know. He probably fucks anything with a hole." The other blond grinned. "Knowing the sick bastard he probably has made victims of his appliances. We can only hope they fight back and electrocute the fucker."

Shizuo leaned back his chopsticks balanced on top of his rice. "How are you two so happy? With what he's done to you..."

"We don't have a choice." Masaomi shrugged nonchalantly. "We either survive or we break. It helps when you see your possible future in front of you. I don't want to become scum like them."

"We need to do something." Mikado finished his lunch first and put everything back together. "We've presented Orihara-sensei with a new game. We've shown that we're friends. He's going to try and break it."

Masaomi nodded in agreement. "Three is a crowd. If we're in pairs you'll always be paired with that bastard."

Shizuo felt sick. "Why?"

"What day does your acceptance letter say?"

"The 4th may. I started on the 9th because it was a fresh week."

Mikado looked horrified. "Oh no."

Masaomi nodded grimly. "The 4th may is that bastard's birthday. He chose for you to come to this school, a perfect gift wrapped new toy."

Shizuo felt his stomach turn. "...None of the other schools would accept me."

"Did you have an entrance exam?" Mikado asked quietly. They already knew the answer. He hadn't. His mother had been applying to schools left right and centre. Most of them shot him down straight away, a few didn't bother responding. He'd almost had to look for board out of town. "This is worse than we thought. Orihara-sensei hand picked you."

Shizuo lost his appetite.

x-x-x

Fourth period. Shizuo had a lot to think about and none of it was good. His mother had been manipulated into having him attend a school so his psychotic teacher could rape him. He couldn't think of anything worse. If that was the case then he couldn't be expelled. Izaya would do everything to make sure he stayed but if he did do something worth expulsion there was no doubt he'd be punished.

His desk was clean in this class. Again he felt bad for the poor kid sitting at a desk with teacher's whore across it. Maybe the teacher would burn it. With a sigh Shizuo pulled out his book ready to do some work. He might not have got in with an entrance exam but he would be graduating. Failure meant another year with Izaya. How was that for motivation?

The teacher for this class had yet to arrive. If he'd learned anything that meant trouble. A chair scraped back somewhere at the front of the class. The footsteps came closer towards his desk as he'd knew they would.

Shizuo looked up. It might have been the same kid as this morning but he couldn't be sure. Apart from his two friends the rest of the class all looked the same. "As thanks for the desk this morning."

Something cold splashed across his face. Shizuo looked at the thick bottle with a nozzle top and the creamy yellowish liquid inside. Mayonnaise.

"We all know how much you love face shots." The teen cackled.

Shizuo's brow twitched. The kid lunged forward shoving the nozzle against his lips. It went everywhere.

"Katsu-chan stop it." Masaomi called.

"Why? I'm giving Shizu-chan here what he wants. Filthy come whore. I can't fill your ass though, that's reserved for Orihara-sensei."

Shizuo knocked the bottle away wiping the mayo from his mouth and face with his sleeve. It didn't matter there was mayo all down his front. Predictably he snapped. His hand shot out before the kid could run or throw another jibe at him.

Shizuo stood up hoisting the teen by his collar. He could see the fear in the kid's wide eyes. With a growl he turned slamming the idiot into the window. Well he would have done if Mikado hadn't opened it sparing the glass.

"Shizuo-kun, calm down. Please. The teacher will be here in a minute. Shizuo glanced at the kid flailing in mid air clutching his arm and trying to get back inside.

The other blond stood behind him tugging at his shoulder, the class rep stood in front to his side. Shizuo stepped back and dropped the kid.

"Katsu-chan!" Masaomi said in the same breath it took Mikado to relax. "You forgot something."

Shizuo felt nothing watching the blond squeeze mayo all over the kid's head. It dripped down his ears and face. "This brings back memories. Same thing happened on the field trip last year. Oh but that actually was come. Stop picking a fight you come whore. You're acting like a jilted lover. Do you want that bastard to fill you up so badly?"

The kid bawled like a baby shooting daggers at him and Masaomi before running out of class.

The blond smirked turning back to him. "Damn Shizuo you look good enough to eat."

x-x-x

After school Shizuo invited his friends for dinner. They had plans to discuss anyway. Whilst he'd been trying to stay calm and Masaomi had been playing guardian angel, Mikado had been thinking. The kid thought a lot.

"Shizuo." His mother smiled opening the door. He did have his own key but it was in the bottom of his school bag slightly bent out of shape. He could use it as a spinner but not to open doors. "You've brought your friends home again. Would you boys like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes please." The class rep answered first. Masaomi seconded the answer. "Thank you for lunch today. It was delicious."

His mother smiled ushering them inside. Shizuo toed off his shoes and headed for the stairs. "Shizuo, just a moment." The other two went up ahead of him. "Now that you're actually making friends, you'll need one of these." His mother pulled a box out from underneath the coats. "I'm proud of you. Go and play with your new friends."

Shizuo felt his eyes mist. Shit. Taking the phone he nodded wordlessly feeling his mouth dry. His friends were making themselves at home in his room.

"Well look who finally got a phone." Masaomi grinned. "Hand it over. I'll programme it."

Mikado gave the other blond a dubious look.

Shizuo sat down at the small table he'd managed to keep in one piece. The futons had been folded away.

"Orihara-sensei will probably try to split us up." The class rep started.

"Hah, straight to doom and gloom." Masaomi scowled. "Couldn't you wait until after dinner?"

"It's better to get it over with." Shizuo shrugged.

"We can't have any secrets between us or anything that would cause a rift. We'll need something more than words to communicate."

"Like a secret language? That would be cool." The blond grinned. "Man, Shizuo I can't believe your mom got you the newest model."

"Yeah. We'll have to use something new that Orihara-sense I won't be able to crack. Something like sign language but our own. Something only the three of us will know."

Shizuo placed a finger to his lips silencing them when his mom knocked on the door. "I hope you boys are thirsty." She smiled carrying in a tray of drinks. "Dinner will be about half an hour."

"Thanks Heiwajima-san."

"Shizuo your friends are so polite. So how was school today?"

Shizuo smiled taking the drinks and setting them on the table. "Good."

"I just pulled your blazer out of your bag honey, did something happen?"

Masaomi snorted. "An accident with a mayonnaise bottle. Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength."

"Oh no. I'll wash it now for you. Will you boys be staying the night?"

All three of them glanced at one another. It was doubtful they'd be getting any sleep. "Yeah. Another sleep over."

His mother nodded delighted. "I'll get the futons out." She hurried off closing the door. Shizuo listened to the receding footsteps.

Mikado smiled "let's get started then."


	5. Fifth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Fifth class**

 _A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. Should probably mention Friday lessons are harsh. Enjoy._

Unlike the previous morning Shizuo woke with dread in the pit of his stomach. He was awake hours before his alarm went off but he wasn't the only one. Mikado and Masaomi were both awake staring up at the ceiling in his room.

"You're both awake." Shizuo whispered.

"Couldn't sleep." Mikado murmured.

"I don't think anyone from our class did. At least I hope not."

Shizuo got out of bed and switched the light on. There was no chance of any of them going back to sleep. "What happened on Friday?" He was still disturbed that his friends thought he was Izaya's birthday present.

Masaomi groaned quietly. "It was that bastard's birthday. What do people usually do on their birthday?"

"Celebrate?" Shizuo guessed climbing back into bed. The other two climbed on sitting cross legged again in Kasuka's pyjamas.

"Yeah. He kept going on about an intriguing present the principal had brought him, which we now know was you. Have you ever heard of nyotaimori?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Its body sushi." Mikado explained "You lie down covered in sushi and someone picks bits off of you. Orihara-sensei made us all lay down and covered us. We stayed still for an hour."

"Whilst the bastard sang, danced and pranced around. It was how he chose his victims this time. Anyone that moved or lost a bit of sushi was eaten from head to toe."

Shizuo shuddered. "And after the hour?"

Mikado shrugged. "It's Friday. He's allowed to keep us as long as he wants. Detention, after school activity, field trip. Sometimes it will be until six, on the rare occasion it could be Saturday morning. We don't know what's coming until fifth period. Our parents know by lunch time, but no one dares to take their phone to school."

"All night with Izaya?" Shizuo asked horrified.

"Yeah. Depends on what he wants to do." The other blond sighed. "We've barely started this year but last year one of our field trips was to a porn studio. Katsu-chan was the class pet. He was on the bed whilst everyone squirted the fake come they use on set."

Shizuo tilted his head. "Katsu-chan? Who's that?"

"The boy picking a fight with you today." Mikado replied.

"Oh."

"After today we can start planning what we're going to do."

Again Shizuo was confused.

"That bastard will keep you as his pair because the class numbers are uneven." The blond scowled. "So we've got two options."

"We try and get one of us out of the class so the numbers are even. Unfortunately I don't think Orihara-sensei will let us go. We're his three favourite toys." Mikado sighed.

"Option two is to get one of the others out. If we can get them out because of a high score or suspension. That bastard will let them go easier. They're already broken toys."

"Suspension?"

"Don't look so guilty Shizuo. It's a blessing in disguise."

Mikado smiled. "The first option could work. Orihara-sensei wants you because you're interesting. We just have to make you uninteresting."

The other blond scoffed. "Good luck with that. You've got super strength and a hot temper."

Mikado stared at him thoughtfully. "Maybe we could work on the packaging first. You came in bright and colourful making him more interested. What's your original hair colour?"

"Brown."

"Dye your hair back to brown. Wear your uniform correctly and play along with the teachers. Prove the delinquent act was a cover. The more the normal you can become the less interested sensei will be in you."

Shizuo tugged lightly at his bangs. Bright blond. He'd taken the advice from an old friend. If that friend had known about Izaya would he have given the same advice? "What about Masaomi?"

"You still remember my name!" The blond cheered in a whisper.

"It's too late for him. Sensei knows him." Mikado shrugged smiling. "With this all the cards are in my hand. It will work and we wouldn't have to worry about what sensei would do to you."

"Let's hope. It will only get worse from here."

Shizuo nodded in agreement. It would be his first Friday lesson with Izaya. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't shit scared.

x-x-x

Class C was subdued throughout the first four periods. They were like a perfectly obedient class all in fear of one man. Shizuo was one of the last to leave the changing rooms. Jogging pants again. Thankfully. He'd noticed some of the kids dressed in their gym shorts.

There were no absences, as expected. One or two had skipped third period but they were here now. They weren't brave enough for that. Like a funeral procession they walked in a line towards the classroom. Such a plain room like all the rest. The chalkboard was the same, the chairs were the same, the desk was modified but originally the same.

Shizuo put up with the pushing and shoving. He'd be the better person and ignore it. There was more on the line than a petty squabble. Finding his seat he stared down at the piece of paper placed on his chair. Hiro-chan. On the blond's chair was Go-kun. Mikado got his own name.

"Hello class C." Izaya skipped in announcing himself like a game host. No one cheered or clapped. No one responded standing in front of their chairs like dummies staring at a name that wasn't theirs , pondering what they'd have to do. "No response? Oh the names." Izaya grinned leaning against the desk. The manacles were snapped open again waiting for a victim. Shizuo rubbed his wrists remembering his humiliation. "I decided to make a seating plan. Leave the names where they are and find your own."

Shizuo shared a look with Mikado. The class rep shrugged his eyes saying I told you so. They lost each other in a slow shuffle as everyone tried to find their seat. Shizuo dodged and weaved finding his way to the beginning and the end of the circle. From there he followed the chairs around until he found his name smack bang opposite the large desk.

Mikado sat where he did in the first place and Masaomi now sat opposite him closest to the desk. They could still see each other but had been separated perfectly.

"Good." Izaya clapped. "I'm glad everyone can read. Before we begin today's lesson I have your grades based on the homework you submitted and your practical."

Shizuo clenched his fist. In front of him the blond tapped his knee slowly opening his fist. The first test of their language. Calm down. Shizuo glanced at the rest of circle. No one had noticed.

"Mikado-kun, you got an A on your essay but you missed your practical. That's a D unless you and Masaomi want to do it now."

"...I'll take the D." Mikado mumbled.

"Masaomi-kun, you got a C on your essay and you missed your practical. Mikado-kun has already accepted your scores. You get an F."

"Shizu-chan, you got a D on your essay and a D in your practical. That's a D overall."

"Hiro-chan F. Tomo-kun D. Chiaki-kun D..."

Shizuo tuned out. A D. For what he'd gone through it was pathetic. He been chained to the desk, he'd had Izaya's dick in his mouth and all he'd gotten was a D. The teacher was fucking with him.

"Nothing above a C this time around. If Mikado-kun had completed the practical he would be top of the class." Izaya shook his head disappointed. "Today there are a number of you that could be the class pet." Izaya skipped around the desk and grabbed the chalk.

"Chiaki-kun, you've been fighting." Izaya wrote his name down. "Maki-kun, you've been fighting and you copied Chiaki-kun's homework. Mikado-kun, you missed last lesson for whatever reason."

Shizuo glanced worriedly at the teen. Mikado pinched his finger and thumb together signalling he was okay. This too had been expected. "Masaomi-kun, you missed last lesson. Katsu-chan, You broke one of the most important rules. Bullying people is lame, it's pathetic really. Masaomi-kun, bullying a bully is still being a bully. Today you'll be the class pet."

Izaya tapped the chalk against the board. "Pay attention. I know everything you do in this school." Their teacher rubbed the board clean and turned to face them. He was smiling. That was bad. Very very bad. "As its Friday we'll be extending the lesson. Your parents have been notified."

Izaya spun on his heel writing across the board. Scavenger hunt. Neither of his friends looked happy. "Today we'll be doing a treasure hunt. You'll be placed into groups. Five groups of five and one group of six. You won't be picking your own groups. We're going to have a little pop quiz. Class pet Masaomi, up here."

The blond glared but stood standing in front of the desk. Izaya opened a drawer lifting out a basket full of what looked like small balls. Shizuo watched helpless as his friend was chained to the desk as he had been. A pained gasp escaped when Izaya pulled the blond's jogging pants and underwear down, then the blond's ankles were chained.

"Now we're going to make this much more fun. In this basket is the name of every single student in this class. Masaomi-kun will be deciding the groups."

Shizuo watched in horror.

"Here's how the game works. For every name I'll ask a question. If you get it right I'll lubricate the ball. If it's the wrong answer poor Masaomi-san will be a bit sore. Let's get started." Izaya grinned jiggling the basket. In his other hand there was a bottle that looked like hand cream but it wasn't.

Shizuo glanced at the class rep, whose eyes were closed in resignation.

"Masaomi-kun, what is the square root of forty nine?"

"Seven." The blond snapped.

"Correct." Izaya pumped a handful of the lubricant and smeared it over the ball. Shizuo swallowed closing his eyes. He had to stay calm. A load groan tugged at his conscience. His friend was in pain.

"Look at that the first one is in. Asuka-kun, simplify a +a+a."

"3a."

"Correct." Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya press another ball into the blond. "Mori-chan, 6x-x=?"

"6."

Izaya shook his head. "Bzzt. Wrong answer."

Masaomi grunted rattling in the chains. Shizuo could see his legs shaking. The ball went in with resistance.

"Masaki-chan, Z+3=19."

"...16."

"Correct." Izaya grinned lubing up another ball. Kuni-kun, what is 30 x 15?"

"Uh..." Shizuo winced watching the kid count on his fingers.

"Tick tock Kuni-kun." Izaya pressed the ball inside earning another grunt from the blond.

"I don't know."

Izaya pouted. "Too bad."

"Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched hearing his friend cry out. "3x squared=75, what is the value of x?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. How was he supposed to do that? Masaomi was shaking looking like he would collapse at any moment. Helpless he looked at the class rep. Mikado had his hand splayed against his cheek.

"Shizu-chan, don't you know?"

"...5." Shizuo breathed.

"...correct." Izaya moved the ball between his fingers pressing down on the lubricant. Their teacher shoved forward earning a whimper from the blond. "Shichi-kun, what is pi?"

"Something you eat."

"Incorrect." Masaomi screamed. Shizuo looked to Mikado. The teen had his eyes closed blocking everything out. So he did the same.

x-x-x

"Well done." Izaya praised. "Some of you are getting smarter so there's hope for you yet. The rest are stupid as usual. How was it for you Masaomi-kun?"

Shizuo should have stepped in. The blond was laying with his top half across the desk. Lubricant covered his inner thighs. Inside him a kaleidoscope of emotions wreaked havoc.

"Now for the easy part. Masaomi-kun, you'll need to push, ne?" Izaya grinned.

Shizuo dug his nails into his thighs helpless to do a thing. One by the one the balls clattered to the ground. Izaya picked each one up wearing gloves. "Okay. First group is Hiro-chan, Nao-chan, Asuka-kun, Go-kun and Yuki-kun."

Masaomi grunted and groaned breaking into sobs. Shizuo shook his head promising Izaya pain. Mikado caught his gaze and slowly opened his fist. Calm down.

"Second group," Izaya announced "Masaomi-kun, that's only three. Maki-kun, Mori-chan, Taka-chan, Sei-chan and Shichi-kun."

The other blond panted in exertion. Shizuo wished he could help. "Come on Masaomi-kun, push."

The blond screamed slumping against the desk. Izaya had to quickly unchain Masaomi's ankles before he hurt himself. One more ball slipped out of him rolling across the floor. "Third group." Izaya announced cheerily. "Tomo-kun, Masa-chan, Masaomi-kun, Azaki-chan and Kan-chan."

"Fourth group." Izaya shook his head. "Don't make me pull them out of you Masaomi-kun."

"Kin-chan, Ai-chan, Masaki-chan, Taki-kun and Yoshi-kun." Izaya called slinging the balls into the basket. "Fifth group. Masaomi-kun, the sooner you finish up the sooner we can get started."

Shizuo met the blond's eyes as they looked to glare at Izaya. His friend was exhausted and tear stained. The side of the desk was the only thing propping him up.

"Chiaki-kun, Katsu-chan, Nori-chan, Tai-chan and Kai-chan." Their teacher grinned. "Which leaves the sixth group as Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan, Kai-kun, Kuni-kun, Yasu-kun and Shiko-chan." Izaya clapped. "Masaomi-kun, clean yourself up. The rest of you decide on a group leader and come and get your worksheet."

Shizuo put his hands together and squeezed. One of the others declared themselves group leader. Shizuo didn't care catching the blond's eye. Masaomi tiredly placed a hand over his chest and squeezed. Protect him. Luckily two of them had ended up in the same group.

"The questions you have in front of you is the first of many. They will lead you around the school and at the end to your prize. Until everyone has either completed their hunt or forfeit we'll be staying here." Izaya grinned. "Two things. No one is to know what you're doing. If you're still here when the school closes stay out of sight. Oh and watch out for traps. It's not a hunt unless there's danger."

The leader of his group raised a hand. "Yes Yasu-kun?"

"What happens if we forfeit?"

Izaya's grin widened giving Shizuo chills. His group leader looked like he was going to piss himself. "Then you fail and failure gets you punishment. Isn't that right Masaomi-kun? Any other questions?"

No one dared speak up. Mikado moved by his side squeezing his hand. They'd make do. Whatever was thrown at them they'd get through it.

"Almost forgot." Izaya added. "You'll be graded individually so make sure you all participate. Shiko-chan, join group three."

Worry flipped his stomach. The blond had stopped moving. It looked like he had passed out. Moving to take a step forward Mikado yanked him back. "Begin."

They didn't walk. Everyone ran trying to get away the quickest. No one wanted to fail just like no one wanted to be in the same room as Izaya.

"The first question is what musical instrument does Antonio Vivaldi play? It's in the music room."

"Is he going to be okay?" Shizuo asked following.

"Masaomi or the one leading our group?" The class rep asked quietly.

"Masaomi."

"We're in the most danger. What's the fun of playing with someone if they don't know it? Shizuo-kun, don't use your strength no matter what happens. Don't give sensei ammunition."

x-x-x

Classes were still in session. The five of them crowded outside the classroom listening to the noisy din inside. First years.

The door slid open, a woman teacher smiled sweetly. "Can I help you?"

Their group leader nodded. "I need to borrow an instrument."

"Okay. Which one? I'm afraid you can't use the piano at the moment. Wait until after school."

"Which one? We uh-"

"A violin please." Mikado stepped forward and smiled. Shizuo followed where he'd been standing. Pinned to the board was a world map of famous musicians and what instrument they played.

"I think I can spare one. Hang on." The door closed and opened again moments later. "Sorry, all I have is this one but one of the strings is broken."

Mikado reached forward into the hole pulling out a piece of paper. "I'll wait until after your class is finished. Thank you for checking."

The class rep walked away showing no urgency in his steps. The door closed and their group leader slammed Mikado into the nearest display board. "I'm the group leader!" The kid snarled snatching the piece of paper. "It's in fucking English. It's our English class."

Shizuo clenched his fists holding himself back when Mikado pointed a finger just one downwards. No. Or in this case don't do it.

"What does it say?" The class rep said quietly. He didn't seem to be bothered held against the wall by his collar.

"Life...control...it's in the English classroom."

"It's not." Mikado said calmly.

"What the fuck do you know? Come on."

"Show me the question."

"Fuck off."

"Yasu-kun, we're all in the same boat."

"Don't call me that! It's not my fucking name! You want to see it so badly you can leave our fucking group!"

"Okay. Show me the question."

The kid released his friend and Shizuo unclenched his fists, controlling his breathing. Mikado read the question and nodded. "Shizuo-kun, lets go."

Together the two of them walked away from the group. "Wait! I'm coming too."

"Kuni-kun." Mikado said for his benefit.

"You know the answer right?" The boy asked looking doubtful.

"I do. In what book is the quote life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by continuing to play in face of certain defeat?"

Shizuo shook his head grumbling. "He has a sick sense of humour."

Mikado nodded grimly. "We need to go to the library. It's not in our curriculum so it won't be in the classroom."

"You know which book?"

"Yeah. I'm in the library committee. One of the quiz club members was looking for it."

Shizuo blinked. "We have a quiz club?"

"We have a lot of clubs. Let's go find that book."

x-x-x

Mikado led them over to an English section of books. "We're looking for The invisible man by Ralph Ellison. The books are in alphabetical order."

Shizuo nodded skimming the books. "Shizuo-kun, that's L not R." The class rep and apparently library committee member skimmed the long rows. "It's up there. Shizuo-kun can you lift me up?"

Shizuo nodded gently picking the teen up like a baby and hoisting him high over his head. Mikado pulled out the book smiling down at him. Next to him the kid nervously chewed his nails watching as Mikado opened the book flicking through the pages. "Got it."

"W-we should go back. The other two were wrong."

"No." The class rep said touching the ground. "It's too late. They got the answer wrong. You heard what Orihara-sensei said about dangers."

The kid deflated. "What does this one say?"

"9a-6a + 3m-2n."

"Maths." Shizuo grumbled.

Mikado sat down sliding an empty piece of paper forward. From his pocket he pulled out a pen. A fountain pen. "So we can't do anything with the a. 9-6 is 3."

"3-2 is 1." The other kid added.

"Right so it's 3a +1mn."

"So where's the next clue?" The kid demanded.

"I'm thinking." Mikado replied.

"Think quicker." The kid snapped. "Its maths right?"

"Yes."

Shizuo shot the kid a warning look.

"Come on. Think think think." Mikado mumbled beginning to talk to himself.

Shizuo sat down waiting patiently. He didn't know the answer and short of keeping the kid off the class rep's back there was nothing he could do.

"It's a location." Mikado grinned lifting his head. "That's the only thing that makes sense. It's a maths question so it's third year class a."

"And the last part? 1mn?"

"This is a guess but I'd say the first seat."

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't help feeling a little unsettled as they passed the English classrooms. All doors were closed so it was hard to tell what had happened to the rest of their group. Hard but not impossible. Izaya had them.

"We can't just burst in there. It's not our class."

"I don't want to wait until the bell." The kid stressed. "You said desk one right?"

Mikado nodded. "I'm guessing mn are initials."

They'd reached the classroom. 3a maths. Shizuo stayed still, Mikado was still thinking of a solution. The kid opened the door. Shizuo heard the struggle and shocked cry. "Give me this desk!"

Down the hall Izaya was skipping towards them. Shit. The contents of the desk spilled onto the floor out of the doorway. The kid was still trying to take the desk. The teacher was yelling and Izaya was getting closer. Mikado ducked forward picking up one of the books. The teen took his hand and together they ran getting far away from their teacher.

They didn't stop until they'd reached the rooftop where they both felt safe. Shizuo sighed helping the class rep onto their platform. "I should have guessed the danger was Orihara-sensei. Our group got smaller."

Shizuo nodded. "I guess we wait until the bell to go back?"

Mikado's blue eyes twinkled. "No need. One algebra workbook containing a question."

Shizuo dropped his head on his knees. "What now?"

"Where would you find the following? Silicon, carbon, potassium, neon, sulphur. Arsenic, phosphorus, iridium, indium. Barium, neodymium, silver, einsteinium. Chlorine, oxygen, carbon, potassium." Mikado sighed handing him the piece of paper. "It's a science question."

"One of the science rooms?" Shizuo stared at the words. There was something familiar about them.

"It doesn't say which one. There has to be a clue in here. Why is potassium mentioned twice? Think think."

x-x-x

The bell rang. They hadn't come to an answer. Shizuo looked to the teen pounding his head with his fists. They'd lost time hoping to get out on time. Below he could see ants shuffling out towards the gate. No witnesses. The true game began now.

"I think we should take a walk around the science rooms."

"...okay."

Mikado got up brushing his pants down. "What is it?"

Shizuo sighed handing back the piece of paper. "It's probably nothing."

"Shizuo-kun, I'm pretty sure I'm about to lead us into Orihara-sensei's arms. If you have a theory tell me."

Shizuo scratched the back of his neck. "In my previous school there was this enthusiastic teacher. No one wanted to learn but she was always smiling. Every lesson she'd try something new to get the class interested. She put a copy of the periodic table on our desks and wrote a series of words on the board. The first one to guess it got sweets. It was a code or something. I never got any of them right."

Mikado grinned. "That's it. Come on."

"We're still going to the science rooms?"

"No. The library. They have the periodic table in there."

The class rep was back in his element climbing down to the lower section of the roof and hurrying out through the door. Shizuo followed behind looking out for Izaya.

x-x-x

"Silicon is Si"

Shizuo nodded tackling his word. "Arsenic is As."

Mikado's eyes flicked left and right skimming the table. "Carbon is c, potassium is k, neon is ne and s is sulphur. SiCKNeSS."

Shizuo moved his finger across his own table joining the dots. "Mine is AsPIrIN."

"You were right. The last one is Barium."

"Ba."

"Neodymium."

Shizuo found it. "ND."

"Silver is Ag. Then it's einsteinium."

"Es."

"Bandages."

"You forgot one." Shizuo pointed at the four left.

Mikado pushed the chair back. "No, I know what that one is ClOCK. Those are the items. Sickness, aspirin, bandages and clock."

Shizuo tilted his head. "The infirmary?"

"Yeah. The next question is behind the clock in the infirmary."

x-x-x

Shizuo pulled the clock from the wall glad it was on a hook. The question was taped to the back of it. Tearing it off he let the question flutter down to Mikado who snatched it up eagerly eyes alight. The teen was smiling and for some reason that unnerved him.

"It's in English. You can keep running but you'll never hit your goal. You can fly but you'll fall short. What will help you up?"

Shizuo sighed. "That's a gym question isn't it?"

"Sounds like it. Running, hit, goal. Flying would be long jump or high jump." Mikado pocketed the paper. "Are we going to the gym or the gym storage?"

"Both are dangerous."

"Gym storage it is."

Shizuo smothered a yawn jogging down the hall and through the doors. The after school clubs were out practising. Crossing the ground with Mikado in tow, Shizuo opened the door to the storage and stepped inside.

It was dark but at least there was a light. Shizuo flicked the switch groaning at the mess that lay before his eyes. "What are we looking for?"

"Something that helps you up." Mikado darted forward lifting and moving things to one side.

Grumbling to himself the teen walked forward beginning his search. The problem was there was so much damn rope in the way. Shizuo grabbed at it to toss to one side.

A loud startled cry filled the air. It was his. Shizuo groaned staring at the floor. The class rep stared up at him. "Are you okay? It looks like you found a trap."

Shizuo swung in the rope net dangling above more rope and mats. Grabbing a part of the rope he went to tear it apart.

"Shizuo-kun, there!"

Following the teen's pointing, Shizuo groaned spotting the white fluttering piece of paper. On the ceiling. Slowly he moved crossing his legs so they weren't at risk of falling through. Raising his arms he slotted them through the top holes of his cage and grabbed the rope. With ease he pulled himself up higher and higher until he could touch the ceiling.

Shizuo held himself with one hand snatching the next question. "Move out of the way!" He called down. Mikado left the gym storage standing just outside. With a sharp tug Shizuo pulled and the rope snapped sending him plummeting in a heap to the ground. Mikado hurried forward helping him out of his prison.

"I got it." Shizuo grumbled shoving the paper in the teen's hand. "What's the next one?" It was going to be a long night.

"Congratulations Shizu-chan and Mikado-kun. Go to the parking lot." Mikado slumped. "It's over."

"What? But-"

Mikado trembled visibly disturbed.

Shizuo blinked tossing the rope to the side. "It's over?"

"Yeah. We won." So why didn't it feel like it?

x-x-x

Shizuo looked at the bright yellow school bus. Izaya was casually leaning against the side holding his phone. He looked up as they approached and waved. "You two completed the hunt in the fastest time. There's hope for you yet."

Shizuo trudged onto the bus and made his way to the back of the bus where their mutual friend sat in the corner leaning by the window. His gaze flicked to several students asleep in their seats. If their group was the fastest...

"Orihara-sensei caught them."

Shizuo nodded swallowing back the bile. Why were they all asleep?

"I knew you'd win." The blond grinned. "It's been boring waiting here watching that bastard settle his victims."

"What now?" Shizuo asked sitting next to the blond. Mikado sat at his side.

"Now? We wait. Who quits, who wins and who gets caught. We can't go home until we've filled all the seats." Masaomi yawned leaning on his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm going to sleep too."

x-x-x

Five o'clock or so the clock at the front of the bus read. Izaya dragged in another victim carrying him over his shoulder. Shizuo shuddered seeing the kid was shirtless. His teacher looked over and winked at them.

Shizuo looked away. Izaya chuckled whistling as he skipped off the bus. "Dude must be on viagra." Masaomi murmured.

"I thought you were sleeping?" The class rep asked.

"Not until I'm at home. Or Shizuo's." The blond yawned. "Do you mind another sleep over?"

"It's fine. I've never seen my mom look so happy."

"That bastard said you'd win. If it was just Mikado he would have lost. He knew you'd break a rope or something. I panicked a little seeing as the first two he brought back were from your group."

x-x-x

Half five. Shizuo was feeling a little bored. He would've just finished eating dinner by now but all he had was a few lolly pops. Handing one to each of his friends, he quickly unwrapped his and popped it in his mouth.

Izaya got on the bus with another kid. He quickly deposited him in a seat and hopped off again. "Why isn't there any groups?"

"You saw what happened when emotions get heightened. They turn on each other. " Mikado said quietly.

"No forfeits yet." The blond was grim.

"Won't they quit so they can go home?"

"Orihara-sensei doesn't like quitters. The last one that forfeited was severely punished."

"Kid couldn't walk for a week." The blond added. "It's either they finish the hunt or that bastard catches them all."

x-x-x

6 o'clock rolled on and then 7. Shizuo was hungry and thought about going back into the school more than once. The kids on the bus had woken up in the order Izaya had caught them. The ones that looked like they'd been in their group glared at the class rep.

Shizuo let it go. The kids were in pain gingerly shuffling around in their seats. The bus was over half way full. "Someone else will win, won't they?"

The other two shrugged. "Our class is broken." Mikado whispered. "They've been sensei's play things since first year."

"They gave up." The blond added. "Fuck I'm starving. What's your mom cooking, Shizuo?"

"It's Friday. Usually we have hot pot. There's one day a week where she makes sure we eat as a family."

"Nice." The blond grinned. "Do you think she made enough for us?"

Shizuo nodded. "I think she'll be expecting you."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint."

x-x-x

8 o'clock came and went. By then he was sure Izaya had enough. He was carrying the kids back a lot quicker. Eventually at half 8, Izaya got on the bus and closed the door. All the seats were filled.

Their teacher took a can with some red thing from his seat and held it in front of him with a wicked grin.

"Cover your ears." The blond groaned. Shizuo did so but it didn't shield his eardrums from the loud blast that shook through the bus. Everyone awake groaned holding their hands over their ears. The ones awake shot up from their seats disorientated. The second blast was uncalled for.

"I'll make this simple. Mikado-kun A. Without Shizu-chan you would have been caught in the science room. Shizu-chan C. You let Mikado-kun do most of the work, whilst that would have got you an A if I was grading by groups, I said I would judge individually. The rest of you F. For those that failed I want you to write up why you think you failed."

With that Izaya climbed in the driver's seat and finally turned on the damn engine.

x-x-x

Shizuo felt cold. Their teacher had no map in front of him or gps yet the man was driving through the streets stopping outside kids' houses. Just how much did Izaya know about them?

"Yasu-chan." Izaya pulled up and called. The kid didn't look shocked he just shuffled off the bus as quickly as he could. Izaya watched him enter the house before driving on. They were used to this. Every single one of them.

Shizuo glanced nervously out of the window as the bus turned the corner and drove down the street. "Shizu-chan." Standing quickly he helped the blond up and the three of them left the bus with Izaya' cheerful farewell following them.

"Can you stand?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah. Just go slow." The blond groaned limping.

Shizuo nodded knocking on the door. His brother answered fresh out of the shower, assessing him with a blank gaze. "Some teacher brought your school bags. Mom put them on your bed." Kasuka looked to his right. "Your friends?"

"Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun." Shizuo introduced.

Kasuka stared at them. "The shoot gave me some freebies. I put them on your bed."

"Thanks."

His brother nodded walking away back towards the kitchen. Shizuo walked inside letting the class rep close the door. Picking up the blond he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Your brother?" The blond asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah."

"He looks like you. Doesn't have your temper though. Fuck!"

Shizuo sighed lifting the box from his bed. His bag he tossed in the corner along with the other two. "You can have the bed tonight."

"How sweet." Masaomi grinned. "I gotta say it felt good having you two inside me. First in last out. The whole class was a bit overkill."

Shizuo shook his head forcing a smile. The blond was remaining upbeat despite what happened to him.

"We should be celebrating. You two beat that bastard!"

"He was expecting us to." Mikado said quietly.

"Who the fuck cares? You won. Be happy about it. You both get to continue being virgins and I get to write a shitty essay on getting balls shoved up my ass! Thank fuck Friday is over."

Shizuo smiled highfiving the waiting hands. It did feel like a win. They'd survived another class. His fourth class with Izaya. His friends had survived two whole years. Izaya could be beaten.

"That's more like it." The blond grinned. "Fuck my ass hurts. Which one of you wants to apply the cream if it's torn?"

Shizuo noticed his phone flash up where he'd left it on the bedside table. The blond flopped backwards tossing it to him. "Girlfriend?"

"Unknown."

"Leave it then." The other blond shrugged.

"They left a voice message."

"You've probably been in a car accident recently." Masaomi shrugged. "Help me to the bathroom, Mikado."

Shizuo pressed the delete button but the message started playing. _"Shizu-chan, since you and Mikado won, your prizes are in your bags. Enjoy. Night night._ "

Shizuo stared at his phone. A female voice was asking if he wanted to delete the message. All he could think was, how the fuck did Izaya get his number? And if Izaya expected them to win, had they really won anything?


	6. Sixth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Sixth class- no school**

Masaomi and Mikado spent an age in the bathroom. Shizuo switched his phone off still in shock Izaya had managed to contact him. His sick teacher knew where he lived and his phone number. What else did he know?

The bathroom door opened the other two taking in his shocked gaze. "Well the bastard didn't tear anything so that's good."

"What's wrong, Shizuo?"

"Izaya just called me." Shizuo muttered. "On my mobile."

"Oh. Yeah." The two friends shared a look. "He makes a habit of knowing. That bastard knows everything about everyone. He knows what you're thinking and can read you from your body language. He'd be better off as an interrogator than a teacher."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Will he try and hurt my family?"

"No." Mikado answered. "Sensei likes keeping his games private. He won't tell anyone outside of class C. Your family is safe. What did he say?"

"Our prizes are in our bags."

Masaomi laughed bitterly. "Oh this should be good."

Mikado grabbed their bags and opened the flaps. Inside were envelopes with a USB inside.

"Well that's new."

Mikado took out two boxes and set them on the bed.

"And that's not." The blond sighed. "Those you'll find are cloned vibrators using that bastard as a model."

Shizuo didn't sleep so well that night, nor did he turn on the phone. Mikado was the one that checked the USBs finding them empty. This time no one understood what they were.

x-x-x

Shizuo awoke to a pillow in his face. He hadn't slept well in the futon. He wouldn't have slept well in the bed either. On the other hand Mikado slept soundly in the futon next to his and the blond was sitting up with a smile.

"Come on. Time to get up. It's a big day today." Masaomi grinned wincing a little as he hopped out of the bed. "I hope your mom made breakfast because I am starving and I need a distraction from this pain in my ass!"

Shizuo blinked groaning as he glanced at the time. He usually slept in on the weekends. Next to him the class rep stirred.

"Come on. Get a move on. The train leaves at 9.00am."

"Huh? What train?"

The blond grinned. "No secrets between us right? I'll show you mine today. I'm showering first. Wake Mikado up!"

Shizuo nudged the teen. "Masaomi wants you to get up."

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Train at 9?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Mikado stretched climbing out of the futon and folded it up. "I'll see if breakfast is ready."

Shizuo looked between his two friends in confusion. Why were they catching a train at nine and where were they going?

x-x-x

"Where did your friends go?" His mother asked. They rushed breakfast and shot off promising to meet up a little before nine.

"They went home to get ready. We're going somewhere."

"Where?"

Shizuo shrugged. "They didn't say."

"Shizuo honey, I don't want you hanging around in any bad areas."

"I know."

After soothing his mother's worry Shizuo sat in front of his closet pondering what to wear. He'd never been out with a friend before. Usually he stayed at home in a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was another first and he didn't want to disappoint.

x-x-x

He'd made a mistake. His mother had fussed over him not wanting him to leave the house. Everyone he passed looked at him and even after they'd passed he could still feel their eyes on him.

It was the same as he reached his destination standing outside Ikebukuro train station. His two friends were already there and waiting. The blond was wearing black jeans, a white hooded sweatshirt and boots. The class rep wore something similar, except it was a white and green zip up and his jeans were more blue than black. Instead of boots the raven wore red and white trainers.

Shizuo groaned feeling overly dressed. He'd gone from Kasuka's style book. The two gaped at him as he stopped in front of them. He'd mixed olive and khaki. His jacket hung open exposing a cream tee. His boots came up just above his ankles. He'd put on tinted sunglasses to keep the sun out of his eyes. Kasuka had tossed the pendant over his head. It wasn't anything special. A feather. Probably a reminder not to use his strength.

"Oh wow." The blond spoke up. "Why do I have the feeling you'll steal all the attention?"

"You look like a model." Mikado smiled.

Shizuo nodded. "I almost was. Where are we going?"

The blond put an arm out stopping him from walking on ahead. Shizuo noticed a gleaming red rose in his hand. "No you don't. How do you almost become a model?"

Shizuo sighed. "I was scouted but I was in a bad mood. Kasuka stepped in and they scouted him instead."

"Your brother stole your chance?" Mikado asked.

"No. Kasuka deserved it. I don't like being crowded. I couldn't be a model anyway."

The blond scoffed. "Did you not notice how everyone was checking you out? I know I'm hot but wow. You're smoking."

"Why couldn't you be a model?" The class rep asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "No one loves me, because they're afraid of me." He'd only be hated if he did become a model.

"Shizuo-kun..."

"I love you." Masaomi announced. "I love your mom more though and I mean love as a friend. None of that gay shit...although that ass." Mikado hit him. "I'm joking! Stop hitting me. Abuse!"

Shizuo shook his head smiling. His heart felt a little lighter.

x-x-x

His two companions led him through the station where the train was waiting for them at nine. They took the Saikyo line two stops where Masaomi pulled them off at Jujo station. It was a short walk from there that Shizuo finally clocked on to where they were going. A hospital.

The other blond was still smiling but his eyes were cold and the hard grip on the rose proved not everything was as happy as it seemed. Somehow Shizuo had the feeling he was about to learn more of Izaya's crimes.

Masaomi usually spoke quickly loving the attention focused on him. This time he was quiet, only the footsteps past the reception desk could be heard. He smelt nice. A musky scent that the teen had sprayed. The blond wasn't casual at all.

That didn't stop the blond offering flirtatious winks to the nurses they passed. But when women were used to it greeting Masaomi by his name, Shizuo knew this was a regular routine.

The blond knew where he was going they were just the tag alongs. Shizuo didn't want to think about who they were going to see. Masaomi stopped abruptly and opened the door. He didn't have time to glance at the name plate before being ushered in.

"Good morning Saki."

The girl laying in bed was fast asleep. Or was she in a coma? She looked the same age as them, short brown hair framing her face. The curtains were open and there was a notebook on the bed with a pen. She was asleep.

The class rep moved the book to the small table. The other blond took out a dying rose and replaced it with the new one he'd brought.

"She's asleep." Masaomi said softly. "I shouldn't have come so early."

Shizuo stood leaning against the wall by the door. This was private.

"Shizuo, this is my girlfriend Saki. She's the reason our class is boys only. Even that bastard can't predict if a condom would break."

Shizuo felt sick with disgust.

"Everyone used to be free for all with that bastard and then he got Saki pregnant. Of course he couldn't have that and he wouldn't get his own hands dirty." Masaomi scowled fists clenched. "This was in the last year of junior high. The one that got blamed for it was our teacher at the time. Saki got pushed down the stairs. She lost the baby and no one believed her when she started ranting about that bastard. We never thought he'd become a teacher. We only found that out when it was too late. That bastard had upped his game and removed one of the risks. Girls. They break too easy for him. Too much evidence." The blond spat all traces of humour gone.

"Orihara-sensei was a guidance counsellor when we were in junior high. After the incident with Mikajima-chan, he quit. Orihara-sensei chooses his victims and doesn't move on until he gets the result he wants."

Shizuo had never felt so cold. Ice cold anger sat in his gut and he wasn't sure how to get rid of it. By now he'd usually rage throw things around. This sat cold and waiting terrifying the shit out of him. Half of his strength was used to keep the other half in check. As angry as he was Shizuo was disciplined in not hurting anyone to the point it was fatal. The most he'd caused was a few broken bones. The truth however was that he didn't know the extent of his strength. He'd never tested it in fear of crossing that line. Shizuo Heiwajima had no idea what he was capable of.

"After graduation we're free. We can leave that bastard behind and move on with our lives. We'll get girlfriends, get married and have kids...unless you're a workaholic shy guy like Mikado." The blond grinned.

"Square root of three."

"That's getting old. You need something new." Masaomi yawned.

Mikado flipped the teen a finger, blushing as he did it.

Masaomi laughed falling silent. "It's time to go. Saki probably had a rough night. I don't want to wake her."

"We've only just got here." Shizuo said. "Don't you want to wait?"

The blond smiled sadly pushing them both from the room.

Shizuo marvelled at how gentle the blond was touching his girlfriend. It was a completely different person to the flirting outspoken kid he knew. Falling behind the pair they left the hospital walking back towards the station. It wasn't a long walk.

"There's one important rule being in our class." Masaomi sighed. "Don't have a girlfriend. That bastard so far hasn't used family. He does use girlfriends and friendships. Anyone in school is fair game."

x-x-x

"Orihara-sensei has a few different topics in his lessons."

"Humiliation, humiliation and humiliation." The blond said bitterly.

From the station his friends had decided to accompany him to the shops. Now that the streets were more crowded, Shizuo found he was getting stared at more.

"Masaomi-kun, be serious!" The class rep sighed.

"I am."

"Sex, morality and general." Mikado said.

"Like I said humiliation."

"Sensei might make you feel smart and then make you look stupid. He has access to all our grades."

Shizuo felt his mood dip. Every time he was with his new friends the conversation was always about Izaya. Didn't they want to do anything else?

"I suppose you're wondering how." The blond sighed. "He's always talking to the other teachers. In the beginning we thought there were hidden bugs in the classroom. Anything you say aloud gets back to that bastard. The same as if you don't say anything."

Shizuo nodded. He could feel how shady, vile and psychotic Izaya was just breathing the same air as him. How did he change the subject? Would his new friends be mad if he tried to do something other than talk about Izaya? Apart from being classmates, survivors and now friends, Shizuo didn't know much about his friends or what they liked to do. In fact as far as he was aware he had nothing in common with them.

"So what are we shopping for?" The blond asked.

"Hair dye." Shizuo shrugged. He knew where the conversation would turn.

"Good idea." The class rep nodded. "You can try your normal act on Monday."

Shizuo clenched his fists heaving a long sigh. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Did the rest of the class talk about their teacher this much?

"Big sigh." Masaomi commented. "You've had enough too huh? It's the weekend why are we talking about that bastard? Come Monday it's already too late."

Shizuo furrowed his brow. Was he that transparent? He hadn't spoken his thoughts aloud, had he?

"Sooo how about after shopping we do something kids are supposed to do?" The other blond grinned. "Shizuo, what do you like doing?"

Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up. "...I usually stay at home."

The blond gaped. "No way. Don't tell me this is your first time hanging out with friends?"

Shizuo dug his toe against the ground feeling younger and foolish. He was in his last year of high school and everything was a first. How was he expected to be an adult by the end of the school year?

"Oh. The whole no one loves you thing." Masaomi realised. "Then you can count on us as your teachers. Non rapey ones of course and that is the last time I make any references to that bastard this weekend!"

Shizuo hoped that was the case.

x-x-x

For all the browsing he'd done, Shizuo left the store with a single box of hair dye that looked closest to his original colour. It was a boring brown that would let him fade away in the midst of his class.

"Shizuo, have you ever tried karaoke?" The blond asked leaning against him.

"No."

"No? Then-"

"Shizuo-kun has only just gotten comfortable talking with us. No singing." The class rep pulled the blond away.

"He's never done it before. He might like it."

"Pick something else." Mikado put his foot down. As shy as the raven was with everyone else, he was brutal with the other blond.

"Fine. Shizuo, you get to pick. Games or food."

"What food?" Shizuo asked despite knowing it wasn't quite lunch time yet.

"Grilled meat." The blond grinned.

Shizuo took out his small wallet. His mother had given him his allowance and stuck something extra in to do something with his friends. His father had done the same thing. Shoving the wallet back in his pocket the teen nodded., though he would have preferred something sweet.

x-x-x

Masaomi grinned flipping the meat over on the grill. The three of them sat together, the blond on one side with him and Mikado on the other. "It looks like I'm going to be the only blond in class."

"You're not going to dye yours?" Shizuo asked.

"No way. Why would I get rid of it when it looks this good?"

Shizuo cursed. Now he was thinking of Izaya. "To get rid of the attention?"

"It's too late for me. A hair change isn't going to make a difference." The blond leaned forward. "How good does this meat look? Come on, you can be honest."

"It looks like meat." Mikado deadpanned.

Masaomi slumped. "This will be the best meat you've ever tasted."

"What games are there?" Shizuo asked. He wasn't as enthusiastic about the meat. If it was a dairy concoction that would be another story.

"Hm? Well there's darts or ball games like billiards and pool. Then you've got the arcade. Do you like games?"

"Never really played them." Shizuo shrugged.

"Shizuo, what do you usually do in your spare time?"

"Masaomi-"

"It's a fair question." The blond defended.

"Sleep. Help out my mom and research." Shizuo answered quietly.

"Research?" Mikado asked.

"Oh now look who's-"

"The meat is burning."

"No it's not." The blond sulked going back to his job.

"Researching what?" Mikado asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "Just stuff." He didn't really want to discuss his strength.

"Just stuff like porn." The blond grinned. "I didn't see any mags under your bed. Or under your pillow or in the closet."

"I don't read that stuff." Shizuo shrugged.

The blond's grin widened. "That we need to fix. I'll have you like a regular teenage boy in no time."

Shizuo sighed. The conversation was taking a scary turn. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read dirty magazines. He'd been okay up until now. It wasn't something he needed to do.

x-x-x

Shizuo had never had to call his mom before and say the words "I'm staying at a friend's." Just like he'd never had a phone before to do so. Luckily there was no more communication from Izaya. Both of his friends lived alone. But the bigger apartment belonged to Masaomi and his girlfriend. The blond had brought them here because it was closer than Mikado's and apparently had all they could need.

"Mikado is straight laced when it comes to the naughty stuff." The blond pat him on the shoulder ushering him inside. Shizuo took his shoes off and his jacket.

It was a small place. Neat and tidy to the point of almost minimalistic- how his mother always wanted his room- but not decorated. "Welcome to my home." The blond grinned. "Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. Put your bags down."

Shizuo left the hair dye by his jacket and followed the blond to the bedroom and sat on the floor. There was a closet,a tv and a bed. That was it.

"Drinks?" Masaomi asked.

Both of them nodded. "No alcohol." Mikado added.

"He's got to drink at some point."

"No alcohol."

"Fine. Shizuo, soda?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The blond returned with three cans. Shizuo snapped the tab and started drinking. "So Shizuo, what type of girl do you like?"

Again with the awkward questions he didn't know the answer to. Shizuo shrugged concentrating on the can.

"Oh. Wow." The blond grinned. "Then I'll help you find out." Masaomi set the can to one side diving under the bed and pulling out a stack of magazines. Shizuo was a little taken back how many stacks were under the bed. "We have the small and flat, slim, tiny waist and huge breasts or the curvaceous beauties."

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "What's the difference?" Masaomi looked like he wanted to cry.

"Try this one first."

Shizuo took the magazine slapped in his hands. The woman on the front was barely wearing any clothes. Opening the magazine Shizuo sighed. He didn't see how this was going to help. All of the women were wearing swim suits or something to cover themselves. Shizuo flipped through every page. He couldn't say he really liked any of them. They were just images on paper.

"Nothing?" Masaomi took the magazine back handing him another one.

Shizuo followed the same procedure looking at each page. Big breasts with tiny waists. In almost all of the pictures the women's legs were open showing off different types of underwear.

"Nothing for this one either?" Masaomi handed him another mag that screamed the same results. Nothing.

x-x-x

Thirty magazines later and the blond looked panicked. "It's okay. You just don't appreciate photos of half naked girls. Let's try this then."

Mikado sighed shaking his head. Shizuo swivelled around to face the television screen. "If you feel strange it's normal. Feel free to use the bathroom. Shizuo, welcome to the greatness of porn."

Shizuo stared at the screen. It looked no different. There was a semi clad woman on the bed. One of the doors opened and in walked a guy with dark hair and a good build. "That's not the husband." Masaomi grinned.

Shizuo watched as the man strode confidently over to the bed and hovered over the woman. His lips traced every inch of her moving down towards her underwear. Her hands dove down into his underwear pulling out his dick. Shizuo gaped. It was huge and it looked angry.

Biting back a small groan the teen felt his face warm, the heat seemed to pool down between his legs. The woman's hands pressed against the man's broad chest, her nails digging into his collar bone. Shizuo felt his pants tighten. The woman straddled the man's muscular thighs, muscles rippling as he cupped her, tearing her underwear. Shizuo swallowed leaning forward watching the woman's hand curl around the thickness and stroke. He watched the man rub against her sliding inside. The man's eyes softened, his face happy as he moved his hips.

Shizuo covered himself realising he was hard. He needed to use the bathroom. Blushing he took his gaze from the screen. Masaomi clapped looking relieved. "Congrats, you're a normal healthy male. You may take your prize." The blond tossed him a box of tissues. "To the bathroom. Take all the time you need."

Shizuo took them hurrying into the bathroom. Confusion swam. Masaomi had said he was a normal healthy male. But did his friend know he hadn't been looking at the woman at all? His gaze had been hooked by the man in the video. Did that still mean he was normal or was he a freak in that department as well?

It probably wasn't right that he was using the memory of what Izaya had done to him to get off. Shizuo slumped flushing the evidence away and trudging back to the other two. They were sitting on the bed still watching. Well the blond was holding Mikado's head forcing him to watch. The class rep looked uncomfortable blushing until his whole face was red.

"That was quick!" Masaomi yelled over his shoulder. "So you do have a type. Under the bed there's one for Mikado here. Big breasts and long black hair."

Mikado pushed the blond away scampering from the bed. "I don't have a type."

"Sure you do. So Shizuo want to borrow one of these sexy videos?" Shizuo shook his head. "Let me know if you change your mind. Are you going back or are we having a sleepover?"

Shizuo had never made it back home quicker in all his life.


	7. Seventh class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Seventh class**

Shizuo stood in front of the bathroom mirror holding a strand of hair between thumb and forefinger. The blond was gone leaving a dull and murky brown. Looking at himself now he didn't look like a delinquent, maybe there was a chance he could actually pass as a normal high school student. His family had approved the the new look. Hell he was wearing his uniform properly including tie and blazer.

This was what it had come to in hopes of losing Izaya's attention. Too late to back out now. His friends hadn't looked convinced at his change, although they'd tried being optimistic. It was his attitude that needed working on.

Someone rapped on the door. "Shizuo, there's no point hiding in there." Masaomi. Shizuo double checked his reflection. The other teachers had commented on his new 'toe the line' look. That didn't really count now in his sweats. All their teacher would notice was the change in hair colour.

With a sigh Shizuo stepped back and left the boy's toilets. His two friends were waiting for him. "Ready?" The now only blond in the class asked. Shizuo reluctantly nodded. It was too late now. The three of them hurried into the class taking their arranged seats. By the time everyone had filed in, Izaya made an appearance and locked the door.

"Hello class C. We have a lot to cover today so let's get started." Izaya grinned looking at each of them in turn. "You're all here. Good. Now then, after the mess on Friday any of you apart from Shizu-chan and Mikado-kun could be class pet. However one of you gave me trouble with another teacher. Kuni-kun, congratulations you're the class pet for today."

Shizuo's brow furrowed trying to remember who that was. One of the students stood up so he guessed that was the class pet.

"Don't worry, today I won't chain anyone up." Izaya grinned. "Come on Kuni-kun, you can go back to your chair."

Shizuo tilted his head looking as confused as everyone else. Izaya sounded like he was being nice. Their teacher was stacking cans of drinks on the desk.

"Orihara-sensei?" The boy asked.

"Take off your shorts, Kuni-kun." Izaya smiled. "For your punishment all I want you to do is drink these before my lesson ends. We're all men here. No one minds you sitting in your briefs."

Shizuo watched the kid strip and hand the shorts to Izaya. In return the kid received the stack of cans which piled up around his chair.

"For your homework I asked each of you-with the exception of Mikado-kun and Shizu-chan- to write up why you failed. Kuni-kun, I'll start with you."

The kid stood up one hand covering his crotch, the other gripping a piece of paper. "...I got ahead of myself and lost control. I broke the rules by running into a maths class and causing a fight as well as forcing sensei to intervene."

"What could you have done better?" Izaya asked leaning against the desk.

The kid looked down. "If I had put my trust in my team and listened to the leader."

"Strange choice of words there given that your actual team leader was one of the first to fail." Izaya looked at someone else. "Yasu-kun, you were the team leader. Let's hear your excuse next."

The kid scowled standing up. "I didn't have a good team. If I was on my own or had a more capable team, then I-"

"But it was the two members on your team that actually won." Izaya interrupted. The kid glared at him and the class rep.

"They cheated. They turned-" Izaya out his hand up.

"I know what happened." Their teacher held up a remote hoping up from the desk. Shizuo hadn't noticed the white covering on the chalkboard. Above their heads something clicked and whirled projecting an image onto the white. It was their group from Friday. "I have all the evidence I need. Since Shizu-chan and Mikado-kun won, all of their footage has been deleted. As for the rest of you, if your essay is a lie then you'd better rip it up right now."

Four people did just that.

"Just the four?" Izaya grinned. "I look forward to reading the rest. Whilst Nao-chan and Hiro-chan hand out the next part of the lesson, Masaomi-kun why did you fail?"

The blond glowered looking pissed off. Shizuo didn't blame him. His friend had gone through hell on Friday. He hadn't seen him yesterday after keeping to himself all day, but today seemed to be okay.

"I was nominated as class pet and got stuck doing the team lottery. Although normal people use a plastic ball cage, some people feel it's a good idea to use someone's ass instead. Thirty one names almost tore my rectum, going in and coming out."

Shizuo stared at the red plastic sign on a white plastic stick. The second kid gave him a blue one.

"I passed out and couldn't take part in the lesson." The blond scowled sitting down again.

"So what you're saying is that you don't have enough stamina?" Izaya asked grinning. "I know your gym grades are lacking. Maybe you need to learn basic exercise, ne?"

Shizuo gently lowered his splayed hand. Across from him he could see Mikado doing the same.

Izaya grinned moving onto his next victim. Shizuo was no longer listening watching the white screen, where the video of all his class was playing. It looked like his and Mikado's prize was more valuable than he'd thought. Izaya had included what he'd done to the students that had failed.

x-x-x

"Kuni-kun, you've slowed down." Izaya stood at the blackboard chalk in hand. "You've only finished two cans. I want all of them gone."

The kid nodded gulping down the contents of the third one. He coughed a little letting rip a loud burp. Shizuo watched him glancing at the remaining cans. What was so harmful about drinking?

"In front of you are two signs. One is blue the other red, for those of you that are colour blind or just generally dim witted. I'm going to go through a series of scenarios. I want each of you to hold up your choice." Izaya grinned.

It was strange since written on the board was erogenous zones. What was that and what did it have to do with their lesson?

Izaya was back leaning against the desk. "Nice easy one to start off with. Your phone has died. Do you charge it (red) or leave it (blue)?"

Shizuo held up the red sign clutching the stick base in his hand. Everyone else held up the same. Izaya clapped.

"Good to see you all have common sense. Next one. You have homework. Do you do it (red) or leave it (blue)?"

Again everyone put up red.

"Kuni-kun, you're not drinking." Izaya glanced at the kid with the cans.

"I'm full sensei."

"Kuni-kun, do you want a worse punishment than Friday?" Izaya asked smiling. The kid paled snapping the tab on another can. "Good answer. One of your classmates has had a bad tumble down the stairs. Do you try waking them and moving them (red) or run for help (blue)?"

Shizuo clutched both signs. He had the strength to lift them and carry them but if they were seriously hurt then it would only make things worse. Masaomi had held up blue the same with Mikado.

"Ah that's no good. All of you looked at someone else for the answer." Izaya chided shaking his head. "All of you close your eyes and keep them closed."

Shizuo reluctantly did as he was told. Izaya's voice filled his ears. "A dog has run out into the road dying instantly when it gets hit by a car. Do you go up to it (red) or leave it alone (blue)?"

Shizuo sighed holding up blue.

"Uwah, some of you are really cold hearted. Same question however this time it's your dog."

Shizuo paused. He didn't have any pets, never had and probably never would. He didn't know how to care for one or how to treat them. So he stuck with his first answer.

"A lot of changes there. It's different when it's something to do with you. Mikado-kun, why blue?"

"It's already dead. Most likely if it had been hit by a car it's body would be shredded. All children know how to do is cry until an adult intervenes. You didn't indicate how long we're supposed to have this dog or what our relationship is like."

Shizuo opened his eyes looking over at the class rep. His answer had sounded a little cold. Mikado's eyes were closed but his mouth was set in a thin line. Masaomi looked a little uncomfortable. He was holding up blue as well. Looking up he met Izaya's gaze. Quickly he closed his eyes waiting for the next question.

"Your parents buy your sibling the toy you've wanted but not you. Do you steal it (red) or except your parents don't love you as much (blue)?"

Shizuo held up blue. His parents had brought Kasuka a lot of stuff, as they had done for Shizuo when he had been the same age. His brother was younger so it was only fair he was spoiled. Shizuo knew his parents loved him unconditionally. He didn't care about gifts. Just having his family accept him was enough.

"Nao-chan, why red?"

"I should have got one too."

"There's no right or wrong answer." Izaya said. "Your choices determine the type of human you'll be in the future. Kuni-kun, is something wrong?"

Shizuo cracked an eye open looking at the kid. He looked uncomfortable clutching his belly. "Sensei, I need the toilet."

"Ah, I suppose so. You can go. Don't dirty the classroom."

The kid squirmed holding his hands between his legs. "M-my shorts."

"You can have those back at the end of the lesson. Shizu-chan eyes closed and the rest of you."

How was the kid supposed to go toilet without his shorts? Shizuo inwardly groaned remembering the first thing Izaya had done upon arrival. Locking the door. He felt sorry for the kid hearing the rattle of the door.

"Next scenario. Your mother has made your favourite snacks but you're not allowed to eat them. Do you steal them (red) or wait(blue)?"

Shizuo sighed holding up red. Multiple times he'd been caught with his hand in the fridge. He was sure his mother made dairy delights just to punish him. She had to know by now he'd eat them.

"A few honest ones there. Next-"

"Sensei, the door is locked."

Shizuo opened his eyes. He wasn't the only one. The class pet was desperately pulling at the door handle hopping up and down on the spot with his legs crossed.

"Is it?" Izaya asked innocently. "I guess you're stuck then."

Shizuo watched as the kid gave up on the door and turned to the window. As did their teacher with a smirk on his face. The windows were locked. The kid banged against them in frustration looking like he was going to piss himself at any moment.

Izaya turned back and everyone quickly shut their eyes. Seconds passed before he opened them again. The kid was looking between the door and the window. Neither one would open but they were on the ground floor and Izaya had specifically said not to dirty the classroom.

Ah. Now Shizuo remembered him. He was the kid in their group. The one that had ran into the maths class. A complete idiot Masaomi had called him. It looked like it was the same this time. The kid grabbed the chair and swung it hard at the window. It didn't break or crack. The kid was relentless in his desperation. Feeling sorry for the kid, Shizuo slipped a hand into his pocket.

All eyes were on the window and the kid, so no one saw him palm the 500 yen coin. Timing was crucial. The chair swung and Shizuo flicked the coin sending it into the same spot like a bullet. The chair hit at the moment of impact and the window shattered.

Their teacher looked shocked so Shizuo wisely shut his eyes holding the two signs. He heard the battering of glass and a sharp cry as the kid cut himself climbing out of the window. Hearing the commotion he opened his eyes watching the kid run back inside the school heading straight for the toilets.

Whispering broke out around the circle. The blond looked over at him moving his lips. Shizuo couldn't read his lips but judging by his expression it was something along the lines of 'please don't tell me that was you.'

Izaya spun to face them, like a dramatic horror scare. "It seems the class pet has run away. Never mind. Why are your eyes open?"

Shizuo shut his feeling a chill. He could tell Izaya's gaze was on him. If he strained his hearing he could hear their teacher's footfalls around the outer circle. Swallowing past the lump in his throat Shizuo opened his eyes. His view of the class was blocked.

"Apparently Shizu-chan requires a little help keeping his eyes shut." Izaya said above him. Shizuo froze feeling their teacher's hands over his eyes. "Anyone else need help?"

No one dared answer. Shizuo imagined them all with their eyes firmly closed. "Good. Next scenario." Izaya said right by his ear. It tickled a little making him shiver. "You witness a crime. It can be something small to something big. Do you call the police (red) or pretend you saw nothing (blue)?"

Shizuo held up red.

"Kin-chan, why blue? Don't you want to help?"

Shizuo wondered when Izaya would remove his hands and leave him alone.

"If it's something bad they might come after me." The kid answered.

"I suppose so." Izaya said. "There's a child being abducted down the street but there's a woman in the opposite direction whose just been stabbed. Which one do you save? The child (red) or the woman (blue)?"

Shizuo swallowed. He knew what he'd pick. Both of them. He could do it too with his strength. Taking another breath he held up red. That's what their teacher wanted one or the other. If he did anything other than that he'd be calling attention to himself. He could lie. He could-

"Shizu-chan, why both?" Izaya's voice broke into his thoughts. Shit. He should have only raised one. But his hand was locked upright defiant.

"...it's an impossible decision." Shizuo mumbled.

"Is it?" He could almost see his friends shaking their hands like crazy. "Impossible would be if the child was say your little brother," Shizuo tensed "or the woman was your mother. This is all theoretical. It's not possible to save both. Do you want to change your answer?"

His hands refused to move, locked rigid. "No."

"So you'd try and save both. Admirable but foolish. Greed is one of the stronger traits of humanity. You're no superhero Shizu-chan. If you're saying it's possible to save both, then it's also possible to save none."

Izaya removed his hands tilting his head back. Their eyes met, cruel red holding his gaze as if their teacher could read all of his secrets. The signs trembled in his shaky grip. Izaya's fingers brushed along the front column of his throat.

"Ai-chan, collect the red signs for me. Taki-kun, collect the blue."

Shizuo massaged his throat watching warily as their teacher returned to his desk. He couldn't be sure but it sounded almost like Izaya had threatened his family. Maybe he was just hearing things since his friends had assured him family was left alone.

"Last year I briefly mentioned erogenous zones." Izaya tapped the chalkboard. The white screen had been rolled up and the projector stopped. "Who can remember what they are? Anyone but Mikado-kun?" Izaya tapped the chalk against the board. "Kan-chan?"

"A place that feels good." The kid answered.

"Anyone else?" Their teacher shook his head. "Mikado-kun."

The class rep sat up straight. "Erogenous zones are small areas of the body that are highly sensitive to stimulation."

"Correct. Who can name an area? Nori-chan?"

"Nipples."

"Tai-chan?"

"Belly button."

"Navel. Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo blinked. Masaomi scratched the cuff on his ear.

"Ears?"

"Good guess." Izaya wrote it on the board. "This is Shizu-chan's first time hearing this stuff. You all learnt it last year."

"Mouth."

"Neck."

"Good. Keep them coming."

"Armpit."

"Eww."

"Fingers!"

"See you do have brains." Izaya praised. At least that's what it was supposed to be.

"Dick."

"Good luck in your biology exam." Izaya sighed. The kid in question blushed.

"Feet."

"Legs."

"Toes."

"Any more? Mikado-kun?" Izaya looked expectantly at the teen.

"The sacrum."

"Good. Take a good look at the board. For your homework I want you to think about these areas. Everyone is different. What is your most sensitive area. Some of you know, some of you don't. Tomorrow will be a practical." Izaya unlocked the door. "Go and get changed. See you tomorrow. Shizu-chan, stay behind."

No one waited they all shot out of the room. Shizuo nodded to his friends, both of them looked concerned for him. They waited outside. Izaya closed the door leaning against it. Shit.

"Shizu-chan, how did you find today's lesson?"

Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay."

"All straight forward? I know you haven't been in school much. Most of this is all new to you."

Shizuo swallowed refusing to look at the window. Shattered glass covered the floor.

"Your other teachers may be a bit too expectant. If you don't understand something make sure to ask, ne?"

Shizuo nodded heart in his throat. The pounding in his skull was deafening. He'd been seen.

"Today I noticed-" fuck. No one was supposed to have seen. What the hell was he supposed to do? "-that you'd dyed your hair."

Shizuo blinked. What?

"I preferred the blond but I suppose Masaomi-kun wanted to be the only blond in class. The other teacher's think it's an improvement. A certain someone's good influence."

Izaya reached out standing a little too close. Shizuo stood his ground feeling his bangs lift stroked between his teacher's fingers.

"Appearance doesn't really change attitude or personality though. It's more of an illusion to fit in or hide amongst a crowd. Don't you agree?"

"...uh yeah."

"Shizu-chan, you look surprised. Was there something else I needed to know about?" Izaya's eyes roamed up and down. "You didn't get any piercings did you?"

"No."

The last bell rang high and shrill. "Is that all?"

Izaya smiled letting go of his hair. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo hurried out of the classroom a little bewildered. So Izaya didn't know about the window? The class rep placed a finger against his lips.

Since the three of them were wearing their track clothes, they grabbed their stuff from the changing room and made haste to the gate. Izaya had made it clear he knew what was happening inside the school.

"What was that about?" Mikado asked quietly.

"You broke the window?" Masaomi asked caught between excitement and despair. Shizuo knew he shouldn't have done it but he hadn't wanted to see the kid piss himself in class or what their teacher had planned to do with him either before or if that had happened.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo grumbled.

"It's done. I think you got away with the window." Mikado said thoughtfully. "I don't think the hair change made a difference. Or if it did you ruined it with the last scenario."

"Dude, do you not know how to lie?" The blond asked. "Not that it's a bad thing, just in this case...it's a bad thing."

Mikado nodded. "You engaged Orihara-sensei. He caught you out. We need to do something or tomorrow-"

"You'll be that bastard's play thing." Masaomi shrugged. "And since your grades aren't going to magically change overnight-"

"Actually-" the class rep was quickly silenced.

"We need to get someone else out of that class."

"...Kuni-kun is the weakest." Mikado said quietly.

"Who?"

"The guy that almost pissed himself." The blond yawned. "Twice now he's lost control. First in the maths room and now in the classroom."

"Breaking school property is grounds for suspension."

Shizuo cottoned on to what they were thinking. "No. The kid has been through enough."

"It's mercy. He won't have to deal with Orihara-sensei."

Shizuo scowled hating the idea. "What's stopping Izaya from attacking him outside school?"

"Izaya?" Masaomi raised a brow. "Since when are you two on first name basis?"

"Masaomi!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. In answer to your question. Nothing. But that bastard treats us like pawns in a game. The question is how far do the boundaries stretch?"

"We need to find out where Orihara-sensei's influence extends to. If we do that then we can start planning."

Shizuo paused at the crossroads. "Are you staying for dinner?"

The two shared a look. "Definitely!"

"If that's okay." Mikado added.

"Besides we need to help you for tomorrow."

"Not too much though. We don't want to make it easy." Mikado sighed patting his shoulder. Shizuo deflated trudging after them. He had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy tomorrow's lesson.


	8. Eighth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

 **Eighth class**

Shizuo groaned blindly swatting at the alarm clock repetitively beeping away. His hand swiped through thin air but the noise stopped. So he rolled over snuggled up in the covers and went back to sleep.

"Hey!" Someone tugged at the covers. Shizuo swatted them away sensing it was still early. "Practice time." Now he definitely didn't want to wake up. Suspension or expulsion sounded pretty good, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Izaya everyday.

"Masaomi, leave him alone."

"Sure if he wants to get molested by that bastard!"

"Its four in the morning."

"Enough time to figure out what he's up to."

Shizuo groaned rolling out of bed and cracking his head against the bedside table. With a sigh he sat up and climbed back on the bed. Morning person he was not. "I'm up."

"Dude, you okay?"

"Hah? I'm fine." Shizuo scratched his bed hair out of his face and looked at the other two in his room. They were starting to look like a permanent fixture. Both of them were staring at him so he smothered a yawn and decided to stay awake. "What's first?"

Mikado still staring blinked taking a seat at the end of his bed. Again Kasuka had leant them his pyjamas. "We know the topic is erogenous zones but we don't want to fall into a trap."

"Trap?" Shizuo asked wiping the sleepy dust from his eyes. They kept their voices low not wanting to wake the rest of the house.

"It's what that bastard does." The blond sighed deciding he wanted to pace instead. "You can never tell if his advice is genuine. Last year he told us to think about kissing. Everyone went home and kissed. Apart from us they all had swollen lips. That bastard stood laughing until he moved on with the lesson. It had nothing to do with kissing."

"The opposite is true too." Mikado spoke even quieter than him. "That's why we'll help identify your weakness or weaknesses, so when something does happen you won't be caught out."

Masaomi sighed scratching the back of his neck. "Alright take your top off. You alright with us doing this?"

Shizuo already had his top over his head. "I don't have much choice. Last time was-"

"I know." Mikado patted his shoulder in sympathy.

The blond snorted. "Like fuck you do mister 'I've never been class pet'. Balls in my ass."

Mikado nodded. "Yeah. Let's not forget the foot-"

"Nope! That is long forgotten." The blond launched across the bed at his friend.

Shizuo watched how they interacted with each other, so carefree and happy bursting with energy. He'd never been that way because he was too serious and his brother didn't smile or look like he was having fun. Could he be like them? Playfully grabbing limbs without fear of breaking them.

Looking down at his open hands he already knew the answer, just like he knew he could put an end to Izaya's games in a single act of violence. But that meant letting his parents down. That he couldn't do. Apart from an old friend back in middle school Shizuo hadn't had anyone apart from his family. And now there were two more people he wanted to protect. Already he'd failed miserably.

"Don't think you'll get away." The blond whispered across the bed. Shizuo looked up in time to see the pair barrelling for him. He caught them with ease like two naughty little children. Holding the backs of their pyjamas, Shizuo lifted them up.

"That is so cool!" The blond grinned straightening his legs.

"You really are strong." The class rep whispered in awe. Shizuo looked away from his deep blue eyes filled with more than just curiosity.

With a small sigh he lowered the pair to the bed. "You should definitely go into childcare. You'd be a pro." Masaomi gave him a thumbs up. "Alright let's get on with this."

Shizuo sat still wondering what he was supposed to be doing. The blond poked his chest circling his left nipple.

"Feel anything?"

"Not really." Shizuo responded. Mikado tried the other one. Both of them sighed in relief. Next they touched the back of his neck. Again he felt nothing and let them know.

"Lift your arm." Masaomi tapped his shoulder giving him a teasing grin. "You realise if you feel anything from this you're a pervert?"

Shizuo paused in lifting his arm. Mikado rolled his eyes glancing at his friend. "Says the one that has a toe fetish."

"You can talk navel boy."

Both of them glared, blushed and grinned keeping their laughter quiet. Then they poked his armpit. Shizuo looked at them blankly.

"Okay. Navel next." The blond slapped Mikado's back urging him forward. The teen circled his belly button with a finger. "All clear. Ears."

The blond touched his ear and Shizuo shivered. "Ah fuck." Masaomi swore. "Well your ears are one and there's bloody two of them."

"It's not that bad." Mikado whispered quietly. "Next is genitals."

"Skip that one." Masaomi slapped Mikado's reaching hand away. "We'll touch you and if you feel it the same as your ears let us know."

Shizuo nodded letting Mikado rub circles in the crease of his elbow before moving onto his abdomen. Masaomi moved in rubbing a hand along his thigh and drawing the same circles in the crease of his knee. The pair moved down to his feet which he laid out allowing them to touch. The blond ran a finger along the bottom of his foot. It tickled but didn't feel good. Mikado poked and rubbed his toes.

"Congratulations, you're normal." Mikado whispered giving him a small smile at the blond's expense.

"We're not done yet." Shizuo held out his hand when instructed letting his friends touch his hands and stroke his fingers. "Cool. Looks like it's just your ears."

"Shizuo-kun, turn over." Mikado spoke after a few moments. Thinking again no doubt. Still he did as asked laying on his belly. One of them ran a finger down his spine touching his lower back. Shizuo jolted slightly. He didn't need to ask to know he was sensitive there too.

"Two. Three if you count each ear. That's not bad." The blond shrugged.

Shizuo rolled back over and sat up. "Finished?"

"Yeah. We've identified your weaknesses. Now you just need to keep them hidden." The blond groaned. "Shouldn't be too hard as it's you."

Shizuo nodded dragging himself off the bed and taking the first shower. He was already wide awake so there was no hope in going back to sleep, only the oncoming dread of seeing Izaya again today.

x-x-x

"Shizuo, your father and Kasuka have already left. Mikado, Masaomi sit down and eat your breakfast."

Shizuo looked at his two friends doing as his mother said. They looked more than happy eating at the table.

"Your lunches are here." His mother set the boxes on the counter. "Have a good day and don't be late."

Shizuo caught a kiss on his cheek before his mother was back to bustling around the house and getting herself ready for work. He sat down joining his friends at the table.

"Woah. Does you mom adopt?" The blond asked.

"Hasn't she already?" Mikado deadpanned. "We've been here practically everyday."

"That's because we're her son's tutors."

Mikado's lips twitched. "Me maybe. You...With your grades?"

Masaomi clutched his chest flinching back dramatically. "The burn! It hurts so much."

The three of them smiled but as always with the subject of Izaya, things became more solemn. "I wonder what's happened to Kuni-kun." Mikado mused quietly.

"Who?" Shizuo asked.

"The guy you smashed a window for."

"Oh."

"Hm." The blond stared at him. "Just checking. But you do remember our names don't you?"

"Mikado and Masaomi."

Masaomi grinned leaning back and tucking into his breakfast with gusto. "Cool. Do you remember our teacher's name?" Was asked through a mouthful of food.

Shizuo shuddered. Like he could forget. "Izaya."

"So it's not just people you like, it's those that make a strong impression." Mikado said studying him. Shizuo wasn't sure he liked being given so much attention.

x-x-x

"Oh, Ryugamine-kun!"

All three of them stopped and looked back at the teacher who had called the teen.

"I'll catch up." Mikado told them walking over at a brisk pace. Shizuo frowned watching the pair talk. It looked to be a long conversation, the two of them walking further away.

"What the hell is he up to now?" The blond grumbled. "He never stays out of trouble."

Shizuo shrugged. It could be about anything. They were in the final year. Grades were hugely important. It didn't stop the queasy feeling his belly.

x-x-x

Shizuo found out what would happen if he forgot his gym clothes. One kid had come to class in his uniform because he'd either forgotten his gym kit or it had been stolen, he hadn't been paying attention. Now the kid sat in his white y fronts looking embarrassed.

"First things first." Izaya wrote a word on the board chalk tapping away. "Molesting. What is it? Yoshi-kun?"

"Uh touching someone with out their permission."

"Sexual harassment." Izaya clarified. "Unfortunately Sei-chan won't be joining us today. Yesterday after school he was molested on the way home. His parents are in talks with the police. The school has decided to give him time to recover. As such I have been asked to warn you about the dangers of walking home alone. Make sure you are with a friend, stay aware of your surroundings, don't be lost within a crowd on the train. If you feel something wrong speak up and alert as many people as you can. If you need me to explain any of this further, wait behind at the end of the lesson."

The board was erased. Izaya turned to face them. "As you may be aware another of your classmates was here this morning and left after first period. Kuni-kun has been suspended for the next two weeks for property damage to the school, threatening violence against a teacher and behaviour issues."

Shizuo tried not to glance at the class rep, as did the blond across from him. They'd agreed not to do anything. Maybe it was just a coincidence, or someone else said something. Mikado had spoken to the teacher but hadn't told them what it was about.

"Class pet today will be Nori-chan for forgetting his gym kit." Izaya waved in the almost naked teen's direction. "Feel free to do as you wish." The psychopath grinned. "Now on with the lesson."

Everyone shuffled back in their seat. "For your homework I told you to think about erogenous zones. Key word there is think." Izaya chuckled. "So I hope none of you were playing around with them because you'd be at a serious disadvantage."

Shizuo looked around the circle seeing all the crestfallen and worried faces. Again his two friends had saved his butt. Letting out a long sigh he opened his hand into a crescent banged it gently on his knee once and dragged it towards him. Their code for thank you. The other two held their palms to the side and moved them up and down. Their code for you're welcome.

"Now then, today we're going to have a little competition." Izaya skipped around the circle commanding attention. "The prize is exemption from class on Friday." Now all eyes were locked on their teacher, ears strained. "Everyone get into pairs. Today you can choose your own."

Shizuo looked at the two empty seats and paled. There were 29. Odd numbers again. "Shizu-chan, you're with me." Of course he was. But really he hadn't expected any different. "Move your chairs around and sit where you'd like. Shizu-chan, my desk."

Shizuo sighed getting up and leaving his chair where it was. The desk again. Hopefully Izaya wouldn't chain him up again. Thankfully their teacher wasn't paying attention to him and addressed the rest of the class.

"In each pair I want someone to raise a hand." Izaya instructed. Shizuo swallowed watching a sea of hands raise. Mikado's stayed down. "Good. You'll be the challengers. Your role is to beat your partner. If you succeed you'll move onto your next challenge. If you fail your partner does. Your job is to choose one erogenous zone and use it to make your partner come. You cannot touch more than one spot once you've made up your mind. If I catch you doing so you'll be disqualified. Begin."

Shizuo flinched as Izaya rounded the desk snapping the manacles down over his wrists and moving onto securing his legs. "Now where could Shizu-chan's sweet spot be?" Their teacher mused looking at him with hungry eyes. Shizuo fidgeted in his spot. Long cold fingers delicately brushed his bangs behind his ear. Fighting a shiver the teen forced himself to remain calm.

Thankfully his lower back was hard to get to because of his position, the only thing he had to defend was his ears. "Do you have a fetish or one of the normal spots?" Izaya leaned over whispering directly into his ear. "Maybe you like having your toes sucked or the bottom of your feet licked." Shizuo shivered. "Do you like having your nipples played with? Do you like coming like a girl?"

Shizuo swallowed trying to keep an eye around the classroom. "Or maybe the nape, hm? Such a delicate place." Izaya continued whispering brushing a lock of hair on the other side. "Or perhaps your navel? Do you like having your belly button tongue fucked? No, you like this don't you?" Izaya's tongue flicked out against his inner ear. Shizuo shivered letting out a groan. "Shizu-chan likes having his ears played with." Izaya's fingers caressed the shell moving down to pinch the lobe. His tongue played with the other one, tracing the shape inside. Shizuo groaned again feeling his underwear become tighter.

Izaya's teeth nipped lightly at the shell scraping them against his skin. Shizuo shuddered violently gasping. Izaya's tongue traced down teeth nipping at the lobe in a short sharp tug. His dick hardened painfully. Izaya paid no attention to it attacking his sweet spot without mercy.

Shizuo fought back a moan but Izaya had him. Again. Damn it. His ears felt red and heated too big under Izaya's touch yet it wasn't over. Shizuo's eyelids slipped shut, his torso slumping forward against Izaya's flimsy chest. "You lose Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered licking his ear. "Come."

He didn't want to. Shizuo groaned tilting his head so their teacher could go deeper. He felt the wet squidgyness plug his hole squeezing inside. Shizuo shuddered moaning against Izaya's chest. His cock felt full to burst pushing against him. It was a wave he was trying to push down and failing miserably.

"No." The teen breathed pressing his thighs together. Izaya looked down at him in mock pity leaving his ears tingle under the man's touches. Just as the feeling subsided Izaya leaned forward working on his other ear.

"Shizu-chan, you've already lost."

Shizuo gasped moaning as he came, his head flopping forward in defeat. The manacles lifted releasing him from the desk. Shamed he stood up feeling the wet stickiness inside his pants. Izaya had beat him. Again.

"Time's up!" Izaya called out. Everyone froze.

Shizuo moved back to his chair disorientated, hating himself for the high he was slowly coming down from. His body had played traitor again.

"Masa-chan, you are disqualified. For those that won pair up with someone else. For those that lost line up against the wall and play audience."

Shizuo dragged his chair over and slumped down. "It's good you lost." Mikado whispered. Shizuo winced covering his sensitive ears. "Sorry."

So the class rep had lost. The other half of their class was in position playing rock paper scissors to see who played challenger. Izaya he noticed was leaning against the desk watching. It looked like he'd withdrawn to make the numbers even. Seven pairs remaining and their friend was one.

"Begin."

A sharp cry drew the attention of their line. Shizuo looked down seeing the naked kid. His underwear had been taken away. Mikado's hand rested on his thigh and squeezed in warning. "Don't. He's the class pet."

Shizuo's mouth dropped open watching four in the line surround the guy who looked smaller than Mikado. They were biting and touching. The kid was crying. Mikado squeezed his thigh again. "Look away."

Feeling sick he did so. The blond was on the other end now, pushed to the floor. His partner was pulling off Masaomi's indoor shoes and socks. In the other pairings someone was having their nipples pinched, one kid was having their armpit licked and another was pushed down being given a handjob. Only one of the pairings were kissing.

"That's Nao-chan." Mikado answered before he asked. "Best kisser in the class. Unfortunately his sensitive spot is in his mouth. It will be him against Masaomi in the final."

Shizuo stayed focused on the blond blocking out what was happening at the end of the line. Class pet didn't just mean Izaya's plaything. Now he saw why Masaomi didn't want Mikado earning that title. The class would tear the class rep apart.

The kid pushing the blond down was sucking on their friend's toes and Masaomi looked bored. The kid sucked harder stroking the bottom of the blond's foot.

"Katsu-chan disqualified. Time is up."

Masaomi looked over at them with a cheeky grin and held up a wet foot wiggling his toes. Fourteen became seven and Izaya rejoined the remaining pair. Thankfully their friend was with the nipple pinching kid.

Shizuo mistakenly glanced at the bottom of the line. The biggest of the group held the kid's arms like a weight. Two held the kid's legs and one- "Don't look." Mikado whispered. "You can't help."

The thing was that he could. But that would make him vulnerable to both Izaya and the rest of his class. After what their teacher had done he was surprised to see his classmates do it so easily to someone else. Surprised and disappointed. But now he knew it wasn't just Izaya he had to watch out for. Shizuo had a feeling the next time he was named class pet, he wouldn't get off so lightly as he did the first time around.

Shizuo looked up seeing the blond pinching the kid's nipples. Next to him Mikado explained. "Tai-chan is a bit dim. He thinks everyone is the same so attacks his own erogenous zone. Masaomi has won his one."

The class rep was right. Izaya called time and the blond moved away in disgust. Eight became four, unluckily Masaomi drew the short straw straw and ended up with their teacher as his partner. Worse still was the revelation that he'd be on the receiving end.

Mikado didn't look panicked. Shizuo showed enough of that for both of them. Besides it was easier to concentrate on his friend rather than the poor kid not far away from them. His own moral compass was spinning out of control. His classmates were both victims and criminals.

Masaomi was in Izaya's lap on one of the left over chairs, gym pants around his ankles with one hand on his cock. The blond looked pretty bored staring in their direction.

"It works two ways." Mikado whispered to him. "If you play with a sensitive spot it can become more sensitive but if you overdo it, the spot will become numb. You won't feel anything at all. That's what Masaomi has done. He's been training his body to become numb against sex. After all he only cares about Mikajima-chan so he'll probably never sleep with anyone again. Not willingly anyway."

Shizuo watched frustration flicker across Izaya's features. Masaomi yawned raising a hand to cover his mouth. For a moment Shizuo thought Izaya would break his own rules. Instead time was called and then it was two.

Exactly as the class rep had called it. Masaomi and the kissing kid were the last ones. Mikado sat back and smiled into his hand, deep blue eyes twinkling. "It's over. Looks like we're on our own again on Friday."

Shortly after the match begun it was ended. The blond grabbed the kid and smashed their mouths together all teeth and tongue. Shizuo watched as the kid was devoured falling to his knees. Masaomi went in for the kill instead of leaving space to breathe.

The kid didn't stand a chance and Masaomi was declared the winner. "Masaomi-kun, you can go home straight after period four on Friday. The rest of you go and clean yourselves up. Don't forget to walk with your friends, there are bad humans around."

The blond snorted leading the way out. "Yeah, we're being taught by one."

Shizuo was one of the last out taking a glance at the naked kid curled up and shaking on the floor. He flinched when Izaya crouched down in front of the kid. "Your friends were mean to you, ne? It's alright they've gone."

The kid was in tears flinging his arms around their teacher. Shizuo's brow furrowed watching the exchange. Izaya helped the kid stand holding him close. Their eyes met causing a shudder. "Shizu-chan, was there something you wanted?"

"...no." Shaking his head he left the classroom feeling useless. He was as bad as the kids that did it. He'd been there but hadn't done a thing.

"You're taking your time." The blond grinned pushing him along. The class rep as always was with him. "The bell is about to ring. Let's hurry and get our stuff."

Shizuo nodded glancing back at the classroom. "Shizuo!" Masaomi called already ahead.

The changing room was bustling full of laughter as if their class had finally come alive. Everyone spent the whole day in misery except for Thursdays. As soon as seeing Izaya was done for the day they all showed their true colours.

"I never thought stealing his uniform would work out so well." Shizuo tensed opening his locker.

"Who else should we have as class pet?" It was the small group that has raped Nori-chan. Shizuo swallowed down bile taking out his bag and changing into his trainers. "We all know Mikado-kun is on borrowed time."

Shizuo gave a low growl. Mikado was right next to him, the blond tensed on the other side.

"Or how about we finally break the bodyguard?"

Masaomi slung his back over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Or we could break in their pet. Shizu-chan comes from having his ears ruffled."

Laughter flowed throughout. Shizuo clenched his fist.

"All bark and no bite this one. Someone get a muzzle on it."

"Have you plugged their asses yet or is the other way around? You look like a bitch."

"Shizuo no!"

He lunged seeing red and both his friends grabbed an arm each trying to hold him back.

"Looks like he needs a leash first."

Laughter filled his ears. His friends struggled to hold him and Shizuo vaguely realised he wasn't shaking them off because they would get hurt. The group of idiots didn't know that getting in his face. One of them touched his ears pinching and pulling.

"Does that get you off?" The kid sneered.

"Yasu-kun, knock it off!" Masaomi yelled.

"Shizuo-kun, calm down." Mikado pleaded.

"Yeah, heel Shizu-chan. Roll over." The kid licked his cheek and spat at his feet. They were the last to leave the changing room laughing all the way.

His friends released him and Shizuo's fist went straight into the nearest locker smashing it clean against the wall. His shoulders bunched stuck in his little moment of rage.

"I told you. That bastard cultivates monsters. Everyone in that class deserves all they get."

Shizuo waited for the red haze to go down. "Even you two?" He asked quietly checking the crescent marks that littered his palms.

"...No way. We're just unlucky enough to have caught that bastard's attention."

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo called pulling off his trainers.

"Welcome back. Are your friends with you?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"No." He'd left them at the crossroads needing alone time.

"That's a shame. Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Thanks." Shizuo trudged up the stairs dragging his back behind him.

"Shizuo, how was your day?" His father asked from the bathroom.

"Fine." In his room he slammed the door and flopped face first onto the bed.

The door opened moments later. It wasn't his mother or father. Kasuka. His brother closed the door and sat at the top of his bed. "Bad day?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shizuo stayed silent. He couldn't involve his brother in his problem. Who knows what would happen if Izaya found out.

"Nii-san?"

"...I saw something bad and I didn't do anything about it." Shizuo mumbled into the covers.

"That's a first." Kasuka said. "You didn't get angry?"

Shizuo lifted his head. His brother looked stylish as usual embracing his modelling career. "I did. Masaomi and Mikado held me back."

"Your friends didn't want you to help?" Kasuka didn't sound judgemental, it was only a question.

"I don't know." Shizuo grumbled.

"Maybe they were trying to help."

"I know." Shizuo sighed. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Nii-san, do what you feel is right. Your friends aren't scared of you. You've never caved to bullies. Cheer up or mom will know there's something wrong."

Shizuo nodded hearing Kasuka leave. "Kasuka, I'm stuck in a class full of rapists." He whispered into the sheets. Shizuo didn't want to eat. He wanted to throw up and purge himself of what he'd seen. The image of the poor kid was burned in his mind.

With a defeated sigh the teen dragged himself from the bed and reached for his school bag. He needed to wash his underwear before his mother found out. Izaya's class was the only one where it was mandatory to bring a change of underwear. On the bed his phone rang. It was Mikado. Shizuo turned away as he had done in class today and pretended nothing was happening. Today he'd been fully inducted into what Izaya's class was really about. For once he wasn't a monster.

 _A/N:- Next chapter a golden rule is broken._


	9. Ninth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Ninth class**

It's only Wednesday. Shizuo watches the last minute change into a new day. It's the same as usual except that his naivety has been blown away. Not only does he have to deal with Izaya, he has to sit in class surrounded by criminals pretending nothing is wrong. Each and every one of them deserved to be in that class, to be tormented by a psychopath. That's what his friends had said. Were his classmates innocent at the start? Had Izaya really corrupted them and made them into monsters?

Shizuo flicked the covers back, getting out of bed and leaving his room. If he fell asleep nightmares waited. Even if he closed his eyes he could see the class pet burned clearly in his mind. He could've done something and he hadn't. Because he'd been advised not to. Because he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He'd been a coward. Izaya had been right. Saving no one was also a possibility. Shizuo was weak.

Down the stairs and into the kitchen, Shizuo pulled open the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. Sitting alone in the dark he tried not to think about anything, it was silent maybe he could fade into the black. Nursing his milk was the only thing that stopped his hands shaking. His eyes were damp but he didn't move to brush away the tears. Not even two weeks in Izaya's class and he felt like something was breaking.

How many class pets did he have to watch getting defiled? What Izaya did to him was small in comparison. Shizuo hung his head in shame. He'd been relieved at saving one class pet the humiliation of pissing himself. Kuni-kun, the kid was out of Izaya's way now. He didn't want to think about how. He didn't want to think about one of his friends doing what they had decided not to.

The guilt ate into him. It was as if it was his fault. Because he'd saved Kuni-kun, Izaya had shown what he could do. _Do as you like_. Shizuo had never thought such words could be so terrible. He'd never thought his classmates could do something so terrible. But they had and he'd witnessed it. Helpless but not helpless. He could have done something. Could have but didn't. Which made him as bad as the rest of them.

The kitchen light came on. Shizuo quickly scrubbed the tears from his eyes but he knew Kasuka had seen them. "Nii-san."

"Kasuka. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

His brother looked at him blankly. "Shouldn't you?" Kasuka grabbed a glass of milk joining him at the table. "You've been crying."

Shizuo shrugged.

"This isn't about bullying, is it?"

Shizuo didn't want to lie but his friends were adamant Izaya knew everything and if he knew Kasuka knew...that couldn't happen.

"Nii-san, talk to me." A robot might have held more emotion but he could feel Kasuka's worry under the surface.

"...I can't. Don't ask me."

"It's bad isn't it?"

Shizuo said nothing staring into his glass. Kasuka reached over prying his hands from the glass.

"Why won't you tell me? Or can't you? Is someone threatening you?" Kasuka squeezed his hands. "Nii-san, if it scares you it terrifies me. I've never seen anything beat you before. What have you witnessed that you can't beat?"

Shizuo looked away. He couldn't lie to his brother so he kept his silence. "Nii-san..." Kasuka sighed slowly moving away. "Okay, I won't push. This is your problem."

Shizuo nodded thankful and relieved.

"By the way I may transfer to your school."

Shizuo choked on his milk. "What?"

"Well my age is a secret. No one outside the agency knows how old I am. Apparently it keeps my image fresh, gives me mystery. That's why they gave me a car I'm too young to drive and they want me to join the last year of high school." Kasuka looked him straight in the eye. "Who knows, I might end up in your class."

"NO!" Shizuo shouted standing sharply. His glass fell over spilling milk over the edge of the table.

Kasuka sat back calmly sipping at his. "So it's someone in your class?"

Shizuo cursed grabbing some kitchen roll from the counter.

"More than one?" Kasuka continued staring at him. Shizuo kneeled down scrubbing at the floor. "The whole class? Why doesn't your teacher do something?"

Shizuo threw the tissue wad into the bin and put the glass in the sink. Not once did he answer his brother's question. Not once did he give an indication to the answers.

"...your teacher is the instigator?" Kasuka asked shock in his usually emotionless tone. "Nii-san, that thing under your bed. That's a sex toy."

Fuck. Shizuo grimaced. He should have locked the thing away instead of slinging it under the bed. Why had Kasuka been rummaging around in his room? Ah. The clothes. His little brother was trying to make his life easier giving him style.

"Your teacher gave it to you? He's abusing the class?" Kasuka asked. Shizuo stayed silent. Where was his brother pulling the answers from? "Your friends? Has he touched you?"

"...Kasuka, don't." Shizuo whispered harshly.

"Nii-san, did he ra-"

"No." Not yet. Shizuo didn't want to hear the word. "Don't you have a modelling shoot tomorrow." He quickly tried to change the subject and failed.

"Nii-san, you need to tell someone. The police, another teacher. Our parents."

Shizuo sighed meeting his brother's gaze. "Stay out of it Kasuka, please...I don't need someone else to protect."

Kasuka's gaze narrowed. "Your friends. You're protecting them? You've known them just over a week."

"Kasuka-"

"Promise me you'll be okay."

Shizuo swallowed. Long ago on the jungle gym Kasuka had sworn to never be afraid of him. They would never lie to each other. His silence spoke volumes.

"Then promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for these friends of yours."

Shizuo couldn't say anything to that either. Kasuka sighed shaking his head and left his seat. "Kasuka, promise me you won't interfere." To his expected horror his brother didn't answer walking away without a word.

x-x-x

Kasuka is gone in the morning. Shizuo hurried down the stairs only to run into the obstacle of his mother. "Shizuo! You're not even dressed yet!"

"Where's Kasuka?"

His mother smiles. "Well I'm glad to see you two are getting along again. What were you fighting about last night?"

Shizuo froze looking worried. Kasuka knew. Had his mother overheard them? He had to find a way to keep his brother away from Izaya.

"Brotherly stuff hm? Okay, I'll keep out of it. Eat your breakfast. Your lunch is on the side." His mother rattled off the usual. "I made some for Mikado and Masaomi. Those two need to eat more."

"Thanks mom." Shizuo hugged her gently.

x-x-x

Shizuo had thought about skipping school. His brother's red sports car was gone meaning Kasuka could be anywhere he'd asked his manager to take him. He hadn't been paying attention when it came to his brother's budding career.

The only reason he did go to school was because his mother had lumbered him with three lunches and he wasn't sure if he would be back in time for last period. Skipping Izaya's class would be catastrophic.

For now he'd sent Kasuka a text pleading for him to leave his problems alone and begging him to stay away from Izaya. If Izaya found out his brother would be fair game. His friends had said Izaya didn't touch family but what about family that knew?

"Morning." Mikado waved from one side of the crossroads and Masaomi on the other. The three of them joined up walking the dreaded path to school.

"Is that your mom's cooking in there?" Masaomi asked salivating. Shizuo handed them their portions. "Yes! It's almost too good to wait until lunch."

"You'll need the energy." Mikado said quietly.

Shizuo frowned. He and his friends had promised there would be no secrets, yet he couldn't bring himself to tell them about Kasuka. His instincts held his voice and refused to let go. Kasuka was his problem.

"Shizuo," the blond looked him over "your tie isn't straight. Aren't you obeying the school rules?"

Shizuo shrugged remembering exactly what Izaya had said to him after he'd broken the window. "It makes no difference."

Masaomi grinned. "True but I won yesterday. I beat that bastard. It can be done."

If that was the case why did Mikado look so worried?

x-x-x

The kid with the loud mouth was pissing him off. Shizuo did his best to ignore it but the little shit was poking his buttons. It was the same guy from the changing rooms, Mikado had said his name but he'd forgotten. The kid seemed to have a grudge against all of them.

It looked like he had been initiated into the class and now none of them were holding back. Shizuo only had to look two ways for the ones that actually liked him. It was three against twenty eight, excluding Kuni-kun now since he'd been suspended and one empty seat.

It was the usual bullying tactics for all three of them. This was the crap he'd followed advice on and dyed his hair to stop. Strangely it didn't bother him. Shizuo looked at the crap all over his desk and didn't do much as twitch. Either he was adapting to his environment like his friends told him to or he really just didn't give a fuck.

What did bother him was that they were pulling the same shit with his friends and that wasn't on. Unfortunately the other two weren't bothered either and made the sign for him to calm down and not do anything. The ringleader laughed and sneered believing he was untouchable. Shizuo ignored the silent countdown going on in his head.

x-x-x

No one in their class said anything about the smashed locker. It had been taken away and been replaced with a new one. The kid giving them grief was laughing loudly and being obnoxious. The small group was getting bigger with seven of them huddled together.

Mikado didn't look phased in the slightest. Masaomi was smiling. The two of them circled one finger around another and pulled. Shizuo glanced at the group. Doomed. That was the basic meaning. All Mikado had said during lunch was that they were getting too big for their boots. There was only one leader in their class and he wouldn't appreciate the attempted change.

Shizuo sighed. Even if that was the case he didn't want Izaya to have any more victims. He could still see the poor kid from yesterday huddled in one corner changing quietly and pretending to be invisible. Nori-chan. Another name. Someone else he would never forget. Mikado sighed drawing his attention and made the sign for don't do anything. So he didn't. Just like usual. Shizuo silenced the little protesting voice in the back of his mind and continued changing.

x-x-x

Their teacher was already at his desk when they came in. Shizuo blinked seeing the chains were gone. That wasn't the only surprise. The circle of chairs was gone replaced with rows of desks just like a normal classroom.

"Come in and find your seats." Izaya called turning back to speak with a stern looking woman. Shizuo followed the rest inside. Alphabetical order just like the rest of the classes. Shizuo was sitting right at the back, no point in a class reshuffle for one person.

When they were all sitting-as quick as possible-their teacher spoke leaning against the desk. Shizuo glanced at the woman wondering who she was and why she was here.

"This is Moeko Morita from the school board." Izaya announced. "She will be observing and asking you some questions today."

The woman stepped forward. "I'm afraid there has been an incident accusing your teacher of abuse, both sexual and emotional."

Shizuo swallowed. Kasuka? No, he wouldn't have had the time. Mikado? Keeping his head down he made sure not to look at the class rep.

"I'll be asking you all a few questions. I'd like to speak to Mikado Ryugamine, Shizuo Heiwajima and Masaomi Kida first."

Izaya smiled. "No problem, if I could get the lesson started?"

"Of course. I'm interested to see what you teach."

"Humanity. I used to be a guidance counsellor." Izaya looked over all of them. Shizuo felt sick. They'd been warned to keep their mouths shut. "Today we'll be looking further into relationships. Friendship to be specific. Mikado-kun, what is a friend?"

The woman's brow furrowed. "You call your student by his first name?"

"I call all of them by their first names, it gets rid of some barriers." Izaya told the woman. "Mikado-kun?"

"Uh mutual affection."

"Exactly. But how do you know it's a friendship? How do you know your 'friend' is genuine? Shizu-chan, Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun you can go with Moeko-san."

Shizuo scraped his chair back feeling all eyes on him. Keeping his eyes to the floor he left the classroom with his two friends following, despite the fact they sat near the front. His gut twisted nerves getting the better of him, alarm bells ringing.

The woman was kindly enough carrying a clipboard pressed against her chest. She led them a few doors down into an empty classroom. "Please take a seat."

Shizuo followed Mikado and Masaomi taking a seat at the second from front row. The woman closed the door and walked towards them choosing to sit in front of them, with the chair facing them. "There's no need to look so nervous. I'm not going to scream at you. Nothing you say will leave this room."

Shizuo twitched in his seat. His friends on either side looked uncomfortable. He'd thought he knew what to expect from now on in Izaya's class. The desks and the strange woman were too much of a surprise.

"The allegations made towards your teacher are serious. It's my job to make certain of the truth. Your teacher could lose his job over this."

Mikado swallowed squeaking, "who made the allegations?"

The woman smiled her thin lips pressed together. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Only that he's not in your class at the moment."

Kuni-kun. Shizuo thought. Or the other kid. He didn't know his name.

"There was a mention of a class pet. Each lesson someone gets punished. Is this the case?"

"What else did Kuni-kun say?" Masaomi sighed rocking back on two legs.

The woman sighed. "That you sit in a circle, the desk has chains and that your teacher torments you all."

Shizuo glanced between his friends. Both their hands were clenched into a fist. No decision yet.

"Heiwajima-kun, you are new? You transferred in last week? I believe you were previously expelled for hitting a teacher." The woman tapped her long nails against the clipboard, long black hair fell over her shoulders. The only thing he didn't understand was the long white coat. "You believed that was sexual harassment, didn't you?"

Shizuo kept quiet. This woman was in league with their teacher. That's what his gut was telling him. If they said anything they'd be breaking Izaya's number one rule. The one he'd already broken.

"Ryugamine-kun? Your teachers think highly of you. Your grades are high enough to be in another less... unfortunate class."

The class rep shrugged staring straight at the woman. "That's up to my teachers. I don't think we should be missing Orihara-sensei's class. Is that all?"

"That depends." The woman smiled clicking her pen. "Do you have anything to comment?"

"No. Orihara-sensei hasn't laid a hand on me."

Masaomi was already up scowling. Shizuo followed. The woman hadn't jotted a single thing down before. Now her pen moved.

All eyes looked their way when the three of them entered the room. Izaya quickly continued with the lesson. It was strange sitting at a desk-not Izaya's- and not having to worry. Maybe the woman had been genuine. If that was the case, hadn't they ruined their chance of getting Izaya fired and put away?

"Now where were we?" Izaya walked around the room. This time he kept to the front row not going past. "Friendship. How do you know it's real? How do you know when you're no longer friends? What happens if you tell your friend all of your secrets and then they go and tell someone else or use them against you?"

Shizuo shuddered glancing at his two friends. It felt like Izaya was looking directly at him.

"Do you know when someone says something behind your back?"

The door opened and the woman came back in for three more. Shizuo watched them go noticing their teacher did too. Was Izaya worried? Was the woman genuine? Three from the front were quickly ushered out, the door closed behind them.

"Most humans put up a mask or an act, even from a very young age. They try and make friends by lying or pretending to be something they're not. You'll learn this pretty much as soon as you graduate." Izaya smirked. "That's if you do. For most of you that's a pipe dream so I'll tell you now. Almost all of your friends are fake."

Shizuo tensed. Whispering and curses broke out amongst the class.

"Raise your hand if you had friends before entering this school." Izaya leaned back against the large desk surveying them all.

Shizuo like everyone else raised his hand. It was only one but Tom had been there for him and given him valuable advice, although they hadn't been together that long to be called friends. Sempai and Kouhai?

"Hands down if you're no longer friends with them."

Shizuo honestly didn't know. He hadn't had a phone back then. Tom hadn't said he'd stay in contact. They'd just moved on. But if he saw him again... with a sigh Shizuo lowered his hand. Tom probably wouldn't recognise him.

"Most of you." Izaya noted. "For those that still have their hands up. Hands down if your friends now see you less because they have new friends."

Everyone had their hand down. Their teacher looked satisfied. "The right place at the right time. Humans can't stand being alone. They crave attention. Whether it's an older friend graduating or one moving away, they'll always have more friends. You're no longer important to them. They've moved on."

"The friends you have now, what will happen when you go your separate ways? When they get boyfriends or girlfriends? You'll be abandoned. Most of you-"

The door opened again. Three stepped in and three stepped out. Shizuo swallowed needing his friends to explain what was happening. The duo continued facing the front.

"Most of you lost the last of your friends when you were assigned to this class. In the eyes of your fellow school mates you're the lowest of the low. You're at the bottom of the hierarchy."

Their teacher wiped the board drawing a triangle. "In this world there is a system. At the top you have the rich and at the bottom you have the poor. Imagine this system broken up into smaller pieces. Your family. Where abouts are you in terms of your siblings? This school. You know you're at the bottom. What about this class? Where do you fit in? Some of you-"

The door opened again. Three nervous looking teens shuffled in hurrying back to their seats. Three more left with the woman.

"Class exercise." Izaya wiped the board and drew an even bigger triangle. "You can shout out the answer. To simplify there will be three choices top middle or bottom. Nori-chan."

"Bottom." Was the overall cry. Izaya nodded writing the kid's name. Yesterday's class pet. Nori-chan didn't look as bad as he had. It looked like he had overcome his trauma. Shizuo watched the kid shuffle down slumping at his desk staring at their teacher as if he were a hero. He didn't understand why, given that it was Izaya who told the class to do it.

"Mikado-kun."

"Bottom!"

"Majority rules." Izaya shrugged jotting down Mikado's name. "Masaomi-kun."

"Bottom."

"Yasu-kun."

"Top."

x-x-x

Shizuo stared at the board. Most of the class were in the middle. A handful of the class were at the top. "What do you see?" Izaya asked tapping the board. "This is the results of a vote. A bias opinion. Mikado-kun has the best grades in the class. He should be at the top. Masaomi-kun would be too. Think about it. What made you come up with these results? Fear? Friendship? Following? Jealousy maybe?"

Shizuo stared at the sections. He was in the bottom with his friends. There were a few others but the majority was in the middle.

The door opened one last time. The final group came back in. "Thank you for your time. Orihara-san, I'll be in touch."

"Of course. Bye bye Moeko-chan." Izaya waved seeming to relax when the woman left. "So back to my main point. What would your friend do...in this instance let's use Mikado-kun. What would he do," Izaya drew a ring around the class rep's name "to get out of the bottom and to the top? How could Mikado-kun become popular? Perhaps by pushing someone below him? Bullying? Leverage with secrets? Like that your friendship is gone."

Izaya sprung up back to the board. Shizuo was still staring at Mikado's back. Their friendship was new. But he believed the class rep wouldn't do what Izaya was saying.

"In truth it's like this." Izaya erased the lines redrawing one at the top. There their teacher wrote his own name. "This is your reality. You're all the same. Individual little humans but still the same. In this class you're all in the bottom. None of you are better than the other."

Izaya turned to face them looking pretty damn menacing. "I've already explained that I won't tolerate bullying. I can see that this is going to be an issue. It looks like I might have to change Friday's lesson plan. Yasu-kun, stay behind after class. The rest of you can go."

Shizuo moved to stand. He didn't like the sound of friday.

"However before you do I want you to think about something." Izaya smirked. "How many of you told Moeko-chan anything? Was she actually from the school board or a test I assigned? If it was real then you may or may not have missed your chance to get out of this class. If it was a test, you may or may not have failed." Their teacher grinned. "See you all on Friday."

Shizuo left the classroom queued behind the rest of the class. The woman had been a test...hadn't she? If not...no, his instincts and Izaya's teasing words. It had to be a test.

"Shizuo, come on. Why are you dawdling?" The blond called out dragging him along by his jersey sleeve. Shizuo looked back seeing Izaya calmly watching them. When their eyes met their teacher smiled and gave him a small wave. The trouble maker was glaring at him.

Turning away in disgust the teen followed his friends back to the changing room where they grabbed their stuff and fled through the gate.

"Don't let sensei get in your head." Mikado murmured quietly.

Shizuo shook his head. "I'm not. It's just..."

"It was a test." Mikado whispered. "It had to be."

"The bastard was too calm."

"That's the way he's always been though." Mikado bit his lip worry creasing his brow. "We did the right thing. Didn't we?"

"Yeah. It's all a game to him. It's what he does." The blond sighed now looking just as concerned. "But it is the first time we've had someone suspended from class. That bastard never loosens his grip on us."

"Not to mention Sei-chan." Mikado breathed. "It's possible Orihara-sensei was the one that... molested him."

"He wouldn't have left evidence behind." The blond sighed biting into his thumb.

"You beat him at his own game." Shizuo grumbled. His friends were two years ahead of him when it came to Izaya. The fact that they both looked worried and confused made him nervous.

"Yeah...I don't think he was expecting that." Masaomi swallowed looking at both of them in turn. "What if that chick was from the school board?"

All three of them fell into silence. Shizuo noticed them trail him home and didn't object when they stepped into the house and said their greetings. Kasuka's car wasn't in the drive meaning he couldn't speak to his brother yet.

"How was your day boys?" His mother was there to meet him with a smile and a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen.

Shizuo gave his usual gruff response disappearing upstairs leaving his friends to bother his mother. He needed to see Kasuka. If Izaya found out his brother knew... he couldn't think about that. There was no way he would let his little brother get involved. Shizuo sighed slinging his bag in the corner of his room. His protection list was going up. If Mikado and Masaomi didn't know what was going on how was he?

 _A/N:- Next chapter expect the unexpected._


	10. Tenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Tenth class**

Kasuka came back one o'clock in the morning. Shizuo was still awake nervously waiting for him. Mikado had tried tutoring him in the classes he was struggling in. Masaomi had tried playing entertainer but none of their hearts were in it. Yesterday's lesson had been a brutal blow, their minds still reeling from the choice they had made. They didn't know if it had been the right one or not.

His two friends were tucked up in the freshly aired futons, supplied by his mother. She had accepted them as semi permanent fixtures and more than gracefully plied them with food. Now they were both fast asleep curled up together but not touching in their separate futons.

Shizuo slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible, padding across the room he opened the door and snuck out. The rest of the house was in darkness. Hand against the wall Shizuo lightly felt his way down the stairs towards the light coming from the kitchen. The last thing he needed was to fall down the stairs like an idiot and rip the banister out.

"Nii-san." His brother looked him over. "Are you still..."

"Nothing happened. Kasuka, you didn't do anything?" Shizuo stood blocking the door facing the side so he could see if his friends or parents decided to wake up.

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course dumb ass." Shizuo grumbled quietly. Their mother wouldn't be happy Kasuka was having cereal for dinner. Shizuo took the offered milk carton downing the rest. There was only a quarter left.

His brother sighed sitting at the table. "I haven't done anything. If this isn't a problem you can handle with your strength, then it's not a problem solved by rushing in."

Shizuo slumped in relief. He hadn't realised his shoulders were so tense. Kasuka hadn't confronted Izaya. Izaya didn't know he'd broken a rule. His brother was safe.

"Nii-san," Kasuka sat staring at him "I want you to tell me everything. At least for now you can have someone to confide in."

Shizuo joined his brother at the table brow furrowed. "For now? Kasuka-"

"I'm going to get you out of that class nii-san. Either you or this teacher of yours."

"Make sure you tell me everything too." Shizuo sighed fixing Kasuka with a pointed stare. "I don't want you getting caught."

"I know."

Shizuo sighed glancing at the door. "No Kasuka, you don't. Izaya likes his mind games. It feels like we're an experiment. He pokes and prods, humiliating us until we break. I don't know what the class was like before but now they're what Izaya has made them."

"That's not going to happen to you, nii-san."

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands. "It already is. I've never been careful. I've always been hot headed and used my strength to solve everything."

"It's your friends. They're the ones that are changing you. They've become your limiter." Kasuka said through a mouthful. "Don't sacrifice yourself for them, nii-san. Please."

Shizuo sat up straight hearing someone walk around above them. "I'm going back to bed. Thanks for not doing anything Kasuka."

"Nii-san, tell me honestly. Did anyone touch you yesterday?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. It was a normal lesson."

"That's good. Goodnight Nii-san."

"Goodnight Kasuka." Shizuo slipped back into the darkness navigating his way back to bed. Both of his friends were still asleep. It must have been one of his parents using the toilet. Thinking no more about it he closed his eyes and drifted.

x-x-x

Shizuo was happier when he woke up. For now all his problems had been pushed to the back burner. Today was a good clear day. One without Izaya. Now that he'd spoken to Kasuka he didn't have to worry for now. That was one less. Today he could relax. Tomorrow he would find out what their teacher had planned for them. Not only that but he would need to protect Mikado since the blond would be exempt.

His friends were happier too stuffing their faces with gusto and praising his mother's cooking. Shizuo left them too it taking the first shower. His father had left early morning for a long commute and Kasuka was packing a bag.

"You're packing?" Shizuo asked pausing at his brother's door.

"Morning nii-san, I have a shoot in Kyoto. I'll be back on Saturday. Let me know if anything happens tomorrow."

Shizuo nodded. "Good luck."

Kasuka shouldered past him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You too. Fighting back doesn't make you a monster. Remember even if your friends run scared, I'll still be here."

Shizuo kept his head down nodding awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Kasuka!" Their mother snapped. "Your poor manager has been waiting for ten minutes now! Get down here before I invite him in for coffee."

Kasuka sighed still expressionless. "Coming."

Shizuo grinned watching his little brother fly down the stairs. Kasuka was younger than him but more responsible and actually earning money to support their family. If only he was as stoic but he didn't have an older brother to scare him witless.

"Shizuo, your friends need to shower too!"

Friends. Shizuo grimaced entering the bathroom. After Izaya's latest lesson he hated that word. The end in friend. That's what their teacher had been heading for. Mikado had explained it. Izaya was trying to cause a rift in any budding friendships, to isolate them so they could be better manipulated.

The duo were his first friends. But they too were victims in Izaya's class. Their teacher had successfully sowed the seeds of doubt. Not just for him but for everyone. Shizuo shook his head. Mikado and Masaomi liked him. They didn't have any ulterior motives. They were stuck in the same situation.

x-x-x

The subdued mood was gone. Shizuo sat at the back of the class taking out his books. English. Anything was better than Izaya's class. Everyone was a lot more talkative and whilst they were themselves, yesterday's choice hung over their heads.

Maybe it was guilt or confusion but no one looked his or his friends' way. It looked like none of them would bother him today. Their teacher was bustling up and down the aisles handing out worksheets. Shizuo thought about Izaya doing the same and had to catch his laugh.

Izaya's lessons were the only ones that stuck. Names and faces passed by for teachers and students alike but everything that happened to him in Izaya's class he remembered. Or more likely he couldn't forget. Shizuo doubted he'd ever be able to forget. Nine days that were the best and the worst of his life.

Shizuo shuddered remembering the faux drink spike on his very first day, the cruel role play, the blow job. Hell he even remembered the date. Wednesday 11th may. It was last week but still fresh in his mind. Then there was the treasure hunt. This week had been an intrusive question session, having his erogenous zones discovered and a woman who may or may not have been a test or their chance of salvation.

Their teacher's lessons didn't seem to have any sort of pattern. Not like their other classes. Maths was always by topic, as was science. Even art was based on one subject. Izaya's classes were jumbled and confusing, Shizuo didn't know what was coming next. The only definite seemed to be their homework was a clue to the next practical.

The teen jolted out of his thoughts staring down at the sheet of paper just placed on his desk. The questions were in Japanese. Their teacher wheeled a tv in front of the class and pressed play. He'd expected some old film. Instead they were shown a dubbed anime with english subtitles scrolling across the screen.

x-x-x

Art was a nice break after a brutal Japanese lesson. The teacher had complained about his writing and he'd made a mistake on some of the kanji. Their teacher was exam focused piling on the pressure. So far Shizuo had homework translating two large english blocks and an essay to write.

Shrugging off his blazer Shizuo sat in the corner by the window stationed in front of one of the many easels. Their task was to draw something in front of them. Shizuo adjusted his apron choosing the view from the window. He didn't have the talent or the patience for dabbing a brush against paper. But his friends seemed rather into it. They were the two closest to him and shared the same view. Dipping his brush in blue paint Shizuo made thick clunky lines covering the top of the page.

The bottom was gray and looked like a prison. It was supposed to be the school gate. "What is that you're painting?" Their teacher asked. He pointed out of the window. Their teacher nodded and continued on.

With the blue dry Shizuo added white splodges for clouds. He was done. Sitting back he looked at his painting and then at the view with a grim smile. He didn't need an art teacher to interpret what he'd painted. It was obvious.

"Dude. What did you paint?" The blond asked standing over his shoulder.

Shizuo stared at the painting. The blue he'd used was too light and with the white it looked like mist. The grey for the gate was too heavy making it look like a hefty prison gate with nothing on the other side. Shizuo shrugged. "I'm not good at this."

The blond snorted. "No kidding. It's not as bad as Mikado's though." Shizuo blinked craning to see the class rep's painting. Mikado blushed turning it further away.

At the end of the lesson Shizuo walked past the rest noticing everyone else had picked the same view. He couldn't help but shudder. Their art teacher frowned looking perplexed.

x-x-x

This time Shizuo didn't mind changing into his gym kit. The one he wore for Izaya's class was being washed as it was everyday. That one didn't need to be labelled, no matter how much he washed it, the kit felt dirty and tainted.

This one was exactly the same but fresh. It smelt like the lavender powder his mother used. Shizuo sniffed his sleeves smiling at the scent of freedom. It was a whole different atmosphere in the changing room. Pulling on his trainers Shizuo headed for the field.

His friends jogged lightly beside him. Some of his class had even opted for shorts. Today they would be doing track. Shizuo didn't mind. As long as he wasn't using his strength that was fine.

"Race you slow pokes?" Masaomi grinned hands pillowed behind his head, jogging on the spot.

"I'll pass." Mikado murmured.

"You could do with some exercise." The blond teased. "Get some adrenaline in you."

"I've already exercised today."

"Using your brain doesn't count. You too Shizuo. Flex those muscles of yours."

Shizuo shrugged continuing his light pace. The lesson had only just begun, no need to exert himself. Besides that it wasn't just his strength he'd need to hold back. He was the fastest in the class.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed stabbing at his egg roll. Mikado was slightly slumped exhausted from all the running. Masaomi was sulking. They had raced in groups and the blond had won.

"You let me win, didn't you?"

Shizuo blinked. He didn't think he'd been that obvious.

"You never broke a sweat. The rest of us were breathing hard and you finished perfectly fine." The blond glowered. "Did you let me win?"

"I held back." Shizuo confessed. "I have to."

"Masaomi, Shizuo doesn't want anymore attention." Mikado said quietly.

"I know. It's just unfair. You have the body of an athlete."

"Masaomi." Mikado warned.

"Damn it I know. But one day you owe me a proper race."

Shizuo nodded uneasy.

"Good. Now I can eat this delicious bento." The blond grinned tucking in.

Mikado rolled his eyes and smiled.

x-x-x

"Ugh. What's worse than double maths?" Masaomi grumbled.

"Orihara-sensei's lesson." Mikado answered deadly serious.

"I'll take maths any day."

Shizuo nodded in agreement.

"Yay for algebra." The blond gave a forced grin.

"It's not that hard." Mikado said.

"That's because you actually study." Masaomi snorted. "When is algebra actually necessary? When will we have to use it?"

"In Orihara-"

Masaomi swallowed. "Yeah. Forget I asked."

They were behind the rest of the class so they saw the shock horror on the students' faces. Mikado visibly paled. "Oh no."

Shizuo looked at him confused.

"This is bad." Mikado faltered taking a step back.

Masaomi soon caught on. "What's worse than double maths?"

Shizuo looked at another of his class walk in with the same horror filled expression. "...double maths taught by Izaya?" It wasn't just their expressions. Shizuo sniffed somehow just knowing their teacher was in their maths classroom. Did he have some sort of Izaya warning radar?

"Fuck." The blond cursed. "Skip? We can pretend we didn't know."

"No." Mikado murmured. "Either he'd come and get us or make us suffer tomorrow."

Masaomi nodded looking grim. "Yeah you're right. You know how much those shitty idiots want you to be class pet."

With a resigned sigh the three of them walked into the classroom. Shizuo kept his expression blank not even looking at Izaya. This couldn't be happening. Thursdays were supposed to be a day of freedom. Not to mention it was double maths. Two hours of Izaya.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. Everyone was either staring at Izaya, the door or keeping their head down. Shizuo hoped their teacher was just messing with them and would leave shortly. Mikado and Masaomi sat rigid.

This was new. His friends hadn't expected it or guessed it would happen. Izaya had caught them off guard. The rules were changing. Shizuo stiffened at the thought. If that was the case what were the new rules? The door closed with finality sliding shut and isolating their class from the rest of the school. No one moved or dare breathe waiting in dread for Izaya to speak.

"Good afternoon class C, this is a surprise ne?" Izaya leaned against the desk holding the class register. "Your maths teacher was unfortunately in an accident on the way to work. Until they've recovered I will be acting as your substitute maths teacher. Won't that be fun?"

Shizuo felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't need to look around to see the same was happening all around the class. Izaya was their new maths teacher. Bile rose at what he had planned for them. An hour a day was torture enough and now their time together had increased.

"We don't really need to do the register." Izaya shrugged. "I know you're all here apart from Kuni-kun and Sei-chan. It looks like you're currently learning algebra. Hm. Let's get started then." Izaya placed the register on the desk and grabbed a piece of chalk.

Shizuo was expecting more dirty words to be written on the board indicating what sick game they would be playing next. Instead Izaya was writing down a sum. Algebra. Was their teacher actually planning on just teaching them maths?

"Take out your books." Izaya told them. "You have ten seconds to read and write down your answers before I erase this question and move onto the next."

Shizuo held his breath waiting for the announcement of a punishment game or a prize for winning. He wasn't putting his hand up and drawing attention, neither was anyone else. For now it looked like everyone was staying silent. Instead he solved the sum and wrote his answer. True to his word Izaya erased the board ten seconds later and wrote a new one down.

x-x-x

"Okay and that's the last one." Izaya put the chalk down and resumed his place against the desk. "Exchange your answers with the student next to you."

Shizuo handed his answer sheet across. The kid next to him handed it over wordless. Usually he'd be thrown a glare and a refusal to do anything.

"All done?" Izaya asked smiling.

Shizuo shuddered. What was their teacher's game? Mikado and Masaomi hadn't looked back his way or sent him any signals. He was on his own because even his friends didn't know how to react.

"The answer to question one was 8."

Shizuo put a tick next to the answer.

"1, 22,9,14,7."

Shizuo ticked two and crossed the rest.

"6,21,14."

Shizuo ticked all three. Nothing seemed wrong yet. It looked like Izaya intended to just teach them maths.

"25,5,20." Izaya continued reading out the answers. Another two crosses. Shizuo hoped he'd got most of them right but he knew that wasn't the case. He'd missed at least five of the questions trying to figure out the previous answer. "9,20,19."

All right this time. Shizuo glanced up seeing their teacher relaxed and no longer leaning against the desk but sitting on top one leg thrown over the other.

"15,14,12,25."

Two right. Two wrong. Shizuo was starting to worry for the other kid as well as himself. Would this go toward choosing class pet?

"10,21,19,20."

Three wrong. The strain in the class was evident.

"2,5,7,21 and the last answer was 14." Izaya grinned. "Score the marks. I'm sure you all know how to count by now and pass them back."

Shizuo looked down at the number he'd written. Twenty eight questions. Why not thirty? Did it mean something? Was Izaya trying to tell them something. What did twenty eight mean? Taking his answers back he looked at his score. Nineteen and that was only thanks to Mikado's tutoring. Was it enough to keep him out of trouble though?

"Okay, now I want everyone to stand up and line up at the back or the side. If you want you can stand at the front." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo got up and took two steps back against the wall. Mikado and Masaomi hurried up to join him. Their faces betrayed how confused they were and he didn't like it at all.

The class was scattered against the back and the side. No one stood by the windows or anywhere near Izaya. "Good. Glad to see you can still follow instructions. Don't look so worried. I'm only doing the seating plan."

No one relaxed.

"Who got all the answers correct?"

Next to him Mikado raised his hand.

Izaya nodded as if expecting it. "Mikado-kun, I want you to sit at the back in the corner."

Mikado moved taking his seat.

"Anybody else?" Izaya sighed shaking his head. "Well that's a disappointment. Anyone get 27? 26? Above twenty?"

Masaomi raised his hand.

"Masaomi-kun, next to Mikado-kun please." Izaya instructed. "Nineteen?"

Shizuo raised his hand. Everyone around him looked mildly surprised. As did Izaya. "Shizu-chan, next to Masaomi-kun."

Shizuo happily took his seat. The three of them were together again because they were the highest scorers on the test. The rest of the scores ranged between seventeen to a terrible two.

"Katsu-chan. First seat at the front." Izaya said. "At the moment you're all sitting as you placed in your tests. This is so I can give my attention to help those that are struggling. For those at the back I trust you can help yourselves."

Shizuo covered his mouth leaning on his new desk. The three of them were off Izaya's radar.

"Bear in mind these seats aren't permanent. As each lesson progresses you'll be moved around according to how you score. Open your work books to page thirty five and fill in the first section."

Shizuo walked back over to his desk grabbing his books and moving back. Everyone else was doing the same. Glancing at Izaya he saw their teacher only had eyes for the front row. Nori-chan sat in the the front row closest to the door.

No one spoke, Shizuo couldn't gather the courage to ask Mikado what was happening. Only Izaya's voice helping the students in the front row could be heard. With a sigh he stared down at his answers. What did twenty eight mean? There were twenty nine of them in class at the moment. Did that mean someone was leaving?

The bell rang but they all remained seated. Double maths had just become hell.

x-x-x

Shizuo returned home without his friends in tow. It had been a long two hours. Masaomi had left in direction of the station needing to see his girlfriend. Mikado had been lost in thought clutching his satchel and quickly running off home.

Letting himself in Shizuo gave his greetings, reassured his mother he was fine and listened to her complain how she'd made extra. He'd promised to take the leftovers in tomorrow and he was free to go to his room.

The first thing he did was to toss his blazer and his bag onto bed and take out his time table minding the zip. With how quickly they had left the school Shizuo hadn't had a chance to check. Depending on how long it took their maths teacher to recover, Izaya would be in charge.

Monday maths first period. Tuesday third. Wednesday second. Thursday double last. Friday first period. Unlike Izaya's class they had maths every day.

Shizuo felt sick. Six hours maths in a week. Those six hours would now be spent with Izaya as their teacher. Add to that Izaya's humiliating lessons. Ten hours of Izaya teaching them. Life couldn't get much worse.

x-x-x

Six o'clock Shizuo was showered, had eaten and now sat with his maths workbook open in his lap. He wouldn't be sitting anywhere near the front. Neither one of his friends had messaged him but Kasuka had wanting an update on the situation and promising to call in at nine.

"Shizuo, your friend is here." Shizuo lifted his head hearing his mother yell up the stairs. "Go straight on up."

His mother had said friend not friends. Shizuo got off his bed and opened the door. The class rep met his gaze dressed in his casual clothes. The white and green hoody was probably Mikado's favourite.

"Mikado. Something wrong?" Shizuo asked letting the other teen in. Closing the door he made the journey back to his bed. "Did Izaya-?" Glancing down at his phone he looked up. Izaya hadn't contacted him anymore after the first time. That didn't mean he hadn't contacted his friends.

"No." Mikado shook his head. "You're doing Orihara-sensei's homework?"

"Yeah. I'll finish it tonight and put it in my bag before I go to sleep." There was no way he was forgetting it.

"Good idea." Mikado said quietly standing nervously hands clasped in front of him.

"Did something happen to Masaomi?"

"No. I don't know. Probably not."

"Have you eaten? Mom said she made your share." Putting his workbook to one side Shizuo focused on the class rep. Mikado was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"No. I- I need a favour." Mikado whispered. "Today was new...Orihara sensei has changed the rules. I don't know what's coming anymore. T-there's a chance I'll be c-class pet at some point. T-that's why I need you to sleep...with me."

Shizuo blinked eyes wide. His friend was trembling staring at him tears forming. "What? But-"

"I don't want to be protected anymore!" Mikado clenched his fists. "Masaomi has done enough. "Please, t-take my virginity."

Shizuo swallowed feeling awkward. "Mikado, you don't need-"

"I saw your reaction to that video. I know you think you like men." Mikado rushed on. "Don't you want to try it out?"

Shizuo groaned. He shouldn't be surprised. The class rep was smart. "Why me? Haven't you asked Masaomi?"

"...I don't want him to know." Mikado blushed. "Please, Shizuo. Sleep with me."

Shizuo inched back towards his pillows uncomfortable at the request. "W-what about the toy we were given?"

Mikado scowled. "That's sensei's shape. He expects us to get ready for him." The class rep climbed onto the bed towards him looking nervous and upset. There was determination set in his blue eyes that Shizuo couldn't help but admire.

"Mikado, I don't think-"

The teen was right in front of him one hand on his right knee. Shizuo gulped looking towards his bedroom door. "This is-"

"Please." Mikado whispered and pressed their lips together.

Shizuo pulled away but the other teen wasn't giving up. Mikado had a pretty strong grip on his wrist but desperation and anger gave way to power, he himself was evidence of that. "Mik-"

It looked like they were done talking. Mikado threw all of his weight into him, sealing his lips and dug his nails into his wrist. The teen was crying but his blue eyes were alight and almost full of mirth. Shizuo moved his head to the side the teen following and plundering his mouth. Pressed back against the pillow the teen began to panic. This was nothing like the playful comforting kisses the three of them had shared. This was darker.

"Mi-"

Mikado combed through his hair brushing against the shell of his ear. Shizuo groaned dread filling his heart, a fearful pit in his stomach. His friend wouldn't betray him. But a knee was grinding between his thighs and those hands didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Stop."

The class rep didn't moving to tug his pyjama bottoms down. Shizuo flinched getting the other teen away from him. Mikado fell back off the bed. Tense he waited to see what happened next. Mikado blinked standing up and bowing. "I'll let you think it through. Good night."

Shizuo said nothing hugging his legs and pretending not to see the raven smiling. At least until the teen reached the door. "...Mikado, Its getting late. You can use Kasuka's room."

As soon as Mikado was gone Shizuo threw himself across the room and sat blocking the door. In his hand his phone vibrated. It wasn't Kasuka. Masaomi. _"Hey Shizuo, still awake? Listen I figured the puzzle out. Saki was asleep so I had time to kill. You there?"_

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, I'm here."

" _Man, you sound down. So it's a code. Every answer matches with a letter of the english alphabet. Mikado can work it out for himself but I'll make it easy for you. It says 'Having fun yet it's only just begun.' Listen Shizuo, I'm counting on you to look after Mikado tomorrow. I've gotta go. Saki is waking up. See you tomorrow."_

Shizuo hung up the call leaving the phone by his side. If it wasn't for Kasuka he would turn his phone off. Mikado had tried touching him. If he hadn't used the little strength he was allowed to, what would have happened? They were supposed to be friends. Mikado had said they didn't deserve to be in Izaya's class, so what had he just tried to do? Shizuo quickly darted across the room grabbing one of the futons and setting it up in front of the door.

 _A/N:- Hold your breath_


	11. Eleventh class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

Masaomi let off for one lesson

28 in attendance

 **Eleventh class**

Shizuo woke up sore and very uncomfortable. He could hear his father rushing around and the sound of his mother getting up. The first sound he heard was of his own head hitting the door. Then he remembered why he was on the floor in the first place. Mikado had tried forcing him. His friend had shown he was just the same as the rest of their class. The kid was dangerous, he just hadn't seen how much. Well now he knew. But it might have been a mistake. Izaya's take over of their maths class had been a horrible surprise no one had been expecting. Everyone had been rattled and his friend had just taken it badly.

Shizuo groaned crawling away from the door and pushing himself to his knees. Standing up he shook his arm getting rid of the numbness. He couldn't stay in his room all day. With of sigh Shizuo kicked the futon away and opened the door.

Kasuka's door was closed so he quickly passed padding downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning." His mother smiled.

"Good morning, Shizuo." Mikado nodded.

Shizuo nodded a little stiffly. The class rep wasn't acting any differently. Yesterday could have just been a bad day. His strength must have thought otherwise. Sitting down opposite the other teen, Shizuo could see a dark patch under Mikado's eye. He'd done that.

"That was so sweet of you to offer your brother's bed." His mother smiled.

Shizuo said nothing eating quickly. He needed to keep an eye on the teen but on the other hand he didn't even want to look at him. Mikado had betrayed their friendship just like Izaya had warned.

"Thank you for the meal." Mikado stood. Shizuo fought a shiver and then the teen was gone.

"Shizuo," his mother sat down in the vacant seat "Mikado-kun seems troubled, I noticed that bruise he's got forming. Is there trouble at home?"

Shizuo felt his breakfast lodge in his throat. "...he lives alone."

"Maybe school then. Keep an eye on him. You don't need to fight just tell the teacher if you see anything."

Shizuo nodded but promised nothing. Izaya wanted to take all of their virginities so what would he do if he found out Mikado had tried to escape? Shizuo hung his head. It wouldn't just be the class rep that got in trouble. He'd been the one on the receiving end.

x-x-x

Mikado left earlier than him needing to get his uniform. Shizuo didn't stop him and thankfully his mother didn't tell him to tag along.

That didn't stop them meeting up at the crossroads like usual where Masaomi was waiting. "Good morning my fellow sufferers." At least someone had a good night. "Shizuo, man you look like you were dragged through a hedge backwards!"

The teen was grinning so he knew it was a joke. At least he hoped it was a joke, running his fingers through his hair anyway.

"Mikado, what is with your eye? Did you hit on someone else's girlfriend?" The blond laughed.

"I'm not you."

Shizuo walked on Masaomi's other side instead of Mikado's, needing to keep a distance between them. The other two didn't seem to notice or care exchanging jokes at the expense of each other. Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling out of place. Were the two next to him really his friends?

x-x-x

First period maths. Shizuo trudged into class and took his seat. Izaya was already there waiting to torment them. As usual the psychopath greeted them cheerily and started writing questions on the board as if a repeat from yesterday.

Except Shizuo could feel Izaya's eyes on him or more than likely the three of them. The bruising on Mikado's eye was already coming out. He felt guilty for lashing out but grateful his strength was locked or he could have done some serious damage.

Masaomi was lost in thought occasionally staring at the class rep brow furrowed. Once the blond's gaze shifted to him in question. Shizuo turned away focusing on his paper.

The questions were ten times harder than yesterday's. Shizuo tried and failed to concentrate. He didn't want to end up anywhere near the front but a break from Mikado would be nice. Trying his best he struggled through guessing the answers for the ones he didn't know, that the answers would be between 1 and 26.

When it came to marking he'd gotten 2 right. It was disappointing and meant he was in dire need of a tutor. Next to him Masaomi looked panicked and next to him he could see some crosses on Mikado's.

"Okay," Izaya grinned "As some of you may have guessed yesterday's answers were a code. I want everybody to write that code down now."

Shizuo wrote down the words the blond had told him, surprised he remembered them. Izaya was at the front reading their answers as he passed by each desk. "Stand." The majority were standing as they did last time. Nori-kun was left sitting.

Izaya passed by his desk and smiled. "You three can stay sitting. For those that got the answer right your places are fixed. Today's scores have no effect." Shizuo sagged in relief watching as the rest of the class was shuffled around. He knew he would have been dead last if he'd been moved. Most likely there would be a code for next lesson. His fri- the two sitting next to him hadn't got all the answers right so it would be a struggle to guess. When he got home, he'd have to cram like his life depended on it.

"Good. Now that that's done. I know changing teachers can be stressful so these two lessons this week have been to ease you in as it were. Come Monday the topic we're studying will change and there will be rewards as an incentive."

Shizuo grimaced. Izaya looked directly at him and smiled. "However that means there has to be punishments as well. I suggest this weekend you all brush up on your maths. Continue on from last lesson. Shizu-chan, Mikado-kun come outside please."

Shit. What now? Shizuo pushed himself up and left the classroom keeping ahead of the class rep. Izaya closed the door. He didn't like Mikado standing so close to him, subtly moving further along.

"There's some tension between you two this morning. Mikado-kun, what happened to your eye?"

The class rep flinched covering the bruise. "I walked into a door."

Izaya didn't believe him. Shizuo could see it. "Is that so? Try and be more careful, ne?" Mikado nodded looking expectant. "You can rejoin your classmates."

Shizuo could have sworn the class rep looked a little dejected but it was quickly gone and the door closed again. "Did someone lose their temper, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya stepped into him, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Shizuo couldn't help but shiver. "You know how I feel about bullying." Shizuo looked away not wanting to see their teacher so close he could feel his breath on his skin. Mint and a faint smell of coffee. "I can guess what happened so I'll let you off this time."

Shizuo nodded feeling something hard against him. His fists clenched as he tried to blend in with the wall. Izaya's hand moved dangerously close to his crotch. "Mikado-kun can be a little predictable. He tried to break a rule, didn't he?"

Shizuo's breath hitched sharply, a cold blade that felt like death held against his throat. "Shizu-chan, your firsts like everyone else are mine. If you break that rule you will be punished for it. If I feel you're close to breaking that rule, I will take you." Izaya thrust against him. Shizuo found himself trembling. "I'll do it so hard you won't remember your own name. This is the only warning I'm giving you. Break my game and I'll break you. Do I make myself clear?"

Shizuo nodded terrified. He could feel Izaya through their clothes, he knew his teacher's shape thanks to that damn sex toy. Izaya took a step back dancing away from him. Shizuo slumped feeling another nick on his throat. "You can rejoin your classmates."

Shizuo nodded quickly taking his seat staring at his desk. His hands shook violently. One hand covering the small trickle of blood down his throat. Message received. They were to keep their virginity until Izaya decided to take it.

"Dude, you okay?" Masaomi leaned over and whispered when he returned.

Shizuo said nothing. If Mikado hadn't done what he had this wouldn't have happened. Was that really what friends did? Surely the class rep had known about the rule.

x-x-x

Shizuo skipped next period science quickly separating himself from Masaomi and Mikado. His choices for not being bothered were the roof and the infirmary. Not wanting to be caught alone he chose the infirmary taking the empty bed at the far end.

Izaya had made it clear what would have happened if he had touched Mikado. The problem was his friend had put him in that position knowing what the consequences were. The teen rolled over covering his head. Izaya's lesson about friendship kept repeating over and over in a loop. He didn't want to think about it. Mikado and Masaomi had been kind to him and protected him during their sick teacher's lessons.

Well no they hadn't not really. Despite being friends three was a crowd leaving no space for him between Mikado and Masaomi. Because they had each other he'd been paired with Izaya every time. Was that intentional? Were they setting him up to fail?

"There you are!" Masaomi ran into the infirmary looking panicked. Shizuo feigned sleep. "Oi, you're sick? Dude you picked a fine time for that."

Shizuo tensed a little hearing the blond step up towards the bed. There was a tap on his leg that became a slap. Lifting his head he glanced at his friend.

"Why did you skip?"

"Hah?" Shizuo yawned.

"I left Mikado in class so I thought I'd come and tell you. Our science class-"

"Izaya is our teacher?" Shizuo guessed. It looked like their teacher was intent on taking over all their classes.

"Well no. But he did introduce our new teacher. It looks like they know each other." Masaomi plopped down on the bed. "If it's just a normal teacher that's fine but that bastard was smiling. What if he's just as sick?"

Shizuo frowned. "You left Mikado with him?"

The blond groaned. "He told me too. I'm supposed to be in the toilet. It's too late to come in now just make sure you can make it next lesson."

Shizuo scowled. "You think Izaya will take over english too?"

"At this point I wouldn't doubt it. This is our final year. We should have expected this." Masaomi shrugged. "But if you're sick there's nothing we can do. Get some sleep, you've still got Izaya's lesson to get through."

Shizuo frowned. "Is that for Mikado?"

"Huh?"

Shizuo shook his head already feigning sleep. The other teen was gone so he let himself fall recovering energy for final period. He didn't know what Izaya had planned for them but it wouldn't be good.

x-x-x

Shizuo jolted awake looking up the class rep. The duo were standing next to the bed looking down at him.

"You've been asleep since second period. We managed to leave social studies early. The bell will ring in five minutes." Mikado told him.

"You've got that bastard next."

Shizuo groaned sitting up. Masaomi handed him his gym kit looking solemn. "I'm supposed to leave but I'll keep an eye out and help you if you get into trouble. Stay together."

Shizuo nodded holding his clothes. He didn't want to get undressed in front of Mikado. Not when Izaya knew everything.

"Shizuo! Hey man, you need to protect Mikado and yourself. You can be sick after." The blond cupped his face crouching so their eyes met. "Did you let him in? That bastard likes his mind games. What did he say to you during first period?"

The bell rang loud and shrill. Mikado sighed. "We need to get to class." Shizuo was more concerned about the smile on the class rep's face.

"Damn. Whatever he said he's trying to mess with you. Don't listen to him." Shizuo nodded half heartedly. Was that because Izaya was right about them? Or because his friends were genuine?

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "Did you have a nice nap?" Shizuo shouldn't have been surprised. "Are you worried I'll make you class pet today?" He hadn't through about it. Hadn't dreamed the psychopath would take over another of their classes. "I'm not going to."

Shizuo blinked looking at their teacher. Izaya stared back looking innocent but the cruel twisted smile gave him away. "Take your seats or don't. Either way."

Shizuo took his seat the same as everyone else. They were back in circle, the only difference between Izaya's class and the two he'd taken over.

"Is that everyone? Kuni-kun is still suspended. Sei-chan is still ill and Masaomi should have gone home but is probably still lurking around somewhere. Twenty eight today. Nice and even."

Shizuo sat tense. It felt like he hadn't been in the circle for a while. Izaya was walking around the outside and no one dared to look at what he was doing. Things had changed and the worst of those changes was being unable to look at Mikado and trust the hand signs. For the first time he felt alone in the class. He had no allies or friends, every single one would set out to destroy him. Shizuo could feel their eyes on him, just as he could feel Izaya behind him almost breathing down his neck.

The rules had changed and now no one knew what was coming. With Izaya's control spreading into their other classes, Shizuo guessed that today marked the end. This was their final year. Izaya was going to break all of them.

"For today's lesson we're going on a field trip." Izaya happily announced. "It's not my original lesson plan, that one will have to wait. Everyone outside on the bus."

Shizuo looked to the class rep as he stood. Mikado caught his eye and moved his hand. Turning away he left the classroom, his promise cutting into his brain. Letting the others pass by, he waited for Mikado as he'd told Masaomi that he would.

"Shizuo, I'm sorry if I frightened you last night." The class rep said quietly.

Shizuo didn't say anything walking towards the main doors. A field trip. They wouldn't be in school. Izaya could take them anywhere and his parents wouldn't know. Masaomi wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Shizuo, we need to work together." Mikado reached for him. Before he could move away the other teen's hand grabbed his arm. Shizuo looked down at how small it was and how delicate compared to the strength showed yesterday.

Shizuo sighed. He didn't want to lose Mikado or Masaomi's friendship. "Did you know what Izaya would have done to us if you'd gone through with it?"

The class rep hung his head. "I did." Shizuo shrugged him away. "I forgot. I was desperate. You've seen how the rest of the class sees me."

Shizuo knew he should trust his instincts like he usually did, this time however his chest was aching. This time he didn't know what to do or who to trust. That was why he was thankful to have Kasuka, his brother was that someone to confide in. Outside school he wasn't alone. Today he'd fulfil his promise. Tomorrow he'd think about the future of their friendship.

They reached the bus all too quickly and were ushered on. Mikado took the window seat and Shizuo took the seat next to him. The teen made their sign for thank you. He acknowledged it and they fell into a hushed silence. Izaya hadn't gotten on the bus yet, standing outside and watching them.

His nose twitched as it had started to do when Izaya was around. Shizuo looked around seeing everyone else was looking out at their teacher. The windows were all closed, the front doors closed as well. Shizuo noticed the small black locks on each one.

"Shizuo, what's wrong?" Mikado asked quietly.

"I smell something." He grumbled.

"There's nothing- what does it smell like?"

"I don't know."Shizuo looked behind him as Nori-kun began coughing. He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the back row was coughing. There was something on the bus, they just couldn't see it. Next to him Mikado coughed.

Shizuo stood feeling the inside of the bus spin. They needed to get off the bus. Coughing he fell back into his seat groaning at how far away the door was. The coughing at the back had cut off.

"Sleeping gas." Mikado coughed covering his nose and mouth.

Shizuo couldn't reach the door but he could break the window. The problem was everyone would get hurt by the spray of glass. Reaching over Mikado he pushed against the edge of the glass using his strength evenly across the window. Working quickly he was aware the bus had mostly fallen silence with exception of those at the front.

Mikado's eyes were closed, arms limply by his side. Shizuo growled shaking the sleepiness away. He needed to at least get the class rep out. The window gave way sliding out and onto the ground outside. Shizuo could barely feel his arms sticking his head out to breath. Grabbing Mikado he lifted him turning back to the window.

"Your strength isn't always going to save you." Shizuo jerked back seeing Izaya standing right in front of him. His hair was caught by someone else, a small mask placed over his nose and mouth. "And sleep."

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes, his cheek pressed against cold bumpy metal. Sitting up he looked into the darkness around him. They weren't on the bus anymore.

"Hello?" There was no answer to his call. Mikado wasn't within reach unless he was still unconscious. Blindly Shizuo felt around for the warm bodies of his class. His hand wrapped around something hard and wooden. A baseball bat?

A flash of light caught his eye. A torch. Except someone else was holding it in his face. Shizuo shielded his eyes with his arm. As quickly as it came the light went out. Hurried footsteps ran across the metal. Towards him he realised.

Shizuo looked around feeling something slam into his head. There wasn't much strength behind it but he'd felt the blow and the trickle of blood down the back of his neck. Whoever had hit him struck again.

Shizuo groaned rolling out of the way. He heard the sharp clang of metal as the weapon missed him and slammed into the floor. The torch flashed on again blinding him. Stumbling backwards Shizuo shuddered wondering how he was going to explain the blood to his mother.

From the light he could tell there was only two of them in what looked to be a container. Shizuo caught sight of another weapon and then another scattered across the floor.

His attacker came for him this time the light stayed on. Grabbing the bat, Shizuo cursed feeling the nails that had been hammered into it. That didn't stop him from ripping it out of his attacker's hands and snapping it in half, discarding the pieces.

Shizuo grunted wiping the back of his neck. He wasn't supposed to be fighting. His mother would think that he'd been using violence. "Damn it."

Another weapon. Shizuo reached for it but the light was gone and the bat slammed into his knee. Another hit to the stomach and again to the head. Growling he grabbed for the bat but in the darkness it was like trying to swat a fly.

Shizuo sat down feeling every strike. His attacker was trying to hurt him. He was more interested in the torch. Snatching it away, he took the hit and rolled away feeling the metal grooves against his back. The other teen screamed in rage and frustration followed by a lot of cursing. One of his class.

Wiping the blood from his eyes Shizuo felt for the switch turning on the torch. The bright beam lit up the darkness illuminating his attacker. It wasn't anyone he recognised meaning it could be anyone in his class apart from Mikado, Masaomi and Nori-kun.

The kid took a step back as if he was the victim. Shizuo turned away guiding the torch to examine the walls, the floor and ceiling. He needed to stay calm and make sure he didn't snap, which was hard considering the teen was going at it like he wanted to kill him. He didn't need a weapon he was a monster of one, which by now the kid should've understood.

On the wall was a button. A big shiny red button that was obvious when looking for it. Instead the kid had decided to try and take him down. Shizuo walked over noticing the kid's grip on the bat tighten. Doing his best to ignore him, he pushed the button.

Shizuo looked up at the sharp creaking coming from above. The container was on its side. Shizuo stared up at the open door, a thick rope dangling half way down. It was their way out. He felt better now that he had some proper light. The container was red, there were dozens of weapons littered across the container, from bats to knives, in the corner it looked like a samurai sword.

Shizuo jumped reaching for the rope and missing. Now he understood. Izaya had paired them with the person that hated them the most but to get out they needed to cooperate.

"What's your name?" Shizuo grumbled the pointless question.

"What's that?" The guy asked instead dropping the bat and picking up the knife. Shizuo growled in warning but it wasn't heeded.

"Our way out. Looks like we need to work together."

The other teen held the knife out in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Shizuo felt himself growing angry seeing the knife. Izaya used knives and chains, already he knew what a disappointment he would be to his mother. Tonight he couldn't go home. "You need to stand on my shoulders and climb up the rope. There should be more at the top just throw it down."

"Liar, you're going to hurt me!"

"I will if you don't put that fucking knife down!" Shizuo raged. Pausing he looked down seeing it embedded in the top of his leg. The kid backed away looking for another weapon. Shizuo grabbed him and threw him up and out of the container. The kid would bruise but he'd be fine.

Shizuo looked up watching as the rope was grabbed. Instead of being lowered so he could get out, the rope was pulled up leaving him with no way out. Clenching his fists Shizuo listened to the clanging against metal as the kid scrambled down. When it grew silent, Shizuo strode over to the far wall and pushed. He should have done it in the first place.

The container groaned and tipped falling on its side, the remaining weapons sliding down. Brushing himself down the teen strode out of the container and out into what looked like a maze of containers.

"Shizu-chan, that took longer than I expected." Izaya chirped. "Why didn't you use that strength of yours to start with? Do you still have some hope of having friends?"

Shizuo clenched his fists but didn't answer. Izaya had promised he would never hurt them because there was plenty of people to do it for him. "Where's Mikado?" He murmured looking around for the class rep.

"Third container down, the blue one. I put him with Yasu-kun. Looks like Katsu-chan got you good. There's a doctor on the bus."

Shizuo was already racing down to Mikado's container. He could handle himself but the class rep couldn't. There was a ladder attached to every container. Shizuo clambered up quickly standing on top. The door wasn't open and the rope still sat in a pile waiting to fall.

Crouching down Shizuo felt for the grooves and ripped the door up wincing at the loud protesting creak and groan. Throwing the door back it landed with a loud clang startling the two inside. Well one. Mikado looked up looking like a stranger amongst the weapons scattered across the floor. The other teen was on the floor covered in blood.

"Shizuo, you already got out?" Mikado asked quietly walking over to the wall and pushing the button. "Yasu-kun refused to work together. This button opens the door?"

Shizuo nodded dropping the rope down. It only went half way. Untying the first knot he let the rest down.

The class rep sighed. "We needed to work together. I would have been stuck in here."

Shizuo noticed Mikado put something in his pocket before grabbing onto the rope. It didn't look like he'd be able to climb. Clutching the rope Shizuo slowly pulled it up inching Mikado close to the exit.

The last of the rope lifted, Shizuo held out his hand pulling the class rep up. "Thanks. What happened?"

Shizuo clambered down the ladder with Mikado following behind him. "I got hit."

"With what?"

Shizuo finished climbing jumping down and remembering there was a knife in his thigh. His sweat pants were soaked with his blood. "A bat. I think. It was dark."

Mikado didn't have a mark on him, despite the other teen being unconscious. The class rep didn't look like he could fight but the evidence proved otherwise. "Who were you with?"

Shizuo shrugged. Izaya had said there was a doctor on the bus. Strange since it was another person being involved. Well as long as they took the knife out it was fine. "I don't remember his name or what he looked like."

"Did you hurt him?"

Shizuo glanced at the teen seeing a mix of concern and excitement. "No. I don't like violence." At least he didn't think the kid was hurt.

"...you held back?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I threw him out before I snapped."

Mikado nodded walking beside him lost in thought. Shizuo wondered what it was Mikado had hidden in his pocket and just how he'd managed to get through unscathed.

"Where's Orihara-sensei?"

"He was outside the container I was in." Shizuo yawned.

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really."

"Shizuo, this feels a bit too easy."

Shizuo rose a brow. "What did you use?"

Mikado took the object from his pocket. It was a pen. Shizuo stared at it. The lid was pulled off showing him it was a fountain pen.

The two of them walked through the maze of containers seeing only a couple of their class, the rest were fighting inside or worse. Shizuo shuddered looking around for Nori-kun. The other teen had been through enough.

"Shizuo, you need to see a doctor."

Continuing their walk, Shizuo was the first one to see the bus. Mikado ran forward. "Excuse me? My friend is hurt."

The doctor stepped down from the bus looking at him. "That's a nasty wound."

Shizuo froze. The doctor had short brown hair and glasses, wearing a lab coat. The man smiled at Mikado and him. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Kishitani-sensei."

Kishitani-sensei? Shizuo looked questionably at the class rep. "Shizuo, this is Kishitani-sensei our new science teacher."

Shizuo nodded grabbing Mikado's sleeve. "Stay?"

x-x-x

It was their most violent class so far. Shizuo stood leaning against the container avoiding the bus and their new science teacher. The numbers hadn't increased much and it was getting darker now.

Izaya had started opening the doors or generally skipping around. A couple of times he'd gone to talk to the doctor. It looked like the pair were friends. That in itself was surprising. But Shizuo now knew why he had been singled out and why he was in a class with a psychopath.

Mikado kept glancing his way yet didn't come any closer. Shizuo didn't know what to make of his friend. For now Mikado was keeping his distance watching over the carnage as one by one the containers were opened and a victor was helped out. In many cases the doctor was needed.

Most of the class were returned to the bus battered and broken. Everyone had been given a clean bill of health with no concussions being diagnosed. Their teacher was whistling as the ones that could walk found their seats.

Shizuo looked down at his bloodied clothes and groaned. The doctor had wound thick bandages around his head. His mother would have a fit. Sighing into his hands Shizuo glanced at the class rep. Friend or not Mikado was the only one in class he knew.

"Can I stay at yours?"

The other teen nodded smiling. Shizuo sat back in his seat wondering if he was making a mistake. Another complication had been added. Shizuo closed his eyes thinking whether he should tell Mikado or not, the fact that he knew their new teacher fairly well. After all the doctor had been a pervert and very hands on.

Mikado was looking relaxed smiling at the new teacher. Shizuo grimaced. The class rep didn't know the addition was just as bad as Izaya. The doctor caught his eye smiling at him, the exact same smile the man had been wearing when he'd thrown him out of the window, causing him to be expelled from his previous school. Now more than ever he needed to get out of Izaya's class.

 _A/N:- next time, the result of a choice._


	12. Twelfth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Twelfth class – No school**

Shizuo didn't know what he was thinking staying on the bus after it passed by his road. He could feel Izaya glancing at him in the mirror. Worried he would sleep with the class rep? Worse was feeling the science teacher's gaze on the back of his head.

As Izaya drove through town the bus got emptier until there was only the four of them on there. It was dark out and Shizuo was covered in his own blood looking worse for wear. There had been a lot of injuries but most were kept under wraps, focusing on below the neck.

As the bus slowed to a stop Shizuo stood up trailing behind Mikado. He could feel Izaya watching him but didn't dare turn around. The bus didn't leave straight away remaining where it was. It felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. When there had been six of them on the bus it had been nine o'clock. Shizuo followed Mikado into the apartment. Whereas his place was a family home and Masaomi's was minimalistic, the class rep's home was small and run down looking like it would barely survive a thunderstorm.

Taking his shoes off, Shizuo set them down neatly looking around the apartment. The futon was next to a kotatsu. Mikado's school books were piled up on the table, along with a single set of plates.

"Sorry it's small." The class rep smiled sheepishly. "It's what I could get the cheapest. It's not a bad neighbourhood. The bath is through there. Be careful with the water. Only the cold was working this morning."

Shizuo nodded but didn't move. He had his uniform on him to change into, thanks to Izaya storing everything in the back of the bus. Because of Izaya's classes he didn't carry his phone to school, meaning he'd had no way to contact his parents yet they always knew where he was and didn't ask questions.

The thought of Izaya speaking to them was enough to make him feel sick. Izaya was pure evil scum. Mikado he wasn't so sure of. "Masaomi called and left messages. He couldn't follow the bus. I've let him know we're here."

Shizuo nodded glad there would be three of them. The blond seemed to be more involved with Mikado than him, so at least there wasn't another one to worry about...he hoped.

Clutching his bag Shizuo headed for the small bathroom. There wasn't a lock on the door. It was small incredibly so. Shizuo stuffed his bag down in front of the door looking for what else he could use.

Stripping off the teen tore off his bloodied gym kit tossing it to the floor. He'd have to ask Kasuka to buy him a new kit without his parents finding out. Shizuo felt guilty using the class rep's hot water knowing there probably wasn't much, but he was covered in blood and he did need to get clean.

He'd just sat down when the door nudged against his bag pushing it away with ease. Shizuo scrambled for the towel. "Shizuo-kun, I'll wash your back for you."

Shizuo hunched up holding the towel around him. The class rep lifted his bag seating it down beside the wall. "No that's okay."

"I want to apologise. I was in the wrong. I'm not like everyone else in our class." Mikado bowed to him. Shizuo held the towel neither one of them moving. "Is my apology not enough?" Mikado asked quietly kneeling on the floor.

Shizuo stared at the other teen. "...is there blood on my back?"

Mikado got up moving slowly. Shizuo swivelled in his seat showing his back. "Yes. There's blood down your back and neck."

Shizuo nodded. "Please can you help me wash it?"

"Yes. Leave it to me, Shizuo-kun."

Shizuo stiffened feeling Mikado's hands on his back. When it looked like the teen wouldn't do anything he found himself relaxing. Still he held the towel in front of him.

"You bled a lot."

Shizuo nodded. "I got hit a lot."

"Do you mind if I ask you what with?"

"A wooden bat, a metal bat, I think it was a bat with nails in. The kid used whatever Izaya left laying around on the floor."

"Today was to teach us a lesson." Mikado said quietly.

Shizuo nodded slumping forward. "For many reasons. I have a feeling the planned lesson would have been worse."

"I'm done. I don't think you should use shampoo until the cuts heal. I'll run the bath for you."

Shizuo watched the other teen run the water sleeves rolled up. "...I can't use the last of your hot water."

Mikado smiled. "Please, I insist."

Shizuo scowled looking at he length of the bath. It was small but two people would be able to fit in the tub. "Then we'll go in together."

Mikado's mouth dropped open. "T-together?"

Shizuo nodded. "I'll go this side, you can go that side."

"But I-"

"I forgive you." Shizuo grumbled. "I know you two are my friends and stop with the formal crap!"

Mikado grinned looking like he was going to cry.

x-x-x

The bath was full, the water hot. Shizuo gingerly climbed in feeling the soapy water seep into his cuts. The one on his leg bothered him the most. Sitting straight against the edge of the tub, Shizuo pulled his legs to his chest leaving space for the other teen.

Mikado was shy and slow at getting undressed. The other teen blushed covering his genitals. Shizuo looked away pointing out the fact he wasn't looking. There was a soft splash as Mikado stepped in and then lowered himself into the bath.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub, their feet touching. It was awkward but there wasn't much space and he couldn't let Mikado catch a cold.

"T-thank you for forgiving me." Mikado said quietly head resting on his knees.

"We shouldn't fight. Izaya is the problem." Shizuo sighed. "He threatened me. Said I wasn't to touch you or let you touch me."

"Did he?" Mikado asked surprised. "What did he say?"

Shizuo shuddered at the memory, another one to add to his emotional scars. "He said if we cross the line he's going to punish me and if it looks like we're going to cross the line...he'll take me."

"What about me?" Mikado asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "He didn't say anything about you. I imagine you'll be pulled to the side another time." With a groan he rested his head on his knees eyeing the other teen's black eye. "Sorry about your eye. I shouldn't have hit you."

"It'll heal. We should just put it behind us and try to figure out Orihara-sensei's next move." Shizuo nodded in agreement wondering if he should get out of the bath first. "Um, I only have one futon. Are you okay sharing?"

x-x-x

After the bath Shizuo felt the day's exhaustion catch up with him, falling into the futon. His eyes closed dragging him down to sleep. Mikado accidentally stepped on him when the knock on the door came. Groggy Shizuo sat up nursing the nearest thing he could grab. A kitchen knife.

Mikado opened the door sighing in relief. "Masaomi."

The blond pushed his way into the cramped apartment out of breath. "Are you two okay? What did that bastard do? Fuck, when I saw the bus drive away I thought my heart would stop!"

Shizuo flopped back down tossing the knife. "Apparently he paired us up with the one that hated us most and locked us together in shipping containers."

"What? Shit. You both okay?"

"I didn't get hurt. Orihara-sensei paired me up with Yasu-kun. Shizuo got the brunt of it. He was paired with Katsu-chan."

The blond rushed over looking him over. "Did he do any damage?" Shizuo was flustered, Masaomi gently probing his head and checking his hair. "Woah. That fucker didn't hold back."

"I helped wash the blood out." Mikado sat against the wall giving them space. "Katsu-chan stabbed him in the thigh."

"But you're okay right? No concussion or anything?"

"I'm fine." Shizuo shrugged falling back a little as the blond sought the wound on his thigh. "I have my strength."

"Kishitani-sensei checked us all over." Mikado said.

"Kishit- you mean the new science teacher? What was he doing there?"

Shizuo sighed. "Because he's just as bad as Izaya. He's the teacher I threw out of a window. He's the reason I was expelled from my previous school."

Mikado's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. The blond copied it. "What? Then that means we have both of them to watch out for?" Masaomi groaned. "I guess that explains why that bastard wanted you in his class. This is some twisted revenge shit, right?"

"That depends on whether the two of them are friends, doesn't it? We have maths first period on Monday."

"And double science after that."

Shizuo groaned. "And Izaya's humanity class."

"Monday is going to be hell, isn't it?" The blond deflated. "No choice for it. Can you two come with me tomorrow?"

"To see your girlfriend?" Shizuo asked.

Masaomi grimaced shaking his head. "Nah. I need to numb myself to sex. I was thinking of buying a toy that isn't that bastard's shape." The blond grinned at him. "Unless you want to screw me?" Shizuo's face fell and even Mikado looked away uncomfortable. "Dude, it's a joke. I'd never ask something like that of you. For starters it's gross and secondly that bastard would have the worst punishment in store for both of us."

Shizuo eyed the other teen warily. "Seriously, it was a joke. There's no need to be so jumpy. Or are you nervous about going into an adult shop?"

"Masaomi, square root of three."

"Tch, whatever I'm exhausted. Today was a long day."

"I only have one futon."

The blond shrugged. "You should have come to mine then. Shizuo budge over."

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Mikado crawled over scowling.

"Dunno. In the bath tub?"

"Masaomi!"

Shizuo realised the blond was laughing. "I brought another one. It's in my bag."

"Why can't you use that one then?" Mikado folded his arms.

"Because I can't be bothered to roll it out. Shizuo you don't mind me sleeping next to you, do you?"

"Uh no."

"Good. Good night."

x-x-x

"Mikado, you can move in with me until Saki gets out of the hospital."

"I don't need to-"

"This isn't breakfast!" Masaomi complained. "I can manage an omelette at least and Shizuo has a buffet laid out for him. I can't deal with this."

Shizuo looked down at his small bowl of rice. Mikado blushed looking ashamed. "Sorry it's not much."

"That's it. No more sleepovers here. It's either my place or Shizuo's. Ah, I can't do this." Whilst they stayed sitting the blond got up and went into the bathroom. "Where's the hot water?"

Mikado reddened further. Shizuo felt sorry for him putting effort into eating his rice. "That's it. We're relocating!" Came a cry from the bathroom.

x-x-x

Half an hour of complaining later, the three of them left Mikado's run down apartment. Shizuo went back to his house to quickly get changed. If he was in uniform the shop wouldn't let him in. Besides that his friends wanted a proper breakfast which his mother was more than happy to make.

"So where are you boys headed today?"

Shizuo didn't know exactly so he shrugged and continued eating. Mikado strayed silent too.

"Don't know yet, we were going to take a walk around town see where we end up." Masaomi bailed them out.

"Shizuo, you'll need money then." His mother smiled leaving the kitchen and returning with some money. He didn't think his mother would be so forthcoming if she knew where they were going.

After breakfast the three of them left his house taking a walk to west Ikebukuro. "All the naughty shops are in the red light district." Masaomi told them. "It's dangerous at night but it should be fine during the day."

"You hope." Mikado murmured eyes smiling. "How do you know so much about the red light district anyway?"

The blond grinned. "What can I say, I'm a man and the best ladies are the ones that want to have a good time. A virgin wouldn't know about that though."

"Don't we need I.D?"

"Nope. The shop we're going to is run by a fujoshi. She'll let us in and probably help us choose."

"I'm not buying a sex toy." Mikado blushed.

"That's up to you." Masaomi shrugged. "I'm not letting that bastard get the upper hand."

Shizuo looked up at the shop names. It felt as if they'd walked into the unknown. Well at least he did. Masaomi it seemed had been here before and Mikado there was no telling. "What shop are we going to?"

"Sex, dreams and whipped cream." Masaomi announced. "That one."

Shizuo wasn't as nervous entering the store. Izaya's class was much worse. The woman behind the counter watched them like a hawk. She didn't look like she'd allow them in.

"Morning, Karisawa-san." The blond greeted as if they were friends. Masaomi ushered them in. "Relax, she's just fantasying right now." He whispered.

Shizuo looked around surprised there were so many products. "What are you looking for?" Shizuo asked as the blond skimmed the shelves.

"Something to turn me off sex for life."

"...should I do the same?" Shizuo asked quietly crossing his arms.

"Nah, I think it would have the opposite effect with you. I think it'll be better if you remain untouched. This should do."

Shizuo stared at the length of the toy, much bigger and thicker than the one Izaya had given them. "Is that going to fit?"

"It'll have to. Now let's find something fun for Mikado." The blond grinned.

Mikado scowled slapping the blond.

x-x-x

The three of them went their separate ways, Shizuo returning home and hurrying upstairs clutching the bag. Like his two friends he'd ended up buying something. He probably wouldn't use it but just in case, it was there hidden under his bed now with Izaya's toy.

"Shizuo, you're back?" His mother poked her head in just as he stood. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You're friends aren't with you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No, they had stuff to do."

His mother smiled. "So what did you buy?"

"Huh?"

"You went somewhere didn't you, what did you buy?"

Shizuo blushed shrugging his shoulders. "We went to the...arcade." He lied fidgeting.

"Oh. Well as long as you had a good time. Kasuka called he should be home later this evening." Shizuo nodded glad his mother wasn't asking any more questions. "Have you eaten lunch? If not I'll make you something."

"Thanks." Shizuo waited for his mother to leave before flopping back on the bed covering his face in embarrassment.

x-x-x

Shizuo smiled reading the text from Kasuka. His brother would be home in less than an hour, just in time for a late dinner. There was so much he needed to get off his chest.

Masaomi was at the hospital with his girlfriend and Mikado was...well he didn't know but the other teen was texting them back straight away so maybe he was alone in his tiny apartment.

Shizuo was about to reply to Kasuka when he heard his mother's shrill scream from downstairs along with a loud crash. Heart in his mouth Shizuo bolted down the stairs into the living room where his parents had been watching tv.

His father was shielding his mother on the sofa, a rock sat on the carpet connecting the shattered pieces of glass from the window.

Shizuo clenched his fists his voice lodged in his throat. His parents were okay. Running to the door he threw it open catching sight of someone throwing another rock this time through his parent's bedroom window.

"Hey!" Shizuo yelled. The culprit stared at him dropped the rest of the rocks he was holding and ran. It was a teenager just like him and he had a vague feeling they'd met before. Either way he was pissed and his family had been threatened.

His legs moved giving chase. He didn't understand what was coming out out of his mouth but whatever he was saying terrified the kid. Reaching out his hand brushed against air just missing the teen's jacket.

Growling he reached again only for the kid to turn and spit in his face. Shizuo scrubbed a palm across his face, a red haze filling his mind. His mother's scream and terrified figure set him on a single path. He'd catch the kid and beat him within an inch of his life.

Shizuo chased him across down dodging and weaving cars, putting up with spitting in his face and small rocks lobbed at his head. This time he was angry, his mind was numb with rage, his body moving on auto pilot.

The kid started screaming for help looking like he was going to topple over at any moment. Shizuo reached out knowing that this time he would catch him. Their chase was at an end. Except he was the one caught, unable to do anything as he was pulled back by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Chasing bad."

Shizuo screamed in frustration watching the culprit get away, turning around and smashing his fist into the one that had let the kid get away. His eyes widened in shock seeing that his punch had been caught. Pulling his fist back he slammed forward again unleashing more than enough of his strength. The big guy caught his fist and didn't budge from where he stood.

"Fighting bad." The man said calmly. Shizuo blinked seeing he was the one that had been pushed back. The man in front of him was stronger than he was. It shouldn't be possible. Yet it was.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

Shizuo shivered turning to look at Izaya coming out of what looked like a restaurant.

"Fighting bad." The man repeated crushing his fist. Shizuo grit his teeth refusing to cry out in front of his psycho teacher.

"Shizu-chan. It's okay Simon, he's one of my students." Izaya walked over to the man and patted his arm. Shizuo stumbled backwards. Izaya had said his strength wouldn't always save him. "Hm, what happened?"

Taking a step back he tried another, instincts screaming at him to run. The two were speaking in another language he didn't understand. Izaya was staring at him the entire time.

"Ah. I see. Shizu-chan, have you eaten dinner yet?" Izaya grabbed his sleeve placing a hand on his back. "Come on, I'll treat you."

Shizuo shook his head. He needed to get back and check on his mother. He needed to help clean up. "You're refusing?" Izaya asked quietly like a snake about to strike. Shizuo allowed himself to be pushed inside and led into the dark corner with a flickering light.

Izaya waited for him to sit down before sliding the door shut and sitting next to him at the table. "What happened, ne?"

Shizuo stared at his hands. His fist was stinging from where it had been caught. He was weak compared to that man. How many more adults had strength like that? How many more did Izaya know? They'd already had one new teacher what if that was another one? Shizuo shuddered.

"Let me guess, Kuni-kun broke your window and you were chasing him." Izaya said quietly against his ear.

Shizuo shivered covering his ear looking at his teacher in surprise. "Nori-kun contacted me. It seems Kuni-kun wasn't happy with your decision."

Shizuo blinked. "Decision?"

"That's right. He believes the whole class betrayed him. Kuni-kun reported me to the school board and all of you rejected his claim."

Shizuo shook his head. The woman was for real? But that couldn't be. If that was the case then..."She wasn't part of the school board."

Izaya smirked plucking up a sushi roll. "True but Kuni-kun didn't know that. He believed she truly meant to help him. Poor Kuni-kun poured his heart out to her expecting her to be his saviour. Then to find you'd all denied the claims... That's a shocking betrayal to his fragile heart."

Shizuo stared into his lap. It had been a game, one at the teen's expense. Now he remembered the kid. It was the one he'd helped escape from Izaya's class.

"I imagine he frightened your family." Izaya said softly. "Would you like to punish him?"

Shizuo jumped inching away. "What?"

"It's only fair. Who knows what he would have tried to do if you hadn't chased him." Izaya touched his shoulder. "I'm letting you choose, Shizu-chan. How do you want Kuni-kun punished?"

Shizuo shook his head shuffling further away from Izaya. "That's for the police isn't it?"

"Is it?" Izaya smiled. "You don't want to take things into your own hands? It's what you planned to do, ne?"

Shizuo clenched his fists flinching when Izaya covered his hand with his own. "I'll let you think about it."

Shizuo knew their talk wasn't over yet. His skin was crawling needing to get away. "Did you heed my warning?" Izaya asked calmly smiling. "Last night you went straight into Mikado-kun's apartment together. What did you do?"

Shizuo shuddered shaking his head. "Nothing."

Izaya gave a slight shake of his head. "It seems I need to give you a clearer warning, Shizu-chan."

Izaya pushed him over tearing his sweatpants and underwear down. A hand clamped over his mouth the plates jumping as he was bent over the table. Shizuo trembled hearing his own pathetic voice whimpering. His eyes widened gaze narrowing on Izaya's hardened erection spring free. His teacher licked his fingers long and slow.

"No." Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut feeling the same wet hand on his butt cheek. "Please don't." Izaya's weight covered him. He knew he was crying and begging.

"Should I ask Simon to hold you still?" Izaya whispered in his ear. Shizuo cried out muffled by Izaya's hand. His teacher thrust deep. Shizuo blinked feeling the hot warmth between his thighs, rubbing against his balls. "Was that scary?" Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo nodded shivering at the hand squeezing his dick. "Remember if you let this anywhere near Mikado-kun, I won't be putting mine between your legs. Do you understand?"

Shizuo nodded wiping snot and tears from his face. Izaya moved away from him. Shizuo struggled pulling his underwear up, his knees giving out.

"Say it."

Shizuo sniffed his hands wouldn't stop shaking. "I understand."

"Good. I think you've got the message this time." Izaya grinned. "You can relax, I'm not going to touch Mikado-kun. There's no need for me to punish him."

Shizuo blinked. The class rep was special? Was that why Izaya was going so far? "You can tell him this. If he loses his virginity or tries to seduce you, I'll remove him from my class." What? Shizuo frowned. What kind of punishment was that? "You still don't understand your new friend do you?" Izaya chuckled. "Just pass on the message. Mikado-kun won't try anything again."

Shizuo was confused. Mikado wanted to leave the class. They all did so why was Izaya saying it like a threat? Why would that be a punishment.

"Well I suppose I should pay for this lot. Eat up, Shizu-chan. I might tell you next time."

Izaya got up tall and imposing. Shizuo shrank in on himself waiting for the monster to leave. It didn't feel like he could relax, moments later the door slid open. "Shizu-chan, I seem to be 500 yen short. I don't suppose you have it?" Shizuo blinked. "Nope I've got it. Never mind." Shizuo shuddered. Was there anything Izaya didn't know?

x-x-x

Shizuo returned home in a cab paid for by Izaya. The two windows had plastic taped over them. Kasuka's car sat parked outside. Opening the door he stepped inside walking past the policeman as he exited.

"Shizuo." His mother stood up running into his arms. "I was worried sick. Why did you run after them?"

Shizuo lowered his head. "Sorry. I lost my temper. They got away."

"Forget about that. I'm glad you're safe. You brother is in his room. I'll start dinner."

Shizuo nodded retreating upstairs. He was in dire need of a shower. "Nii-san." Kasuka opened the door for him to step inside. "Did you catch them?"

"No. But it was someone from my class." Shizuo whispered closing the door and slumping on the bed. He could still feel how he'd been overpowered by both the strong man and Izaya. He could feel the heat that had been like a steel rod between his legs. If Izaya had wanted to Shizuo knew he would have lost everything within moments. Today he'd realised just how weak he was. His strength was nothing special.

"Nii-san? What happened?"

Shizuo blanched covering his mouth. "He got me." Shizuo grumbled miserably. "He could have...but he didn't."

Kasuka rested a hand on his shoulder. "Nii-san, tell me what happened."

x-x-x

"You can repeat a year." Kasuka announced when he'd finished. "I found someone to help."

"Kasuka!" Shizuo panicked.

"Nii-san, I didn't give anything away. In the showbiz world, we hire private investigators and informants all the time." Kasuka said. "In particular there are two which are known as the best. They don't ask for personal details, just payment."

Shizuo deflated head in his hands. His brother could have got himself into trouble.

"I went to the top rated one Kanra first. I pretended I had a little sister going to school next year and wanted to know everything about the teachers there." Kasuka gave him a small very rare smile. "Your teacher wasn't on the list. He's only there for this year. When you graduate he leaves."

Shizuo nodded feeling a small flame of hope. He didn't know if the information was trustworthy or not but if it was, he could repeat a year.

"So it wasn't suspicious I then went to the second rated informant and said I wanted information on all of the schools current teachers. I got all the information back apart from one."

Shizuo sighed. Of course Izaya had covered his tracks. "Kasuka, don't contact them again. Thank you for helping but how much did it cost? I don't want you to get caught."

"It was to help you nii-san." Kasuka said. "I know you can't skip classes given that you have them thirteen hours a week and you wouldn't want mom to get suspicious. So I have an idea. Nii-san, why don't you join me as an idol?"

 _A/N:- next, hell begins_


	13. Thirteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kuni-kun, Kan-chan, Go-kun, Nao-chan, Yuki-kun, Katsu-chan, Yasu-kun, Shiko-chan, Taki-kun, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Yoshi-kun, Taka-chan, Shichi-kun, Hiro-chan, Nori-kun, Tai-chan.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Thirteenth class**

"Is it safe?" Shizuo asked sitting on the sofa. His parents were attempting to get a window fitter to come asap. Usually he'd be confident enough to protect his family but thanks to Izaya he now had a danger awareness. It was only a thin sheet of plastic duct taped to the frame. That wouldn't stop anyone.

"I don't know, nii-san." Kasuka answered honestly. "Are you going to stay up?"

Shizuo had already decided he would. Kuni-kun had already gotten away once, with what Izaya had done to the kid, he would probably be back. This time he wanted to be ready and protect his family as he should have done in the first place.

"In that case I'll stay up with you."

He would have said no but Kasuka wanted to help and he didn't want to tell anyone what to do. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be, nii-san?" Kasuka asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want to think about it." Shizuo whispered. "Hey, Kasuka. I know you want to help but don't do anything like that again." He had a bad feeling his little brother had done something he shouldn't have. They'd been so sure Izaya wouldn't involve his family but the rules had changed and by letting Kasuka find out he'd broken a big one.

Kasuka rocked to the side resting against his shoulder. "Nii-san, are you scared?"

Shizuo nodded watching as the sky darkened and the wind rustled against the makeshift window as if it was a carrier bag. "I am too."

"Well that was a waste of time." His mother sighed. "They can't get anyone out until the morning."

"It's alright." Shizuo shrugged. "I'll stay up and watch the house."

"No, I can't ask you to do that. Both of you go to bed."

"Mom, I need to do this."

His father came in listening from the doorway. "They'll be fine."

His mother looked worried. "Why don't you call your friends over? You haven't had a sleepover in a while."

Shizuo shook his head. A while? It was only a couple of days ago. Hadn't it? "It's getting late."

"Call them." His father said apparently no longer taking his side. "I'll go and pick them up."

"Dad, take my car." Kasuka said taking the keys from his pocket. His father caught them grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll be back soon."

"I'll give you their addresses."

Like that his parents had arranged a sleepover. Shizuo sighed accepting the sympathetic pat from his brother. "You'd better call them or they'll think they have a stalker."

"They already do." Shizuo grumbled.

x-x-x

His friends stared at them through the see through plastic jaws dropped. With his mother watching his every move he hadn't been able to explain what had happened properly.

"I'm home." His father called opening the door. "Son, your car drives like a dream."

"Welcome home." His mother beamed. "Good to see you again boys. I made leftovers if you haven't eaten yet."

Masaomi grinned. "I had something that resembled an omelet but nothing beats your cooking, Heiwajima-san."

"Please, call me Namiko."

Shizuo groaned quietly. Unbelievable his friend was flirting with his mother.

"That's the grossest thing I've seen in a while." Kasuka said beside him.

"What about you Mikado-kun?" His mother asked.

The class rep blushed looking down at his socks. "Uh instant ramen."

His mother ushered the pair into the kitchen.

x-x-x

Shizuo could see his friends had questions but with Kasuka glued to his side they didn't ask and he couldn't say anything. Things were a little tense every time the wind blew or a dog barked. The game system was set up where they were taking turns the winner stays on. Despite it being his and Kasuka's game they both sucked compared to Masaomi and Mikado.

Even when his brother slipped away to use to the toilet or for a snack to help them stay awake, his friends didn't ask and weren't rude enough to text him whilst Kasuka was in the room.

Like this he could almost believe everything was normal. It was just an ordinary sleepover where they couldn't sleep and got to gorge themselves on the snacks his father had brought. Right now he didn't want to think about the thoughts and worries in his head. The longer he could go without voicing them the better.

x-x-x

Shizuo like his friends and brother spent most of Sunday sleeping and the other half staying out of the way whilst new windows got put in. These ones were apparently shatter resistant.

Monday morning he'd like to say he woke up feeling fresh but with Izaya first period frustration and fear settled in before he'd said his first good morning. Mikado and Masaomi were already downstairs eating breakfast. His brother sat at the end of his bed waiting for him to get up. "I'll speak to my manager about you."

Shizuo nodded keeping yet another secret. He'd decided not to tell his friends about his plans until they came to fruition and he was free of Izaya's power over the school. "Thanks."

Just like he'd realised he couldn't pass on Izaya's message to Mikado. Right now he didn't want to be pressured or destroy the equilibrium of their friendship but when things went successfully Shizuo had already decided to help. It would be a new experience, one that terrified him but if sleeping with the class rep got him freed from Izaya then he didn't mind. But for now he'd keep quiet, with him and Mikado gone the class would turn against Masaomi.

x-x-x

Surprise surprise their home room tutor had up and quit leaving the teacher with the most free time to take charge of their class. Shizuo felt his shoulders sag dragging himself into the classroom. As for where he sat only the psycho up front knew. For now he collapsed at the back seeing as he was the transfer student. Izaya looked positively glowing with glee. A large box sat on his desk that he didn't even want to begin guessing what was inside. Something to make their lives even more miserable. Mikado and Masaomi looked back at him mirroring his expression. This was not going to go well for them.

"Good morning class c." Izaya greeted full of energy. "I see we have a few late comers or maybe they won't come in at all. As for the rest of you, you all got here on time well done."

Izaya made them wait in silence for five minutes when the late comers came through the door. "Katsu-chan, Yuki-kun. You're both late." The pair looked horrified rushing to their seats. "Now that everyone is here I will he your new home tutor as your current one has quit."

No one in the class moved or breathed. Their home tutor was the one that helped them fill out their career forms and planned their future. Shizuo felt sick. If anything happened the one to contact his parents would now be Izaya.

"There have been a few complaints from the other teachers regarding this class." Izaya grinned. "Don't look so worried what they're complaining about is the gender equality. As you've noticed or may have noticed every class is made up of an equal or near equal amount of girls and boys. However this class in the eyes of the other teachers is all boys."

Shizuo glanced at the blond seeing his fists closed shaking with fury. The rules had changed again. After Masaomi's girlfriend Izaya hadn't touched another girl. Had that rule changed as well?

"I assume they're expecting me to ask for a class swap. Seeing how there are already girls in the class though, I won't be doing that."

Everyone gasped in unison turning around in their seats looking for who was a girl. Shizuo frowned brow furrowed. He knew there were no girls in the class, he'd seen everyone with their dick out during the practicals.

"Everyone would think the girls are the smallest, ne? That's wrong. Girls come in all shapes and sizes." Izaya grinned. Shizuo caught on. Ah fuck. He thought realising what was in the box. "So when I call your name come up and stand at the front. Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Sei-chan isn't here, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan and Tai-chan."

Shizuo groaned reluctantly standing and moving to the front of the class. He didn't look at his friends or at anyone else. "Boys, I need you to stand up and change your seats to this side of the room." Without question the ones sitting down stood and moved to the window, sitting back down.

"Good. The girls will be sitting on the other side, remember not to let them distract you." Shizuo was pretty sure everyone was giving him a what the fuck look.

Since he was the first called he was given his uniform first. Izaya placed it in his hands smiling as he moved onto the next. "Now I think we should let the girls get changed so boys, out in the hallway please."

Shizuo stared down at the package in his arms. Ridiculous. This was a joke, it had to be. Yet it was all there in such a small package. The red bow, folded white blouse, light blue blazer and dark blue skirt.

The ones sitting down stood beelining for the door. "Girls, there's something else for you in the box." Izaya whispered loudly closing the door. Shizuo groaned looking at the others.

"Fuck this, I'm not a girl!" One of the teens snapped throwing the uniform to the floor. Shizuo wanted to do the same but he'd long since learnt what happened when Izaya didn't get his way.

Peering into the box Shizuo pulled out a small bag with his name on. He really didn't want to open it but he did moving to the back of the class. Make-up, a make up tutorial guide, razors, girly bath stuff, a bra and panties. Shizuo growled dropping down in his seat cursing with disgust.

Shrugging off his blazer Shizuo could see everyone but one getting changed. They'd realised like him that it was pointless to argue. Just like they realised Izaya would keep them here until they got changed.

Shizuo unbuttoned his shirt taking it off. His pants followed along with his underwear. The panties he had were red silk which more than covered his front and cut up his butt. Grimacing he struggled to put on the matching bra and running the razor down his legs. After that he was past his humiliation putting on the blouse and new blazer. The red bow tie was a pain and the skirt was so short it barely covered his crotch. Izaya had left him with short socks leaving a lot of leg showing.

There was another smaller red bow which clipped in his hair. The bell for first period rang. Izaya knocked on the door. "Are you girls ready?"

It wasn't until he started walking that Shizuo realised how much of a problem the uniform was. The panties chafed rubbing against him with every step and the skirt bobbed against his backside more airy than he'd ever thought possible. His newly shaved legs itched but felt smooth.

Opening the door he stepped out clutching his proper uniform. With the other half of his class staring at him embarrassment settled in quickly.

"Shizu-chan, are the others ready?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo shrugged wondering if he could go to the classroom or wait for Izaya and the rest of the class to move. The door opened behind him, the remainder of the class standing in a line looking miserable.

x-x-x

The same seating arrangement stood for now and didn't look like it would be changing anytime soon. On each desk was a small whiteboard. Attached to the edge of the desk were two plastic jars. One was empty and the other was full. Underneath the whiteboard was a small pad. Shizuo groaned.

"On your desks you'll see some new additions." Izaya announced. "From now on you won't be moving from the seats you're in. For every question you get right you can take one of the tokens and put it in the empty container. With enough tokens you'll be allowed to accept a reward for yourselves or a punishment for one of your classmates. But that's for next lesson, today is self study. I wouldn't want to blow your tiny little brains."

With that Izaya left the classroom. Shizuo shuffled in his seat. "Shizuo, I can see your panties." Mikado whispered blushing. Shizuo grumbled smoothing the skirt under his butt. "Have you read the guide?"

"Yeah." Shizuo answered tugging at the bra. The wire was cutting into his chest. He'd read Izaya's handiwork seeing the rewards and the punishments. The punishments cost less than the rewards. Shizuo knew he'd be saving up for the rewards, most of his class however would probably go for the punishments. As for the small print he'd read that later probably with Kasuka.

"Well it looks like we've got time to ourselves." Masaomi grinned. "Two new games announced in one day, looks like that bastard knows when to quit."

Shizuo couldn't agree. There were still three more classes to go and that was if their teacher hadn't taken over Japanese.

"So, Shizuo." The blond grinned. "How's it feel cross dressing?"

"Disgusting." Shizuo grumbled. "The panties are too tight and the bra is cutting into me."

"I'm more worried how Orihara sensei knew your size." Mikado murmured. "It fits you perfectly." Shizuo growled. "I meant size not style." The class rep amended blushing..

"Lift up your shirt." Masaomi said standing up. Shizuo did as he was told. Everyone was staring at him but he didn't give a damn. "There's your problem, you've got it on the tightest catch." Shizuo felt freedom and then the blond connected it again but looser. "Still tight?"

"No. Thanks." Shizuo slumped at his desk. His school uniform was in his bag with his gym kit. He really hoped Izaya got bored with this game quickly. It was uncomfortable and airy.

x-x-x

It was the class Shizuo had been dreading, more so than Izaya's class which was a very bad thing. It was almost like a repeat of his previous school. Shinra had been his science teacher back then as well as the infirmary teacher. The man was loud and had zero tact asking all sorts of embarrassing questions.

Shizuo remembered the first time he'd gone to sleep in the infirmary. He'd woken up with the teacher hovering over him. The second time the teacher had been straddling his waist pushing his shirt up. Like now he was trying to be good and Shinra had kept pushing his buttons.

There were a few more instances, including the fact the teacher in a lab coat always carried syringes. The one that had made him snap was when Shinra had groped him in the classroom. The act had pissed him off and really he shouldn't have stayed back. It was the words said that really got to him. The next thing he'd known he'd thrown a punch and sent Shinra sailing through a window.

After that Shizuo had gone straight to his home room tutor and confessed. Shinra was rushed to the hospital and he was expelled without question. That had been the last time they'd seen each other.

Shizuo shook his head turning around and glaring at the blond. "Stop looking at my ass."

Masaomi grinned. "I wanted to see if I could see your panties. Do you reckon that bastard brought them especially or if they're from his personal collection?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Dunno, stop looking!" Shit now he was getting embarrassed again.

"You're the one flashing them."

Mikado sighed stepping in front of him. "Can you take off your blazer please?"

Shizuo did so handing it over. Mikado leaned forward tying the sleeves around his waist. "Thanks."

"Aw, you're ruining my fun." The blond whined.

Shizuo and Mikado glared at him.

"Man you two are uptight today. We've had no girls in our class since we started this school. If there's skirt I'm gonna try peeking."

Mikado crossed his arms. "You're not gay."

"Well neither are you two yet Shizuo is cross dressing-"

"Not by choice." Shizuo muttered.

"-it's a skirt. I'm a man. No matter what may lie beneath it's my duty to find out." The blond laughed at their expressions. "Relax all I saw was shiny red panties but wow Shizuo, you have a fine behind."

Shizuo blushed clenching his fists. "I don't have a girl butt."

"I didn't say you did." Masaomi grinned. "Just be careful walking up stairs."

Shizuo's blush deepened. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" How many people had he flashed?

"Because it was fun? If you cross dressing is all that bastard's new game consists of, go with it. By the way, tomorrow you might want to wear an under shirt. I can see the bra through your shirt." Masaomi laughed. "And we're here."

Shizuo swallowed staring at the door to the science room. Mikado patted his back and the three of them walked inside.

x-x-x

Shinra didn't care if they were there or not, their new teacher didn't take the register or look like he was going to. It was another lab coat and probably the glasses his parent's had to pay for.

"As you know I will be your science teacher and the school nurse until the end of the first trimester."

"July 20th." Mikado whispered. At least in this class they got to sit wherever they wanted. They were reaching the end of may so less than two months to go.

"For this lesson I'll be doing my school nurse duties. Will the girls please go next door whilst I do the boys physicals?"

Shizuo stood torn between outrage and relief. He didn't want to be treated like a girl but neither did he want to be in class with another psycho. But with Izaya in the next class to keep them company, he wasn't sure if his choice would have changed.

Izaya didn't do anything but sit at his desk watching them. Shizuo kept his head down or his gaze out of the window pretending he wasn't there. Their teacher's silence was unnerving and in the end Shizuo was a bundle of nerves shaking from the thoughts his own mind had conjured up.

x-x-x

The two groups swapped. Shizuo noticed a woman in a lab coat. She looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen her. "This is Namie Yagiri, she'll be helping me with your physicals." The class broke out into what seemed like angry whispers. Shizuo glanced at the woman again but didn't recognise her.

Shizuo lined up down the middle aisle. There were two white cubicles set up, The woman on the left and Shinra on the right. He'd tried to position himself last but not dead last, yet somehow he'd ended up third from the front after everyone had shuffled.

Too late for one more shuffle, preferably out of the classroom. His name was called by Shinra. Shizuo groaned trudging into the tent. "Shizu-chan, it's been a while. Stand on the scales please."

Shinra brought the marker down on his head. "You're growing nicely. You could do with eating a bit more." Shizuo grumbled but didn't say anything. "On the bed please."

Shizuo sat on the makeshift bed, two desks with a white sheet thrown over. Shinra wrapped something black around his arm and squeezed on the pump. "Blood pressure normal. Remove your blouse."

Shizuo startled at that crossing his arms. "Shizu-chan, do you need me to call your home room tutor?" He sat still unbuttoning the blouse. Shinra lifted the bra groping at his chest. "As a girl it's important to check yourself for anything unusual."

If Shizuo thought that was all Shinra would do he was wrong.

x-x-x

Mikado blushed glancing anywhere except for him. Shizuo frowned wondering if his friends knew what Shinra had done to him. "Um Shizuo, I-I can see your panties."

Ah. Shizuo quickly readjusted his sitting position now on his knees. Lunch time was the only escape from their psycho teachers. "What did Shinra do to you?"

Masaomi shrugged. "The usual crap. Height and weight check, blood pressure, cock size, blood tests, showed me how to check for ball cancer and a prostate exam."

Shizuo nodded. It was the same for everyone then. The good news was that the tests had fulfilled both hours leading them to lunch. Shinra hadn't said or done anything this time, they'd all been given the same treatment.

"That guy knows what he's doing huh?" Masaomi sighed devouring his mother's cooking. "I suppose that's why the rules have changed."

"It was him that drugged us on Friday and not Orihara-sensei." Mikado added.

"Which means the boundaries have stretched. Drugs are no longer off the table."

Shizuo shuddered. Shinra had been the one to put the mask on under Izaya's instructions. He'd have to be careful around them or it would be trouble.

"Soooo, what exactly did our new teacher do to you?" The blond asked. "All you've told us is he was the reason you got expelled."

Shizuo groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw come on, we promised no secrets."

Shizuo flinched glancing at Mikado. The class rep looked away. No secrets? That's all they had between them now.

x-x-x

That left one class. Izaya's. Only this time Shizuo knew there would be no self study period. This would be the worst, especially now they were dressed as damn girls.

Already Shizuo was reigning his temper in. He'd used the toilet as usual and a couple of boys had screamed seeing him. They'd run out red faced muttering something about a girl in the boy's toilets.

The bad feeling hadn't gone away since yesterday so Shizuo had brought _that_ with him leaving only Izaya's toy under his bed. He wasn't sure what would happen but he'd been saved by his instincts before so he'd trust them this time as well.

Shizuo joined the circle holding the skirt down and his legs firmly closed. Izaya had been waiting for them at the changing rooms. The 'girls' had to wear their uniform at all times. It felt better now that he wasn't wearing those damn panties. Their teacher as usual surveyed them all hungry for truants and late arrivals.

There were only two missing and one of them had scared his parents out of their wits. Shizuo felt his anger rise at the memory shortly flooded with embarrassment with what had happened after that.

"Good afternoon class C." Izaya greeted with a grin. "Before we start, there are a few things I'd like to remind the girls. Please can you make sure not to use the boys' toilets or changing rooms. The boys are at a delicate age."

Shizuo clenched his fists. "Now then I hope you're all friends again after venting on Friday."

Venting. Was that what he called it?

"Since Katsu-chan was the first one out on Friday I'm giving him decision who should be class pet." Izaya grinned. "Katsu-chan?"

Shizuo wasn't surprised when the cross dressing teen pointed directly at him. The kid hated him with a passion, throwing him out of the container probably hadn't helped.

"Ah, Shizu-chan it is." Izaya shrugged. "Feel free to do as you like but remember Shizu-chan is still a virgin and a girl so no penetration. Now today we'll be recapping on friendships."

Shizuo went cold. Mikado and Masaomi gave him sympathetic looks making the signs on their legs for are you okay? And hang in there.

Izaya split them into groups the aim was to become better acquainted with his classmates. The kid who had picked him was in his group. As was the fucker who Mikado had beat. Nori-kun was in the group along with two others he couldn't remember.

"Well I'd say sucking my cock would get us better acquainted."

"Well he is class pet. Our class pet."

Shizuo growled at the fucker holding his jaw.

"Lets see what's under that skirt."

His chair went one way pulled out from underneath him. Shizuo fell to the floor, everyone except Nori-kun jumping him. His skirt was pushed up as they aimed straight for his crotch.

All of them paused staring at him. "What the fuck?" The one who had picked him screeched. "What the hell is this?"

Across the classroom he heard laughter. Izaya. Their teacher was perched on his desk in peels of laughter. Shizuo blushed but was thankful the thing had worked.

The other teens tried pulling at the belt but it was on firm. They wouldn't be getting anywhere near his cock, balls or ass. The embarrassment of buying the chastity belt was gone. It had saved him. Maybe he should save up for one of the more expensive ones. That way maybe he would be safe, even from Izaya.

"It's not coming off!" One of the teens' snapped.

"Well there's other stuff we can do."

Shizuo growled his mouth pried open. It was the teen that cried out. "What the hell? His teeth are sharp!" Courtesy of the plastic shark teeth he'd brought funnily enough in the same store. Some people had weird hobbies.

"Fuck that. I'm not sticking my dick in there!"

Izaya was doubled over. The teens excluded him from the group and so he was saved for another lesson.

x-x-x

The end of the lesson couldn't come soon enough. The final bell rang. "Class dismissed. Shizu-chan, stay behind. You have detention."

His friends looked horrified on his behalf, the rest of the class looked smug and the two that hated him couldn't hide their glee. Shizuo stood frozen remembering all the bad stuff his friends had told him. Detention was the worst. Not a lot was known about Izaya's sessions only that they were made to punish and no one ever came back the same.

The room filed out. Shizuo wanted to run but running from Izaya wasn't an option. So he stayed in the circle awaiting his punishment for a crime he had no idea he'd committed.

"You're becoming quite the problem child, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed. "Stand up."

Shizuo was feeling quite confident thanks to the belt. He stood up and let Izaya walk around him. His arms were pulled behind his back. He held them there whilst his teacher bound his forearms.

"I'm not going to punish you just yet." Izaya told him. "You'll have the chance to lessen your punishment. This is how it's going to work Shizu-chan. You're going to have detention until you can tell me why you have detention."

Shizuo blinked.

"You can guess as many times as you like but every time you get it wrong your punishment level will go up. Care to give me your first guess?"

Shizuo frowned. "Because of the chastity belt?"

Izaya grinned unzipping the skirt. No longer on his hips, Shizuo stood with his arms tied eyeing the chastity belt. Izaya's thumb brushed against the front of the cage. "No, this was unexpected though. This model, wasn't there something attached here?"

Shizuo flinched Izaya's fingers smoothing between his legs and pressing where the toy should be. He'd snapped the toy clean off and tossed it in the bin. "I could pick the lock but that would be time consuming." Izaya whispered against his ear. He hated that he shivered.

Izaya backed away taking a ring of keys from his pocket. "Which model was that again?"one by one Izaya flicked the keys along. Shizuo swallowed doubt creeping in. "Ah this one."

The key went in and turned. Shizuo found himself whimpering a little as the belt fell apart slapping against the floor. His arms were released leaving him to rub at his wrists. "That's it for today. You can go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shizuo pulled up the skirt. Izaya held up a familiar pair of red panties. Snatching them he quickly put them on and hurried out of the classroom. He'd forgotten the chastity belt in his haste to get away but his gut told him he'd see it again fairly soon.

 _A/N:-Next, new games and level up punishments_


	14. Fourteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 16 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Fourteenth class**

 _Token rewards:-_

 _5 - a lollipop_

 _10- 20 tokens if answered correctly_

 _15- five minutes from class_

 _100- be exempt from class pet for the rest of the trimester._

 _Token punishments:-_

 _1- remove a token from a classmate_

 _2- remove two tokens from a classmate_

 _3- remove three tokens from a classmate_

 _50- choose someone as class pet_

 _5 tokens to start with. Must spend 10 tokens minimum a week. 10 tokens will be taken every Friday. Punishments can only be used three times a day consecutively. Those with no tokens by the end of the week will face punishment._

"How does it look?" Shizuo asked tired.

Kasuka looked up at him. "Horrible. This game is rigged against you. It doesn't say how many questions you'll get asked. You said all your classmates hate you?"

Shizuo nodded tossing the guide onto his bed. "Yeah, they hate me. You should have seen their faces when I got detention."

"Then you'll be in trouble." Kasuka sighed. "Everyone starts off with five tokens. If they use the first punishment then you lose let's say 26 tokens. That's minus 21. They're allowed to use punishments three times so if they all target you that's 78 tokens you lose. Nii-san, from what you've said you're the minority in that class."

Shizuo groaned head in his hands. "So I'm fucked?"

"If you stay in that class I'd say so."

"I can't get Masaomi out." Shizuo grumbled. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

Kasuka shook his head. "I'm sorry nii-san, I can't save your friends. Please don't sacrifice yourself for them."

"Kasuka, they've been there for me. Without them I'd probably be like Nori-kun." Shizuo shuddered hugging himself. "Your manager said yes then?"

His brother nodded. Shizuo was glad nothing further was said about his friends. He knew his brother didn't agree with their friendship, he was just sick of hearing it. "He'd been eyeing you first anyway. I'll be on a shoot tomorrow, he'll be dropping me home so I'll reintroduce you then."

Shizuo nodded feeling a plan come together. In the next moment he winced remembering his fate tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. "What time? I have detention."

Kasuka looked paler but his expression stayed the same yet somehow he could see his little brother was terrified for him. Maybe it was the slight twitching of the eye or the faint trembling that racked his brother's shoulders. "Detention? With him?"

Shizuo nodded stretching. With so much happening he hadn't yet got around to that part. As much as he wanted to spill his guts, there was too much to say. He didn't want to overload Kasuka with his problems. The uniform issue he'd put up with. The token game for maths was rigged against him and his friends. Shinra. Ah, he hadn't told his brother about that. "Everyday probably until the end of the year."

Kasuka blanched at that. There was no hiding the fear or disgust. "How? Why?"

"I don't know." His friends had waited for him demanding to know what was happening. They were worried for him but at the same time they'd seemed suspicious. "Izaya said I have detention until I guess why I have detention." His friends hadn't liked that answer deciding to go their separate ways at the cross road.

"What happens if you get it wrong?"

Shizuo hung his head. "The punishment level goes up. Today my hands were tied and by the end of detention I was wearing a blindfold."

"Nii-san...I'll get you out of that class."

Shizuo nodded. At the moment he just felt tired. So damn tired of everything. "You believe me?"

His brother answered without hesitation or a shred of doubt. "Always...didn't your friends?"

Shizuo sighed. "Doesn't look like it. Kasuka, I don't understand this friends thing. Making them is hard but keeping them- ugh I don't know."

"Are they worth keeping when all they're doing is causing you to suffer?"

x-x-x

Tuesday morning. Shizuo crossed off another day in misery. May 24th. It was hard to believe that with everything he'd been subjected to, it was only two weeks. That in itself was laughable. Then again torture was made to be slow and painful and that's what Izaya's class was. Hell.

The next national holiday wasn't until the third week of July. That was only one day and then he'd finally have a break July 20th. But that was a long time away. First they had to make it through these new games.

Shizuo met up with his friends at the crossroads and handed over his mother's cooking. They thanked him, the three of them walking in silence. The blond was the first to break it. "So you have detention today?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Until I can tell him why I have detention."

"Hm, sounds like something that bastard would do. Have you done anything that deserves detention?"

"Not that I know of."

"What happens if you guess wrong?" Mikado asked quietly.

"My punishment gets upped a level."

Masaomi blanched. "Ah fuck. So you can guess as many times as you want but if it's wrong you might end up fucked. On the other hand if you stay silent the current level of punishment continues?"

Shizuo nodded reshuffling his bag.

"That's harsh." The blond whistled. "What's the level at the moment?"

"I guessed wrong yesterday. So I'm at being tied up with a blindfold."

"Hm, does it bother you?"

Shizuo nodded. "I don't like not seeing Izaya. I don't know what he's doing."

"Damn it." The blond cursed. "Sorry man, I can't help you out with this one. It's down to your own preference and tolerance."

Mikado was frowning eyes narrowed at him. Suspicion? "Is it what you've done or what sensei thinks you're going to do?"

Shizuo hung his head. "I have no idea." Ah there was something he'd forgotten. "Izaya took the chastity belt off."

"How?" The duo asked in unison.

"He had the key. It looks like he has one for every single one."

"That doesn't make them worthless. It protected you against those ass holes." Masaomi grinned. "The looks on their faces were perfect."

"I left it behind yesterday." Shizuo grumbled.

"If you're lucky maybe that bastard will use it against you during detention. But I doubt that."

x-x-x

"Shizu-chan, where is your uniform?" Their teacher asked standing at the door arms folded. Shizuo looked down at his pants and blazer.

"I thought we were changing in class like yesterday."

Izaya stared at him. "Girls line up out here please." Everyone else was already dressed. "What side of the classroom do you sit on?"

"The right."

"Where do you get changed?"

"The girl's changing rooms."

"Good. Where do you go when you need the toilet?"

"The girl's toilets."

"Good. Go and sit down." Izaya turned his attention back to him. "Did you get that Shizu-chan? I'll mark you in as on time but if it happens again that will be a late mark."

Shizuo hurried off to the changing rooms where his uniform should have been stuffed into his locker. Instead there was a new one in its wrapper with a pack of seven panties. Izaya had been in his locker.

x-x-x

First period was a shock. Shizuo stared at their teacher looking back at them in shock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a normal teacher. Now that he'd thought about it they'd had Japanese yesterday so it wasn't like it was something new.

Yesterday had been a nightmare so much so he could only remember Shinra and Izaya. Luckily they didn't have science today. Unfortunately they did have maths third period and Izaya last period.

Their teacher must have been aware of what happened to the others as he kept his mouth shut seeing half of his male students dressed like girls. That didn't stop him looking at them like freaks.

Shizuo sighed inwardly pleading that the teacher would be smart and not say anything. At least then they'd be okay. One last class without Izaya or one of Izaya's friends.

x-x-x

Humiliation started in second period when they discovered it wasn't just the school uniforms that had changed. Their gym kits had been replaced too. Shizuo slammed his locker shut in horror. It was the same response all around the girls changing room.

"Fuck." Shizuo rested his head against the locker before opting to sink down on the bench. The skirt had been bad enough. At least the bra and panties were semi hidden. He'd worn an under shirt too.

Bloomers. He didn't even think the real girls in the school wore them. Shizuo groaned wanting to skip class but Izaya had put his uniform there which meant they might have lost a teacher.

"Damn it." Shizuo grumbled reluctantly getting to his feet. It was a bad joke and their reality.

x-x-x

Shizuo's face flamed walking out to meet the rest of the class. The blue bloomers he wore showed off all of his thighs. It was only thanks to the t-shirt he was covered but with the length it looked like he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The other half of their class stared slack jawed in silence. Which was only broken by a certain blond's wolf whistle and their teacher's shocked scream.

"What the hell are you boys wearing? Where did you get those uniforms? Is this some sort of joke? Get changed properly immediately!" Their teacher huffed. "I'm going to have a word with your home tutor." Shizuo sighed glancing at his friends. Both of them subtly itched the width of their necks. Ex teacher.

Masaomi wandered across the divide to him and looked down. "I've said it already but damn you have a fine figure."

Shizuo scowled but was smiling shortly after knowing his friend was only teasing. His hand grabbed the blond's wrist before it could touch his butt.

"So I'm not allowed to look or touch?"

Humiliated enough already Shizuo found himself pulled into his friend's pace. Slowly lifting the hem of the shirt, He showed the front of the bloomers, the outline of his dick squeezed against the tight fabric. "Still want to touch?"

Masaomi stumbled backwards dramatically. "My eyes! Put it away! Dude why would you ruin a fantasy?"

Shizuo raised a brow. "Do you want to wear them?"

Masaomi leaned forward looking thoughtful. "Well they do look snug and I like the colour, not to mention my pins are amazing...Hm, nope I think I'll leave them to you."

Shizuo looked over for their other friend who hadn't yet come over. Frowning he shared a glance with the blond. They didn't have that sort of telepathic like connection that Mikado and Masaomi seemed to have. But it was obvious there was someone missing.

Masaomi turned. "Mikado, stop drooling over Shizuo's backside and get over here."

The class rep flamed hurrying over to them. "I-I wasn't drooling. Where did you get the uniform?"

"Izaya stuck it in my locker."

"Oh." Shizuo frowned wondering about Mikado's reaction. What was he upset about and why did the blond look concerned?

x-x-x

Their PE teacher didn't come back. Shizuo could feel the eyes of the school on him. How many of them would be looking out of the window? The ones that were dressed like normal stood around looking bored. The ones dressed like him looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them up.

Shizuo noticed the divide in the class. Izaya had successfully segregated them. But what for? The only ones that hadn't complied were the three of them. Mikado's mood was a little off and Masaomi was trying to lighten it.

This time no one was picking a fight. Shizuo shook his head walking away from his class towards the gym. At least then gawking eyes wouldn't be on him.

"So where are we going?" Masaomi asked loudly.

"Gym. Doesn't look like our teacher is coming back." Shizuo rubbed his arms. He felt ridiculous.

"I feel like playing dodgeball." The blond shrugged his sweatshirt off. "Here, put that on."

Shizuo blinked staring at it. "Uh..."

"It might be a little short in the arms but the length will at least cover your ass and the hood will hide your face. That's what you want isn't it? To stop the embarrassment."

Shizuo nodded hesitant in taking it. It seemed like a girl thing. Even so he thanked his friend and put it on immediately flicking up the hood and zipping it up.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Shizuo stuffed his hands in the pockets noticing the rest of the class had followed them.

"It looks like everyone wants to play." Mikado said quietly.

Masaomi shrugged. "That's just more people to knock out. What teams should we do?"

Shizuo shrugged. Thankfully the balls were left out in the corner. Shizuo went to get it his nose twitching. Pausing he lifted the sleeve to his face and sniffed. Cologne. It was his friend's usual scent.

Picking up the ball Shizuo frowned seeing the divide was still there. One of the usual dressed strode past him picking up another ball. "I'm not playing with girls. They'll get hurt."

"We're not girls." Shizuo grumbled. Why did it make such a big difference? The gym was split, two teams of the usual dressed and two teams of the way he was dressed.

x-x-x

Shizuo buried his head on the desk waiting for everyone else to fill the room. His cheeks flushed thinking of how he preferred the skirt to bloomers. The blazer wasn't as warm as the blond's sweatshirt.

Maths. Shizuo lifted his head knowing Izaya would tease him in front of the whole class if he stayed like that. There were now five tokens sitting in the second jar. Shizuo took one out smoothing his thumb over the edge. The shape was round the diameter no bigger than half his thumb. The edge had English wording around it, the two faces had class c on it.

"What's this say?" He asked Mikado who seemed to have cheered up. Maybe slugging their classmates with dodge balls had been what they'd needed. Shizuo pushed the other thought away not even wanting to consider it.

"Everything has consequence."

"Oh." Shizuo dropped it back in the jar.

"Good morning again, class C. I hope everyone has read through the rules I gave you last lesson. As you can see I've given each of you five tokens to start with. Some of you will lose those more quickly than others." Izaya grinned perching on the desk. "I want you to think-if that's possible-before you act. Read the rules, know your classmates."

x-x-x

Surprisingly Shizuo got to keep all of his tokens. Thanks to their teacher's easy questions he had a good thirty in his jar. Those that sat at the front of the class kept theirs. Those in the middle were the same. It was the back they had to watch out for, the ones that could get tokens so they weren't afraid to lose some.

Shizuo spent his weekly minimum ten points on two lollipops which were tossed inside his desk. Mikado traded ten points for a question and got twenty points back. Masaomi did the same.

The questions were so easy even the ones at the front had their jars full. That's why Shizuo was wary. It was too easy. Just like an introduction. Tomorrow the questions would probably be harder. Shizuo looked at his twenty points. All he had to do was have ten by the end of the week. As long as he had ten he'd be out of Izaya's punishment line.

With every question there was a clink as they all transferred a token from one jar to the other. Shizuo looked up watching their teacher. Izaya knew what he was doing. By the end of the lesson everyone had over fifty tokens. Shizuo looked down at the guide. Fifty was enough to nominate someone as classroom pet. He knew they'd all pick Mikado if it came to that but what they didn't know was the class rep couldn't be classroom pet because that would contradict what Izaya had told him.

"It looks like everyone understands the rules. Next lesson won't be a tutorial."

x-x-x

"Well that went as we thought." Masaomi sighed. They were on the roof again in their little circle eating the lunches his mother had made. "We haven't got PE again until Thursday so we have that to look forward to. What'd you reckon that bastard or someone else?"

If he had to wear bloomers again, Shizuo didn't really see that it mattered. One by one they were losing their teachers. By the end of the week it wouldn't surprise him if they only had two teachers.

"It's getting worse." Mikado said.

"What do you think these personalised token books are?" Shizuo asked. He had an idea and dreaded what his would say.

"Another way for that bastard to manipulate us." Masaomi scowled.

Shizuo stayed silent keeping his plans to himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends, it was... shaking his head he ate his lunch thinking about last period and then he had detention.

x-x-x

"Good afternoon class C." Izaya grinned maybe because their social studies and history teachers had said something or maybe because they'd wisely kept quiet. Then again their history teacher was oblivious to everything but the lesson content.

Shizuo sat in his usual place in the circle but everyone else had changed. Masaomi and Mikado sat next to each other, half the class sitting on one side and half on his other side. Automatically the class had separated. Twice now it had happened. That couldn't be good.

"Next Friday will be an exam on everything you've learnt to date. To make things simpler I want one girl and one boy to pair up as exam partners."

Shizuo looked across the circle at the blond. The two friends wouldn't be able to pair up, so did that mean he'd be pairing up with one of them?

"For your homework I want you write an essay on how you would seduce an unwilling partner."

Shizuo shuddered. That was tomorrow's practical then. Once again the class was uneven numbers which meant more than likely he'd be the unlucky one to be paired up with their teacher.

"For today's lesson we'll be discussing something that happened in yesterday's lesson. Shizu-chan used his initiative, which really is a miracle in itself." The class snickered. Shizuo growled a little. "Who can tell me what chastity means? Kai-chan, your father is a monk."

The teen in question bristled looking horrified. "To stay celibate."

"And celibate means?"

"No sex."

Izaya smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it? A chastity belt is designed to stop sex. In some cases however it's used as punishment or to prolong pleasure. Yesterday Shizu-chan protected himself."

Izaya was still grinning lifting a box onto the desk. He was really hating those boxes. The box was carried into the centre of the circle and tipped out. Shizuo groaned seeing that they were all chastity belts newly packaged.

"Chastity devices come in men's, women's and of course cages. I'm going to hand one out to each of you and you're going to put them on. We're going to do a little show and tell."

Starting with Masaomi, Izaya tossed each of them a package. Shizuo was the other half way mark catching his and Mikado was last.

The rest of the class glared at him as if this was his fault. What Shizuo found stranger was that no class pet had been named. The classroom was separated by a curtain continuing Izaya's strange gender game.

The one he'd been given wasn't a belt. It was a flimsy metal thing with a lock and key. It looked like rings stuck together with something inside. Shizuo groaned lifting the skirt and lowering his panties. With the lighting in the classroom he could see shadows on the other side.

On his side the 'girls' were huddled at the back of the room looking warily at the curtain. Shizuo frowned. Did a skirt really make that much of a difference? "Five minutes." Izaya's voice rang out. Shizuo looked down at the small cage. It wouldn't fit, the thin piece inside was in the way. Since Izaya wasn't watching and hopefully didn't know each individual device, Shizuo snapped the piece off and then put it on.

Five minutes went quickly. The curtain was rolled back and once again they took their seats.

x-x-x

It was his turn. Shizuo was thankful he hadn't been given one of the more painful ones. Well now that he'd witnessed something similar he knew exactly where the thin piece was meant to go. With a shudder he stood feeling the cold metal constricting his genitals.

Lifting the skirt enough to show the cage, Shizuo focused on the blackboard. "This one just went on and locks around the base."

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. Nori-kun."

Shizuo sat down meeting Izaya's gaze. Yeah he knew. But nothing was said. There had been four before him and each one had been corrected or something said. So why was he being left alone?

Nori-kun was wearing a full one exactly the same as he had yesterday. Mikado was wearing a cage and Masaomi looked uncomfortable.

"It's leather and there's a dildo attached."

x-x-x

Mikado's one was what looked like a metal sheath with the head visible. Masaomi was unlucky with one similar to Nori-kun. They'd gotten around the entire circle with half of the lesson time to spare. Suspicion settled in with dread. Show and tell wasn't nearly as humiliating as it should have been. Maybe that was because the games were clashing. How was he supposed to show off a cock cage if he was supposed to be a girl?

"Pop quiz time."

Shizuo frowned. It was the jingling that had him checking the pocket of his blazer. The key was gone. His friends had come to the same realisation. Izaya stood at the window all of their keys in his hand. How? The why was obvious. To increase their torment.

"We'll go around the circle starting with Ai-chan. All the keys are jumbled so you won't know which is yours. Get the question right I'll give you a key. Get it wrong and the key gets thrown out of the window. Whoever it belongs to will have to go and get it."

x-x-x

The final bell rang. Shizuo was glad he hadn't got his question wrong, though he couldn't believe his luck when it was his key he got back. Mikado had been just as lucky whereas Masaomi was made to suffer a little longer. Thankfully the owner of the key got their question right.

Izaya dismissed them all reminding them of their homework. Shizuo stayed behind feeling sick. His friends lingered behind being the last to leave.

"Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, you can leave now. It's Shizu-chan's detention."

"Shizuo, you want us to wait for you?" The blond asked.

Shizuo shook his head. He'd like to say he'd be okay but the truth was he didn't know if he would be. "See you tomorrow."

His friends nodded leaving. Izaya closed the door and moved towards him. "We'll continue from yesterday."

First his arms were tied behind his back. Shizuo felt the bite of the rope as it pulled tighter sealing the use of his hands. His vision cut off thanks to the blindfold over his eyes and knotted behind his head.

"You've lost movement and you've lost your sight." Izaya's voice washed over him. "Your sight is one of five senses. Touch is another. You can't touch but you can feel it. Did you know when one of the senses are blocked the others work hard to compensate?"

Shizuo shuddered hearing Izaya's voice against his ears. "You're trying to taste the air, your sense of smell has heightened and your hearing has increased. Is that a bad thing for your fetish?"

Shizuo moved away from the voice but it was everywhere as if he had headphones on. He jumped feeling a hand on his thigh. Izaya's touch trailed along his thigh. A whimper caught in his throat.

"Do you feel like taking another guess, Shizu-chan? Why do you have detention?"

Shizuo trembled his ears burning. He wanted it to stop but if he guessed wrong Izaya would steal something else away from him. "If you'd prefer I can put you in detention everyday until graduation."

Shizuo shook his head. "...is it something I've already done?"

"That's a strange question." Izaya murmured licking his ear. "That implies you're going to do something. Are you causing trouble, Shizu-chan? Are my punishments not enough for you? Or do you like them so much?"

Shit. He hadn't meant to give that away and worse still he hadn't received an answer. "Is it because I refused to punish Kuni-kun?"

"Wrong." Izaya chimed. "What do you want me to take away, Shizu-chan? Let's take away your sense of smell."

Shizuo winced as something was shoved up each nostril. He couldn't smell anything. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you know you're aroused?"

Shizuo whimpered shaking his head in denial. Izaya touched him through the panties rubbing against his erection. "Stop."

"Don't you want to come?" Izaya whispered. "Or would prefer walking home with soiled panties and an arousal? Are you a pervert Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo hung his head shivering. He should break the ropes. He wanted to. But what would be the point? "What do you want, Shizu-chan? You can say it."

"...p-please make me come." Shizuo whispered shame sweeping over him.

"Today." Izaya murmured. "Next time you'll have to try harder."

Shizuo nodded hating the feeling Izaya was drawing from him. The pleasure came and went replaced by shame and despair. Izaya untied the rope freeing his hands. The blindfold came off allowing him to quickly wipe the tears away. He took out the nose plugs himself. "You can go for today but you'll go home wearing your soiled panties. Or would you rather another punishment for breaking my property?"

Shizuo nodded running from the classroom with Izaya's laughter behind him. Tomorrow he had to get it right. There was too much at stake.

x-x-x

His friends weren't waiting for him when he got out. Shizuo walked home feeling disgusted. At least he got to wear his proper uniform but the panties were wet and sticking to his genitals. He'd been made a fool of again and tomorrow would be just as bad.

When he got home Shizuo ran upstairs and tore the panties off. A knock on the door had him throwing them in the bin and quickly shoving a fresh pair of underwear on. "Nii-san, its me."

Shizuo nodded scrubbing at his eyes and pulling his school pants back. "Coming." He winced remembering he'd said the same thing in detention. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. "What's up?"

His brother knew he'd had a shit day, there was no point asking. "My manager is here."

Shizuo nodded following his brother down the stairs.

"Your brother says you want to be scouted." Kasuka's manager said. "We already have your brother, why would we need you?"

Shizuo paled glancing at his brother. Kasuka looked back at him not giving anything away. "I'll work hard."

"So will others. Back then you first caught my eye. If not for your temper you'd be standing where your brother is right now. I don't want someone troublesome."

Shizuo nodded getting to his knees and touching the floor. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back then. I can control my temper, I'll work hard and do what you say. Please give me a chance."

Looking up he met the man's gaze. "You'd so easily throw away your pride?" Shizuo nodded he'd already lost everything but his virginity and that he could lose anytime Izaya felt like it. The man leaned over grabbing his chin. "You've lost the light in your eyes. You haven't been sleeping, at least it looks like you've been eating. Your brother is desperate for me to hire you. I'll give you a chance."

Shizuo stood up bowing. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. You'll have no training from anyone except your brother. There's an amateur shoot friday at seven o'clock. You'll attend that. If you're late or fail to impress that's your opportunity over."

Shizuo nodded. Friday was Izaya's lesson. He didn't know what time that would be ending or where he'd even be. "...I'll be there." Whatever happened this was his chance to escape Izaya. He couldn't fuck it up.

 _A/N:- Next time, Suspicions and loss_


	15. Fifteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 16 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Sei-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

31 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

Sei-chan off sick

29 in attendance

 **Fifteenth class**

Shizuo could feel his situation taking its toll. He'd eaten very little at dinner and knew if it kept happening his mother would question what was going on. That he couldn't allow to happen because when she couldn't get a proper answer from him, she'd ask his friends.

The meeting with Kasuka's manager had been another lesson. He'd expected to just be accepted and the man had known that. Shizuo was ashamed of himself for dismissing his brother's hard work, he knew it wasn't just the case of being scouted on the street. That was only the starting line. Friday was his. Not that he knew what he was going to do just yet. Fridays were dangerous because of Izaya. He could never be sure when that lesson would end. Somehow he needed to get out of it without tipping his teacher off to what he was doing.

"Nii-san, I think we should stop there."

Shizuo blinked shaking his thoughts away. "Sorry Kasuka." His brother was trying to explain style and poses but he wasn't even listening properly. Already he was blowing his chance.

"That's okay, nii-san." Kasuka sat on the bed dropping the article of clothing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Shizuo grumbled. But he would. Tonight he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to have to leave his brother's room. "We lost another teacher. I think."

"What happened?"

"Our gym kits got switched out. Half of the class turned up wearing bloomers." Shizuo shuddered.

"You as well?"

Shamefully he nodded. Izaya hadn't even been there and he'd still gone along with the stupid thing.

"Oh. Was that all that happened?"

"I managed to get thirty tokens but only because it was an introduction. Tomorrow I'll be lucky if I get five. Oh and the entire class hates me even more now. Even Mikado and Masaomi got punished because of me."

"Was it bad?" Kasuka asked quietly. The door was locked.

"He made us all wear chastity belts. We had to stand up and show the rest of the class." Shizuo groaned remembering the look on the blond's face. Masaomi had been one of the unlucky ones. He hadn't seen the size of the toy attached to it but it must have been big and it must have hurt.

"What about detention? Were you right?"

Shizuo nodded. "Today he was holding a collar so I guess I'll be wearing that tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound as bad as the blindfold."

Shizuo sighed laying back and staring at the ceiling. "It won't be just that. It will be in addition. Izaya kept going on about the five senses. He's already taken away three."

"And you don't know why you have detention?" Kasuka asked. His brother knew he didn't or he wouldn't be levelling up on his punishment.

"No idea. I asked him if it was something I'd already done or was going to do and all that did was make him suspicious. At this rate I'll be in detention until graduation."

"We'll figure it out nii-san. It's getting late, why don't you go to sleep?"

Shizuo sighed sitting up. "Can't. I need to get Izaya's homework done."

"Nii-san you look exhausted. I can do it for you. What's it about?"

"An essay on how to seduce an unwilling partner."

"Oh. So tomorrow..."

"Yeah. There's a chance Izaya will take me." Shizuo flopped down on the bed curling on his side. "Kasuka, do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

His brother rested a hand on his shoulder. "No. I'll be here always, nii-san."

Shizuo nodded shuddering when he closed his eyes. "Do you mind if the light stays on?"

"Try and get some sleep, nii-san."

x-x-x

The reception he received in the morning set him on edge. He'd woken up earlier than usual and went straight downstairs. His parents were talking and immediately fell silent when he entered the room. Shizuo frowned wondering what he'd done wrong. He knew it was about him when his parents started doing that shifty look between them.

His mother and father were silently arguing trying to push the responsibility of whatever this problem was onto the other. "Shizuo, sit down." His mother said softly.

Doing as he was told his parents had one last silent battle which he guessed had turned out to be a draw. It couldn't be about his eating so it was something else. Had Kasuka said something?

"Honey, I know you're reaching that delicate phase-"

"Puberty." His father confirmed.

"-your body is changing and you'll be feeling certain urges."

Shizuo blinked embarrassment flooding him. Oh no. His parents were going to give him the talk. Why now? What had he done?

"These urges are normal. When you're-"

"Aroused."

"-its normal to uh..."

"Pump one out."

Shizuo's face flamed.

"Right." His mother nodded awkwardly. "You'll notice that when you-"

"Ejaculate."

"-it can leave behind a bit of a smell. Especially when the-"

"Semen."

"I was going to say substance!" His mother blushed. "This is your area!" Their silent battle commenced once more. "Shizuo this morning I- we noticed a strange smell coming from your room."

Shizuo's eyes widened. Oh no. He hadn't dealt with the panties. He'd left them soiled in the bin.

"I'm not saying it's wrong to...relieve yourself but it's best not to let the evidence linger."

"Well that's that. I have to get ready for work." His father stood attempting to leave.

"We're not done yet!" His mother snapped. His father grumbled but sat back down. "Shizuo honey, we found a pair of girls underwear. D-do you have a girlfriend? Or did you steal them? Some boys do things like that."

Shizuo shook his head. He should have disposed of them properly. The fact that his parents had found them was humiliating enough.

"...son, if there's something you need to tell us we'll understand." His father sighed.

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands. How was he supposed to respond to that? Or worst yet what were his parents expecting him to say?

"Shizuo," his mother was using her soft voice "when I found...what was in your bin, I dropped it. I didn't mean to pry but there was something under your bed."

Shizuo bit his cheek groaning in his hands. He knew exactly what his mother had found.

"Honey, we want you to know that no matter what you do or feel, we love you for who you are. If you feel the need to...explore, then that's okay."

Shizuo wanted the ground to swallow him up. His parents had found the soiled panties. They'd found the thing Izaya had given him. They thought he was a sick pervert.

"Son-"

"I have to get ready for school." Shizuo shot up unable to look at either of his problems. Quickly he left the room cursing as he stumbled up the stairs. His knee crashed against the edge of the stair. Picking himself back up he hurried to his room where Kasuka was standing.

"Uh, nii-san your room...there's-"

"I know." Shizuo grumbled distraught. Opening his door he could see the window was open his curtains blowing inwards, there was no sign of the bin.

"Nii-san..." his room currently smelt strongly of lavender but the musky smell was unmistakable. "Are you okay?"

Shizuo rolled onto his side covering his face. "They think I'm gay." He groaned.

"Because of the smell? Isn't that normal?"

"I told you Izaya made me wear soiled panties home. I tossed them in the bin when you came to get me. I'd planned to get rid of them but with your manager and-"

"Nii-san, calm down." Kasuka said patting his shoulder.

"They found the toy." Shizuo mumbled. He hadn't used it and had no intentions of doing so but his parents didn't know that.

"Oh. What did you tell them?"

Shizuo laughed bitterly. "What could I tell them?"

x-x-x

"Shizuo. Oi Shizuo!" Shizuo blinked turning his head to the sound of his name. Masaomi and Mikado were staring at him. "You alright?"

Blankly he nodded turning back in front of him. There was a blank canvas waiting to be filled. The stool was a little too high up, the skirt riding up. Art class. First period. What had happened to home room?

"What happened?" The blond asked.

Shizuo shrugged wondering when he'd left the house. Had he said goodbye to his parents or collected his friends' lunches?

"Is it that bastard?"

"Masaomi-kun, mind your language." Their teacher reprimanded. Shizuo was surprised they still had a teacher.

"What happened in home room?"

"Nothing. Looks like there was a staff meeting. What happened yesterday?"

Shizuo frowned. He didn't want to talk about it and didn't want everyone else overhearing either. "Why do we still have a teacher?"

"She thinks we're protesting about class equality." Mikado said quietly staring holes in him. "She called you all brave and amazing."

"Oh."

"Fuck this." Masaomi snapped on his feet. "Sensei I'm taking Shizuo to the infirmary."

"He does look a bit off today."

Shizuo stumbled dragged from the classroom. Shinra would be in the infirmary, that was the last place he wanted to go. "Mas-"

"I lied." The blond grinned looking back at him. "We're skipping the rest of the lesson."

"Why?"

"Because you look like crap and haven't said a word all morning."

"But what about Mika-"

"Its not that bastard's lesson."

Masaomi led them to their usual rooftop sanctuary. Here it was as if they were untouchable. Shizuo sat down sighing. The blond was scratching his head.

"Okay I might be completely wrong here and you have every right to punch me. Just please don't go for the face or my family jewels." His friend sighed. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Really? That bastard didn't take you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "He hasn't done that."

"Phew. Thank fuck for that. What did he do?"

Shizuo sighed shoulders slumping. "Tied me up, blindfolded me and stuffed my nose. He touched me there too."

"And that's why you're out of it?"

Shizuo shook his head.

x-x-x

"Oh shit. Dude!" Masaomi winced covering his face. "Ouch. You should have picked a better hiding place and if that bastard ever makes you do shit like that stop off at the nearest public toilet outside school."

Shizuo groaned. Why didn't he think about that? He'd taken Izaya's word literally and done exactly as the psycho had told him.

"So your parents think you're gay." The blond sighed giving him a pitying look. "I'd say get a girlfriend but you'd just be inviting that bastard to target her. Hah. I know it's bad but you need to stay focused in school."

Shizuo nodded. He felt slightly better after telling his friend.

"So you figured out why you've got detention yet?"

"...no."

"Damn. It's only gonna get worse then but I'm glad I finally caught you on your own." The blond leaned forward staring at him. "What's going on with you and Mikado?"

Shizuo's heart leapt in his throat. "Huh? What?"

"I guess you've noticed Mikado has been acting strange the last couple of days." Masaomi muttered rubbing a hand across his face. "I've seen that look before. It's jealousy. I just can't tell whether it's that bastard he's jealous of or you."

Shizuo blinked. Why the hell would anyone be jealous of him? His face must have shown it because the blond laughed.

"That saves me asking you whether you were falling for that bastard or not." Shizuo blanched. Masaomi doubled over clutching his stomach. "That face. Oh man I'm gonna ask you the same thing later just to get a picture. Y-your face. Your eyes are like this but your your face is- I can't breathe you look like one of those demon masks."

Shizuo frowned looking away. Still his lips tugged upwards. Since he'd been with his friends he'd experienced so many new emotions that had been foreign to him. Maybe that was what Kasuka needed to finally crack that statuesque mask.

"Ah that was too good." Masaomi grinned then scowled. "But seriously you've noticed there's something a little off with Mikado, right?"

Shizuo stayed silent not wanting to say or admit anything bad. The last thing he wanted to do was turn his friends against each other. He hadn't known the class rep long but there was moments he'd gotten chills and lately it was more obvious that something wasn't quite right.

"I suppose it's my fault." The blond shrugged. "We grew up together in that small village where everyone knew your name and the adults would always ask how our parents were doing or say how big we were getting. It was the sort of place where you only had one chance to make friends. Mikado and I were friends. We preferred being together and then I left. I moved here, made friends, got a girlfriend. I left him there. I heard he didn't have any friends after I left."

Shizuo closed his eyes. He knew how hard it was to make friends. He couldn't really blame the class rep for turning out a little weird.

"We still communicated. His parents brought him a computer but I guess that made things worse." Masaomi sighed. "There wasn't really any stranger danger or parental controls so maybe you imagine what sort of people he was talking to. He was safe enough physically but I dunno..."

"Mikado has a fascination with being centre of attention. He's..." Masaomi grinned. "This is gonna sound really smart so don't tell anyone."

Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"When it comes to certain people Mikado imprints on them like a baby bird. I'm not sure if he's aware of doing it but it's usually dangerous people. This time around it's that bastard." Masaomi clenched his fists. "Every trimester we have exams. Those determine who stays in that bastard's class. At the beginning of the exam he always tells us the passmark and you know what? Mikado always hits just below. Every bloody time!"

"You think it's on purpose?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Of course it is. He spends every spare moment studying. Sometimes the pass mark is in the seventies and other times it's as low as forty!" Masaomi groaned. "I'm trying everything to get him out of the class but I can't do it if he doesn't want to leave."

Shizuo frowned. He'd been given the answer, all he had to do was lose his virginity. So why hadn't Izaya threatened anyone else the same way? "You thought he'd switched to me?"

"Well yeah. I'd say hoped almost but I'm not that cruel." The blond shrugged. "It's either the case of make that bastard seem boring or find someone just as twisted that isn't a threat."

Shizuo chewed the inside of his cheek. He had the answer. Izaya had given it to him. "Do you think he's still a virgin?"

Masaomi shot up glaring. "Of course he is! I've been protecting him. Why the fuck would I be suffering like this otherwise? I'm only in that damn class because I can't abandon him again. I can't leave him with that monster!"

Shizuo was taken aback by the show of anger. But more surprised at the blond's revelation. "You can leave Izaya's class?"

"Well yeah. My parents won't give a damn. I can leave anytime I want, jump on a train and get the hell away from that bastard!" Masaomi sighed. "Well at least I could. You've got an escape route."

Shizuo jumped confused. "What?" How did Masaomi know about the audition?

"Your parents think you're gay. Use it. Tell them you feel like you don't belong. Your mom is really nice she'll let you go to a boarding school far away or maybe home tutor. Either way you'll be far away from that bastard's reach. Otherwise it's going to be really hard."

"Hard?"

"Yeah. Your dick." Shizuo scowled. "On who I have to protect." Masaomi shrugged. "I mean Mikado's my best friend but if I'm a gentleman I have to protect you."

Shizuo blinked, eyebrows scrunched together. "Hey! I'm not a girl!"

The blond laughed hopping to his feet. "You're wearing a skirt and I've never seen a dude flash their panties so much."

Shizuo gasped standing up quickly and smoothing down the skirt. "Quit staring. I'm not a girl."

"I dunno." The blond was teasing but it was pissing him off especially when his friend copped a feel. "I suppose if you were a girl you'd have huge breasts but man this ass."

Shizuo growled causing the other teen to laugh. "You don't like violence remember and you can't hurt a fri-ow ow ow!"

Shizuo caught the blond in a headlock pressing his knuckles down into a mass of fluffy blond. "Ow! Mercy mercy. Okay. You're not a girl." Shizuo released his grip.

"Damn, if I had your strength..."

Shizuo shrugged. His strength had brought him nothing but trouble and when he needed it the most it was useless. His childhood curse had been swept away by something darker.

Masaomi hopped down from their place heading towards the door. "...Shizuo, if Mikado does start to see you like that. Do yourself a favour. Run."

Shizuo paused. What? "Stop looking up my damn skirt!"

"Too gruff. Try going kyaah."

Shizuo growled clenching his fists. Reaching for the teen he swiped air just missing. Masaomi grinned running towards the door. "Girls shouldn't be so violent."

Shizuo grabbed the blond by the scruff of the neck. "Okay sorry sorry. Man you really are a demon. The face and now this." His friend pouted. "Oni-chan let me go."

Shizuo dropped him on his ass. "What the hell?"

"Get it? Your face was like a demon mask." With a sigh he turned walking away. "Oh come on, say something."

Shizuo looked over his shoulder. He hadn't hurt the other teen. Masaomi was brushing himself down. "...square root of three?"

"Nooo! Not that. I've finally got Mikado to stop saying it. Just hit me already." Shizuo gently slapped the blond round the back of the head.

x-x-x

Shizuo was getting accustomed to Mikado's bad mood, it was like a dark invisible cloud coating the teen. In this instance it was aimed at Masaomi. They'd skipped the remainder of art class and had made it on time for maths.

"How was the infirmary?" The class rep asked.

"We didn't go." Masaomi answered. "Too busy having fun on the rooftop. Weren't we Oni-chan?"

Shizuo folded his arms.

"Oni-chan?" Mikado parroted. "Why?"

Masaomi grinned. "Not telling."

"Good morning class C." All conversation died out as soon as Izaya's voice penetrated the room. He wasn't in sight yet. A couple of seconds later the psycho himself appeared. "You're all in the correct uniform, good. All here except for two. Unfortunately I have some bad news for you. Sei-chan won't be rejoining the class. She disregarded the rules and as a result caught something incurable. Please avoid all possible sexual contact with her in the future. For the rest of you your tests came back all clear. All of you are perfectly healthy."

Masaomi grimaced. "Yay." He whispered waving his hand a little on the desk.

"Kuni-kun will be rejoining the class on Monday, which brings me to something else. At the weekend some of you were attacked, your property was damaged. I'm sure you all want Kuni-kun to be punished, however I've left that decision to Shizu-chan."

Shizuo flinched as everyone turned to face him. "So maths. Ready to earn some tokens?" Izaya grinned. "It's not going to be so easy today."

It wasn't.

x-x-x

After a harsh maths lesson where the maximum was five tokens available, Shizuo and his friends sat through social studies and then went to lunch. Funnily enough he hadn't forgotten the lunches palmed off on by his mother, even though he didn't remember leaving the house.

Shizuo ate slowly finding if he had a full mouth he couldn't answer questions he didn't want to. He could feel Mikado staring at him, sharp and to the point. Masaomi was back to playing the oblivious joker. The blond had told him to run. Why?

"What happened in detention yesterday?" Mikado asked. Shizuo looked up meeting the other teen's gaze. He generally looked worried.

"I got tied up, blindfolded and my nose plugged." Shizuo shrugged. Now that he'd said it so many times it didn't bother him, after all today would be worse.

"Anything else plugged?" Masaomi grinned. Shizuo growled.

"That's all?" The class rep asked.

Shizuo nodded.

"Then why are you..."

"Because he made a mistake and his parents think he's a homo." Masaomi grinned shrugging.

"Shut up!" Shizuo blushed head against his knees.

"And now you're giving me an awesome view."

Shizuo growled remembering to sit properly. Tonight he'd have to ask Kasuka for some damn shorts or something.

"What are you going to do?" Mikado asked quietly. Now he did actually look sympathetic.

Shizuo stuffed his face. "No idea."

Mikado nodded "Its a shame about Sei-chan."

"What getting out of Izaya's class?" Shizuo asked. Did the other teen really enjoy it so much?

"I didn't mean that." Mikado stopped eating looking into his lap. "He's going to be sick for the rest of his life."

"Nothing we can do about it." Masaomi yawned. "There's gotta be a way out of that bastard's class without being sick or dying."

Mikado nodded. "There's the exam."

Shizuo reached for his milk choking on his mouthful.

"What do you call a hungry demon?" The blond grinned. Shizuo just stared. "Oni-giri. Get it Oni-chan?"

Mikado frowned looking between them. "What's with the demon stuff?"

x-x-x

English was boring but safe. It looked like they got to keep one more teacher. Then it was the usual original torture lesson. The most painful one would be tomorrow. Thursday the day of freedom had been locked down by double maths. Not to mention PE and home room. For now he had to get through Izaya's lesson and detention. Both were wearing him down.

Thanks to Kasuka his homework was done. Shizuo held it in his hands taking his place in the circle. "Good afternoon class C. First things first, homework." Izaya went around the circle collecting what they'd done. This time around no one had forgotten.

"Class pet for today will be Ai-chan, because I feel like it." Izaya grinned perched on the desk. Shizuo wondered again how the chains didn't dig into him. "For your homework I asked you to write an essay on how to seduce an unwilling partner. In a moment you'll be paired into boy girl pairs." Izaya hopped off of the desk and to the board chalk in hand. "You'll be competing against your class mates to see who will be the quickest. You'll need to pass tasks. Holding hands, a kiss and taking an item from your partner. You'll need to accomplish all three of these without being slapped or rejected."

Shizuo scowled. Like fuck he was letting anyone kiss him. From the looks on his side of the circle it was the same all round.

"Ai-chan, you'll be with me."

Shizuo blinked watching the teen nervously join Izaya. He hadn't been chosen and as much as he wished their teacher had decided not to single him out, Shizuo knew detention would be awful.

"Shizu-chan, you'll be with Nori-kun." Another shock since he didn't hate the other teen. "Mikado-kun you'll be with Kai-chan, Masaomi-kun you'll be with Katsu-chan..." the rest of the class split up either bewildered or like Masaomi smug.

Shizuo found himself in the corner by the window sitting opposite Nori-kun. The other teen would be the one to initiate. He didn't want to kiss but he didn't want to hurt him either.

"Your time starts now."

Shizuo sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"S-sorry." Shizuo took his partner's hand holding it in place. It was more a handshake than romantic. Around him he could hear slaps and a cry of pain. Izaya was already finished the other teen dazed in the psycho's lap. "Shizu-chan?"

His touch was followed by a kiss to the back of his hand and the loose change in his pocket. "We're done." Shizuo grumbled sitting back and wiping his mouth.

The other teen smiled shyly. "Thank you."

It had been way too easy. So was he getting used to Izaya's crap or had it been deliberate? Masaomi was failing miserably but seemed to enjoy tormenting his partner. Mikado was finishing up taking off his tie.

x-x-x

"And stop." Izaya called. "Back to your seats. Don't think that because your pair was the quickest that you've won. The girls' aims were to resist, the boys' aims were to seduce. Your task was based as individuals. Ai-chan you were the first to be seduced only a little sooner than Shizu-chan. That means the highest score goes to Nori-kun and the lowest to Ai-chan. That makes the lowest scorer Masaomi-kun and the highest Katsu-chan." Izaya grinned. "You'll find out your rewards and punishments."

"For the rest of the lesson I want you to think about your pairs for the examination. Is it going to be something you'd partner up with an enemy for or something you'd need a friend? You'll both need to submit your pairs by Thursday next week. If not I'll be choosing for you." Izaya grinned leaving them to it whilst he went through their homework.

He didn't want to partner up with anyone for the exam. Hopefully if all went well Friday he'd miss the damn thing completely. Mikado was staring at him so Shizuo didn't look up and didn't move just like the rest of his class.

x-x-x

Shizuo remained seated when the bell went. His friends nodded making their good luck sign and left him to it. Nori-kun gave him a sympathetic look as did a few of the others.

"Interesting essay, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned. "Let's get started shall we?"

The rope pulled tighter pinching his wrists as Izaya tied it. Shizuo kept still knowing it would all be over soon. He'd thought he'd be ready for the darkness this time but it was terrifying when the blindfold lowered over his eyes. His sense of smell was the next to go.

"Do you know why you have detention?" Izaya asked right against his ear. Shizuo tried not to whimper.

 _"Do you know why you have detention?" Kasuka asked. Shizuo looked down at the list of wrongdoings he'd committed since joining the class. His memory was pretty shit so he could only rely on Kasuka and maybe his friends for a little boost. Really he just wanted to keep his mind off his parents thinking he was gay._

 _"Not yet. I thought I'd held back. Well Izaya is our home teacher so maybe it's something I did that wasn't in his class."_

 _"Possibly. Add them to the list."_

 _"It's a short list." Shizuo grumbled._

 _Kasuka rested a hand on his shoulder. "That just means your detention will be over quicker."_

 _Shizuo nodded relaxing a little. He was glad he'd told...oh. "Yeah, hopefully." Shizuo muttered avoiding his brother's gaze. There was something he had done that even his friends didn't know about. Was it even possible Izaya knew? If it was that then he'd be stuck in detention indefinitely._

"Well?" Izaya asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Shizuo shivered feeling his teacher all around him. "Or maybe you like being like this?"

Shizuo shuddered feeling a hand on his thigh. "...Because I slept with Mikado?" It wasn't exactly a lie, they'd shared a futon and slept in his room.

Izaya paused and Shizuo wondered if he'd gone too far. "It's not good to lie, Shizu-chan." Izaya pulled him to his feet. His balance was off and he stumbled.

"How do you know that?" Shizuo grumbled mainly to himself. Challenging Izaya was suicide.

"Because Mikado-kun would've told me." Izaya whispered. "We're going for a walk, Shizu-chan."

The collar. Shizuo felt it tickle against his neck. A sharp tug pulled him forward. Thankfully he was dressed but that didn't stop panic sinking in as he heard the tell tale opening of the door. Stumbling he knew Izaya had let go of the leash. He was alone. His head turned but he couldn't sense anything.

Shizuo hit something smacking straight into it. A sharp tug pulled him away letting him trip over his own feet and smash into the floor. At least he thought it was the floor. Getting to his knees he struggled to stand without the use of his arms. A few more steps in the unknown.

A whimper broke free as he fell the third time and his nose was starting to hurt. "I-Izaya." Shizuo trembled.

"That's no good, Shizu-chan. You're giving up so easily?" His head raised knowing his teacher was now in front of him. A sharp tug on the leash confirmed it. "You couldn't even get to our destination."

Shizuo shuddered blinking as the blindfold slid up. Izaya stared down at him ecstatic, one hand smoothing his cheek. "Did you think that was it for today? Lying to me is a heavy offence but you'd know all about breaking rules, wouldn't you?"

Shizuo froze. So he'd been right. Izaya knew or at least thought he knew. How? It didn't matter now. He couldn't say it. "I don't know."

"No? I guess we'll continue then." Izaya slid the blindfold back down pulling at the leash. Shizuo stumbled as the psycho led him through the school like a dog.

x-x-x

Eventually they stopped. Shizuo craned his ears hearing the door open. He was mindful of the threshold managing not to trip. The door shut meaning this was where Izaya had wanted to take him. Why?

The leash tugged so he walked and stopped. "On your knees, Shizu-chan." Shizuo reluctantly went down hearing the glee in Izaya's voice. This was how the psycho really wanted to punish him, it had all been a set up for this. His instincts were telling him to run to go far away. "Crawl forward." With his arms tied that would be impossible.

Shizuo hesitated. He didn't want to go any further. He couldn't smell anything. A sharp tug took the decision away. Shizuo went flying forward a shriek ripped from his throat when he landed.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat shivering clutching himself. The car he was in stopped moving. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." Izaya called from the driver's seat. Shizuo gagged reaching for the handle. His hand couldn't grip it fast enough.

In the front Izaya sighed opening the door and circling the car like a shark. His door opened making him shrink back. Izaya reached for him. Shizuo started shaking going into panic mode. He heard a click the seatbelt coming free.

Izaya's touch burned pulling him from the car. Shizuo staggered his legs like jelly. "Shizu-chan, if you can't make it to your house you'll have to stay at mine."

That had him moving slowly but surely away from Izaya and towards the safety of his home. But it wasn't safe not really, no where was and that's what he'd finally realised.

Shizuo stumbled out of his shoes barely making it upstairs. His stomach turned violently hastening his steps to the toilet. Shizuo clutched both sides of the bowl emptying his guts. Then the tears started.

It was a while before he could move but he managed it. At the bottom of his bed folded neatly was the pair of panties. His mother had washed them and given them back. Shizuo covered his mouth and ran for the toilet.

 _A/N:- Next, Real nightmares, bloomers and a fuck it decision._


	16. Sixteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

30 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

29 in attendance

 **Sixteenth class**

The leash tugged so he walked and stopped. "On your knees, Shizu-chan." Shizuo reluctantly went down hearing the glee in Izaya's voice. This was how the psycho really wanted to punish him, it had all been a set up for this. His instincts were telling him to run to go far away. "Crawl forward." With his arms tied that would be impossible.

Shizuo hesitated. He didn't want to go any further. He couldn't smell anything. A sharp tug took the decision away. Shizuo went flying forward a shriek ripped from his throat when he landed.

He'd expected to land on the classroom floor instead he went face first into something wet, warm and silky. Whatever it was got underneath his clothes soaking them through. It felt gross. It was all over his face, down his blouse and when he was pulled back up his legs slid apart straight into the substance soaking his panties. Shizuo shuddered scared about what the hell he'd just been pushed into. Above him Izaya was laughing so it couldn't be good.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with glee. "You don't like it?"

Shizuo shook his head feeling something drip from his hair and run down his cheek. Underneath the blindfold tears began to gather as his humiliation increased. A push to his chest and he was sliding backwards, his neck and back falling into the gunk. He was sure now that the stuff covered every inch of him.

"I didn't say you could get up yet." Izaya said pushing him back down.

Shizuo whimpered the wet warmth soaked though his clothes and sliding down the back of his blouse. His uniform was ruined. That didn't matter unless Izaya thought to punish him for it. Pulled up again Shizuo swung disorientated in darkness, ears working overtime to try and make sense of what was going on. Shizuo shrieked as something landed on his head. The warmth ran down his forehead thankfully stopped by the blindfold. The gunk missed his eyes and nose running down his cheeks like tears. Keeping still he waited for it to drip down his chin thankfully nowhere near his mouth.

"Shizu-chan, aren't you enjoying you bath?" Izaya asked close to his ear. Shizuo shivered trembling. "I could say that's today's punishment over but it's not."

Shizuo stiffened. There was something more? His skin was crawling thanks to whatever the hell Izaya had thrown him in. Izaya's thumb moved to his cheek, a rubbery feel. Shit his teacher was wearing gloves. "...no". Shizuo whimpered feeling Izaya's thumb move towards his mouth.

Why gloves? So the psycho didn't get dirty? Because the substance was harmful? Shizuo shuddered thinking the worst. Shinra was here now, what if it was some sort of drug?

"No?" Izaya asked calmly pausing. "You really don't want this?"

Shizuo shook his head desperately. Above him he heard Izaya sigh. "I still need to punish you, Shizu-chan. That's the point of detention." Shizuo hung his head in despair. "...I suppose I could amend your punishment." Izaya said slowly. "What would you prefer Shizu-chan? Being forced to eat this stuff or sucking my cock?"

Neither. Shizuo wanted to scream. But he'd already had Izaya's dick in his mouth. As horrible as that had been he knew what to expect. "...the second one." It killed him to say it. Izaya was most likely making fun of him and he'd be pushed in face first forced to eat or drink.

"That's no good, Shizu-chan. Come on. Say what you want to do."

Shizuo clenched his fists in his restraints. "...I-I want to...suck..." shit. Why the hell was he saying this? Why couldn't he run now? At every stage he'd been playing into the flea's hands.

"Yes Shizu-chan?" Izaya grabbed his shoulder ready to push him in again.

"Your cock!" Shizuo rushed out panicking.

"Is that so? Why don't you ask me?"

Shizuo blanched. He swayed in the dark under Izaya's complete control. "P-please let me suck your cock." Shizuo ground out pathetically.

"Ah so you do have manners." Izaya smiled. He just knew he psycho was grinning ear from ear. "Okay open your mouth."

Shizuo whimpered hearing rustling and the clink of a belt. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and waited with dread for his punishment to commence.

"Shizu-chan, crawl forward towards me."

Shizuo dragged a knee through the gunk doing as he was told. His knee touched the edge and something hot brushed against his lips. His jaw quivered threatening to snap shut.

"If you bite me I won't let you go home until you've licked ever inch up."

Shizuo nodded squirming as Izaya's cock slid into his mouth. He choked and gagged the same as last time. It was worse. Thanks to his eyesight and sense of smell gone, all he could do was taste Izaya's flesh. Somehow it was more real and all his remaining senses focused on it. Immediately he moved away disgusted. Izaya made a displeased sound and he knew he was seconds away from eating the unknown. Shizuo forced his head forward his tongue out licking along the shaft. It was disgusting and throbbing against him. Shizuo shuddered but kept on going tears caught in the blindfold. His legs quivered and his damn body reacted, dick straining against his panties.

Shame filled him his head moving back slightly to take Izaya's cock easier. Izaya's gloved hand touched the back of his head.

"You suck at this, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered feeling Izaya retreat. "No!" He cried tipping back. Steadying his stance Shizuo leaned forward licking and sucking as if his life depended on it. He took Izaya deep silently hoping it would be enough. But for their psycho teacher, it was never enough.

"I think that's enough of that, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo shook his head. "P-please fuck my mouth." He begged feeling the gloop deep inside his panties. "Please."

He didn't get a response just Izaya's cock choking him as it slammed into his mouth. Shizuo gagged but kept his mouth open letting Izaya use him as a hole. His dick strained pressing against his soaked panties. Shizuo heard the elastic snap, the material falling down. Shizuo gasped aware that the flimsy material was all that was stopping the gunk from going inside him. That was if he was pushed back down. Izaya moved faster and then stopped. Shizuo cried out in disgust a bitter tang filling his mouth. Izaya slammed in once more and forced him to swallow.

Shizuo kneeled humiliated and shamed. He could feel droplets by his mouth but didn't dare lick them away in fear of tasting the substance. "I'd give you a D and that's just for effort." Izaya sighed. "Your technique sucks Shizu-chan but don't worry, we'll work on it."

Shizuo shuddered pleading that it had been enough. Izaya pushed him and his butt sank into the warmth coating his ass and most of his dick. "Shizu-chan, open your mouth." His jaw clamped shut. It was enough. He'd already had Izaya in his mouth. Izaya pulled him forward smearing the warmth over his lips. Cringing away he whimpered. "If you don't open your mouth, I'll have to put it somewhere else."

Shizuo turned away pleading with his teacher. "You said I didn't have to."

"No I didn't." He could hear the mirth in Izaya's voice. "I said I could amend your punishment not that I would." Izaya laughed at his misery. "You were the one that asked to suck me off, Shizu-chan. Now open your mouth."

He'd been tricked. Izaya had never intended to change his punishment. Why hadn't he seen that? Numbly he opened his mouth. Izaya tipped his jaw. Would the gunk make him sick? Something pointed and plastic rested against his lower lip. All he could to was shake and whimper as the substance was tipped into his mouth, sliding down his throat. It kept going filling his mouth quicker than he could swallow.

Shizuo went as fast as he could not wanting to taste whatever he was being force fed. That was impossible though. The teen froze recognising the sweetened creaminess. That was when he realised just how badly he'd been made a fool of. He stopped struggling as if he'd short circuited.

"Have you guessed what it is, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked happily.

"...custard." Shizuo whispered in shocked numbness. That's all it was. His nose had been plugged because he'd recognise the smell. All along he'd been sitting in custard. He'd sucked Izaya off so he wouldn't have to eat custard.

"Correct." His teacher said happily clapping. "Dairy is your favourite food group. I'm surprised you'd turn down eating it." Don't say it. Shizuo pleaded silently. Don't say it. Izaya's fingers slid into his mouth covered in custard. They brushed around as if cleaning. "You'll need to eat all of this before you go. You can do that, ne?"

Shizuo didn't move. He didn't want to be tricked any more. What Izaya had fed him was custard. That didn't mean he was kneeling in the same. "Ah, you don't believe me."

Izaya's fingers rested on his face lifting the blindfold. Shizuo blinked trying to readjust to the light. The first thing he saw was the psycho's smiling face. They were in the cooking classroom. Shizuo looked down at the small paddling pool filled with yellow. Custard. His stomach turned seeing his dick hard and coated in the stuff.

"Is that enough?" Izaya asked lowering the blindfold again. Shizuo tipped forward pushed face first into the custard. "Eat up, Shizu-chan." Flicking out his tongue he licked at the sweetness. If he'd thought Izaya would leave him alone he was wrong. Shizuo jolted feeling a hand touch his ass smoothing over his cheeks before moving over his hip and touching his dick.

X-x-x

His legs refused to work dragged from the paddling pool. Something cold splashed over his feet. The same cold tipped over his head. Something fluffy and a little rough scratched against his skin. Then he could smell the sweet aroma of the custard and see what he hadn't finished along with the white splashes on top.

Shizuo stood shakily and numb mourning the loss of his favourite treat. His friends had warned him Izaya would take everything from him. He'd assumed it was his virginity he'd lose. Instead he'd lost something far more precious to him. His stomach recoiled the mix of custard and Izaya's come rising quickly in a hot rush. The mixture splattered into the pool and then came the tears.

"Aw." Izaya patted his shoulder. "After all that effort you went to eating it too."

Shizuo sniffled led trembling from the cooking room and into the changing room showers. Izaya shoved him under the spray where he stood leaning against the wall. He threw up again and the tears ran faster. He could feel Izaya watching him and wondered if the psycho had ever felt remorse for anything he'd done.

"Shizu-chan, I'll take you home." Shizuo stiffened. What home? His? Izaya's? His punishment for today was supposed to be over. Why couldn't his teacher leave him alone?

Shizuo shrank back against the wall as Izaya moved closer towards him. His blouse was ripped open and pulled from his shoulders. Shizuo shivered vulnerable. Was his punishment over? His skirt was the next to go leaving him aware of how naked and defenceless he was. "...don't. Please."

"Don't forget to wash your hair." Izaya smiled tossing his uniform in the bin. Shizuo shuddered quickly scrubbing at his skin as if he were still blindfold.

X-x-x

Dressed in his proper school uniform, Shizuo trudged through the school gate only to be grabbed and dragged towards the teachers' parking lot. His heart kicked up a gear, fear sinking in that he might never see his family again.

"Get in the car, Shizu-chan." Izaya spoke. Shizuo refused to move. His teacher pinned him to the car bonnet as he tried to get round. Shizuo looked at the school gate. Did he dare say he could walk? It wasn't true and there was a possibility he'd collapse on the way.

They were out in the open, Izaya wouldn't touch him yet his teacher's hand rested on his knee. "Shizu-chan, you can either get in the car like you are or you can get in the car naked. I'm sure you'll enjoy explaining that to your parents."

Shizuo slid from the bonnet trudging around and getting in the back seat of the car. The door slammed making him jump and the whole journey he worried he'd made a mistake.

x-x-x

Shizuo wiped his mouth getting out of his uniform and heading downstairs. "There you are." His mother smiled. "I have a surprise for you and your brother."

Shizuo said nothing. He didn't like surprises, not after everything Izaya had sprung on him. Today was the worst and yet tomorrow he still had detention, all because he'd opened his mouth and now Izaya was strangling him with his lifeline.

If not for Kasuka he'd be broken by now, a timid wreck that could only obey in fear of when Izaya would take him and toss him to the rest of the class as leftovers. It wasn't much but there was still a bit of fight left him. Shizuo had to survive for Friday. His audition would be his escape.

Kasuka looked him up and down as he sat. Shizuo stared down at his dinner feeling his stomach churn. His appetite was gone and he still hadn't finished throwing up.

His mother smiled sitting down. "How was school today?"

Shizuo shrugged chopping into his meal. "Fine."

"That's good. Kasuka?"

"Good."

"So about that surprise." His mother smiled getting up and opening the fridge. "They had a sale on pudding cups, but they need to be eaten today."

Shizuo looked up. He counted twelve. Shared with Kasuka that was still six too many. "Thanks."

His mother frowned. "Well you can have them after your dinner."

x-x-x

Shizuo sat alone at the table his six pudding cups sitting in front of him all lined up. He hadn't opened a single one yet. "Shizuo honey, can we talk?"

His mother sat down rubbing her arms. "I don't think your father and I handled our talk this morning well. We're not ashamed of you, just worried. Do people at the school know? Are they giving you a hard time?"

Shizuo stayed silent. The mention of school locked his mind into darkness with Izaya. He didn't want to think about it.

"You can tell me if you have any problems." His mother glanced at the door. "Are you okay to be sharing a room with your friends? Do you...like one of them?"

"No." Shizuo mumbled. "I'm going to...do my homework."

"Oh. Okay. Don't forget your pudding cups." His mother left him to it bustling around to wash the dishes. Shizuo stared at the sweet treats terrified of what Izaya had installed in him.

x-x-x

"...nii-san." Kasuka said quietly after he'd finished filling his brother in on all the details. "You've still got tomorrow and friday to get through. Will you be okay?"

Shizuo shrugged tiredly. It would be easier to just give in. "I guess."

Kasuka stared at him expression unreadable. Had he let his little brother down? "Try opening the pudding cup. Maybe nothing has changed."

Shizuo sighed opening tearing the lid. A sweet scent of dairy and sugar rose up to meet him. His stomach turned looking into the same creamy yellow as his torture pit. Kasuka handed him a small spoon. Starting small Shizuo put the spoon in his mouth sweeping off the small mouthful. No sooner had it touched his tongue he knew. All he could associate the taste with was Izaya and more disturbingly, Shizuo found he had an erection.

His favourite treat went down and sat in his belly like lead. Shizuo pushed the rest away feeling sick. "I'm sorry nii-san."

Shizuo shrugged. "Its not your fault."

x-x-x

Masaomi gasped in shock when they met up at the cross roads. Mikado stared at him suspicious. He was getting sick of that look now. "What did that bastard to to you? You still have your v-card?"

Shizuo gave them the gist of what had happened finishing with his inability to eat anything dairy. He'd chugged from the carton this morning and thrown the milk straight back up.

"Fuck and you still have detention today?" Masaomi groaned. "Haven't you figured out what you're being punished for?"

"...because I broke a main rule." Shizuo murmured falling in step with them. He was tired of the secrets and it wasn't like Izaya didn't know anyway.

"Which one?" Mikado asked.

Shizuo shrugged. "I told Kasuka."

Mikado gaped at him and the blond groaned. "Why?"

"He guessed."

"So you told him everything?" Mikado asked.

"Shit. So you can't tell that bastard or he'd go after your brother? Fuck. That's messed up. You know it's only going to get worse, right?"

Shizuo nodded.

"But you're still going to protect your brother?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Then you'd better learn to adapt quickly. At this rate you'll be lucky if you're not taken by June let alone the first trimester." Masaomi groaned. "Damn it."

x-x-x

Izaya left him alone during home room. It didn't go unnoticed with everyone taking a peek at him at different times. Their hatred of him seemed to have diminished. It was a little overwhelming but Shizuo didn't correct their assumptions. They thought he was like them. It seemed like he wasn't far off.

Japanese and art flew by racing towards three sessions with Izaya and detention. Shizuo skipped lunch sharing his bento between his friends. Both of them now wore matching expressions of concern. He sat in silence hugging his knees. He'd expected the blond to comment about it but Masaomi pitied him and that was worse.

There was no way out of detention for him. If he admitted what he was sure Izaya already knew, he'd still be punished as well as dragging his little brother into Izaya's sick and twisted games. His friends didn't have any ideas after he'd pointedly told them he wouldn't sacrifice his brother. It wasn't a joking matter anymore, nothing could cheer him up.

x-x-x

Shizuo crossed his arms resigned to wearing bloomers for the second time that week. Masaomi winked at him handing over his sweatshirt. Izaya was in charge of this class as expected. They'd lost another teacher. Nervously they all lined up wondering what new torture their teacher could inflict on them. "Get into boy girl pairs. Shizu-chan you can sit this one out."

Although anxious he was glad he wouldn't have to participate. What he didn't like were the knowing looks of pity sent his way, not just from his friends but the rest of the class. Shizuo watched as his friends separated. It was a shame Mikado hadn't been labelled as a girl, then the pair would be able to stay together.

Izaya ran the class through a series of warm up stretches. He didn't know why he'd been singled out maybe it was because he needed all his energy for detention. Izaya had already taken away his favourite food what else was there the psycho could do to him? He had two senses left his ears and his mouth. Would he lose one of them today?

Shizuo blushed glad he wasn't participating in class. The girls were laying down with the boys pushing their leg up. It looked dirty and he could see everyone was embarrassed. With every stretch the bloomers rose up. Shizuo grabbed the hem of his gym shirt and held it down in sympathy.

What he didn't get was why he had to wear the gym kit if he didn't need to. The bloomers were tight and the material felt thin. It was only thanks to Masaomi's sweatshirt that he was covered. With a sigh he rested his hand against his chin inhaling the blond's scent. The usual joker had vanished as soon as he'd confessed his secret. Shizuo knew the blond was angry and upset with him for telling Kasuka. Now more than ever it was important for him to get out of Izaya's class.

It looked like the blond was thinking the same. Shizuo frowned. He was happy his friends were worried for him but at the same time he didn't want them to. Still it was a nice feeling having someone care about you. Shizuo looked over at the girl the blond had paired up with. He didn't know her name but couldn't help wonder if the two of them would be doing the exam together next week.

Hopefully he'd miss the exam but if not Shizuo needed to find someone to pair up with. He could imagine Izaya's face if he paired with Mikado. He couldn't picture pairing with the blond. They were friends and he had girlfriend. The only other person he knew in the class was Nori-kun.

"Everyone jog around the gym." Izaya called blowing the whistle around his neck. Shizuo tried not to notice their teacher had gone casual but still remained attached to the black theme. A t-shirt and track pants didn't make their teacher look any less dangerous. Shizuo looked away the moment Izaya glanced his way. "You too, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stretched joining his class. It looked like he'd be participating after all. The bloomers pulled snug against his genitals not exactly rubbing but squeezing. Keeping his hands in front of him Shizuo jogged at a light pace.

"Faster." Izaya called. "Keep those knees up."

Shizuo groaned feeling the sweatshirt ride up. He could feel the bloomers bunch up pulling at his butt. With a groan he wondered if this was their new torture. The boys were running as normal but the girls had slowed.

Izaya blew the whistle demanding more speed.

X-x-x

Gymnastics. Izaya was going all out to embarrass them. Shizuo wouldn't mind cartwheeling if only he were wearing his gym kit. Lining up he watched as girls and boys alike ran forward at Izaya's whistle throwing themselves into a tumble. It was Mikado's turn next. The class rep looked surprisingly nervous flinching as the whistle blew.

Shizuo watched as Mikado ran forward throwing his arm forward and doing a scrunched up cartwheel. The class rep had been top of every class and now was showing weakness. He wasn't the only one. The next three were just as bad.

The whistle blew again and Masaomi ran forward slamming his palm into the mat and hurtling himself around. The blond stood up glaring at Izaya before jogging back towards them.

Two whistle blows later it was his turn. Shizuo nervously wiped his hands on his thighs and ran forward. No one else could see the internal struggle he faced. Sports he could do but the higher he went the lower the sweatshirt would go. But if he didn't do well Izaya would probably have some sort of punishment for them.

His arms outstretched palming the floor and he went over legs straight, a slight chill brushing against his belly as his clothes bunched up. Then it was over.

X-x-x

Shizuo stared at the horse sitting in the centre. It now stood at its full seven blocks. They'd started from three vaulting over. Mikado had failed at five and Masaomi at six. Shizuo was the only one that remained. At Izaya's whistle he threw his body forward vaulting over the horse and landing on his feet. The rest of the class clapped. Shizuo frowned tugging the sweatshirt down.

"Warm down and then you can go." Izaya called. "Shizu-chan, well done."

He was at the top of the class. It was a strange feeling. Masaomi grinned slapping him on the back. Mikado jogged near the back staring at him. "Mm looks like you're the most flexible in the class." The blond teased. "I do like my ladies flexible."

Shizuo grinned slapping the other teen. "Perv." It was good to have his friend back to his usual self.

"Says the one proudly wearing my clothes." Masaomi winked. "Feel free to sniff it just don't use it for anything hot and creamy."

Shizuo shook his head partly amused partly disgusted. "You can have it back."

"What now?" The blond grinned. "I do miss the view."

Shizuo squeaked as the sweatshirt was lifted. A hand clapped over his mouth surprised at the sound.

"And you say your not a girl." Masaomi laughed. Shizuo growled pushing the other teen out of the line and jogging on ahead.

X-x-x

Maths. Shizuo frowned watching as Mikado and Masaomi lost a few tokens but he remained untouched. More confusing was the fact Izaya was actually teaching them handing out tokens properly. The questions weren't too easy or too hard. The explanations were done properly and they weren't made to feel like idiots. Their teacher was on his best behaviour and it was scaring the fuck out of everyone.

It felt like the calm before the storm, everyone was sitting anxiously looking at one another. Izaya wasn't looking at them, not bothered by their panic. Everyone sat in silence jumping each time Izaya turned to face them or called their name to answer a question.

The second hour was the same with Shizuo now having forty tokens. Their school life was a never ending roller coaster. Something must have happened. Why else would Izaya be teaching them so seriously? To make matters worse Izaya was the best maths teacher he'd ever had. Everything was so easy to understand and the problems he'd struggled with no longer were problems.

Shizuo didn't relax not as the time ticked by and the final bell rang. Nervously he sat and waited. His friends looked at him. "We'll wait for you." Masaomi promised leaving him alone.

Izaya looked up after wiping the board clean. "Shizu-chan, you're still here? You can go. I have to get to a staff meeting." Like that he was ushered out of the class and given a get out of jail card for detention.

Confused he watched Izaya walk away a skip in his step. Was it another trick? Would he be called back or ambushed before he reached the gate? Walking slowly he kept an ear out but before he knew it the gate was insight and there was no sign of Izaya.

His friends had waited for him looking confused but relieved. "What was that about?" Masaomi asked. None of them had the answer.

x-x-x

Shizuo sighed hands in his pocket. He'd survived today now he just had to get through tomorrow. He still hadn't figured out what to do about the audition but with Kasuka's help he'd been practising like crazy.

The three of them stood at the cross roads bidding each other goodbye. Mikado was going home and Masaomi to the hospital. Shizuo walked in the direction of his house. The blond had vanished from view but he could still see Mikado.

Running back Shizuo grabbed the class rep's arm. "Shizuo?" The other teen jumped before relaxing.

"You wanna stay over?" Shizuo asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You don't-"

"I'll do it." Shizuo said. "I'll sleep with you."

Mikado blinked. "What? But-"

"Did the offer expire?" Shizuo asked letting go.

"No. I still want you."

"Mine or yours?"

x-x-x

They went to Mikado's for privacy. Shizuo removed his shoes cramming into the small apartment. They'd been silent on the way. He knew he was jumping the gun a bit, especially since he hadn't had the audition. But right now he didn't care. Izaya had taken away his favourite thing. If he was going to be punished it might as well be for something worthwhile.

They washed together, another reason he should have gone home. He could tell Mikado was excited but nervous. If -no -when Izaya found out they'd both be in trouble. Shizuo sat down on the futon waiting for the class rep to join him.

"Are you sure?" Mikado asked. In response Shizuo pressed his lips against the other teen.

They were crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed and breaking the biggest rule of all. Hopefully tomorrow he'd be a model and have a new career and Mikado would be removed from the class. That left Masaomi to up and leave taking his girlfriend with him.

The two of them kissed again nervously. Their relationship had been tense between them, because of Izaya. Shizuo wondered how it would be when Mikado was free of Izaya. Would he be hated or would the other teen be grateful?

Thanks to their friendship and Izaya's class they both knew each other's sensitive places. Shizuo deepened their kisses with his tongue, his hand smoothing over Mikado's belly. In return he felt a hand brush against his lower back, Mikado breaking the kiss to nip at his ears. Shizuo moaned peppering kisses along Mikado's jaw line, his finger slipping into the teen's belly button. Both of them shuddered falling onto the futon. Shizuo wrapped his other hand around the teen's cock stroking him to hardness. Mikado moaned kissing him and wrapping his legs around his waist. His cock swelled as the teen rubbed them together.

Moving away Shizuo brushed his lips against Mikado's belly button kissing the small hole. The teen shivered underneath him. Flicking his tongue out he licked around the edge before finding his way to the centre. Mikado jolted crying out. Shizuo found himself smiling lathering attention on the sensitive area. "Shizuo."

His conscious was acting up but if they stopped now embarrassment would stop him from continuing on. Mikado cried out and Shizuo felt something hot splash under his chin. Smiling at the knowledge he'd made the teen come from his belly button, Shizuo hovered over the teen kissing him. Tilting his head Mikado licked the mess away in apology tapping his chest.

Shizuo moved back sitting up. Mikado pushed him down nestling between his legs to reach his cock. Shizuo covered his face moaning as the class rep sucked and licked taking him deep. Guilt pinched at him knowing he should tell Mikado the consequences of their actions. But his mouth wouldn't work and his voice wouldn't come out.

Because if the teen really did want to stay in Izaya's class, he didn't know what that would do to their friendship. As it was this wasn't something they should be doing as friends. Yet it felt good. Masaomi would either laugh and tease them or be angry and upset.

Shizuo moaned liking the way Mikado glided up his body. His cock flattened as the class rep sat on him letting him feel what was to come. Shizuo moaned grinding to return the favour. Mikado smiled hands against his chest. "I want you to touch me." Mikado purred blue eyes bright.

Shizuo nodded hands on Mikado's hips. "Do you have any lubricant or condoms?"

"No. We can do it without." Mikado ground down on him stretching over to kiss him. Shizuo groaned wondering what the hell he'd started. Their kiss was hot, Mikado's tongue moving sensually around his own. Shizuo shivered feeling his need spike. His hands moved down cupping the teen's ass.

"I don't want to hurt you." Shizuo whispered.

"As long as we do the preparation properly, the pain should be minimal." The class rep told him. "...have you changed your mind?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I want to feel what it's like inside you."

Mikado smiled kissing him again. Shizuo closed his eyes trying overwrite yesterday's sensations. Their kiss deepened both of them moaning, cocks sandwiched between their bodies. Shizuo ran his hands along the length of Mikado's body cupping his buttocks. His fingers were dry brushing against the twitching bud. Mikado shivered as he probed. "Shizuo." The teen moaned. It was no good. He needed some form of lubrication. Opening his eyes his heart stopped.

Neither one of them had opened the door but Izaya stood at his head looking down on them. Shizuo didn't dare move frozen with fear. Mikado paused breaking their kiss and looking up, the colour draining from his face, eyes bright and excited.


	17. Seventeenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

30 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

29 in attendance

 **Seventeenth class**

Shinra wanted to dissect him. His old teacher had never hidden his intentions. Because of his strength, Shizuo had been singled out as special and special wasn't a good thing. It meant different and generally difference was met with curiosity, hatred or obsession. Shinra was a mix of curiosity and obsession. His old teacher had wanted to drain every drop of blood from his veins, testing for abnormalities. Shinra wanted to scrape the skin from his bones to take a better look at his muscles in action. He'd heard it all before. Other than his weirdo teacher Shizuo had only remembered one other thing. Shinra had samples of things he hadn't wanted to identify.

One of them was a butterfly spread out and pinned to a board. It wasn't the butterfly that made the memory unforgettable but why it was there. Decoration. There was no scientific value it was just decoration. Shinra was only interested in humans. In him for being a freak. But Shizuo never forgot that butterfly spread out with small pins piercing its wings down and two pins either side squeezing against the bug's sides. Shizuo now knew how that butterfly felt. His arms were splayed unmoving at his sides, his limbs frozen and eyes wide staring up into the demonic face of his teacher. Izaya. Why was Izaya here? How did he get in? They hadn't heard the door and it was right in front of them.

Mikado sat straddling him as if they were playing musical statues and the music had stopped. Both of them couldn't move staring at Izaya. Shizuo knew he was terrified but the look in Mikado's eyes was a far cry from scared. Shizuo felt his mouth try but couldn't swallow. Not whilst there was a psycho holding him prisoner with his gaze alone. Shizuo knew he'd messed up. He'd known it would come back and bite him in the ass but he'd hoped he'd be out of school by then. He'd moved prematurely and now not only was he out of time, he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Shizuo's heart slowed as he held his breath unintentionally not wanting to break the silence, because what would come otherwise would be terrifying. It was one of those moments where if he could go back to that crossroad he'd run home and put in more practice for tomorrow. Too late now. Far too late. Izaya still hadn't said a word continuing to stare down at them. Shizuo could almost dare hope it was a hallucination conjured by his conscience, but Mikado was seeing it too. He felt sweat bead at his brow, his dick stayed solid not daring to shrivel. Maybe if he pretended he wasn't here, Izaya would go away. Shizuo felt the strain pull at his eyes. If he blinked the moment became real. Mikado's weight became heavier feeling almost unbearable, a crushing weight that would sink him into hell. The muscles in his leg spasms needed to move. Shizuo blinked.

Izaya's smile was a cruel happy that promised misery and pain. Mikado lapped it up still looking pale but secretly enjoying the home visit. Shizuo remembered Izaya's words, whispering in the back of his mind like poison.

 _Because Mikado would have told me._

Had he? Had the class rep really gone so far? Shizuo didn't want to think about a betrayal like that.

"What are you doing, ne?" Izaya's voice stabbed through him, his breath exploding from his body as the moment began real and Shizuo had to face up to the fact he'd completely fucked up.

"Orihara-sensei." Mikado gasped caught between sounding in shock and in awe as if their teacher was an idol and the other teen couldn't believe his luck. Shizuo felt his stomach drop. Did Masaomi know it was too late to save the class rep?

"Shizu-chan, I had a feeling you would do this." Izaya sighed sitting down cross legged beside his head and playing with his hair. Shizuo shuddered. He'd been made accustomed to their teacher's touch. "You told a lie and wanted to make it truth, hm?"

Shizuo didn't say anything his tongue swollen in his mouth. He could feel the green eyed monster rear it's ugly head. Mikado was jealous. Not of Izaya but of him holding Izaya's attention. His friend was sick or perhaps already corrupted by their teacher. After all he wasn't faring any better. Less than a month and he was being broken down. For Mikado this was his third year.

Izaya didn't look at the class rep once continuing to focus the attention on him. "Shizu-chan, did you not pass on my message to Mikado-kun?" Izaya smiled. "You didn't, did you?"

"...no." Shizuo squeaked.

"I didn't think so. Why don't you tell him now?"

Shizuo stayed silent. Mikado stared at him confused and suspicious, it was a look he had been getting a lot lately.

"Go on, Shizu-chan. You already disobeyed me." Izaya tugged at his lip. "What did I say would happen if you two slept together?"

Shizuo swallowed. "I would be punished."

"And what would happen to Mikado-kun?"

Shizuo shuddered feeling the weight of both their gazes. "...he would be removed from your class."

Izaya grinned. "Correct."

Shizuo flinched hearing the class rep gasp glaring at him. So hatred it was. Mikado got off of him and jumped away as if he was on fire.

"Mikado-kun," Izaya finally addressed the other teen. "Get dressed and go wait in the car."

Mikado moved quickly without looking at him. The door slammed shut leaving him and Izaya alone together. Izaya smiled down at him now on his knees. Shizuo winced as he was dragged into his teacher's lap and held around his chest.

"What am I supposed to do with you, Shizu-chan? Do you want to be punished, is that it?" Izaya grabbed his arm smoothing a hand over his corded muscles. "Is your conscience crying out for redemption? You've hurt people, haven't you? This temper of yours makes you different. Do you know what it makes you?" Izaya moved his arm cupping his throat and forcing him not to look away. "A monster, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shivered seeing the persecution he'd been through in Izaya's eyes. "But you already knew that, didn't you? Now it looks like you've lost a friend. Humans can be so fickle." It felt like he was being cut open, every word a new slice opening up the psychological wounds he bared. His sense of smell was the first to go. That didn't bother him at all. The next to go was his eyesight.

"I suppose we'll have to have detention here." Izaya told him tying the blindfold. Shizuo winced his arms wrenched above his head, rope biting into his wrists. A second rope was tied around his cock. His hands twitched, the movement pulled, the damn thing connected. "That leaves two, Shizu-chan. Which one do you think I should take away next?"

Shizuo whimpered trying to keep his arms still. The rope pressed against his back and under his butt. Either way he was going to lose another one of his senses. His mouth he hoped. At least that way he wouldn't have things shoved into him.

"Your ears..." Shizuo couldn't believe his luck "...are already sensitive. The last thing you're going to hear is my voice, Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched. Headphones he guessed large thick ones that shut off Izaya's voice and completed his journey to a black void.

He knew Izaya was there, could feel his touch. Mikado was the one that abandoned him. But they were his wrong decisions. Shizuo shuddered his final sense struggling to work up to the others. It was the opposite of what he wanted. Shizuo couldn't hear his own voice so he didn't know if he'd started pleading yet. His lips were moving frantically so he must be. His arms twitched pain tearing through him as his dick was pulled harshly. Damn he needed to keep still or he'd end up ripping his genitals off.

Shizuo flinched tasting Izaya's fingers in his mouth. It felt like two fingers were pressed against his tongue. His teacher had sushi for dinner and although washed his hands with water it hadn't got rid of the faint taste.

He was floating being lifted. Shizuo panicked grabbing hold of hopefully Izaya. Shizuo swallowed tasting the air, the faint tang of blood from his lip and something dark. The door opened and closed but it wasn't cold. He was still inside the apartment.

Shizuo held onto that knowledge as a lifeline. At least his humiliation would be contained inside the apartment. The floating stopped and all he could taste was Izaya's presence, dark, malicious and bitter.

He felt small under the blanket of Izaya's touch, his limbs spasmed his cock taking the brunt. It felt like every inch of him was being touched. Shizuo no longer knew his own body. His legs may have jerked open. Feeling the touches move closer to the pain he knew Izaya was touching his cock and beyond that his butt.

Shizuo was sure he cried out that time. He'd been an idiot and now Izaya would take his virginity. Izaya's hand clapped over his mouth so he must have been screaming. Mikado's walls were paper thin. Izaya didn't stop though.

He thought he clamped his legs closed but there was no way to tell. Shizuo shuddered and there was the pain, the only guiding pointer for the map his body had become. Izaya did nothing but touch him everywhere in every way with his hands and with what he assumed was his mouth. Something hot pressed against his lips, but he'd already become well enough to be acquainted with Izaya's cock. Shizuo gagged. It was worst than last time especially now his tastebuds were straining. But hopefully that meant his ordeal was nearly over.

x-x-x

Shizuo felt something hard and blunt against his butt. Pain ripped down his cock as he panicked. Izaya was going to take him. It wasn't a threat this time. Like a sharp whine sound exploded around him and the first thing he heard was his own pathetic cries and his sniffling. His sense of smell was the second back, the air rife with the smell of sex.

His eyesight was next, the blindfold being taken away. Shizuo blinked rapidly examining his own body in disgust. He'd felt something hot against his skin thinking he'd been branded with Izaya's taint. In a way he had. Come was splashed across his body. His belly, his arms, his legs and if what he could feel was right, his face.

"Sit up, Shizu-chan." Izaya ordered cutting the rope that held his cock hostage.

Sitting up he stared between his legs in fear. Izaya's cock was rigid and angry pressed against his behind. "I did warn you. Didn't I?"

Shizuo nodded petrified.

"So you deserve this, don't you?"

Shizuo shook his head pleading. "Please don't. I won't touch him. Please." His mouth moved and the words spilled out of desperation and fear.

Izaya pushed forward turning his plea garbled. "No. Don't. No!" Izaya pulled back jerking off over his cock. Shizuo shuddered in disgust feeling come run down his balls and pool at his ass.

"Final warning, Shizu-chan, but I don't think you'll try it again."

Shizuo was left alone shivering. Izaya had tucked himself away and slipped outside. Trembling he felt something run down his cheek.

The door opened and Izaya returned with Mikado in tow. Shizuo looked away shrinking in on himself. Izaya touched his shoulder and it felt like his skin was burning. "Mikado-kun already used the hot water for today. So he's going to clean you up, aren't you?"

The class rep nodded getting to his knees smiling. Shizuo shrank back. Izaya stood behind him making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

"Yes, Orihara-sensei."

Shizuo grimaced as the other teen licked his cheek and moved across his body licking away what Izaya had left behind. For Mikado it didn't look like a punishment, the class rep was enjoying it.

"I'll leave you two to it." Izaya stood up and skipped towards the door. "Good night, Shizu-chan. Sweet dreams."

As soon as he heard the engine rev and the car drive away, Shizuo pushed Mikado away staggered into the bathroom and scraped at his skin with a towel. He didn't say a word or couldn't bring himself to look at the classrep. Hurriedly getting dressed, Shizuo grabbed his shoes and left.

x-x-x

It was late when he finally got home. Kasuka was the one that opened the door. Which was a good thing. His mother would have had a fit over his rumpled clothes and tear stained cheeks.

"Nii-san, weren't you with you friends?" Kasuka whispered gently closing the door.

"Late night detention." Shizuo mumbled. "I need a bath." And someone to erase his memories.

"I'll make you one." His brother offered. "Mom made you dinner."

Shizuo nodded tiredly making his way to the kitchen. His stomach turned at the sight of food. Taking the cling film off his plate Shizuo mourned his loss of appetite tipping the contents in the bin.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat in the hot water curled in on himself. Kasuka sat outside the bath waiting for him to talk. He didn't know where to start so he said nothing shivering as if he were cold. No matter how many times he rubbed at his arms he couldn't warm himself.

"Nii-san, I know your teacher did things to you but we need to concentrate on tomorrow."

Shizuo nodded. He knew that. His chance to break free of Izaya and that class. "...I know." He just wished he could forget Mikado and Izaya's interaction. The class rep couldn't be saved because he didn't want to be. When you looked that happy lapping up someone else's bodily fluids, something was seriously wrong.

x-x-x

Shizuo slept fitfully with the light on. His dreams were nightmares featuring monsters and betrayal. He woke early and was subjected to breakfast and questions.

"I didn't hear you come in last night." His mother gently probed. "Weren't you staying at your friends?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"Did you get in a fight?"

Another shrug. He didn't have the energy to make up lies.

His mother smiled softly patting his hand. "I'm sure you'll make up. Your father and I got into plenty of fights."

Shizuo pushed his plate away. "Sorry I'm not hungry."

"That's okay, just make sure you eat lunch and drink plenty."

x-x-x

It was straight to school. Shizuo left the extra lunches on Mikado and Masaomi's desks and took a seat at his own. He didn't look at anyone and only gave a grunt as a response. Home tutor passed slowly, just being in Izaya's presence had become torture. Today they had maths and science.

Shizuo couldn't tell what would be worse. With Izaya it was the last lesson they had to worry about. They'd barely started the lesson with Izaya collecting the tokens owed when the school tannoy system went off startling everyone.

 _"Will Shizuo Heiwajima from class 3C please report to the school office for a family emergency."_

Shizuo moved dread filling him running from Izaya's class and down towards the office. Family emergency. Had someone been hurt?

Shizuo reached the office in double time panting against the door frame. "Your brother was in an accident. Someone is waiting outside to take you to the hospital. I'll let your home tutor know."

Shizuo swallowed feeling sick. An accident? What sort? Why? How? He didn't stop running until he'd reached the school gate fists clenched. Who had dared hurt Kasuka? A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ready to go, nii-san?"

"Kasuka? I thought you were in an accident?" Shizuo murmured in shock grabbing his brother's arms and looking him up and down.

"And I thought you needed time out from school."

Shizuo paled as realisation sank in. There had been no family emergency and he'd just ran out of Izaya's class. Another stupid decision.

"I told our mother." Kasuka said giving him more cause for panic.

"Told her what?" Shizuo asked fearfully.

"That you were having a hard time at school and I was going to get you a time out. If anyone from the school calls to check up on our story mom said she'd cover us." Kasuka walked away pulling him along. "This gives us more time to get ready for your audition."

Shizuo sighed nodding. "Kasuka, I told you to be careful. You don't want to get involved with Izaya."

Kasuka looked back at him. "I'm already involved nii-san. I can't let him hurt you anymore." His brother continued staring at him. "You didn't think, did you?"

Shizuo looked down at himself groaning. He'd left his bag behind and he was wearing the girls uniform. "Shit."

"It's a good thing I brought the car."

x-x-x

Shizuo spent equal amounts of time worrying what Izaya would do to him and his brother if their lie was discovered and practising like crazy. He had no choice now. Shizuo needed to pass the audition or things were going to get much worse.

Kasuka sat studying him as they went through his wardrobe settling on a first impression outfit. "Nii-san, do you think we should dye your hair?"

"Why?" Shizuo asked nervously tugging at his bangs. He'd gotten used to having his normal mousey brown and fading into the background.

"You won't be the only one at this audition. It doesn't mean anything if you get scouted. They dress you up and stick you among the others they've scouted. You might get chosen you might not. You'll need to do what you can to stand out."

Shizuo picked up the box looking at the colour. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself but now Kasuka was telling him he had to. "Doesn't this stuff make me look like a delinquent?"

"Nii-san, you'll see a lot of different colour hair and styles. Everyone will be doing their best to stand out." Kasuka leaned over tapping the box. "I know you're not comfortable. This one is temporary. When we get back you can wash it straight out."

Shizuo nodded. He'd probably have to go to school on Monday and deal with Izaya and Shinra. Already he'd been given an impossible task. Blend in when around Izaya, stand out around everyone else. Even if he managed that and passed the audition, how was he supposed to hide it from Izaya?

"Nii-san." Kasuka clapped his hands over his trembling ones. "One step at a time."

x-x-x

Shizuo grimaced looking in the mirror. Blond again. If anything it looked brighter than last time. It didn't suit him. Masaomi was the blond one not him. He hoped the stuff did wash out or he'd be standing out like a sore thumb on Monday.

Shizuo groaned clutching the sink. He'd skipped class for a lie. Izaya's class, Shinra's class and Izaya's class again for their weekly torture session. He was going to be punished. Monday was going to be horrible. He'd be made class pet or Izaya would keep him on the desk like a trophy or a toy. Detention. He'd missed that too.

Maybe if he hurried back it wouldn't be so bad. But his hair was newly dyed which would raise suspicion. Most likely the teachers had already called his mother. He was fucked. There was no doubt on his mind that he'd make the audition on time, but the cost would be steep.

"Nii-san, how does it look?" Kasuka asked knocking on the door.

His brother was only trying to help. He knew that. Just as he knew detention would get worse. There was nothing left for Izaya to take away from him unless he sealed his mouth.

The door opened Kasuka popping his head around. "It looks good." Shizuo wasn't convinced. "I found some clip on earrings for you to try."

Shizuo left the bathroom following Kasuka to his mess of a room. "You only need one." Shizuo looked down at the small tray.

"Will they hurt?"

"No. They clip on."

Shizuo nodded. "You choose."

Kasuka shook his head giving him that look. "Nii-san, they'll be looking at your sense of style. I can't tell you what to wear. If you get through the audition you'll be working independently."

Shizuo frowned staring at the little pieces. He settled for a black and silver hoop holding it out to his brother. "Good choice." Kasuka nodded. "We should stop for lunch."

"Yeah. After this. Mom will have a fit if she sees the state of my room."

"I can make you something."

Shizuo shook his head. "It's alright. I can make my own."

x-x-x

Kasuka hadn't been lying about the competition. His brother's manager drove them to the studio. From there he was left alone with no outside interference and guided into a waiting room that could well be a classroom.

Everyone had a different style, some subtle, some extravagant but everyone had put effort in. Shizuo stood in the corner avoiding questioning gazes, hostile glares and smug idiots. It looked like he was getting used to how people reacted towards him. It was harsh but nothing compared to class C. The stares and whispering didn't phase him. Shizuo remained calm and indifferent waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

They weren't waiting long. A man with a clipboard lead them out into a large room with cameras and four sections, each one like a little stage lights beaming down. Shizuo swallowed palms sticky. He couldn't afford to fuck this up.

"Line up facing forward."

Shizuo did as instructed wedged between someone with long black hair and someone with bright green hair. The cameraman stood waiting clutching the camera around his neck. Their would be boss stood with two others walking up and down the line.

"You are here because you've been scouted. Most of you were pulled from the street because of your good looks. But standing here amongst everyone else selected, can you really say with confidence that you're better than everyone else? If you think that's the case step forward."

Shizuo remained where he was. Only five stepped forward.

"Thank you, you may go."

The five looked bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"I am here to run a business and for that I need the best. Team players that can work with others in shoots. I don't need arrogance, diva attitude or over confidence. I want reality. I want idols that the public can relate to. I want to inspire. Now you five can get out before I call security."

Shizuo kept his head down listening to the abuse, threats and one of the lights being kicked before four of the five were escorted out. The final one bowed politely. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"You can stay. Get back in line. First impressions do count. How you dress, your body language, charisma and approachability. That's how you'll be judged now. If I want you to stay we'll slap a number on you. If not thanks for coming."

Shizuo closed his eyes quickly opening them when his skin began to tingle. His gaze dropped to the floor. Then there was a hand against his chest almost causing him to freak out. His heart sank seeing the number. 4. He'd been picked so that was a good thing. As long as he didn't let superstition get him down he should be okay.

Their numbers were cut with the largest number left being 12. Practically in a line the ones not chosen left the room.

"You're not the best dressed but you're not the worst either. Improvements can and will be made. You'll be divided into groups of three. You'll listen to the cameramen and do exactly as they want. If you have a problem with that get out."

x-x-x

All of them remained. Shizuo sat with a girl with what looked like glitter purple in otherwise blond hair and a guy dressed entirely in leather, black hair and impressive toned muscles. There were no introductions even though they had to work together.

"I'm going to say an emotion and I want you to show it not just with your facial expressions but with your entire body. Give each other a little space."

Shizuo wiped his brow the lights a little too bright and a little hot. He was left with the right side of the stage, whilst the other two fought for centre.

"Indifference."

Shizuo kept his face blank and his gaze ahead unblinking as if he was a statue. His shoulders were slightly relaxed. The entire time he was thinking about Kasuka.

"Anger."

Shizuo grit his teeth clenching his fists as he remembered the idiot that had thrown a stone through the window. He'd never caught him and if he remembered rightly Izaya had put him in charge of punishment and the troublemaker was back on Monday.

"Fear."

Shizuo shuddered taking an involuntary step back his body routed to the spot. Izaya standing over him waiting for him to realise he was there. He'd seen the cold calculation, the psychotic gleeful punishment planning.

"Sadness."

Shizuo frowned. Watching Mikado walk away, knowing how infatuated the class rep was with Izaya. How he couldn't be saved and how he had to now deal with that.

"Relief."

Shizuo faltered. Relief? He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything positive. He should have been relieved when Izaya didn't follow through with his threat. But all there had been was fear. Fear that it would happen again.

"Happiness."

Shizuo choked at that. That was a long way off unless he passed the audition. Happiness would be Izaya out of his life, along with Shinra. The problem was he couldn't imagine it.

"Despair."

What if Izaya became a permanent fixture? What happened if he became an idol and Izaya still followed him? Still touched him. Shizuo shuddered panic rising.

"Love."

Shizuo blinked turning his thoughts to his family and what he'd done for them and what he would continue to do.

"Okay, we're almost done."

x-x-x

Shizuo stood uncomfortably waiting as the group photo was taken. The photos were done, all that was left now was the one on one interview.

The first three were divided between interviewers and then it was his turn. Shizuo took deep calming breaths. He'd passed the style test, the results for the camera test wasn't clear, which left the interview.

Kasuka's manager pulled him in next. Shizuo sat down in front of the desk. "You're taking this seriously. I'm surprised and impressed. I can see your brother's influence over your style but the camera shoot was your own hard work. I've had a look through the pictures, you're very photogenic. I asked you to give me your best but I don't believe you have."

Shizuo clenched his fists his stomach turning. He couldn't fail, couldn't go back to that class.

"Your parents must be very proud having two sons with talent. You have untapped potential, I believe you'll be a credit to this agency."

Shizuo sat frozen. A series of emotions like a tornado inside him.

"What worries me is your temper. You'll be working with a series of personalities and they will be difficult and you will clash. Can you hold back?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yes. I won't lose my temper."

"Your brother said the same. He has a high amount of respect for you. Don't let yourself or him down. Go home for today. I'll have the contract delivered."

Shizuo nodded dazed "...thank you."

"Don't let me regret this."

x-x-x

Shizuo sniffled rubbing at his eyes. Kasuka was waiting for him outside the studio. "Congratulations nii-san."

"They already told you?"

His brother shook his head. "I knew you'd pass. You're incredible nii-san and now you're almost free."

Shizuo hoped so. It was a start. But he couldn't relax yet, not whilst he was still at that school and still in Izaya's sights.

x-x-x

Their mother threw herself at him. Shizuo hugged her. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

Shizuo smiled blushing. His parents were making a big deal, the attention making him want to run and hide.

"I made your favourites for dinner."

Shizuo sighed led into the kitchen. "Do you mind if I eat in my room?" He asked guilty.

His mother nodded. "It must have been uncomfortable. We'll give you some space."

"Nii-san..." Kasuka stared at him.

"Come on Kasuka. Leave your big brother alone."

Shizuo nodded taking his dinner upstairs. Closing the door he left it to one side grabbing his phone. No missed calls or texts but he knew he wasn't in the all clear and he couldn't help worry about the blond. Had Izaya's class finished yet or were they still out somewhere facing more torture?

x-x-x

Shizuo smothered a yawn walking past the living room and his parents watching tv. Putting his empty plate on the side, Shizuo took the trash out. "Mom, I'm taking out the trash."

"Thanks."

It was getting dark. Shizuo faltered over the threshold looking all around him. Anything or anyone could pop out at him. The short distance to the bin became a marathon full of fear.

Slamming the lid down the teen backed away towards the house watching warily for the slightest twitch of shadows. Back inside the house Shizuo slammed the door and ran back upstairs.

x-x-x

One hot bath and meticulous scrub later, Shizuo wished his parents and brother a goodnight, turned off his phone, locked the door and window, drew the curtains across. His bed went up and down against the door, his closet he lifted in front of the window.

Shizuo climbed into bed his hand resting against the light switch shuddering at the thought of the dark. Leaving the light on he settled down and closed his eyes.

Izaya's hand rested against his thigh smoothing over his leg. Shizuo shuddered his ears twitching at a sharp bite. His skin tingled feeling his teacher's touch.

Shizuo snapped his eyes open willing the feeling to go away. That night he lay awake staring at the blocked window refusing to close his eyes or else he'd feel Izaya's touch. Even if he did leave school, would he be able to escape the memories so clearly engraved upon his body? Kasuka had said he was almost free but it felt like he was nowhere near.

With a groan Shizuo turned his phone back on checking his messages. Most likely they'd be together so he only texted Masaomi. His friend didn't respond. But it was late so he would be asleep, or visiting his girlfriend. It was pointless to worry. Still Shizuo turned the sound on and left the phone on his pillow whilst he continued to watch shadows.

 _A/N:- Next, the last straw and hesitant feelings._


	18. Eighteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

30 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

29 in attendance

 **Eighteenth class - No school**

"Morning." Shizuo greeted his family as they rose from slumber and met up in the kitchen.

"Morning, nii-san." Kasuka sat down.

"Morning dear." His mother looked a little shocked. "You made breakfast?"

"Looks great." His father said sitting down.

Shizuo shrugged placing his plate in the rack. "I woke up earlier than usual, thought I'd make breakfast." It wasn't much but he knew his family would appreciate it.

"Very thoughtful." His mother smiled. "Any plans today?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Thought I'd research into modelling more. I'll be in my room."

"Your friends aren't coming round?"

"I don't think so." Shizuo frowned. He'd had no messages at all.

"Oh, maybe you and Kasuka could go somewhere today?" His mother suggested.

"Do you want us out of the house?" Kasuka asked what he was thinking.

"No. No of course not." His mother rushed out. "You're both models, I thought it might be better to have exposure, get used to people."

"I'm okay." Kasuka said.

Shizuo nodded. "I'm fine. I should go and do some homework."

Shizuo went to his room cursing. He'd made his mother worried. His lie had put stress on his family. He knew what was happening. His mother was worried he was becoming withdrawn. Hadn't he been in the first place? It was only meeting his friends that he'd become more outgoing.

Slumping at his desk the teen stared blankly at his study books. He didn't want to think about Monday. Izaya probably already knew about Kasuka's lie. Just one more thing to punish him for. His contract needed to turn up soon, Shizuo wasn't sure if he could take much more.

Again he checked his phone. No messages. Was Masaomi not done with Izaya's class yet? Or maybe the blond didn't want to speak to him. It was all falling apart. How had things gone wrong so fast? Or maybe they'd never been right in the beginning.

Shizuo clutched his head feeling a headache coming on. He'd let it happen. Probably lost his friends, become Izaya's bitch and become afraid. His strength meant nothing, his stubbornness and urge to help his friends meant nothing. Why was he fighting anymore? Izaya had already won. He'd been defeated. What else was there left to take but his virginity? Let it end already.

"Nii-san?"

Shizuo jumped startled. He hadn't heard his brother come in.

"Your room looks different."

Shizuo frowned looking around. He'd moved everything back to where it had been. "Really?"

"Something about it..." Kasuka turned back to him. "Is everything okay?"

"They haven't contacted me."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah." If they were still called that.

"Maybe they're busy." Kasuka suggested.

"Maybe." Shizuo sighed. "What was it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I'll be glad when I'm away from that school."

"Soon, nii-san."

x-x-x

The doorbell rang twice in the space of an hour. The first was the postman, the second was Masaomi and Mikado. His mother sent them straight up.

"Hey Shizuo." The blond greeted collapsing on his bed. Mikado gave his greeting polite as ever.

Shizuo found himself on guard keeping his distance. "You okay? What was the family emergency? Your brother or your dad?"

"...there wasn't."

"Ah." Masaomi sat up looking relieved. "Let's hope that bastard doesn't find out. You didn't text or anything did you? I've lost my phone. Well that bastard took them and didn't give them back. So if you get a text it's not from me."

Shizuo nodded relaxing a little. "What happened yesterday?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Masaomi grinned. "You're back to being blond."

Shizuo pinched his bangs looking at the colour. He hadn't had the energy to wash it out.

"It's a shame I'm not the only blond again. But it suits you."

"...thanks."

"I'm sure you'll make a cuter girl now." Masaomi grinned. Shizuo shot him a glare.

"So yesterday." Masaomi rubbed his hands together. Shizuo didn't quite understand the action, their language had broken. "Gotta say you shocked everyone bolting out of that bastard's class like that! Man you should have seen their faces. The bastard just went ahead with the lesson. No one got punished, thankfully. Next week is gonna be harder. Shinra asked where you were so be careful of him."

"Our last lesson was negotiations." Mikado spoke up. Shizuo still couldn't look at him. "We were all tied up and had to bargain for our release."

"It was a joke. I didn't get home until midnight last night. Look, I've still got rope burn." Masaomi complained holding up his wrists. "You wanna go somewhere?"

Shizuo shook his head. "No."

"That's cool." The blond shrugged. "So why did your brother get you out of school?"

"To give me a break."

Masaomi nodded in understanding. "Yeah. What happened thursday night? You didn't have detention yet you looked worse than before."

Shizuo risked a glance at Mikado, but the class rep was acting as before as if nothing had happened. "Izaya paid a visit."

Masaomi shot forward surprised. "What? But not with your family here, right? No way that bastard hasn't- are you still y'know?"

"A virgin?" Shizuo grumbled. "Yeah."

"Shit. No wonder you needed time off. But you know you'll suffer for it, right?"

Shizuo nodded.

"Does your brother realise he's getting you into more trouble? I know he means well, but-"

"It's fine." Shizuo shrugged.

Masaomi sighed getting off the bed. "If you're sure. I brought these for you."

Shizuo took the box frowning. Why chocolates? "Ah. Thanks."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anymore."

x-x-x

Beforehand he'd liked having the duo around but now Shizuo was growing increasingly uncomfortable wondering when they would leave. Unfortunately it looked like the duo weren't going to leave him alone.

The only space he did get was when his mother called him down for lunch. Shizuo looked at the three plates on the side and grabbed two.

"Where's yours?" The blond asked taking a generous bite. "Mm so good."

"I already ate." Shizuo shrugged wishing he had Kasuka's support.

"Mikado, go and get us some drinks." Masaomi grinned swiping the class rep's lunch.

"Why me?"

"Because I can't be bothered and Shizuo brought up lunch."

The class rep left the room.

"I've been waiting to get you alone." Masaomi grinned. "Are you any closer to getting out of school?"

Shizuo stayed silent.

"I've been thinking. You need to get out before the exam or you'll be back where you started."

Shizuo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The exams have the same basic rules and those that aren't virgins will be expected to have sex for extra marks." Masaomi sighed. "At the moment everyone has left you alone because they think you're not a virgin. If you partner with someone other than a virgin, you'll be found out."

Shizuo tensed. He'd had a similar conversation before and knew exactly where it was going. "There's only you and Mikado."

The blond nodded with a grimace. "Exactly. I don't want you to pair up with either of us, especially not Mikado. So your choice is either me or leave school. You can leave school, right?"

"...I think so."

Masaomi grinned. "Great, that's one problem sorted. You wanna tell me what happened Thursday night? That bastard isn't one for home visits and I don't think your mom would let him in your room."

Shizuo sighed. "I'm not the one you should be asking."

"Mikado huh. I guess that explains why you don't want us here."

"I-"

"Nah, it's alright. Must've been bad though."

"What must have been bad?" Mikado asked carrying two drinks. Shizuo took his from Kasuka. His brother closed the door sitting down next to him.

Masaomi and Mikado looked at his brother. Kasuka stared back unflinching. "You know everything?"

Kasuka nodded. "If it involves nii-san, then I want to know."

"Ah. Wish I had a brother like you." Masaomi grinned. "Shizuo you wanna ask your mom to adopt me?" Shizuo gave the blond a deadpan stare. "No? I'll ask her later then. Mikado, what happened Thursday night?"

Shizuo flinched looking into his lap. "Shizuo came back to mine and Orihara-sensei turned up."

Next to him Kasuka flinched. Masaomi had the same reaction. "Why? I thought we all went straight home?"

"Shizuo followed me."

"Why?"

"So we could sleep together." Mikado said it quietly and so matter of fact he wondered if he'd ever known the class rep at all.

"Nii-san wouldn't-"

"Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed. It didn't matter anymore. "Yeah. I did."

"Ah fuck." Masaomi groaned. "What were you thinking? No wonder that bastard showed up. What happened?"

Kasuka reached up tugging his sleeve. "You didn't tell me about this, nii-san."

Shizuo winced dropping his head in his hands. "Izaya told me something. If I sleep with Mikado, he'd punish me but kick Mikado out of class."

"Nii-san!"

"Shizuo!"

There now they all knew. Their secrets were coming out. Shizuo glanced worriedly at his brother. Surely not all their secrets.

"You believed him?" Masaomi groaned.

"...the only one punished was me." Shizuo grumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Masaomi looked straight at Mikado. "Didn't that bastard do anything to you?"

"Sensei made me clean up." The class rep whispered blushing.

"Clean up how?" Kasuka asked.

Shizuo looked at his brother in surprise hearing a little ice in his voice.

"He made me lick his semen."

"Shizuo? What did he do to you?" Masaomi asked.

Shizuo could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. They'd already spoken about the class rep. What the blond was doing was pointless.

"Continued my detention." Shizuo sighed beginning to tremble. "This time he took away my hearing as well...so yeah."

"Damn it!" Masaomi snapped. "What is that bastard playing at? Why is he changing the rules with you?"

Shizuo shrugged. He didn't know why Izaya was so interested in him apart from harming Shinra.

"Shit! Stay off sick Monday."

"Won't Nii-san get in more trouble?" Kasuka asked staring at Masaomi.

"You skipped school, Shizuo. On Monday we have maths, double science and that bastard's class. You know they'll make an example out of you." Masaomi rocked forward biting at his nail. "You need to get out asap."

Shizuo nodded. As soon as his contract came through he could do so.

"I don't like it. What that bastard is doing is different." Masaomi continued to rant. "If you do have to go school, maybe it would be better if you didn't hang around with us."

"Masaomi?" Mikado looked confused and unhappy.

"At the moment you're neutral. No one is touching you except that bastard. This is your chance to make friends with the others. There's some real nasty ones in class and if you're with us, it's only a matter of time before you're back on the target list."

Shizuo nodded but his chest hurt a little. "So you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"That's not it. We can still meet up after school and have sleepovers and stuff. I just think you need better survival chances."

"...you actually care about nii-san, don't you?" Kasuka asked still staring at Masaomi.

"Well duh. We wouldn't be friends otherwise. Do I look like the type that makes friends with everyone?"

Kasuka continued to stare. "Yes."

"Shizuo, I'm being blasted by your baby brother!" The blond whined.

Shizuo found himself smiling.

"I'm against it." Mikado punctured the budding happy vibe. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Masaomi asked.

"Shizuo should stay under our protection."

"Don't you mean you want this teacher's attention?" Kasuka asked. "If nii-san isn't with you, he won't even look your way right?"

"Kasuka..." Shizuo sighed surprised but not really at his brother's new found cold bite. His brother had seen the results of what he'd gone through.

Masaomi whistled. "You can tell you two are brothers."

Shizuo felt a small smile tug at his lips, pride swelling in his heart.

"Aren't you the one to blame here?" Mikado asked eyes twinkling. "Shizuo is in detention because he told you."

Shizuo flinched.

"Mikado! What the hell?" Masaomi yelped.

"Nii-san...is that true?"

"No. It's not your fault."

"It can't be anything else." Mikado said. "That's the only thing that fits."

"Mikado, stop it." Masaomi tried to laugh the class rep's behaviour away. "That's a poor joke."

"Shut up!" Shizuo growled.

His brother sat frozen, face ashen. "...it's my fault? Your detention...what he did to you...its my fault?"

"Yes."

"Mikado!"

"Get out!" Shizuo snarled at the class rep. "Get the fuck out!"

The blue eyed teen blinked. "What?"

"Get out now!" Shizuo growled standing fists clenched anger seeping from his pores.

"But we're friends."

"If you're a friend, then I don't want one."

"Come on Mikado, lets go." Masaomi stood up touching his arm. "I'm sorry, Shizuo. I've got your back."

"...be careful." Shizuo sighed.

"Remember that bastard has our phones." Masaomi grinned turning to his brother. "We don't know for sure if it's your fault. That bastard has been after Shizuo since day one. All he has to do is breathe wrong."

Shizuo sank back down when the door closed. "Kasuka..."

"...nii-san, I feel sick."

Shizuo sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Is there anything else you've done to get detention?"

"Yeah. Something." Shizuo murmured.

"Which is?" His brother pressed. "Why didn't you tell me about Ryugamine?"

Shizuo frowned. "Who?"

"Mikado." Kasuka sighed.

"Oh. Probably because I'm a dumbass. I'm no good at this friend thing."

"You have a good friend." Kasuka rested a hand on his shoulder. He tried not to flinch forcing himself to remember it was his brother touching him.

"Thought you didn't like them?"

"I thought they were using you. I was half right."

Shizuo groaned dropping his head in his hands. "What do I do?"

"He's not your friend." Kasuka said giving it to him straight.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then don't pretend he is. Do what the other one said, make friends with others in your class. You can always meet up outside school."

"I guess." Shizuo sighed. "I'm an idiot, huh?"

"You wanted friends, nii-san. You just picked the wrong one. None of this will matter once you get your contract." Kasuka patted his shoulder and got up to leave.

Shizuo grabbed his brother's wrist. "Kasuka, it's not your fault."

"I believe you, nii-san."

Shizuo nodded reluctant to let go. "Don't do anything..."

"Like what, nii-san?"

Shizuo sighed letting go. "Nothing. I'm overthinking." So why did he feel like his brother was going to disappear?

x-x-x

"What's with this new habit of yours?" His mother asked washing his plate. "Surely you're not going to keep eating in your room? What about spending time with your family?"

"Sorry mom, I wanted to get my homework done."

His mother paused mid scrub. "You know you can talk to me about anything?"

"I know."

"Well just reminding you." His mother smiled.

Shizuo nodded guilt prickling in his chest as he slinked away back to his room, wincing when his stomach gurgled protesting hunger.

Knocking on Kasuka's door he got no answer. His brother had taken the news hard. Mikado had been out of order and done the one thing he'd worried about. The class rep wasn't a friend. He should of recognised that sooner.

x-x-x

Sunday midday Kasuka finally left his room. Shizuo sighed in relief. But it was short lived when his brother ran out of the house without a word to anyone.

Fear coiled around him that his brother would do something stupid. Shizuo followed bolting out of the house in time to see Kasuka sweep out of the drive and down the road.

"Shit." His brother had been alone driving the car.

"Shizuo? Oh did Kasuka's manager pick him up?" His mother stood at the door. "I'm making lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm going out."

"You might want to get dressed first." His mother sighed.

Shizuo nods reluctantly heading back inside hoping his brother didn't do anything stupid until he tracked him down.

Quickly getting dressed Shizuo went into Kasuka's room looking for clues as to where he had gone. The police station was more likely if the traffic cops caught up with him.

There was no way to get hold of Masaomi or Mikado. Maybe his brother had gone to see the class rep in a further confrontation. Or maybe Kasuka had snapped and wanted to find Izaya.

That alone gave him chills fearing for his brother's safety. Guiltily Shizuo went through Kasuka's personal things, opening up his laptop and snooping. Unfortunately he got as far as the login screen.

In the desk drawer he found a wad of paper, paper clipped and held in a folder. Shizuo recognised the first picture as Nori-kun. This was the information his brother had asked for from the informants. Flicking through he found a detailed report on everyone in his class and school.

The teen frowned looking over his own. Everything was there including stuff he hadn't realised about himself. There was only one person he knew who could supply this sort of information. Izaya. Was that why Kasuka had been found out? The informant was in contact with Izaya. Or was Izaya the informant?

Shizuo groaned. It made sense. The informants were bad news supplying this much information. The more he flicked through the more certain he became. Izaya was the informant. Maybe one or both masquerading as someone helpful.

Shizuo shuddered knowing his brother had direct contact with Izaya. Had Kasuka figured it out? Was that why he'd rushed off?

Then there was the payment. Kasuka had said it had been money but what if his brother had lied? If it was Izaya a more humiliating payment would be required. Shizuo shook his head shutting the paperwork back in the drawer.

No. Kasuka was younger than him. Surely Izaya wouldn't have laid a hand on him. So why then had he driven away as if there was a destination in mind. Why were there condoms in the drawer? Shizuo looked around the rest of the room. He'd uploaded all his problems onto his brother, but what if Kasuka was stuck in the same trap?

There was nothing else in the room, except for a familiar box. Shizuo held it in his hand. It was the same as the one he'd been given as a so called reward. Why would Kasuka have one?

Why else? His mind supplied. Kasuka was another victim of Izaya. Shizuo growled crushing the sex you in his grip. If that was the case...if Izaya had harmed his brother...

"Shizuo! A package is here for you." His mother called up the stairs.

Shizuo blinked shaking away the haze. He'd tried to ignore the growing migraine but it was obvious it wouldn't go away and obvious why it was there in the first place. Dumping the broken toy in the bin, Shizuo went down to collect the package from his mother.

"I don't understand why he couldn't drop it off when he picked up Kasuka." His mother murmured handing it over. It was the contract he'd been waiting for.

Shizuo trudged back upstairs. He should be looking for Kasuka, not sitting on his bed opening the contract. This was what they'd worked hard for and in the end it might be meaningless.

With a drawn out sigh Shizuo grabbed a pen filling out the necessary details and scribbling his signature. The second page required a parent of guardians signature. Shizuo felt himself go cold at the third page requesting his school details and a signature from his teacher.

"Fuck!" The teen cursed tossing the contract down on the bed. How was he supposed to escape Izaya if he needed his damn signature?

His phone beeped with a message from Mikado. Or not. Shizuo remembered they'd had their phones taken by Izaya. There wasn't a greeting or a photo just an address.

Shizuo stared at it. That's where Kasuka would be. Why else would Izaya call him out? His brother had gone to Izaya knowing exactly how dangerous the psycho was.

Clenching his fists the blond left the house and headed straight for the address. Shinjuku. He'd walk if need be.

x-x-x

Masaomi caught him on the way. Shizuo frowned seeing his friend cross the road heading in the same direction. "Shizuo! Where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same." Shizuo grumbled hands stuffed in his pocket. Mikado's betrayal still stung and he wasn't sure how the blond was handling it.

"To the hospital. Saki awaits."

Shizuo nodded. Of course it was. Saki was everything for Masaomi. It was only natural he'd be visiting her whenever he could.

"So where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Meeting Kasuka."

"Ah. Is he okay after the whole...y'know?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"So where did he go?"

"Shinjuku."

The blond nodded. "Want me to tag along?"

Shizuo frowned. "What about the hospital?"

"Saki isn't going anywhere. I'll visit her another time. She knows what I'm up against."

Shizuo shrugged looking away. Masaomi walked at his side. "So how were the chocolates?"

"...okay." He lied. They were in his desk drawer out of sight.

The blond shook his head. "You didn't try them, did you?"

Shizuo frowned. How did he know that?

"I know you haven't been eating. It would be a miracle if you did." Masaomi patted his shoulder. "The chocolates have chilli in them. Have enough spice and it will kill your taste buds. You'll be able to eat anything."

Shizuo blinked. "Oh. I didn't...thanks." Masaomi had been trying to help him and he hadn't realised.

"No problem. You're forgetting we've all been through it." Masaomi grinned sheepishly. "...I can't actually taste your mom's cooking."

"What?" Shizuo asked in surprise. "But you-"

"I like your mom." Masaomi blushed holding his hands up. "Not in that way! Stop looking at me like that! You're supposed to compliment ladies."

Shizuo shrugged shaking his head. "So you can't taste anything?"

"Nope. Can't taste anything or feel anything. Which is a shame. I can't taste your mom's cooking or your lips."

Shizuo blushed. "Idiot. I'm not dressed as a girl. Cut it out."

"And yet I still find you cute." Masaomi grinned teasing him. "You were right about Mikado. So when can you get out of class? You're the only reason I'll still go."

Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets his palms felt sweaty. Not eating had it's toll. His heart was acting up. "Soon." All he had to do was get Izaya to sign the bloody contract. There went his hope. Maybe he could forge it or just get expelled. Again he'd need to make sure Izaya couldn't keep him out of trouble.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd say now." Masaomi groaned. "Why is your brother in Shinjuku?"

Shizuo glanced at his friend. "He went to confront Izaya."

The blond stopped in his tracks. "Wait. What? Your brother went to confront that bastard? How'd he know where he was? How do you know where he is?"

Shizuo continued walking caught between slowing and speeding up. He didn't want to think about what he'd find when he arrived. "I got a text from Mikado's phone."

"Saying what? Shizuo, we got our phones back about 3pm yesterday. At least I did. I was on the train and that bastard skips on like he knew where I'd be, handed me my phone and fucked off again." Masaomi scowled. "I imagine the same happened to Mikado and the rest of the class."

Shizuo frowned taking the phone from his pocket and rereading the message. If that was the case who was the message from? Mikado or Izaya? Both were fucking with his head. "Then who did Kasuka go to see?"

"Couldn't tell you." Masaomi winced reading over the message or the time stamp. "I don't know what's happening anymore. Everyone in that class has ulterior motives...even me."

Shizuo pocketed the phone looking at the blond warily. "What?" He'd had enough betrayal. Was it going to happen every time he tried to trust someone? "What is it?"

"Since all our secrets are out- even though we promised not to keep any- Shizuo, if I killed that bastard would you still be my friend?" Masaomi asked him deadly serious. "For what he's done to Saki, what he's turned Mikado into and what he's done to you...That bastard needs to suffer. But revenge is pointless if I lose everything in the process. So, would you hate me if I did to that bastard what he's doing to us?"

 _Next:- Confusion, punishment and unfortunate accidents_


	19. Nineteenth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

30 students

Kuni-kun suspended 2 weeks

29 in attendance

 **Nineteenth class - no school**

What was he supposed to say to that? Shizuo kept his head down and kept walking. He didn't want Masaomi to do anything like that. He'd lose his friend.

"So I guess that's a no?" Masaomi forced a laugh. "Ah well, that's-"

"I'd forgive you." Shizuo blurted. "I don't want you to do it but I'd forgive you."

"You're making me blush here." Masaomi grinned. "I can't do anything now. That bastard is still in control. Feels like we're on a board game, right? Our every move is watched and our next ones predicted. For now it's a future goal."

Shizuo nodded relaxing a little. He wouldn't be losing his friend anytime soon. But there was his brother in danger and here he was being a shitty big brother. How many times had his pace changed from hero to coward? Izaya or Mikado? Which one was messing with his brother? Did he even want to know the truth? How badly he'd failed to protect those he loved? Shizuo felt his stomach churn, his skull throbbing. He really should eat something. Spice like Masaomi had suggested but his family didn't really like spicy food, everything was on the sweet side to cater to his sweet tooth. How was he supposed to explain his new diet to his mother? Or would it even work in the first place?

The chocolates had to be expensive. He'd never seen them before but Masaomi had gotten them for him. Then again everyone had apparently gone through the same thing, so maybe they were just left overs? It wasn't like he'd opened the box to check.

Shizuo sighed knowing he should've been more grateful at the start. It wasn't like the chocolates had more worth now. When he got home he'd try them. If it worked then he could stop the headaches and the grumbling of his stomach. How his family hadn't picked up on that, he didn't know.

"Any more messages?" Masaomi asked leading him down into the station. Shizuo checked his phone shaking his head.

The two of them boarded the train or more truthfully were shoved on. Masaomi went flying so he pushed through to the over side bracing himself over his friend's body. "Haha. We might miss our stop."

Shizuo glanced behind him groaning as the doors struggled to close. Everyone was packed in like sardines. "Sorry." He apologised pressed up against the blond.

"I'm used to it." Masaomi shrugged.

Shizuo nodded. Ah, that was right. Every spare moment Masaomi spent visiting Saki. Shizuo sighed clenching his fists over the glass.

"Shizuo, you alright?"

Was he? He felt hot and dizzy, there was a bitter taste in his mouth that reminded him of Izaya's come. What was happening to him?

Shizuo jolted freezing as Izaya's scent surrounded him, his dick swelling against the blond.

"Uh, Shizuo?"

A hand rested on his butt. He knew those fingers. A trap. He'd fallen for another trap. Izaya's fingers smoothed over his rear groping him. Shizuo pressed forward burying his head against Masaomi's shoulder stifling a shameful moan.

Izaya's fingers continued their exploration rubbing him through his sweat pants. Shizuo panted knowing he should have worn jeans or brought another chastity belt. Sandwiched between Masaomi and Izaya there was nothing he could do.

"Shizuo?" Masaomi whispered against his sensitive ears. "Someone touching you?"

Pulling back he nodded staring at the blond. "Izaya." He whispered back trembling against the other teen. Shizuo whimpered feeling something hard press against his butt, hands moving into the front of his sweatpants.

Masaomi could feel it too. Izaya was touching both of them. The blond flushed looking angry. Shizuo knew how it felt, knew Izaya's touch and scent. Thanks to detention his body had been conditioned. His body throbbed nipples poking against his thin sweatshirt. The confined space was making it worst, all he could smell was Izaya.

Masaomi clutched his hand squeezing in support. No, this was different to detention. It wasn't just him and Izaya. Masaomi was here too. His movement wasn't that restricted and he could see as well as use his other senses.

Izaya cock ground against him rubbing against Masaomi. Shizuo tried not to squash his friend but he could feel his nipples rubbing against the blond's chest, their cocks touching and their hands joined. Masaomi was staring at him wide eyed and flushed. Looking away Shizuo pressed his head against the glass. He didn't want his friend to see him like this.

Damn it. They should have walked. It would have taken ages but they wouldn't have been caught this easily. Shizuo cursed feeling that familiar knot coil and tighten. It was wrong how good it felt. He no longer had any control over his body. That seemed belonged to Izaya now.

The tears were his own streaking helplessly down his cheeks. Shizuo winced feeling warm lips against him. But it wasn't Izaya. Masaomi kissed his cheek getting rid of the evidence. "I'm here." The blond whispered releasing his hand.

Shizuo shivered as the hem of his sweatshirt was lifted slightly, both of Masaomi's hands slipping underneath to touch his skin. Shizuo groaned focusing on that touch staring at the blond's lips. Could he overwrite Izaya's taste?

His body trembled violently. Izaya's touch went away and Masaomi's hands dropped. The train had stopped. Shizuo pushed through the crowd flooded with embarrassment.

"Shizuo!"

What the hell was he thinking letting Masaomi touch him like that? Why had he almost tried to kiss him? Was he that desperate to ruin another friendship?

"Shizu-chan, Masaomi-kun." Izaya grinned stealing their attention. "What brings you to Shinjuku."

Kasuka. Shizuo growled feeling like a kitten going against a monster. "Where's my brother?"

"And I should know that why?"

Shizuo shook fists clenched. "I know you're the informant. What did you do to Kasuka?"

Izaya grinned. "So you did work it out. There's hope for you yet. But I haven't done anything to Kasuka-kun. He's not in my class and I don't touch families. Especially yours."

Shizuo flinched in surprise. Why especially his?

Izaya was already moving away from them casually dressed and swinging a carrier bag. Shizuo scowled following behind. Masaomi stayed at his side.

When they were out of the station Izaya turned to face them. "You're still following me? You must really want some extracurricular activities. Withdrawals from Friday?"

Shizuo shivered. "No." He mumbled trembling against Izaya's touch. It was his ear. The psycho was only touching his ear but his body was leaning in and-

Masaomi pulled him back. "Masaomi-kun, how are the rope burns? You're not the most popular in class, are you?"

Shizuo glanced down seeing his friend rubbing his wrists. "I got a text from you."

"From me?" Izaya asked seemingly surprised.

Shizuo frowned. Was it a trick or genuine? Maybe it was Mikado behind it after all. Confused he removed the phone from his pocket holding out the message.

"This is from Mikado-kun," Izaya mused "I returned everyone's phones yesterday. It is my address though, in case you want to visit."

Shizuo snatched his hand back stuffing the phone in his pocket. Izaya's home address. Now that he had confirmation he felt worse than ever.

"So Kasuka-kun is at my apartment?" Izaya touched him again. "They won't let him pass the lobby. Ne, Shizu-chan. Do you want to take him back or should I send him back?"

Shizuo steeled himself. Izaya's apartment. No further than the lobby. He could do this. "...I'm coming."

Their teacher laughed. "That's all I'm hearing from you lately."

Shizuo blushed. Humiliated again. As it was he already had a wet patch at the front of his sweatpants. Walking was uncomfortable and he was sure it was starting to smell. Not to mention he'd done it all pressed up against his friend.

Thankfully it was covered by a fishy smell. It looked like Izaya liked his sushi. That's what was in the bag. Reluctantly with more bravado than he felt Shizuo made the walk to Izaya's apartment speeding up when he caught sight of his brother's car.

Shizuo rushed past Izaya into the lobby where his brother stood talking with the guard. He hadn't been harmed. Shizuo dropped caught halfway by Masaomi.

"Not yet." His friend warned helping him up. "Don't be relieved yet."

Shizuo nodded. "Kasuka?"

Izaya skipped past the guard and his brother whistling as he went into the elevator and vanished from their sight.

"Nii-san. They won't let me in." His brother said. "I'm sorry it's my fault. Your teacher found out because of me. Now he won't come and face me."

Shizuo embraced his brother laughing in relief. They didn't know each other. Izaya had been right there but Kasuka hadn't recognised him. They'd only spoken online.

"Nii-san?"

Shizuo pulled away from his brother. "It's fine. The contract came through today." He whispered.

Kasuka relaxed following him out of the lobby and into the car. "Nii-san, I-"

"Nothing happened." Shizuo slumped in the passenger seat. After being so close with Masaomi he needed some space. "You've never met Izaya?"

"No." His brother started the engine.

Shizuo nodded. He wouldn't tell Kasuka he just had. The less his brother knew the better. Nor would he tell him about the contract and the task of getting Izaya to sign it.

x-x-x

Masaomi offered to go home with him but Shizuo declined dropping the blond off at the station. There was a girlfriend missing her boyfriend in hospital.

Shizuo trudged inside calling a quiet "I'm home" and kicking his trainers off. He needed a shower or a bath to wash away the train incident.

"Welcome back." His mother called noticing Kasuka.

Shizuo smiled faintly. His brother was okay but someone had directed him to Izaya's home. Either Izaya or Mikado. Nothing was making any sense.

"Nii-san." Kasuka caught up with him. "Are you angry?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Not with you. Kasuka, I found a toy in your room..."

"That's your one, Nii-san." Kasuka told him. "I didn't want you using it so I took it away."

Shizuo blinked. It was his? Why hadn't he checked? "So Izaya hasn't done anything to you?"

Kasuka shook his head. "No. It's only you he has his sight on Nii-san."

Shizuo slumped feeling like jelly. "No more informants."

His brother nodded. "Promise."

x-x-x

Shizuo stuck to Kasuka like a fly to sweets, making sure there wasn't a repeat go-confront-Izaya-incident. His brother had no problem with that. This time they talked. Kasuka told him every word the informants had sent to him and in return he told every sordid little detail of what had happened between him, Izaya and Mikado.

Maybe something good had come out of the latest panic. Shizuo felt like the bond between them had tightened. Besides that Izaya's special toy was gone, Broken into bits and it felt good.

Shizuo held up the bigger pieces examining the thing for what it really was. Molded plastic. Why hadn't he been able to get rid of it before? It had been stuck under his bed since the start, always in the back of his mind.

When would Izaya use it on him? Why was it there? Was he expected to use it? The questions had formed haunting his nightmares. So why was it broken so easily? Just a piece of plastic. Why had he been so scared of it in the first place?

"Nii-san," Kasuka tapped him on the shoulder "put that back in the bin. It's gross."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Shizuo sighed tossing the piece back in the bin. "You wanna sleep in here or my room?"

"Your room." Kasuka said clutching the hem of his sweatshirt. Shizuo noticed the slight tremble but said nothing. His brother had been brave but stupid.

He'd already hidden the contract or at least the part Izaya had to sign. That was a whole different battle for another day and one that didn't bear thinking about. Unfortunately Masaomi had been upfront and honest revealing that he'd be staying at the school for him and not Mikado.

"Nii-san, what are you thinking about?" Kasuka asked staring at him. "You're smiling."

Shizuo wiped the smile from his face. "I was thinking about the chocolates Masaomi brought."

"What's so special about them? You prefer dairy."

Shizuo closed the door to his bedroom sighing as he grabbed the box. "...I haven't been eating-"

"Nii-san!"

"It's not been long." Shizuo rushed on feeling his brother's judging gaze behind the stoic mask. "I- what Izaya did to me, I can't taste anything but him." There he'd said it slumped on the bed with his head in his hands. "The chocolates have chilli in them. Supposedly the spice will help."

"But you don't like spicy foods." Kasuka said. "They make you sick."

"Dairy makes me sick now." That and the memory of being bound in the void with Izaya's presence snaking around him, touching him, making him beg and cry. Shizuo shuddered. Those memories were what he had to defeat.

"Mom will know something is up."

"I know." Shizuo nodded. He'd rely on the chocolates but it wouldn't be enough.

"We could go to a curry restaurant." Kasuka threw out ideas. "Since you're eating up here, it should be fine to use wasabi."

Shizuo nodded feeling sick. Kasuka was staring at him but at his lap. Glancing down he stared in revulsion at the bulge in his pants. Time for another shower.

"Nii-san..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Shizuo sighed. His body was a traitor fuelled by Izaya's touch and the very memory of it.

"...okay. Do you want some time alone?"

Shizuo bit his lip shaking his head. That was worse. "Cold shower." The last thing he wanted was to jack off to thoughts of his teacher. That's what would happen.

"I don't think-"

"Tomorrow." Shizuo changed the subject. "We can go after school."

"After school? I thought you were done?"

Shizuo shrugged. "One more day. I need to let Masaomi know he can leave."

"Nii-san..."

Shizuo gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. "It's finished tomorrow. Decide what we're gonna do for the rest of the day."

x-x-x

The cold blast was refreshing slamming against the top of his head like thousands of tiny icicles. Clenching his teeth Shizuo put a foot forward trying not to shriek like a girl.

Teeth chattering he looked at his cock seeing that it hadn't wilted. Not now and not when he finally braved the cold spray. It was a stupid idea. One quickly foiled when his hand twisted the dial to lukewarm.

Weak. He was so damn weak. Shizuo clenched his fist leaning against the wall. His cock still jutted out rock hard and showing no sign of going down. Biting his lip the teen took his swollen appendage in hand.

Immediately he was back in that void, water spilling into his eyes and filling his ears. Shizuo whimpered moving his hand. He could feel his nipples tingle, a shiver along his back and breath on the back of his neck. Izaya. Shizuo shook his head hearing laughter in his ears, warmth pressed against him and Izaya's cock hard and threatening at his butt.

"No." Shizuo cried. He could feel the weight crushing him, his hand moving in the same pattern Izaya had touched him. But his body worked against him. Shizuo opened his eyes staring at his seed splattered over the wall not washed away fast enough. Pathetic. He was so weak and pathetic. He'd lost his ability to eat and his body. Only his heart and mind remained. At least one of those he was guaranteed to keep.

x-x-x

"Mom wanted to know why you were showering again." Kasuka was still in his room. "She asked what we wanted for dinner."

Shizuo nodded dragging himself to the bed and flopping down. "What did you say?" His brother wasn't a fan of spicy foods either.

"That I wanted chicken katsu." Kasuka joined him on the bed. "It's a start. It's almost over, Nii-san."

Shizuo nodded but couldn't find that hope inside he'd been clinging to. The chocolates had been opened but they didn't look appetising. Before he would have gladly eaten the lot but now...

"Aren't you going to try one?"

"...in a bit." Shizuo muttered. It was just chocolate. Small little whirls of chocolate. Shizuo blanched as he imagined the taste in his mouth and as expected what happened after.

x-x-x

"What? Both of you are eating upstairs?" His mother asked frowning. Kasuka was already half way up the stairs with him following behind. "Well I suppose it's the only romantic time your father I will get."

Shizuo held his plate. Chicken katsu curry as Kasuka had asked for. "Shizuo, I know you don't like spice so I sweetened it for you."

Shizuo forced a smile for his mother. "Thanks." Trudging up the stairs he followed Kasuka. His brother watched him making sure he would eat.

"Have you been drinking anything?"

Shizuo licked his lips to moisten them. His headache still lingered worse when he moved around. Already just looking at his meal his stomach churned and was ready to push anything that went in back up.

"It's good." Kasuka told him. "Not that spicy." His brother sat eating no problem.

Shizuo stared at his wishing it would go away. He wasn't ready. His stomach grumbled announcing his hunger. "Nii-san, try some."

He tried. Hell his hand was trembling in fear of evoking those memories. No matter how many times he captured a single mouthful, it fell from his grip.

"Let me." Kasuka did it for him. "Open your mouth."

Shizuo nodded but that was a battle. His jaw locked in place refusing to let anything inside. Shaking Shizuo pried his mouth open, tears already gathering as his teeth bit down on his fingers in protest.

"Nii-san, a bit wider."

Shizuo tried and failed, indents across his fingers where he'd bitten. Why now? His mouth had opened so easily for Izaya. Why couldn't he open it now?

"Nii-san, just one bite. Why are you punishing yourself?"

Punishing himself? Shizuo frowned. He wasn't. It was Izaya. Izaya was punishing him. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. It was Izaya. Why the hell would he be punishing himself? Didn't he already get enough of that?

"I can't eat this." Shizuo grumbled putting the plate on the floor.

"...okay. Think you can drink some water?"

"I can try."

"I'll go see what we've got." Kasuka took his plate and left the room. There was that shitty feeling again. His mother had cooked and he'd rejected it. He didn't know what his brother would say or do but he knew it probably hurt his mother seeing her food untouched. He soon found out.

"Shizuo honey, can we talk?"

Shit. Shizuo swallowed throat like sandpaper. His mother was standing at his door and wanted to talk.

"You didn't eat your dinner."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Wasn't hungry." The lies were flowing easier now and he hated it.

"Kasuka said you haven't eaten at all today." His mother said gently sitting next to him.

Shizuo shook his head.

"You had an argument? He looked like such a nice boy too." His mother smiled sympathetically patting his knee. "There's plenty more boys out there. Just because that one broke your heart, it's not the end of the world. Take your time. I won't force you but it's not good going the whole day without eating."

Shizuo nodded and shook his head doing whatever to agree to the lies. Lies piling up on lies. Kasuka knew the truth but his mother was in the dark about everything. She didn't know anything and yet her advice never changed, she didn't demand anything. No matter what he'd done she'd support him.

"...thanks." Shizuo rasped trying to form saliva. His tongue felt like a dead lump in his mouth. "I-I'm going for a walk...I'll try and eat when I get back." Another lie, one that he'd have to make a truth.

"Okay. If you feel sick or dizzy find somewhere to sit down."

Shizuo nodded standing slowly so his head didn't spin. Kasuka stood in the doorway watching him. "Do you want company?"

"No." That was the last thing he needed. His family was too warm, too forgiving, believing his lies so easily. Their love and kindness was suffocating.

Out of the house Shizuo let the breeze hit him and started walking. He'd never thought much about good and evil, not liking to think or dwell on things. But that was the only way he could describe his life right now, split right down the middle. His family warm, fluffy and full of love. The school cold, full of hatred and what could only be described as evil. Masaomi was the only spot of light in that darkness. At least now anyway.

It hadn't been fine but tolerable and now the darkness of school was encroaching on his home. It wasn't just Mikado's betrayal but what had been lost in that hellish place and yet he was still a virgin. The worst was yet to come.

Most likely that was the cost of his freedom, if he asked Izaya to sign the contract. No it wouldn't be asking it would be begging. Shizuo shuddered. It was frightening just to imagine it. Yet he needed out. Needed that contract signed or else he couldn't think of what might happen next.

Shizuo had already decided when he got back home he'd force himself to eat and swallow just like Izaya had made him do. The teen cursed shaking his head making his headache worse. Lately he couldn't escape Izaya even in his mind. Ever since the void all he'd been able to think or feel was Izaya.

Shizuo sighed pausing at the crossroads. Always the crossroads. If he was superstitious he might think it meant something. The class rep lived in one direction, Masaomi the other and the school dead ahead.

Neither option was viable but it was better to walk as far in the opposite direction of Shinjuku as he could. Russian sushi. Shinjuku. Izaya's territory. It wasn't just the school. Not forgetting Mikado's apartment.

Shizuo frowned following the path to the blond's apartment. Masaomi was probably at the hospital still with his girlfriend. Shizuo kept walking. Not yet. He wasn't ready to return home just yet.

The light was red at the next crossing. Shizuo slowed and stopped feeling the dizziness take its toll. Stopping was bad. Stopping was one step before fainting. Kasuka had lied on his behalf. But it hadn't been a day that he'd stopped eating. Ever since the void.

The light turned green. Shizuo clutched his throbbing skull walking across in an almost stagger. His vision turned black with white spots, his ears swelled and popped distorting the noises around him and his body swayed dangerously. Shizuo staggered forwards or was it backwards.

To his left he heard a siren loud and piercing dimmed slightly under his broken hearing. He could feel though. Shizuo felt something plough into his side. Through his vision he could see the light was still green. Yet he was flying high then falling. Shizuo hit the ground and the siren continued. His vision finally went black.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes and shrinking back as he stared into his own mutated reflection. It wasn't a mirror but the black thing on a motorcycle helmet.

What the hell? Shizuo thought backing away further into the plush sofa. The helmet backed away enough so he could make out the bright yellow helmet with what looked like cat ears. A woman. Shizuo blushed seeing all her curves through the thin leather she wore.

No sooner had he opened his mouth to ask where he was the mysterious woman was back to leaning over him shoving her phone in his face.

 _Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you. The traffic cops were chasing me. So scary._

Shizuo frowned. So he hadn't passed out from hunger or dehydration. This woman had run him over. She hadn't meant to but instead of taking him to the hospital or leaving him on the road, she'd taken him...home?

Head pounding he tried to move, only to discover his body had given up. It had been only a matter of time.

 _You can't move?_ The woman typed frantically waving her arms. Shizuo frowned. She couldn't talk. Birth defect or accident? It wasn't his place to ask. All he knew was the woman meant no harm.

Shizuo blinked once. At least his eyelids were working.

 _Oh no! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been going that fast but traffic cops! They're almost as scary as aliens!_

Shizuo's lips twitched.

 _I didn't want them to catch me so I brought you back home. It's okay my roommate is a doctor or a nurse. I'm not too sure but he'll help._

Shizuo blinked again so tired. His eyelids shuttered. They snapped open as the woman took off her gloves and clutched his hand in both of hers. Small, delicate. An adult but a nice one. Safe. Shizuo closed his eyes letting unconsciousness take him. It had been waiting long enough.

Next:- Run!


	20. Twentieth class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

30 students in attendance

 **Twentieth class**

Something wet touched his cracked lips, a gentle hand futilely trying to open his mouth. Shizuo cracked an eye open slowly coming back to consciousness. The yellow helmet was above him, his own darkened reflection all he could see.

The bottle pressed against his lips was water. The woman squeezed sending the coolness to submerge his lips and since his mouth wouldn't comply, down both of of his cheeks. Shizuo frowned feeling her cool hands poke and prod him again, water soaking beneath his head and the not so bloodied clothes he was wearing.

"...huh?" He grumbled reaching up to nurse his splitting headache. As soon as he moved something fell from his head slamming into his crotch. Shizuo groaned shivering as the ice pack chilled his genitals.

His eyesight vanished for a few seconds bandages unravelling and becoming a loose blindfold. The woman meant well but it was like having a child look after him playing house. Shizuo smiled wondering how she looked beneath the helmet.

 _You're awake!_ He read. _How are you feeling?_

"My head hurts." Shizuo grumbled.

The woman panicked her arms flying in the air. Either that or she had a bug in her leather jumpsuit. Shizuo tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

 _No! You might have concussion. Wait until my room mate gets back._

Shizuo dumped the ice pack on the sofa cushion and tore away the bandages. "It's fine. I just haven't eaten."

The woman grabbed both of his hands. Shizuo shuddered a sinking feeling in his gut.

 _That's okay. I can cook._

"No. Uh..."

 _I'm not dangerous. I'm Celty Sturleson. I live in this apartment and work as a courier. I don't like traffic cops or aliens._

Shizuo frowned. Weird. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. My parents will be worried."

 _I found your phone in your pocket. I text your mother and someone named Kasuka that you'd be staying the night. They were listed as your emergency contacts._

Shizuo fumbled for his phone seeing the returned messages.

 _Nii-san, stay safe._

 _Have fun. Make sure you eat, you don't want to pass out._

 _They care about you._ Celty typed.

Shizuo nodded clutching the phone. "Yeah."

 _Stay here. I'll make something._

Shizuo cringed. "I'm not hungry." But the woman was already in the kitchen area taking out ingredients and looking like she knew what she was doing. It would be rude to tell her to stop but it would be rude to refuse her cooking.

Sitting up Shizuo groaned clutching his head and the migraine that had a vice grip on his skull. No, it was only getting worse. He needed to eat. No matter the after effects or how hard it was, he needed to eat or he'd be too weak. What had happened to his strength?

Slumping back against the sofa Shizuo cursed reaching for the bottle of water and bringing it to his lips. His eyes were wide open staring into the clear contents of the bottle. He tried not to think about Izaya's cock in his mouth or the foul tasting juices that he gagged on every time. It was just water. Plain didn't taste of anything water. With that thought in mind Shizuo tipped the bottle back gulping greedily in hopes of getting rid of his headache. The cool liquid went down his throat faster than he could swallow quenching his lips and trailing down his neck.

Shizuo swallowed again and again gasping when the near empty bottle was taken away. Celty held it away from him holding out tissues.

 _Careful. You'll make yourself sick._

Shizuo nodded feeling a cramp in his belly. It was the fullest he'd been in days. If that was the case he had no hope of eating.

 _My room mate won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes. Go and take a bath. I'll come and check on you._

Shizuo let himself be badgered into the bathroom a small bundle pressed into his arms. "Uh thanks."

Celty nodded ushering him inside and closing the door.

Shizuo felt out of place standing in a stranger's bathroom but it felt like he could trust her, as if she could become one of his best friends. Or maybe not. He'd already seen how that had turned out with Mikado. The only friend he had was Masaomi and after what had almost happened on the train he was finding it a little awkward.

x-x-x

Celty was very observant he found. He'd just left the bathroom and the woman was there leading him to the small table by the kitchen counter. Shizuo pocketed his phone. Whilst he was in the bath she'd knocked on the door and text him. When he'd responded she went away.

The purple pyjamas he'd been given to wear were a little baggy leading him to question the age of his new acquaintance and her room mate. Questions he could ask later, for now his hardest task would be to eat.

Shizuo felt his stomach rebel immediately. His gaze locked down to mush like thing on his plate. He didn't want to be rude by asking what it was. From all the ingredients he'd seen it was hard to believe this small plate had come from it.

Celty sat opposite him leaning on her hand. Shizuo poked at his unknown meal identifying what he could. There was a little bit of white and if he looked closer it could almost be rice. There was plenty of green in the bouncy like paste.

 _Do you not like onigiri?_ Shizuo read and almost choked.

Onigiri? This? "I'm not really hungry." His stomach rumbled loudly speaking for him. With a sigh Shizuo poked at the mass with his chop sticks trying to grab a piece. Head bent low he kept his eyes open and lifted as much as he could taking a generous bite.

Clasping a hand over his mouth Shizuo doubled over eyes watering trying to identify the taste in his mouth. It was soft and chewy but hard and crunchy. Bitter but sweet, creamy but spicy. There were too many flavours to identify, there was one thing he knew for sure. It was the foulest thing he had ever tasted.

 _Good?_

Shizuo nodded not trusting himself to speak. He needed water. Just water because if Celty made her drinks like she made her food it must be toxic.

Forcing himself to chew and swallow, Shizuo drained the rest of the bottle.

 _Is it spicy? I only added a little and then balanced it out. My room mate likes it like that._

Shizuo said nothing. The room mate was probably being kind or had no taste buds. How could someone so kind be able to make something so evil?

 _Do you want me to make you a drink? I think we have the ingredients for a milkshake?_

Shizuo coughed vigorously shaking his head reawakening his headache. "No. Water is fine. I like water."

"I'm home Celty my beloved!"

Shizuo froze flinching at the familiar voice floating through the apartment. Why? Why was Shinra here?

"Ah you made dinner. It smells lovely but anything you do is lovely."

The voice was getting louder. Shizuo's nose twitched. No. No. Oh no. That's right. The two were friends. Of course Izaya would be here too. He needed to get out but his clothes were bouncing around in the washing machine.

Shinra gasped sounding horrified. "Celty! Are you letting other men into our apartment? And letting them borrow my clothes? I thought you loved me."

"Eh? Shizu-chan." Izaya looked momentarily confused sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Shinra sat down in the remaining seat peering at him through his glasses. "Why are you here?"

Celty tilted her head. _You know each other?_

Izaya grinned. "I'm Shizu-chan's teacher."

Shinra nodded. "As am I."

Shizuo sat frozen caught between two sick perverts and the most disgusting meal of his life. Both of them were staring at him.

"So what do you think of my beloved's cooking?"

Shizuo jolted feeling Izaya's hand squeeze his thigh hard. "G-good. It's good."

Shinra grinned. "It's the best made with my beloved's love." The grip released. Shinra looked away from him looking love struck at Celty. "So why is he here?"

 _I was fleeing from the traffic cops and ran him over. Can you check him over?_

Shizuo skimmed the message inching his chair back. Shinra rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sure after dinner I'll give Shizuo a checkup."

x-x-x

Shizuo reluctantly walked into what looked like a small operating room. He took one long look at the sharp pointy instruments and turned around. Izaya was there intimidating and smirking. "Going somewhere?"

"T-Toilet." Shizuo mumbled.

"You did drink a lot of water. To be expected eating poison. You look terrified Shizu-chan. Don't worry Shinra won't do anything with Celty-san around. When she's not here, that's another story."

Shizuo trembled, Celty cruelly leading him to the bed. She stood hovering at his side whilst Shinra snapped on white gloves playing around with a scalpel.

 _It's alright. It's just a check up._ Celty reassured.

Shizuo glanced at Shinra tracking the teacher's gaze to his shoulder where Celty's hand was supposed to be a comfort. He'd never met anyone so kind before and now he knew the catch.

x-x-x

After a normal checkup Izaya got him out of the apartment offering to take him home. The look Shinra had given him when she'd suggested a sleepover. Shizuo shuddered climbing into Izaya's car still wearing the pyjamas. He didn't know if he should wash them or burn them.

"Twice in one day." Izaya grinned throwing the car into reverse. Shizuo stared out the window committing the apartment to memory as the place of no return. "Are you lucky or unlucky?"

Shizuo said nothing a little drowsy from the painkillers Shinra had given him. "Am I taking you home or back to mine? Celty-san did say you'd be staying at hers."

"Home." Shizuo grumbled.

"Are you sure? Izaya slowed at the traffic lights. "What will you tell your parents?"

Shizuo clenched his fists his skin itchy now that he knew whose clothes he was wearing. "The truth."

"They'll be angry." Izaya teased tapping the steering wheel. "Are you sure you want that?"

"My mom will forgive me."

Izaya shrugged. "Home it is then."

x-x-x

"Why her?" Shizuo asked feeling dazed and sleepy. He wasn't sure what would've been more dangerous. If he'd stayed drugged with Shinra or that he'd chosen to get in the car with Izaya.

"Hm?"

"Why Celty-san?" Shizuo grumbled. "She's really nice. Is she a victim too?" Was that why she couldn't use her mouth? Was Shinra hurting her and the injuries were covered up by that helmet?

Izaya's laughter flooded his ears. "Shinra would never hurt Celty-san. He loves her too much to even touch her."

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

"He's scared of doing anything that will upset her. Celty-san would secure your safety around Shinra but then he'd want to harm you for different reasons. You wouldn't want Shinra angry or jealous."

"Doesn't she know?" Shizuo blinked seeing the car had stopped moving. He didn't recognize where they were.

"Looks like Shinra mixed something else in that drug."

Shizuo jumped feeling a hand on his thigh. "No. I don't want to." Shizuo unclipped his seatbelt reaching for the door. "No." The lock clicked, the seat falling back. "Don't want to." The car was cramped, Izaya's shadow cast over him. "I'll scr-mmph!"

x-x-x

Izaya pulled up outside his house unlocking the door for him. Shizuo got out dishevelled hurrying to the door. Behind him the car revved once and then was gone but not from his thoughts or nightmares. He should be used to it now. His teacher took whatever he wanted.

His mother was the one that answered looking over him in shock and confusion. "I thought you were staying out?"

"Ah that was...mom, I went for a walk and got hit by a motorcycle. The lady was really nice but her food was horrible and her room mate was there and I wanted to come home." Shizuo rushed out staring at his feet in shame.

His mother enveloped him in a hug holding his shoulders. "Are you okay? Why didn't this woman take you to the hospital?"

Shizuo kicked off his shoes trudging into the safety of his home. "Her room mate was a doctor."

"Oh. Still that's not-"

"And my teacher." Shizuo sighed.

"The good thing is you're safe."

Shizuo nodded thinking about how Shinra had eaten what he'd struggled to with ease and a dopey smile on his face. Celty didn't eat. Not like everyone else. There was something wrong with her mouth. Every time Celty got hungry she was hooked up to an I.V drip and fed through liquids into her bloodstream.

"Mom. Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

His mother grinned. "Of course. Feeling better?"

"And something sweet in my bento?"

"Am I making for the other two?"

x-x-x

Shizuo met Masaomi at the crossroads handing over his bento. "Morning. You look happier. Did the chocolates help?"

"I didn't get to try them." Shizuo shrugged. "I realised that for some eating is a luxury."

Masaomi frowned. "Well if it keeps you healthy the reason doesn't matter. You've brought a bento for Mikado? Your mom?"

"No. My decision." Shizuo clutched the bento. "It's the last one." For either of them because today he was ending it. No matter the cost Izaya would sign his contract and he'd be free.

"You've got a big heart." Masaomi sighed patting his shoulder. Shizuo tried not to think how warm it felt. "I couldn't forgive that."

"...how's your girlfriend?" Shizuo asked.

"Hm? She's good. We were researching ways to get you eating properly. I guess it's not needed anymore." Masaomi shrugged.

"You tell her everything?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Mostly. If she can save anyone from that bastard she's happy to help."

Shizuo nodded ignoring the bubbling in his gut. Maybe it had been too early to try pancakes. "I'm dropping out today."

"Why not skip today then?" Masaomi looked shocked but was grinning.

"There's something I need to do."

"I'm proud of you man." Masaomi wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Shizuo shivered tugging at his collar. "So I guess this is it. It's over. Saki will be happy about that."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Good luck to both of you."

"So did you go down the discrimination bullying route?"

"I'm going to be a model."

Masaomi grinned fist pumping the air. "Woohoo. All drinks are on you."

"We don't drink." Shizuo frowned.

"Not yet. But after today we won't be school students."

"We won't be legal age either."

Masaomi sighed. "You have a lot to learn."

x-x-x

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you dressed as a girl anymore." Masaomi cried. Shizuo glared blushing. "Hey if you've got it flaunt it."

"This uniform is going in the bin."

Masaomi sighed. "Such a shame. You're keeping the panties though, right?" Before Shizuo could stop him the blond flipped his skirt. "Ooh red. How naughty."

One last time. Shizuo closed his locker smoothing down the skirt and glaring at the blond. One last day of humiliation. Taking out his books Shizuo folded the contract within his maths book. No matter what happened he needed it signed. Taking a deep breath the teen pulled up his long socks, dug the panties out of his butt and hurried to home room, with Masaomi playing flip the skirt. Izaya was already waiting with a grin on his face. Shizuo glanced at the clock, he was on time.

It seemed like there was a fight breaking out by the window at the back of the class. Shizuo frowned setting his books down on the desk and dumping Mikado's bento down. Kuni-kun was back from suspension. Shizuo swallowed. That was right he was supposed to make up the teen's punishment. It looked like the teen had already been punished though. He had a wild look about him that was almost feral.

"Settle down." Izaya singsonged.

That had the opposite reaction for Kuni-kun. The teen started hissing and spitting clawing to get away from Izaya. Their teacher smiled patiently. "Good morning class C."

Shizuo quickly took his seat.

"As you can see Kuni-kun is back today. During his absence, some of your homes were attacked. I gave the responsibility of deciding a punishment to Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched trying to make himself appear smaller. "Since Shizu-chan hasn't decided on a punishment, for home room we'll be holding a class trial to decide what should be done with Kuni-kun."

"No!" Kuni-kun leapt from his seat brandishing a knife. The kid in front didn't move fast enough. Screams filled the classroom as blood flowed. Everyone backed away from the knife wielding teen.

Shizuo looked around for Masaomi, who was thankfully closest to the door.

"I'm going to kill sensei and then you and you and you and then your parents and your siblings." The teen shouted pointing at them one by one.

Shizuo noticed Izaya was sitting at his desk observing like it was all a game. Unfortunately his family had been threatened and Shizuo experienced the familiar red haze. His strength hadn't gone anywhere. Beneath his bloodied hand he heard a thud as the window smashed and Kuni-kun dangled out of the window slicing at his clenched first.

"Shizuo no!" Mikado called whilst the rest of the class cheered. The class rep pulled at his elbow tugging at his blouse. Shizuo growled pushing the teen away hearing a crash of desks and chairs.

"Your mommy's going to scream." Kuni-kun laughed.

Shizuo felt a hold on his other side. His body stiffened. "Put him down." Masaomi said. "He's not worth it."

Shizuo felt the haze fade. Looking at the teen in disgust he tossed him across the room examining his bloodied knuckles. The rest of the class was staring at him. Kuni-kun was shivering across the room and Mikado was staring at him gaping in shock.

The only one that hadn't moved was their psycho teacher. "That looks like it hurts." Masaomi whistled.

By the time the commotion was over, the bell rang above their heads. "Alright. Everyone to maths." Izaya called grinning.

Everyone flooded out, Kuni-kun crawling to get away. It looked like Izaya had been giving him special lessons. He couldn't stop a shudder of revulsion rolling threw him. Shizuo stayed behind and grabbed his book. Walking to the desk he held the contract. One signature that's all he needed.

"Shizu-chan, not going to class?" Izaya looked up and smiled.

Shizuo placed the contract on the desk with shaky hands. "...can you sign this...please?"

Izaya glanced at it knowingly. "Your model contract?"

Shizuo frowned. He shouldn't be surprised. "Yes."

"Hm, I suppose you need my signature?"

Shizuo nodded clenching his sore fists.

"And what is my signature worth to you?"

Shizuo shivered. "...everything."

Izaya grinned standing up. "Really? You'd give everything up? Well I suppose you would since this means no more school."

Shizuo flinched feeling Izaya's fingertips trace his knuckles. "Y-yes."

"You'd give up your virginity?" Izaya whispered leaning across the desk. Shizuo shuddered his cock swelling shamefully against the desk. Gritting his teeth he nodded. "Well that's no fun."

Shizuo blinked Izaya was leaning back in the chair twirling a pen. His eyes widened seeing pen scrawl across paper. Izaya's signature. He'd signed it. So easily. Why? What was the cost?

"You'll fail all classes." Izaya told him holding the contract out of reach. "You won't see any of your classmates once you leave, if I find out you have you'll all be punished. You'll leave school immediately."

Shizuo nodded. Surely it couldn't be that easy? But that meant he'd lose his friendship with Masaomi. "Why?" As soon as he said it he gasped covering his mouth.

"Why?" Izaya stepped around the desk pressing him against it. Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut feeling his cock rise against Izaya's fingers. "Because Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered fondling under his skirt "you've done exactly what I've wanted you to do. More actually. So for now I'm letting you go." Izaya breathed nipping at his ear. "Enjoy it."

Shizuo's legs shook trembling. His fingers clawed at the desk trapped underneath his teacher. Izaya pressed against his butt grabbing his jaw and kissing him. "I'll let you in on a secret, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered sliding something into his pocket. "Everyone gave up the virginity willingly. Actually they begged me for it and so will you."

Shizuo was breathing hard shaken when Izaya released him. "You can watch that once and then it will delete itself." Izaya smirked. "I wouldn't let your classmates know you have it. Well? Off you go. I have a class to teach."

Shizuo clutched the contract walking slowly from the classroom, a small usb heavy in his pocket. He could only imagine what was on it. The last one he'd been given had been empty. This one he knew would change everything. He wanted to run but it felt like there was a noose around his neck, an invisible collar and Izaya was holding the leash.

"...w-what did I do?"

His teacher laughed. "Shizu-chan, anyone would think you didn't want to leave."

Shizuo fought to turn and face Izaya managing to ask the same question.

"You'd be the first. You're still in one piece and you'll be a model, maybe an idol depending on whether you can control that temper of yours. It's all about development and growth Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned. "Every choice and decision has consequences. What will you leave your classmates? Good bye Shizu-chan. Eavesdropping is a bad habit."

Shizuo frowned watching as Izaya left him in the classroom. He hadn't eavesdropped on anything. What he'd leave his classmates? A trashed classroom and a broken window by the looks of things. The bento he'd placed on Mikado's desk was still there untouched. He hadn't done anything. They'd been fine without him, maybe even a little...

"Oh no." Shizuo gasped groaning. He'd give them hope, a breath of fresh air and the belief that they would be able to escape just like him.

Izaya would destroy them all over again and it would be his fault. Shizuo swallowed looking at the contract. Signed. Izaya was letting him go. But his leaving...

"What are you still doing here?" Masaomi grinned standing in the doorway. Izaya had known he was there and probably that the blond intended to drop out.

Shizuo looked up holding the contract. "Masaomi."

"Dude get the fuck out of here already."

Shizuo couldn't move. "You know what he's going to do?"

"Everyone has a choice. We can't fight their battles for them. Mikado made his choice, I made mine. You've made yours. You're almost there Shizuo. Follow through on your decision."

"...I-"

"That bastard will tell them you're still a virgin. He'll feed them a little bit of knowledge every time the fight dies in their eyes. Do you want him to make an example of you? You've still got a chance of being normal. Your scars aren't that deep."

Shizuo frowned. "We won't be able to see each other."

"That bastard didn't say contact. We can still talk and text. Besides he said classmates. Once we're out of here we're not classmates. Come on Shizuo, it's time to go."

Shizuo cursed wiping his eyes and clutching hold of the blond's sleeve. "...it doesn't feel right."

Masaomi shrugged. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Shizuo left his bag behind and his proper school uniform. In his skirt and blouse he followed his friend running out of the school in his indoor slippers. Masaomi pulled him along and the two of them followed through with their plans.

He would throw himself into modelling and earning money to help support his family and make a future for himself.

Masaomi would drop out of school and get a job to look after his girlfriend. Eventually Saki would probably leave the hospital and they'd live together, after everything that had happened probably far away.

Shizuo couldn't help but look back. He knew where each of his classes were. Right now they would have been in maths. Maybe if not for Masaomi's encouragement, he might still be in there. Flinching he caught sight of Izaya in the window standing there and staring down at them. Shizuo shuddered feeling a tightening around his neck. Masaomi tugged him again and they were out of the school gate and free.

 _Next:- You thought it was over?_


	21. Twenty first class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

 **Twenty-first class**

"Happy new year!" Shizuo grinned joining in and touching his glass to the others. Unlike the rest he was drinking fruit juice downing it in one gulp.

It was the beginning of a new year and Shizuo could finally bring himself to relax, basking in the safety and happiness of his new world.

The model industry was hard and as promised his manager was a hard ass that wanted results. An adult and as usual he fought not to ruin what he had. It didn't help that they'd given him such a crappy identity. Shizuo had gone through the long list of charades and facades hating every single one. He wasn't an actor. He only knew how to be himself.

That was why the manager had decided he would use his own name. For the sake of his family he went through so much red tape making sure to keep the press out of his real life, beyond that if they wanted pictures they could pay for them.

Surprisingly people liked him. That had been a shock for him too but seeing how many people brought the magazines he was in and his social profile, he was actually pretty damn popular. Not that he was in charge of his own accounts or dealing with fans. That had lasted all of half a day. There had been a troll and then his temper...It didn't matter anymore.

With his and Kasuka's money they were earning more than enough to move somewhere a little bigger, somewhere that didn't hold so many memories. The problem was his parents hadn't wanted to. They were happy in the house they'd worked for.

"Yo, Shizuo! Someone here for ya!"

Cue the wolf whistles and "Shizuo's got a boyfriend."

"Nah. It's a dude."

More wolf whistles. His profile was set up that he was bisexual, that way it brought in fans from both sides, unfortunately it meant trolls and haters too. Shizuo flipped them off hiding everything with a laugh. Never show your real emotions. That worked just fine for him.

Beyond the door his guest was waiting. Shizuo thought it might have been Kasuka. Whilst he was a starting model, his brother had become a tv talent and when he reached that stage his brother would already be an actor. They reserved time for each other once a week with their schedules being so hit and miss.

It wasn't Kasuka. Shizuo paused trying to find the right face but there was no pretending around friends. Masaomi was the only one he truly counted as a friend. They'd been through hell together and made it out of the other side. Admittedly he'd kept his distance from the other teen and Masaomi had done the same.

Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets giving his friend a once over. His gaze locked onto the silver band on one finger. The marriage finger. "Hey."

"Hey long time no see." The blond grinned. "I see they pay you to be tortured now."

Shizuo frowned. His friend lifted up the Christmas fashion collection magazine.

"I can't believe you wore some of this crap."

"Shizuo!" One of the other models poked their head around. "Are you coming back or hooking up with that cutie?"

Shizuo blushed shooting a glare. The other model was drunk off his ass and openly gay. Now the others were there.

Masaomi grinned by his side throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You don't mind if I take him?"

"Take him." Came laughter.

"Boss said no scandals."

"Fuck off it's a celebration. Have fun Shizuo."

Shizuo groaned brushing Masaomi's arm off his shoulder. "Don't encourage them."

"Looks fun. You've got some good friends."

"Rivals." Shizuo shrugged.

"Third best model is good." Masaomi patted his back. He'd forgotten how much the blond touched and just how much he'd liked it.

"You keep up with that stuff?" Shizuo shook his head. "Yet you're still wearing the same boring hooded sweatshirt."

"This is my style." Masaomi grinned.

Shizuo glanced at the ring again. He couldn't stop looking at it. "So you're married now?"

"No way. Engaged. It's just a promise. Seems to ease Saki's insecurities."

x-x-x

Every time the two of them talked there was always hidden tension and worry surrounding them. It hadn't taken the rest of last year to recover but all he'd really managed to do was cover his wounds and pretend they weren't there.

Shinra's pyjamas had gone in the bin. He never met with Celty again deciding against tempting fate. He kept away from the school and the outskirts of town, sushi places and out of Shinjuku- well apart from that shoot in June that had him terrified.

He'd thrown everything he had into making his career work. Shizuo kept control of his temper and put effort into everything. That was how he'd climbed his way to the top spot but it still wasn't enough. He wasn't bothered that he was only number three. The other two were older and had experience, their fan base tripled his own.

Any time he saw a school student the fear would reawaken and he'd find himself checking for shadows that weren't there. Whenever the phone rang he'd jump and stare at it as if it would explode. When the summer holidays came, Shizuo had been far away on a beach with security.

Everyday he'd wondered what Izaya did with his free time. His imagination had been pretty creative. But his psychotic teacher hadn't sought him out or contacted him. There'd been no sign.

September had passed and with it the 2nd trimester. His parents hadn't said anything about school, pleased he'd found his own way. That too passed without any reappearance from Izaya and now he knew the schools were on winter vacation.

"Shizuo, you listening?"

Shizuo blinked. "Huh? Yeah."

The blond laughed. "Liar. I was asking if you wanna be my best man when I do get hitched."

"Oh. Sure." Shizuo nodded nursing his drink.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic. It's not for a while yet. We're thinking end of April."

"Sorry. Stuff on my mind." Shizuo lied.

"That's cool. It takes a while-"

"No. It's- let's talk about something else."

Masaomi shrugged. "Sure. Got a girlfriend yet? I know the whole liking boys thing is part of your image."

"I've had offers." But none he wanted to pursue. None that were worth the risk because part of his deal was to keep chaste. Izaya had left him that one little message. Since then he'd been fearful to even kiss someone else. Not that he'd wanted to. The only one he'd felt like kissing was now sitting opposite him.

"You're really listening to that bastard's bullshit?" The blond sighed leaning back in the seat like he owned it. They looked really mature drinking bitter coffee and scrunching their faces up at every sip. "You watched the damn videos didn't you?"

Shizuo dropped his head in his hands. Curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He'd watched the content on the USB in October. What he'd seen and his reaction to it had petrified him.

"What was it?"

Sex. Everyone of his classmates giving their virginity up willingly and if that wasn't bad enough, every single one of them had initiated it. It was as if they'd been given a script to follow. The mannerisms, expressions of desire were all the same. Only there was no script. The videos were taken suddenly without set up.

"Sex." Shizuo grumbled sipping at his coffee.

"Ah. Oh well. It's not our problem."

Shizuo chewed his lip wondering if he should tell Masaomi. Mikado hadn't been on the video. Their ex friend was possibly still a virgin and they'd left him alone.

"So when do you have off?"

Shizuo laughed handing over an organiser his manager had given him. It was either that or a tattoo on the back of his hand. That's what his manager had said and he hadn't said back of the hand.

"Woah. You're fully booked."

"Apparently being in the top spot means more opportunities." Shizuo shrugged.

"I'll say. Wow. That's a lot of money." Masaomi looked at him seriously. "Why the fuck are you still in Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo couldn't answer that one. It was as if he couldn't leave. He could make it a week before the withdrawals kicked in and the tightness in his chest was enough to induce a panic attack. One day hopefully he'd be able to leave and move on with his life.

"I should get back. I'm meeting Kasuka in an hour." Shizuo left the remainder of his coffee.

"Yeah. I should too. Saki doesn't like me being in Ikebukuro anymore. Take it easy."

Shizuo nodded. "You too." He wanted to say something else but his gaze dropped again to the ring and the words died in his throat. It would be better if they didn't meet up anymore.

"Well you've got my number." Masaomi grinned. "Or did you upgrade to your new friends?"

Shizuo sighed. "Not my friends." Masaomi only sent him filthy jokes anyway and pictures of Saki looking happy.

"Make sure you find time to respond. Saki wants to meet you at some point, hopefully before the wedding."

Shizuo nodded. A bitterness twisted in his chest. He didn't want to meet her.

"Right. Guess I'll leave now."

Shizuo nodded again flinching at the touch on his shoulder.

"Walk me to the station?"

"...sorry. Can't."

The blond grinned and shrugged. "Well you can't keep Kasuka waiting."

Shizuo smiled. "Right."

x-x-x

"I'm home." Shizuo called kicking off his designer boots and running upstairs. With a groan he collapsed on his bed head in his hands.

"You okay?" His mother asked checking up on him. "How did the New Years party go?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Fine...Masaomi turned up."

His mother gushed over the blond as usual. "What a nice surprise. How is he? Is he coming over for dinner?"

"Fine and no." Shizuo grumbled. "You don't look surprised."

"He may have come here first looking for you. I told him Kasuka was in Kyoto for the next two weeks and that you were at a party."

"You told him..." Shizuo groaned flopping against the covers. Of course his mother had told him about Kasuka as well. Masaomi had known he was lying.

"Should I not of?" His mother frowned giving him that look. "Do you not like him anymore?"

"I like him." Shizuo blinked. "I don't like like him, stop looking at me like that. We're just friends. That's all."

"Okay honey. I made cakes. Would you like some?"

"Yes." Shizuo pulled himself from the bed following his mother downstairs.

"The phone kept ringing today. I had to unplug it."

Shizuo sighed. "Sorry." It wasn't the first time someone had gotten hold of his home number.

"To be expected." His mother smiled though he could tell it irritated her. "You're a model."

"I'll talk to my manager."

"It's fine we'll ditch the house phone and keep our mobiles." His mother smiled. "We can get new numbers every month."

Shizuo sighed wishing he'd never debuted under his real name. The red tape was doing something at least, he didn't have fans camping outside his house.

"It's fine. I mean you didn't use our family name. It's just the neighbours out to make a bit of money for themselves. I probably shouldn't have told the girls at work either."

"Sorry mom."

x-x-x

Shizuo pulled his ass out of bed dragging himself to the studio. His manager was in his office wearing latex gloves going through his mail.

"That's not going to protect you from razor blades." Shizuo grumbled. The mail checker the studio had hired was in hospital.

"I'm being careful." His manager sliced open another envelope wincing. He only ever saw the safe fan mail. "Pubic hair. That's...nice. I'm not sure I want you to become an idol. This stuff is gross as it is."

"My parents had to disconnect the phone." Shizuo sighed splashing down in the soft sofa by the wall.

"Hm, let's hope it's not a stalker like last time."

Shizuo shuddered. There was a difference between knowing who was after you and not knowing. With school he had expected to be assaulted, as a model he never knew when someone would track him down and try.

"I've got a few offers I need you to look through." His manager sighed dumping the hairy gift in the bin and handing him a wad of paperwork.

"A few?" Shizuo grumbled looking down.

"You wanted to be a model. Be a model."

The teen sighed placing the pile in his lap. At the desk his manager cursed holding up a condom, splatter all over his suit pants. "...great."

x-x-x

Why did he get the crazy fuckers? Shizuo cursed. Security had stopped someone from sneaking in again and let him out of the back. Unlike his brother he didn't have a car or a chauffeur, resulting in him using a cab service. As always the car was waiting for him.

Climbing in the back seat he slumped head in his hands. "So stupid." He grumbled. Tossing the paperwork to one side. His manager had to be the most unsympathetic person he'd met.

"Sounds like you had a bad day, Shizu-chan." The familiarity sank into his bones chilling him to the core. Shit.

Shizuo lunged for the door but Izaya was there quicker locking the door. He'd pay for it if he got caught but the thought of having stuff done to him spurned him on. The lock snapped as he forced the door and ran like hell. Not this time. He'd been free.

Shizuo legged it back into the studio seeing the manager slip into a meeting. Security would stop Izaya, that's all he could hope. Moving throughout the building he ventured deeper into the more spacious area where the sets were.

"Did you know that AVs use the same camera set up?"

Shizuo stumbled hiding behind the second set. Izaya.

"I can see your silhouette Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ran sliding to his hands and knees at the next one. Why was Izaya here? What did he want? Was Masaomi safe? Or had he been caught as well?

"If you come out now I won't punish you for breaking my car door." Izaya called.

Shizuo trembled hunched over. Lies. He'd be punished no matter what he did or didn't do. He needed to get away before he was caught again.

"Shizu-chan, aren't you a bit old to be playing hide and seek?"

Shizuo crawled to the end of the set staring at the exit. He couldn't tell where Izaya was, the man's smell was everywhere clogging his senses.

Something slammed into his head. Shizuo cursed glaring at Mikado holding a fire extinguisher. Moving back he snatched the damn thing as it swung again tossing it to one side with a heavy clang. Glaring at the other teen he pushed himself up and bolted towards the exit.

He didn't get far, Mikado lunging at his legs. He didn't want to hurt the class rep but knew he would. His strength was the best judge of character and had already classed Mikado as not a friend.

Shizuo stumbled prying the other teen off and glancing worriedly at the exit. He needed to get out. Now before it was..."found you." Izaya's hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you happy now?"

Shizuo dropped falling on his ass staring up at Izaya. No. He was free. So why couldn't he move? Shaking his head he shuffled back going as fast as his body would take him. Not that fast. Izaya stalked towards him.

"Its time to come back to school, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned.

Shizuo froze trembling like a leaf. He was free. "...n-no."

Izaya continued grinning stepping on his foot. Shizuo cursed whimpering. His shoulder felt like lead and now his foot had been tainted too. Dragging his body back he blindly reached around to find something to throw. He'd been free. Why now?

"Shizu-chan-"

"No." Shizuo tugged at the wire pulling one of the cameras towards him. The camera hit the floor but the stand came to him. Tossing it at Izaya, Shizuo scrambled up crying out as pain slashed across his ankle. It hurt to walk, blood filling the back of his shoe but he couldn't let himself get caught. Even as he fell flat against the floor, his fingers clawed pulling him forward.

Izaya's weight settled on his middle. "School isn't that bad." His teacher smiled. "It's already the third trimester. Don't you want a chance to graduate?"

Shizuo whimpered shaking his head. He'd been free. His fists clenched not moving as Izaya leaned over to his ears.

"You're being melodramatic Shizu-chan. That's Mikado-kun's thing." Izaya lightly chided. "I have homework to mark and lessons to plan. If you take up too much of my time I'll have to take it back."

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I-Im not your student."

"You're still on the class registration and I expect 100% attendance in the final trimester."

Shizuo froze. He couldn't go back. Not there. But Izaya wasn't budging and he couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry, Masaomi-kun will be joining you." Izaya murmured. "Don't you want to see your friend again?"

Shizuo shuddered.

"I'm curious. Who do you think he cares about more? His friendship with you or his relationship with Saki-chan?"

Shizuo paled. "S-Saki." Masaomi should be long gone by now back to living with his girlfriend.

Izaya rolled him over grinning down at him. "Shall we find out?"

Shizuo shook his head, his voice retreating. Izaya trapped his body opening his thighs with his own. He'd been free.

"It's a been a while, hm Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured against his ear touching his crotch. "Your body still does as it's told."

Shizuo shuddered hating how tight his jeans had gotten. His phone was pressed into his hand. "Call Masaomi-kun." He wouldn't. "Then I guess I'll be going all the way."

Bluffing. Izaya was bluffing. He'd tried it before using it as a threat. "You don't believe me? The rules have changed, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo dropped the phone. He wasn't brave enough to call the psychopath a liar.

"You don't want to?" Izaya asked nipping at his ear. Shizuo squirmed but he wasn't going anywhere. "That's okay. Mikado-kun will send a video."

Shizuo glared at the class rep picking up his phone. Izaya held out a knife the blade glinting. "Hold still. You wouldn't want to lose anything." Shizuo was stone the blade slicing down the seam of his jeans. Izaya's fingers smoothed over his lips. "Suck them Shizu-chan."

His jaw stayed firmly locked. Izaya shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's going to hurt dry."

Shizuo trembled closing his eyes. Nothing would happen. It was nothing new having the psychopath fondle him. Shizuo bit his lip feeling fingertips move his briefs aside. It wouldn't happen. It- "ow."

Izaya pressed a finger into him. "I said it would hurt. You should listen to your teacher, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered. It wasn't the same. His gaze locked with the camera knowing Masaomi wouldn't see this, unless it was a video chat.

"Does it make you excited?" Izaya whispered "That Masaomi-kun is watching you? You watched the videos ne? All of your classmates giving in to me? What did you think of their expressions?"

Shizuo shuddered trying not to think about it. They'd all looked so happy lost in ecstasy, Izaya's name on their lips.

Izaya grabbed his hair yanking it back and forcing a kiss on him. Shizuo stared wide eyed as his mouth was plundered. His hair was released but not his mouth. Shizuo couldn't pull away locked in the psycho's embrace. His arousal became more painful, Izaya's finger slipping out of him with a drag like sandpaper.

"Should we try this again, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tapped his lips. "Suck."

His mouth opened weakly clamping onto Izaya's fingers. His saliva coated them not wanting to let go. Because it was different. Shizuo shuddered as Izaya's fingers pulled free.

He felt the first wind into him, the first plea dropping from his lips. Izaya chuckled in his ear forcing him to look at Mikado or more pointedly the phone in the class rep's hand.

His body protested as a second pressed into him. His cries became louder. Izaya held him still pumping both fingers. "What's 2+1 Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo trembled tears rolling down his cheeks. "T-three."

"Good. You can still do basic arithmetic." The third hurt spreading him further. "How far do you want me to go?" Izaya asked. "Should I stretch you with my whole hand or do you want me to put my cock inside you?"

Shizuo shook his head. Izaya spread him wider his jeans splitting in half. Izaya's fingers moved scissoring inside. Shizuo cried out reaching to cover himself. "S-stop."

The exit slammed open drawing the attention of all three of them. Shizuo gasped groaning. Masaomi. "I'll come back. Leave Shizuo alone."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Izaya grinned. "Looks like he cares about you after all." Izaya whispered.

Shizuo shivered. "I said leave him alone!"

Izaya released him leaving him to curl up on the floor. "I expect to see you both on the 9th bright and early."

Shizuo slumped staring at the floor. He could hear Mikado walking away and Masaomi walking towards him, but Izaya's footsteps were soundless. He heard the door though and knew they were gone when Masaomi's voice blasted through his shock.

"Shizuo, you okay?"

Numbly the teen looked up at his friend and crush. "Why?"

"Can't leave you alone, can I?" Masaomi gave him a strained grin tossing him a new pair of jeans. "We escaped once. We can do it again. Or we get through graduation."

Shizuo clenched his fists. He was disgusting. Seeing Masaomi choose him over his girlfriend had showed him just what sort of person he was. But because of him, Masaomi would suffer. He didn't know what awaited them in class but Izaya had said the rules had changed.

"C'mon cheer up. It's not the end of the world."

Shizuo scoffed.

"There's a silver lining to all this."

"Which is?" Shizuo grumbled.

"I get to see you in a skirt again."

Shizuo sighed letting the other teen pull him up. Izaya had known he liked his friend more than he should. And now they were both being forced back to school. "Sorry."

"It was bound to happen." The blond shrugged looking pained. "How's your ass?"

Shizuo blushed picking up his phone Mikado had just left on the floor. "It hurt and it felt disgusting."

"Great." Masaomi grinned. "Just keep thinking like that and you'll be fine."

x-x-x

Shizuo couldn't look at his friend. His mother had been ecstatic to see the blond again and was currently making a banquet downstairs.

"What are you going to tell Kasuka?" Masaomi asked spread over his bed. Shizuo glanced away trying not to think how provocative he was finding the sight.

"Dunno." He shrugged. He really didn't. His brother would be angry and upset, but if he kept silent and let his brother find out on his own it would be twice as bad. "What are you going to tell your girlfriend?"

The blond laughed bitterly. "Saki will understand. That bastard never lets anyone go."

Shizuo nodded. He'd always been watching his back, believing Izaya was behind some of his crazier fans. Kasuka had assured him it was normal and that he'd been worrying for nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Masaomi huffed lobbing a pillow at him. "Nothing you can do." The other teen shrugged. "Well nothing legal anyway."

Shizuo caught the pillow squeezing it as if it was Izaya's head. "What good is that?"

"It'll be interesting to see how that bastard keeps you out of the lime light. Your modelling takes up your whole day." Masaomi sighed. "Anything you've done to cause a scandal?"

Shizuo shook his head tossing the pillow back. "Nothing. At least nothing that wasn't PR generated. That's what my manager called it."

"Ah, we flew so far and we still got caught. Maybe I should have tried leaving the country. A nice tropical island somewhere."

"Why didn't you?" Shizuo asked. Masaomi wasn't that far. He could easily have jumped on the train to visit. It was his own cowardice that didn't let him. Too late now. They were back at square one.

"No money. We're barely affording the apartment as it is."

"I could have given you some."

"Nah. It doesn't matter anyway. So what should we do tonight?"

Shizuo averted his gaze. "You're staying?"

"Yeah." The blond shrugged. "Gotta make sure that bastard doesn't come back...and I don't wanna face Saki just yet."

Shizuo nodded. "You want to use Kasuka's room?"

"What's wrong with in here?" Masaomi threw the pillow at him again. "Don't worry I don't like you in that way. We're friends."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah...I'm gonna go see if mom needs help."

Masaomi grinned. "Then I will stay here and contemplate that bastard's demise."

Shizuo left the room in hurry. It was going to be a troublesome night. Right now he was hurting more than when he'd been in Izaya's hands.

x-x-x

"You don't have to come." Masaomi sighed patting his shoulder.

Shizuo ignored the blond for the dozenth time. It was his fault his friend's happy future had been disrupted, he should at least apologise to Saki. This would be his first time talking to her now that she was awake.

"Seriously thanks man. I know you've got my back." Masaomi grinned slapping his

back. "Well time to face the music."

The two of them walked slowly to Masaomi's apartment. Both of them stopping dead at the sight of a familiar car. The school bus might as well have been parked there in warning.

Shizuo pulled the blond back out of sight. Through someone's hedge garden they watched and waited. Ten minutes later Shizuo caught sight of Izaya making his way happily to the car.

Next to him his friend didn't look shocked, just weary and hurt. "Masaomi..." Shizuo murmured watching a girl run up to their teacher barely dressed and embracing him. Saki. He'd seen her picture enough to know it was her.

The blond scoffed turning away. "I should have known. That bastard never lets anyone go."

 _Next:- Same game new rules_


	22. Twenty second class

Class C roster (Izaya's):- 15 girls & 15 boys

Shizu-chan, Masaki-chan, Kai-chan, Mori-chan, Azaki-chan, Ai-chan, Kan-chan, Nao-chan, Katsu-chan, Shiko-chan, Kin-chan, Masa-chan, Taka-chan, Hiro-chan, Tai-chan.

Mikado-kun, Masaomi-kun, Asuka-kun, Kai-kun, Tomo-kun, Chiaki-kun, Maki-kun, Kuni-kun, Go-kun, Yuki-kun, Yasu-kun, Taki-kun, Yoshi-kun, Shichi-kun, Nori-kun.

 **Twenty-second class - Final lesson**

 _A/N:- Its the end and in my defence my word count app broke. Well the final chapter is always the longest. I had about seven different endings for this one and in the end it wrote itself and chose none of them. Hah. Thank you for all the support and enjoy the final chapter._

"Masaomi?" Shizuo murmured his friend's name barely a whisper on the wind as if Izaya could hear them from their distance.

"Enough." The blond scowled fists clenched in anger. "Why doesn't he let anyone go?" Masaomi kicked the hedge startling a cat hiding behind it.

Shizuo watched the pair make out his own fists clenched and eyes downcast in shame. "...do you want to interfere?"

Masaomi stared daggers at Izaya. "No. I've got a better idea. We're not going back to school."

Shizuo frowned. "Then he'll come after us!"

"Like fuck. This ends today."

"What?" Shizuo whispered watching his friend stalk off with purpose. Glancing worriedly back at Saki and Izaya, the teen hurried after Masaomi hoping he wouldn't do something stupid.

x-x-x

"Uh, why are we here?" Shizuo asked standing outside the adult toy shop. He'd only been here once before but this time he was a well known model. Feeling self conscious Shizuo tugged his hat down adjusting the sunglasses.

"I need supplies." His friend grinned coldly. "Wait here. Don't want any scandals for your modelling career."

Shizuo frowned wondering if it was just him or if Masaomi resented him for modelling. It hadn't been all that great for him. Well the money was good and his schedule was packed but always watching his back had been a nightmare.

"...thanks." The teen grumbled deciding he was putting too much thought into it. Masaomi was angry because of his girlfriend. If he left him alone now something bad would happen. So he kept quiet and followed along. If it got bad he could stop him.

x-x-x

Shizuo swallowed staring at the security guard waiting in the lobby. Izaya's apartment. Why the fuck were they here? His palms felt clammy and his instincts were screaming at him to run, alarm bells ringing. "Masaomi?"

"I've got this." The blond scowled forcing a smile.

Shizuo nodded nervously trailing behind. Why was Masaomi so sure they could get in? Kasuka had tried and hadn't been allowed. Better yet why would they want to go in?

"Where are you two going?" The guard asked as they made it to the elevator.

"Private lesson with our teacher." Masaomi shrugged. "We haven't been to class in a while."

"Oh. It's you. Orihara-san isn't here right now." The guard shrugged.

"That's okay. He told us to go up and wait."

"In that case go on up."

Shizuo inched backwards but the blond grabbed his wrist pulling him into the lift. "How did you know that?" He asked not breaking the hold.

"Seen it before." His friend shrugged releasing him when the door closed. "We'll wait for that bastard in his apartment."

"But it will be locked." Shizuo grumbled.

Masaomi shrugged holding up a key.

The doors slid closed his friend reaching for the button. "What do you mean you've seen it before?" Shizuo asked desperately wanting to believe his friend was innocent.

"Special field trip." The blond shrugged pressing the button.

Shizuo shifted back against the rail feeling like his heart was going to burst. He'd already gone through this once with Mikado. Doubt was filling his mind, whispers telling him not to trust. Whilst his heart was aching wanting to grab the other teen and run.

"...just you or the whole class?" The distance had grown between them, Shizuo standing at the other side of the lift.

Masaomi frowned. "You think I'm like Mikado?"

Shizuo bit his lip afraid to answer.

"You do." The blond sighed slumping against the rail. "You can get off at the next floor if you want. I'll do this myself." The button for the next floor lit up and sure enough the lift stopped and the doors opened. "Go back to your modelling. Next week you can rejoin the class. Maybe they won't be too harsh on you."

"Masaomi..." Shizuo muttered "I don't doubt you."

"You'll help me finish this then?"

Shizuo nodded and the lift continued up to the psychopath's apartment. Following Masaomi out he ignored the little niggle in the back of his mind.

The door unlocked and swung open. Shizuo stopped drowned in Izaya's scent. This was his apartment alright. The other teen vanished inside so he followed.

Shizuo wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe a sex dungeon or his classmates chained to walls with collars around their necks. Izaya's apartment was normal.

A large window, a desk and computer chair. Leather seats and plain walls. It was spotless apart from the strange chair in the centre of the room that looked sort of like a throne.

Masaomi didn't stop to look around going for a door to the right. The last place Shizuo wanted to go was Izaya's bedroom.

The bed was the biggest he'd seen swathed in white and looking innocently inviting. Shizuo repressed a shudder backing away. "What are you looking for?"

"USBs, discs, anything to incriminate that bastard." Masaomi was already opening the dresser drawers.

Shizuo nodded heading for Izaya's desk. There were dozens of USBs in the drawer but he didn't know if they had anything on them. "I think I found some." He called out.

"Bag them!" The blond called back.

Shizuo sighed looking for a bag or something he could use. He found some cling film in the kitchen. Izaya had a lot of cling film. Tearing a piece off, he went back to the desk wrapping the USBs up.

Izaya's laptop was on the desk. Shizuo switched it on leaving it alone when a password bar came up. Hopefully they had what they'd come for. Wrapping the ends firmly he carried his bundle to the bedroom where Masaomi had found a collection of sex toys.

"Woah, that's a lot. Shizuo, sit on the bed."

Shizuo frowned. "Why?"

"Because I've thought of the best revenge against that bastard."

Still frowning he asked "what?"

Masaomi turned to him with a grin. "Why don't we have sex on his bed?"

Shizuo blinked his cock twitching and his heart pounding. "But you're not-"

"It'll be okay if you wear a girl's uniform. I found them stacked up. Well? You in?"

x-x-x

Why had he agreed so easily? Because he was an idiot in love. Shizuo cursed his crush stepping out of Izaya's shower wrapped in a towel. Masaomi had picked a silk yellow thong which he slipped on, along with white stockings, a matching yellow bra and the girl's uniform. The summer uniform he'd hopefully never wear.

Shizuo grudgingly pulled on the short skirt and the short sleeve blouse deciding to leave it unbuttoned. At least the blond hadn't made him wear bloomers. The uniform extras he left off. Revenge or not he was going to have sex with Masaomi, give his virginity to his crush and the blond wouldn't find out his feelings.

"You done yet?" Masaomi knocked on the door.

Shizuo paced. What if Izaya came back and caught them? They'd be trapped. "Almost." He grumbled adjusting himself and heading for the door. His hair was a little damp but that shouldn't make a difference.

Masaomi wolf whistled making him blush. "Damn I missed this sight." Shizuo blushed deeper when the blond flicked up his skirt. "Sexy. Bloomers might have been better though."

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbled both happy and embarrassed.

Masaomi grinned leading him back to the bed where he found the covers a gentle hug and the mattress dipping to hold him. It was as if the bed was a trampoline.

Shizuo shuffled back anxiously laying with his head on the pillow. Izaya's bed. Masaomi crawled up to meet him and press their lips together.

Shizuo tried to stay still not showing just how willing he was. If the blond found out he was actually gay...well he didn't want to think about it. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." His crush grinned. "Try and cooperate a little."

Shizuo shrugged keeping his expression bored. It was easier now thanks to his modelling. But when Masaomi kissed him it was harder to contain his happiness. Blushing he moved his lips mimicking the blond. Masaomi didn't like him more than a friend even though the kisses were so passionate. Shizuo sighed remembering that Masaomi didn't have any taste buds. This was all just revenge against Izaya. But he'd take it.

With a soft groan Shizuo cupped the back of Masaomi's head, moving his lips and poking out his tongue. He wasn't pushed away so continued deepening the kiss, moaning as the blond touched his thigh and smoothed along up the skirt.

The thin fabric was pulled, Masaomi's hand cupping him through the yellow material. Shizuo rolled his hips grinding against the hand. Maybe he was showing he was too eager. Until Masaomi said stop he wasn't going to.

And then the blond pulled away looking torn between turned on and disgusted. Shizuo recoiled from the look. "Sorry. I can't. I'll think of something else."

Shizuo nodded trying to ignore the sensation on his lips and his arousal. He'd been rejected and he hadn't even confessed.

"I'll go and see if the coast is clear. Get dressed."

Shizuo nodded again not trusting himself to speak. The blond hurried away and slammed the door. "Shit."

x-x-x

Shizuo didn't move sitting broken hearted in Izaya's bed. He wasn't even good enough to use as revenge. He'd known he and Masaomi would never happen but he still had his dreams and a touch of hope. That was gone now.

Dragging himself from the bed, Shizuo stood up and glanced at the doorway. "Great." He muttered seeing the apartment owner had returned home. So much for Masaomi keeping a lookout.

"Shizu-chan, what are you hoping to accomplish in that get up?" Izaya asked closing the door. Typical the door had a lock.

Shizuo sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd had enough of the games. He'd had enough of caring and getting nothing but pain in return. So he glanced at his teacher, shrugged and sighed again.

"Masaomi-kun, hm?"

The teen flinched at his crush's name.

"He wasn't supposed to bring you here."

Shizuo looked up fighting to meet Izaya's gaze. "Why? Is he your lackey as well?"

"He broke your heart." Izaya guessed. "Masaomi-kun would never choose you, Shizu-chan. No matter how much you love him. He's deluded himself into happiness with Saki-chan."

Shizuo nodded. He knew that already but it didn't mean it hurt any less when Izaya told him. Small knives dug into his side trying to reach his heart.

"You know?" Izaya asked standing in front of him. "You don't know anything, Shizu-chan. There are only two virgins in my class. One is you and the other is Mikado-kun."

Shizuo grit his teeth but he should've known all along. "When?" He couldn't help ask.

Izaya grinned lifting his chin. "Since the beginning. Masaomi-kun confronted me about Saki-chan."

Shizuo closed his eyes. "What do you want?" He wasn't trembling in fear, he was just tired. If Izaya wanted his virginity he could have it.

"To play." Izaya said. Shizuo opened his eyes. "You're nothing but a game piece. Something to help stave the boredom. Have you given up, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged staring at Izaya- really looking- and seeing what was beyond their fearsome teacher. Standing slowly he found that Izaya hadn't grown but he had. He was just slightly taller now and would continue growing.

"Were you really this small?" Shizuo asked quietly.

Izaya slapped him weak and pushed him onto the bed. "It seems you've gotten a little overconfident, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo blinked at the sharp blade pointed at his throat. Izaya smirked down at him straddling his hips. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Izaya shrugged. "Your classmates miss you. Did you know they buy the magazines you're in and carry them like special charms? If only they knew the reality. You've never been free Shizu-chan, you never will."

Shizuo sighed. "You don't like sex, do you?"

"Hm? What gives you that idea?"

Shizuo shrugged. "It's always toys or threats. Even in the videos-"

"-You couldn't help but watch them." Izaya interrupted. "How was it watching your classmates succumb to me?"

"...boring." Shizuo lied. "I've seen better amateur pornos." His fellow models loved watching them. Then of course there was the one where he realised he liked men.

Izaya gently eased the sharp edge across his throat. "You shouldn't lie, Shizu-chan. I know you were aroused just like you are now." Izaya squeezed his erection. "You're thinking about it now, how it would feel for me to be inside you."

Shizuo shivered a chill up his skirt. Izaya's hand rubbed him through the thong.

"Shinra misses you." Izaya whispered tugging at the string. "He was looking forward to giving you your first practical. But you're not going back to class are you? You've already made up your mind."

Shizuo growled face flushed.

"I know you better than you know yourself Shizu-chan. You knew it would end badly if you came here. Just like you knew Masaomi-kun would reject you. But you still came anyway."

"Because it has to end." Shizuo grumbled.

"Everything has to end." Izaya shrugged. "The game has been set from the start, Shizu-chan. The ending is decided from your actions. So choose."

Shizuo grit his teeth. "Why didn't you involve my parents?"

"Because they're your trigger, Shizu-chan. Kasuka-kun too. They bring out the monster in you and it's not the monster I want."

"You're scared of me." Shizuo realised.

Izaya laughed drawing blood. "I'm not scared of anything, Shizu-chan."

"Then why a school?" Shizuo swallowed watching his blood trickle. "Why choose kids to abuse? Why can't you pick on someone your own age?"

Izaya flinched. Barely noticeable if not for the blade jerking. "I'm getting bored of listening to you, protozoan. Maybe I should silence you."

Shizuo remembered Celty.

"See now you shut up. I think you need to go into detention Shizu-chan, somewhere isolated where you'll never see the light of day. You've forgotten everything I've taught you."

Izaya climbed off him enough to roll him over and shove his face into the pillow. "We'll do it from scratch. I'll teach you everything you need to know and this time you won't forget."

Shizuo shuddered trembling. Izaya's hand slapped across his butt a harsh sting. "What's it going to be, Shizu-chan? Are you going to do as I say or do I have to call Shinra?"

Shizuo whimpered feeling something slap him again. It wasn't Izaya's hand. A belt maybe or a toy. Either way it hurt. "Stop."

"You were the one that wanted it to end, Shizu-chan. If you'd done as you were told this wouldn't have happened."

Shizuo scowled. What had happened to his awareness earlier? He'd felt so strong. How? Masaomi had rejected him. He'd been tired. Flinching at another sting the blond shied away.

"You chose this." Izaya reminded him.

"Stop please!" Shizuo begged his ass sore.

It was a belt. Shizuo rolled over seeing it dangling in Izaya's hand. "No more."

Izaya grinned dropping the belt and unzipping his fly. Shizuo crawled over shaking. "Do you remember your first lesson, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stared at his teacher's erection. He'd never been able to forget. He nodded but apparently that wasn't enough. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Izaya demanded.

Shizuo hung his head. "Yes sensei."

The moment Izaya's cock touched his lips the teen recoiled. "No." He wouldn't go back. Scrambling from the bed he wrenched the door open and ran out. Izaya caught him tripping him up and sending him face first into the floor.

"Where are you going Shizu-chan?"

"Away from you." Shizuo growled fighting to get up.

"That's worked so well for you so far." Izaya tapped the blade against the back of his ankle. "Should I seal your movements Shizu-chan? Do you know what this part is called? It's your Achilles' tendon. What do you think would happen if I cut it?"

Nothing good. Shizuo stopped struggling. Izaya watched him carefully the threat still lingering. "Get up. Go sit in the throne."

Shizuo walked with the knife at his back. "This is from the cultural festival." Izaya told him. "Of course you missed it. Sports day as well. Sit down."

Shizuo glanced at the binds sitting hidden in the side of the arms. Hoping he was right he grabbed Izaya pushing his teacher into the chair. Nothing happened.

"Your punishment level just keeps increasing, Shizu-chan." Izaya put one knee over the other.

"I'm leaving." Shizuo growled glancing at the door. "A-and you're going to leave me alone."

Izaya raised a brow. "Am I?"

Shizuo nodded backing away. "The videos-"

"That deleted themselves straight after you watched them?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo swallowed. "We- I filmed them. If you don't leave me alone I'll give them to the police."

His teacher laughed at him. "So that's how you want to do this? Blackmail?" Izaya stood stalking over to him. "For a start my voice or face wasn't on the videos. It could be anyone. And you should only make threats like that when it's too late to take them back."

Shizuo backed up against the wall tripping over his own feet. Izaya pressed against him. "Shizu-chan, you're weak and powerless. A pathetic excuse for a human and an even worse monster. You want to know why I'm a teacher? It's because of development. School decides what sort of adult you'll be. If your classmates graduate they'll be free. I'll give them my blessing to suffer amongst their peers. If they fail they'll remain under my care. I can't have my humans bullying them."

Shizuo flinched shivering as Izaya's fingers touched his cheek. "Shizu-chan, if you graduate you'll get to live. If not I'm going to have to kill you. I can't allow a violent monster like you to live amongst my humans." Izaya smiled sympathetic "It's not over for you yet. I can teach you."

"...no." Shizuo murmured.

"You have no one, Shizu-chan. Masaomi-kun rejected you, Mikado-kun betrayed you. You have no friends and no one that loves you."

"My parents love me." Shizuo trembled.

"Unconditional. Do you intend to live with your parents until you're old and grey?"

"My brother-"

"Isn't here. You two haven't seen each other in a while."

"He's busy!"

"Avoiding you." Izaya shrugged. "Kasuka-kun wants his own life. Successful, married, children. Why would he want his failure of an older brother trailing after him?"

Shizuo fell silent. Izaya was just trying to get into his head. Masaomi...had abandoned him. His crush had said he'd keep an eye out.

Izaya led him to the throne and flopped him down. With a click of a button the manacles flipped over sharply trapping his wrists and ankles.

x-x-x

Izaya left him alone to wallow in self pity. Shizuo stared at the far wall thinking over everything Izaya had said. Masaomi had abandoned him. After all he'd been so damn obvious about his feelings. His brother wouldn't want anything to do with him.

But his teacher hadn't touched him. He'd been left alone. Shizuo frowned not that he wasn't happy but a part of him just wanted it to be over.

A knock at the door made him jump. Izaya grinned taking the package in and hurriedly closing the door. "It's the transport to your new home, Shizu-chan. Where our special lessons will take place."

Shizuo stared at the wooden coffin covered in small holes. The manacles clicked up leaving him to stagger into the box. Izaya had drugged him. At some point he'd been asleep. Desperate came to mind. His teacher straightened him out grinning down at him.

The lid came down with a finality. Shizuo stared through the little holes seeing colours but nothing big enough. His fingers didn't even fit. Vaguely he heard a ripping sound. Tape? Whatever it was sounded all around him.

Masaomi had abandoned him and he'd never see his parents again. It was the end of the game and Izaya had won.

x-x-x

Shizuo heard the door and Izaya's voice. "I want this delivered to this address, courier-san. You know what will happen if you mess this up...good...deliver it within the hour and let me know when it's arrived."

Shizuo felt the ground shift, his prison lifted and carried away. Another of Izaya's minions. Probably the strong one. It would be pointless to shout for help. He could only hope the drug would wear off by the time he got to his destination.

The coffin bounced a lot smacking into the wall by the sounds of it. Shizuo's head lolled back and forth, his body bouncing with the harsh movement.

A cold chill passed through the holes. A mechanical roar filled his ears. Shizuo felt the ride become smoother slightly. But it looked like he was outside now and on the road. Going at a fast speed by the sound of it.

x-x-x

Shrill sirens sounded around him. Shizuo couldn't find it in himself to become hopeful. But the sirens got closer and then his journey got faster. There were a lot of turns and swerves as if it were a high speed chase. His head knocked against the wood dozens of times.

Then the sirens were gone and so was he. Shizuo felt like he was falling. The courier had probably dropped the box. It didn't matter. No one would care. Apart from Izaya. But he didn't want that kind of care.

The box broke his fall slamming hard into the ground. Shizuo lay still staring at the sun as the box cracked around him. Footsteps hurried towards him, a familiar yellow cat helmet staring down at him.

 _Eh? Shizuo. What are you doing here?_ She typed.

Celty.

Shizuo laughed tears rolling down his cheeks.

x-x-x

Shizuo sat on the back of Celty's motorcycle holding onto her slim waist. She was taking him home. She hadn't asked about Izaya and he hadn't said anything. No doubt she'd report back to Izaya and Shinra.

They were soon outside his house. Shizuo scrambled off the bike feeling sick and weak. Celty sturdied him which he quickly shook off and hurried to the door.

His mother answered looking furious. "I'm sorry I'm late." He murmured tired. It looked like a whole day had passed. He'd spent the night at Izaya's.

"There's something you need to see." His mother still looked angry guiding him into the kitchen where his father sat with the newspaper stretched out.

Shizuo felt his world collapse staring at the pictures. They were of him. Not his model ones but pictures from during detention, where he was blindfolded and deaf knee deep in custard.

 _Teenage model custard obsession._ Was one of the headlines. The others were worse. Izaya had ruined his career.

"What's going on?" His mother demanded. "Where have you been? Why are you covered in scrapes and cuts? What are you wearing?"

Shizuo blinked looking down at himself. His father rounded the table grabbing his chin and stretching his eyelid up. "Are you drunk? Drugs? Have you been taking drugs?"

Shizuo threw up and passed out on the kitchen floor.

x-x-x

"Humans are fickle." Izaya's voice filtered through his ears. "One moment they love you and the next they don't. They believe what they see even if it's not true."

Shizuo flinched opening his eyes and seeing Izaya standing over him. His eyes grew wide at the knife in his teacher's hand. His scream was silenced before it even started. Blood flowed something warm pressed into his hand.

"You said you'd talk. This is a consequence of your own decision." Izaya whispered.

Now someone did scream and his ears were overloaded with noise. Izaya was gone.

x-x-x

"I don't understand." His mother cried.

Shizuo opened his eyes seeing Izaya leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"I did everything a mother should. Why? What happened to my baby?" He hated it when his mother cried. His father stood with a hand on her shoulder. "Why would he take drugs and slit his throat?"

"Your son had a lot on his shoulders." Izaya said. Shizuo glared at him. "I warned him going into modelling was too much, he chose to drop out of school anyway."

Lies. What bullshit was Izaya saying now? Shizuo sat up opening his mouth but nothing came out. Frowning he tried to shout. Izaya smirked tapping his throat and behind his parent's back drawing a finger across his throat.

Izaya had made sure he couldn't speak. The bastard had slit his throat. Shaking his head he grabbed at his mother who embraced him sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry. I failed you." She cried. "I thought you were strong enough."

Shizuo shook his head looking for something to write with. There was nothing. Again he caught Izaya's grin. Why was his silence so important? The bandages around his throat were constricting.

"Can you help him?" His father asked looking at Izaya.

"I don't want to separate him from his parents." Izaya said softly stepping up to the bed.

"But you can help him? You're his teacher and... a doctor?"

"Counsellor." Izaya said. "If he doesn't want to live with you then I can be his live-in tutor and counsellor. He'd only need to see the minimum people. I'd advise the two of you to move as well. The media will start harassing you and then there are the fans who will feel betrayed. Shizu-chan will only feel guilty if he sees the trouble its causing you."

Shizuo shook his head staring horrified at his mother. "Please, take care of our son." His mother held him close squeezing him and ignoring his silent pleading.

x-x-x

His parents abandoned him. Shizuo watched them drive out of town under the guise of a new identity. It was one Izaya had set up for them but only temporary until they could make it official. Shizuo stood trembling under Izaya's arm.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. You're late for class." Izaya urged him forward. "If you get bullied by your classmates, I'll have to teach you at home."

Shizuo shivered looking over his shoulder but there was no one left for him. Everyone had abandoned him.

x-x-x

Izaya threw him straight into class. He sat in the middle feeling everyone stare at him. Mikado sat at the front staring adoringly at their teacher. There was no sign of Masaomi. Shizuo had mixed feelings about that.

Shinra sat at Izaya's desk. Izaya had taken control of all classes becoming their only teacher and Shinra their assistant teacher.

"Good morning class C. As you've noticed Shizu-chan has rejoined us. I hope you'll all give him a warm welcome. Because he's missed so much, I've decided to make Shizu-chan class pet until graduation."

Shizuo shuddered.

"Now I'm sure you're all aware Shizu-chan is a virgin, so no penetration. Other than that you can do as you like. Now then, Shinra would like to start this lesson."

Shizuo shrank down in his seat. Shinra stood up grinning. "The most important thing when it comes to sex is hygiene." Shizuo stared at the long tube and plastic bowl. "I'll need a volunteer. The class pet will do."

Shizuo reluctantly stood making his way to the front of the class. He could feel everyone glaring at him. Izaya bent him over the desk and secured the manacles, thick and heavy just like how he remembered. His skirt was flipped up and the panties removed.

"An enema is what doctors use for constipation or preparing a patient for medical procedures. It can be used to clean the bowels."

Shizuo flinched feeling something solid shoved into him. His hips jolted but no groan of pain left him. Izaya sat in the chair watching him, playing with his mouth.

"Firstly I'm going to insert the tube inside. As you can see it's connected to a pump. When I squeeze the pump the water travels through the tube and into the bowel."

Shizuo held onto the desk feeling his ass fill with water. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Izaya leaned forward nipping at his ear. "It'll feel even better with me inside you."

Shizuo shook his head. The water was still going inside, his stomach hurting. Shinra continued filling him so much that he'd thought he'd burst. But then the feeling was gone, the sound of water dribbling against plastic was humiliating. He cried out but no one could hear him. Only Izaya witnessed his shame.

x-x-x

His class tracked him to the roof during lunch and break. With the exception of Mikado they took him into the changing rooms surrounding him. Punishment for abandoning them and giving them false hope came swiftly. The punch to his jaw didn't hurt much, neither did the kick to the stomach. Their blows rained down on him and he found himself glad Mikado was protected by Izaya and Masaomi had gone awol. Neither of them would have survived.

Shizuo couldn't get his feelings across, his apologies or his guilt. Izaya had taken that away from him. His classmates didn't want anything sexual with him, not yet. They just wanted to vent their anger on him.

He took it all until the bell rang and Izaya came to collect him. "Your classmates bullied you, ne?"

Shizuo blinked painfully his eye feeling swollen. Being on his knees hurt, his blood splattered across the floor. Izaya held his chin looking down on him.

"Do you want it to stop? It's only going to get worse." Izaya whispered. "I can make sure they leave you alone."

Part of him knew he deserved it but right now he was in pain and the cowardly part of him was in control. Pawing at Izaya's fly, Shizuo winced opening his mouth around his teacher's cock.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Izaya asked stroking his hair.

Shizuo closed his eyes and hated himself for nodding. Izaya's laughter echoed in his ears.

x-x-x

Within a week or less he'd lose his virginity. Shizuo could tell that from the first day. Classes were either exams or sexual lessons. Izaya had upped his game.

Everyone else took the school bus home. Izaya had locked him in the car whilst he made the route dropping everyone home. The bus was parked up and the door unlocked. He wasn't left alone for long.

Izaya's new apartment was more like a sex dungeon. There were cameras everywhere and chains on the walls. Every door was a thick steel with hefty locks. Thankfully he didn't have to sleep with Izaya and had his own room. The only problem was the foreplay he had to put up with and sleeping chained in the bed.

Izaya kept him fed giving him the basic nutrients but nothing that would stimulate his strength. The walls weren't soundproof because no one could hear him scream anyway.

His extra lessons or detention varied from mental games to harsh whipping and some of form of pained pleasure where he could never come. Shizuo collapsed to the floor covered in a sheen of sweat. He didn't bother massaging his wrists. Izaya guided him into the bedroom and locked the door like he was a monster in a cage.

x-x-x

Izaya attacked him in the shower washing him out properly and reminding him of Shinra's enema. "Are you looking forward to today, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked grinding against him. "Your lip is split. You've got a black eye."

Shizuo nodded pressed against the wall. Izaya's fingers slipped inside him. Three. Then four. Shizuo cried out his mouth opening but no sound. Izaya's whole hand was inside him.

"Morning." Mikado smiled stepping into the shower. Only Izaya received the smile.

Shizuo ignored the glare sent his way. Mikado had managed to live with Izaya.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." Izaya let him go panting against the wall. Shizuo weakly hit it sliding down the tiles. Either or both pulled him up and into the bedroom.

x-x-x

Dressed as a girl-the only clothes he got to wear now- Shizuo left the apartment making his way into the elevator. He was quicker than the other two. Just as he caught sight of Izaya, the doors closed taking him down. He'd get punished for that.

The doors stopped at the next floor. Up instead of down. The moment they were opened Celty pulled him out pressing all of the buttons before the doors closed. Shizuo frowned tilting his head. He didn't have a phone or anything to write with and Izaya had refused to teach him sign language.

Celty ran with him in tow skirt flying up whilst her leather jumpsuit stayed stuck in place. The apartment block had a set of two staircases and elevators. Celty pulled him into what looked like a cleaning closet down the hall and pointlessly covered his mouth.

 _Stay still._ She typed.

Shizuo did nothing. Izaya would catch them. If not him then Shinra. There was no escape. Celty was just another person to betray him.

x-x-x

An hour later Celty pushed open the door letting him out. Shizuo expected to see Izaya or Mikado waiting but the halls were empty. It was only after they'd taken the elevator down and left the lobby, Shizuo began to realise Izaya had left him to go to school.

Stepping outside he followed Celty to her motorcycle hidden in the alley between the apartment blocks. Not caring where they went, Shizuo hopped on and held on tight.

He could have laughed seeing that again Celty had caught the attention of the traffic cops. He could feel her trembling against his arms but she didn't slow down and she didn't speed up.

They swerved through traffic past the school, past Russia sushi and out of Ikebukuro. Shizuo frowned wanting to ask where they were going.

x-x-x

Celty dumped him in the middle of nowhere. She hugged him and showed what she'd written. _I'm sorry._ Then she drove away back the way she'd come.

Shizuo sighed staring at the van sitting waiting. An adult male in a hat wearing green and khaki. "Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Shizuo took a step back.

"Kadota Kyohei. I'm here to escort you back to your family."

Shizuo took another step back.

"I don't have time for this!" A voice yelled in the van. "Do you know what Orihara will do when he finds out my van is involved?"

Kadota sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to come. I'll give you the map and you can see how far you get before he catches you."

Shizuo took a step forward looking into the open back of the van. The woman from the sex toy store sat arms folded sulking.

"I still say Iza-Iza could have fallen in love."

Kadota laughed ushering him inside and slamming the doors. "We don't have time for one of your fantasies."

x-x-x

Again he was ditched and the van raced off, someone shouting "good luck" through the window.

Shizuo staggered forward collapsing to his knees seeing the red sports car. "Nii-san." Kasuka helped him up and led him to the passenger seat. They drove around town taking every road and backstreet.

Shizuo frowned but believed in his brother. Kasuka drove into a packed car park and left the car. Confused he got out following silently behind. Kasuka led him down to the lower floor where a silver car beeped, lights flashing.

The teen climbed in feeling safer with the hood up. Kasuka reversed continuing their journey. At one point they stopped off abandoning his girl uniform and changed into jeans and a white hooded sweatshirt that reminded him of Masaomi.

Kasuka changed cars twice downgrading with each one. The new one was black and had scratches. He'd been staring so he noticed the rust. They drove all day stopping at night.

Shizuo slept in the back seat of the car curled up, ignoring the pain in his butt. Thanks to his classmates he ached all over. "Get some rest, nii-san." Kasuka whispered.

x-x-x

They were driving again. Shizuo kept his head down terrified of seeing his parents again. He was a mess and he couldn't give an excuse.

Kasuka stayed silent probably because he couldn't respond. Shizuo was thankful for it but he wanted to hear his brother's voice to at least confirm this wasn't a dream.

Reaching through the gap he tugged gently at Kasuka's sleeve. "Nii-san? You okay?" Shizuo nodded easing back down. "We'll be home soon."

The house he didn't recognise but he knew the man and woman standing at the door. His mother was in tears again. Shizuo stepped out of the car tempted to hide.

"It's okay nii-san." Kasuka pushed him gently forwards staying at his back.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." His mother broke down squeezing him whilst his father guided them inside away from prying eyes.

Shizuo stood frozen as his mother ran her hands over his body checking for injuries. Her thumb traced his split lip and the edge of his black eye.

"I'm so sorry."

Shizuo tilted his head. Behind him he heard something he'd never thought he'd hear again. His voice.

" _No Kasuka, you don't. Izaya likes his mind games. It feels like we're an experiment. He pokes and prods, humiliating us until we break. I don't know what the class was like before but now they're what Izaya has made them."_

Shizuo turned staring at the recorder in his brother's hand. "I had to show them nii-san. I couldn't let them leave you with your teacher."

Shizuo swallowed turning back to his parents. There was shame in his mother's eyes. Sniffling he began to cry and then he was sobbing in his mother's arms whilst she held him. Behind him he could hear everything he'd told Kasuka playing through the recorder.

x-x-x

Inside a small apartment in Ikebukuro a half dressed girl danced as if she was a fairy. Her sheer nightdress revealed her slim frame. Her nakedness didn't bother her. Neither did the fact that everyone could see her if they looked towards the balcony. It was a long way down. The only ways out of the apartment were suicide or through the locked door of which she didn't have a key.

There was another door, that one was locked too. Not for long though. Saki smiled as the door opened. "Izaya-sama." She beamed gliding up to him.

He gave her the needed affection before handing her his coat and bag. Saki coveted them taking them back to the sofa where she played the loyal watch dog.

"Masaomi-kun." She heard Izaya say. Saki smiled sneaking a peek. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in a while. He was being punished so they'd been separated.

"Bastard." Her boyfriend spat. Saki deflated. Why couldn't he be nice to Izaya?

"That's Izaya-sama to you. Saki-chan!"

Saki jumped when she was called hurrying into the room. Masaomi was chained to the bed spread eagled playing with Izaya's toys.

"Your boyfriend has been unfaithful."

Saki frowned staring at Izaya.

"I didn't do anything!" Masaomi snapped.

"No? So you didn't fall in love with Shizu-chan and help him escape?"

Her boyfriend perked up. "He escaped? You don't know where he is?" Masaomi laughed. "You don't do you? Looks like he was saved. Your only failure, right?"

Saki hovered worriedly. Izaya looked angry. "You're still here."

Masaomi shrugged. "You've got Saki. Like I'd go anywhere. So Shizuo got away. A virgin?"

Saki frowned unused to seeing her boyfriend happy and Izaya angry. "A complete failure for you then. Good luck to him."

"Saki-chan close the door. I need to put Masaomi-kun in detention."

Saki looked worriedly between her master and her boyfriend. Stepping out she closed the door humming softly to cover Masaomi's screams. Although this time it sounded like laughter.

x-x-x

Mikado paced the apartment he'd managed to move into. Izaya hadn't been happy but he'd been persistent. Which had been fine until Izaya had gotten the one he really wanted. He'd seen Shizuo take the elevator up and had lied walking past the janitor closet, hoping that once again the attention would be on him.

Instead Izaya had spent every hour not teaching searching for the blond. But the trail had gone cold. Now his classmates did celebrate pushing Izaya's buttons. Again they'd been given hope and this time it wasn't Izaya's doing.

Right now Mikado remained untouched, the only virgin in the class. Izaya refused to play with him no matter how much he tried seducing him. If not Shizuo it was Masaomi who Izaya spent his attention on.

His own fault. He'd been the one to catch Masaomi stalking the elevator and the stairs. He'd used the drug Shinra had given him to make the blond unconscious, allowing Izaya to catch Shizuo. A mistake. He should have let them both escape, then Izaya's focus would be purely on him.

Mikado frowned touching the mirror. He was plain and boring. Not special enough for Izaya to touch him. So maybe he had to become a little forceful himself. Maybe if there was no one left in the class, he'd have Izaya all to himself. Or maybe he could have the class do the dirty work for him. He'd guide them to take their teacher down and then finally Mikado would have Izaya. His reflection smiled blue eyes glittering.

x-x-x

Celty cooked and cleaned trying not to let the guilt show through. She'd saved someone she'd like to think of as a friend. He had become just like her with a mark the exact same. Shinra never knew who or what had made her mute. He still didn't. Though maybe seeing the bandage around Shizuo's throat had made him think.

Izaya had never liked her. His best friend was Shinra and she'd been trying to steal him away with her sweet voice. Even at a young age Izaya had been terrifying, overly smart and possessive.

It was probably the first miscalculation of Izaya's life. Shinra had devoted his life to her and she'd taken to wearing a helmet just so Izaya wouldn't get any ideas and try gouging her eyes out or this time try slicing all the way through.

As well as her silence she'd been expected to be his courier for dangerous parcels that helped pay for her and Shinra. She'd carried all sorts from letters to guns. She'd played ignorant so her happiness with Shinra wasn't affected.

But she hadn't been able to ignore Izaya's latest obsession. She'd liked Shizuo and knew nothing good waited for him. The first time Izaya had taken him back. The second time had been a success, a chained network breaking off and leaving multiple dead end paths. Izaya knew she was involved and he'd probably make her suffer. But if Izaya hurt her he'd lose Shinra.

x-x-x

Class C threw a party, along with Izaya's desk out of the window, along with their desks. It was a moment of celebration and rebellion. Izaya would track them down and punish them but they'd all agreed Shizuo was free. So they could be too. One at at a time but they could get out. If not they only had to suffer until graduation.

So despite the threat looming over them, they celebrated ransacking the lockers, tearing up the girl uniforms half of them had been forced to wear and generally causing chaos in the little window of time they'd been given. They'd witnessed false hope and an okay'd escape. Now they'd witnessed a real escape and the rage their teacher wore cloaked around him. Their assistant teacher tried to stop them but they'd tied him up and left him in the infirmary.

Shizuo was the first. They'd make sure he wouldn't be the last. There was freedom after Izaya, they just needed to reach for it. "ALL HAIL SHIZU-CHAN!" They shouted in unison disrupting the other classes. It wasn't them that would get blamed, it would be the irresponsible teacher that had left them alone on self study. Either they'd be severely punished or Izaya's time at the school was coming to an end.

x-x-x

Izaya raped him but that was nothing new. Masaomi arched back in the chains laughing at the frustration in Izaya's face. Shizuo had escaped. One person had been saved and he couldn't be happier it was Shizuo.

From the start he'd tried leaving hints and helping free the blond. He should have known Mikado was already un-saveable. With the way his old best friend was, it would be Izaya that needed a restraining order.

Shizuo though, he was an innocent, the kindest monster he'd ever met, one that didn't belong in the hell hole that Izaya resided over. Shizuo was his friend, too precious to dirty over revenge and in general. After all he had Saki, as broken as she was. Shizuo deserved someone that loved him for who he was and not just because he looked sexy as hell in bloomers or that yellow thong. Preferably a woman as well so he could have a family.

"What's so funny, Masaomi-kun?" Izaya pressed him against the mattress tearing him open.

Masaomi laughed pushing himself up and dislocating his shoulder. It was a trick he'd picked up during his years with Izaya ready to surprise and escape. Now he used it to manipulate the chains and push Izaya down so he could ride him.

His teacher was minutely shocked. Masaomi rose and sank taking Izaya's cock deep. He often wondered if he would have been a top or a bottom for Shizuo. "What's wrong bastard?" Masaomi laughed as the chains pulled against him. They weren't long enough to strangle Izaya with. A shame. "Today is a day of celebration. I'll let you take the participation award. You can fuck me as long as you want. I'll even fake it for you."

Because even if it was just one person, Izaya had lost. Shizuo was free and he'd be damn happy. His heart had broken hearing how Izaya had slit the blond's throat. But it was okay. Shizuo was strong. He'd recover and Izaya would never lay a hand on him again.

Izaya eyes weren't smiling. They promised punishment. He would suffer but it would be worth it. Just like everyone in class would suffer. Izaya would break them into pieces until they could say nothing but Izaya's name. Luckily he had Shizuo's kiss as his last blissful memory. One that he would savour.

Masaomi felt Izaya's nails gouge into his hips slamming him down as if he was little more than a rag doll. Their positions changed Izaya slamming into him again and again. Closing his eyes he imagined that it wasn't Izaya but Shizuo trying to pleasure him in his clumsy ignorant but caring way. Masaomi sighed wondering if the blond would forgive him for using his image.

Masaomi moaned arching back riding the wave. "Mm, Shizuo." He cried pissing Izaya off further. He didn't care. Right now nothing could ruin his mood.

"Saki-chan!"

Well almost nothing. Reality was a bitch.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard." Masaomi snapped.

Izaya grinned grabbing his arm and twisting until it threatened to break. "I'm not going to hurt, Saki-chan. But what about your fetus? Its not counted as a baby yet."

Masaomi fell silent laying still. The door opened and Saki walked in light on her feet, looking angelic as she condemned him to hell.

"Yes, Izaya-sama?"

"Come here, Saki-chan."

Masaomi watched as his girlfriend flew to Izaya climbing onto the bed and into his arms.

"Your boyfriend wants some attention."

Saki smiled easing onto his cock squealing as Izaya rocked them both. Masaomi sighed wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her down and holding her close.

Part of him wished he could've reciprocated Shizuo's feelings but he'd already made his choice long ago. "I love you Saki."

His girlfriend beamed. "I love you too."

Izaya smirked moving their bodies like the puppets they were and would always be.

x-x-x

"You should have told us." His father said.

Shizuo hung his head. His mother had given him a pad of paper and a pen. He hadn't used it yet keeping his silence.

"Honey, we're adults, your parents. We're supposed to protect you." His mother coddled him but he didn't mind one bit. He'd slept in his parent's room between his mother and father. Tonight he'd share Kasuka's bed before his brother rushed off to another job. He'd already been fired despite being in the top spot. His popularity had plummeted and apparently his ex manager had been getting death threats. Although some of the more obsessed fans had liked it, their messages even more disturbing.

Shizuo nodded clutching the pen. He didn't know what to write. "Take your time, nii-san." Kasuka rested a hand on his.

Time would hopefully heal him. Maybe he'd be able to talk again, maybe not. Shizuo knew his parents wouldn't let him go. They'd protect him until he became an adult and learned to protect himself. Maybe he'd learn to love again or perhaps not. He was still a child and had room to grow, to understand betrayal and learn forgiveness. For now he was far away from Izaya. The nightmares would haunt him but his psycho teacher would never touch him again.

 **Class dismissed**


End file.
